DANZA ENTRE LOBOS
by cristalsif
Summary: En una noche desoladora un hombre al borde del suicidio, es "salvado" por una horripilante criatura. Esta ofrece una solución a las angustias del suicida... a cambio de lo único que él no quisiera entregar, a su hija menor. Cumplidos sus 16 años, Shizuru Fujino deberá desposarse con el miembro más joven de la Familia Kruger, el monstruo.
1. Juramento

_**DISCLAIMER: Como saben los personajes NO son de mi autoría, ya quisiera jejeje... son propiedad corporativa de Sunrise. Por los demás personajes inventados y parte de la trama si es producto de mi loca imaginación.**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Juramento**_

En medio de la más oscura noche sin luna, un hombre demacrado y bastante canoso para sus 45 años, miraba a través de la ventana las sombras que todo lo consumían más allá de los árboles. Tan apropiado era el momento para dar fin a su lastimera existencia, que ya no debía retrasarlo más. Bastaba mirar la estancia de su reducido cuarto en aquella posada de paso, con no tan buena reputación, para entender su desesperada situación. Con apenas una vieja y ajada cama, una butaca de madera revejida por los años de inclemente uso, así como una mesita de noche tenuemente iluminada por una vela a punto de extinguirse. Miró el techo con resignación, ya estaba hecho y pagaría con su vida la deshonra que ahora por su causa estaba cernida sobre su familia. Tragó saliva buscando el valor del que carecía para enfrentar el destino que lo esperaba, a él, un hombre en antaño poderoso y adinerado. Allí donde una enorme viga de madera carcomida por las termitas, soportaba el ligero peso de una cuerda atada meticulosamente en un nudo de horca.

La turbia mirada marrón fue sellada por los pálidos parpados, mientras sus pasos rechinaban en las viejas tablas del suelo desgastado. Hizo uso de la butaca, y con lentitud subió a la altura destinada para saltar. Sujetó con ambas manos la cuerda a cada lado y pasó su cabeza en medio de ambas, con sus pálidos dedos ajustó el nudo a la medida exacta, tenía la esperanza de romperse el cuello en el primer intento. Gimió un instante incapaz de tolerar las lágrimas que comenzaron a surcar su rostro, compungido de culpa y pesar.

-Por favor... perdóname amor mío- A su mente vino la dulce mirada de una sonriente dama castaña de ojos grises, aquella a la que juró en un altar amar toda su vida, esa promesa que rompería en ese instante. -...perdónenme mis amados hijos- Esta vez le asaltaron las imágenes de un jovencito castaño de ojos gris azulados, su querido hijo y orgullo, Takumi. Después sus dos amadas hijas, la hermosa y siempre vivas Mai, ya en edad casadera y prometida de Reito Kanzaki. Solo esa idea le daba un poco de consuelo, ella no estaría desamparada a su partida. Se mordió los labios al recordar a la menor de los tres y su vivo retrato. La tierna y pequeña Shizuru, otro gemido ronco y lleno de pesar, escapó de su garganta. A ella, le esperaba el peor de los destinos posibles. Incapaz de soportarlo más, acercó sus pasos al borde...

-Señor... ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Escuchó fuera de la puerta. Temió se tratara del dueño de la posada, angustiado por la idea de no tener ni con que pagar esa noche en aquel lugar, apuró su plan, abandonando la seguridad de la butaca. La soga presionó violentamente contra su cuello, pero no logró romperlo e inevitablemente comenzó a patalear desesperado a escasos centímetros del suelo por la falta de aire.

Los ahogados sonidos alertaron al intruso que esperaba respuesta, de una patada la puerta fue rota, una sombra corrió a velocidad vertiginosa y en un salto, lo que pareció una garra cortó la cuerda. El hombre castaño cayó al suelo con la gracia de un bulto de papas y una copiosa tos resonó en la estancia, mientras el aire volvía a circular en sus pulmones. Cuando se hubo recuperado, retiró la soga desecha de su lastimado cuello colorado, levantó la vista para ver quien a mala hora había osado salvarlo. Los improperios se estancaron en su garganta cuando notó una alta figura y de aspecto salvaje. Se arrastró por el suelo temeroso e hizo un ovillo cerca de la cama, incapaz de articular palabra o un grito que alertara sobre la intromisión de aquella bestia.

-No tema, señor...- La voz de la bestia como así le bautizó el castaño, era ronca pero suave y hasta delataba un tono amable.

-Debo haber enloquecido... usted habla- Musitó aun asustado en su pequeño rincón, con la vana esperanza de que ese reducido espació le mantuviera a salvo de aquel ser. Más parecía un monstruo de proporciones terroríficas, demasiado alto o bien fueran impresiones suyas por yacer en el suelo. Intentó verlo con más detalle, pero la vela se había extinguido ya algunos segundos atrás. Apenas adivinaba una enorme capa de terciopelo negro, un hocico de lobo metalizado. A pesar de todo notó que aquel ser de manos alargadas con filosas uñas, se sostenía en pie como los hombres y ostentaba un traje propio de las castas nobles del norte, lo supo por el escudo y el sello en su anillado dedo anular.

-Mi aspecto es poco halagüeño, eso lo sé... pero es un tanto extraño que alguien cuyo fin estuvo próximo, me tema a mí, cuando todo lo que buscaba era la muerte- La criatura sorprendentemente entendida y con modos refinados al hablar, tomó asiento en el suelo como símbolo de humildad e igualdad, a una prudente distancia del otro, que todavía se miraba atemorizado.

-Usted... no entiende mi agonía señor- Dijo al final el castaño intentando no indisponer al hombre lobo, que a su entender era una mejor definición, la que más le quedaba.

-Lo escucho- Le invitó a hablar el encapuchado.

-Me temo que de nada sirve, dado que mi mal no tiene solución y ahora que me ha salvado, veo cuan equivocado estuve al intentarlo. Hubiese dejado desamparados a mis hijos y mi adorada esposa- Murmuró consternado y abrumado por la cobardía de su intención suicida.

-Tanto más necesario, un desahogo a su pesar con un desconocido que de paso ha interrumpido su deseo. Si no puedo ayudarlo en nada y es tan grave su dificultad, yo mismo buscaré una cuerda de reemplazo- Hubo un dejo sardónico en la voz del lobuno. -De paso podríamos colgarnos los dos-

-Verá usted por mi aspecto que no soy de aquí y solo yazgo de paso, que tampoco soy parecido a los que en este lugar reposan. Sin intención de ofenderle, sabe usted que en este sitio solo hay mastines y ladrones, gente de la más baja clase y en algunos casos los innombrables, los que la sociedad mira con desdén. Más no me vea con lastima, amigo mío- Hablaba más calmado el castaño, aun sorprendido por ser tal su desesperación, como para confiar su angustia a un ser que no tenía claro fuera realmente humano. Y es que a segundos estuvo de perder la vida, esto abre la mente de diversas maneras o quizás el shock se le pasaría después y se daría cuenta que todo lo soñó. -Mi nombre es Satoru Fujino, hasta hace una semana era un hombre de abolengo y adinerado, pero lo he perdido todo. Hace dos años me empleé en la empresa de comprar finas telas, especies y todo tipo de artilugios venidos del nuevo continente. Aquella idea me permitiría amasar un gran dote para mis hijas y una herencia mayor para mi hijo, sin embargo unas terribles tormentas han hundido mis barcos y la preciosa mercancía en ellos, así como el saqueo de piratas me ha dejado arruinado por completo... pues invertí demasiado en ello, por no decir toda mi fortuna y algo más- Concluía derrotado el castaño. -Me apena admitir que en este momento ni siquiera tengo como pagar esta fonda... esperaba que mi caballo le fuera de alguna compensación al dueño-

-Puede usted empezar desde cero... mientras hay vida, siempre hay una salida señor Fujino y no tenga pendiente por el pago, yo me haré cargo de los honorarios- Respondió cortésmente la bestia. El castaño miró amigable al otro 'hombre', se agradecía de cierta manera su deseo de infundirle algún dejo de esperanza.

-Le agradezco su amabilidad, señor, será usted bien recibido en la que pueda ser desde ahora mi humilde morada. Pero me temo que ello solo resuelve mi problema en la inmediatez de un día. Un error me ha llevado a otro y más que mi fortuna es otra mi angustia- La culpa en los ojos marrón se hizo tangible, el abatimiento en sus cansados hombros era por demás evidente.

-Si gustara explicarme, sería un placer escucharlo- Volvió a animar con su voz ronca el lobuno.

-Para llevar a cabo mi empresa, empleé un préstamo con Lord Nagi Conde de Artai. De haber sabido que le he vendido mi alma a tan dignísimo Conde, jamás hubiera aceptado tal 'ayuda'. Ahora no solo sufro ante la pérdida de mi fortuna y la sola idea de hacer que mi familia lleve una vida de privaciones. Es lo que me ha exigido a cambio de saldar nuestra deuda, lo que más me aterra- Inclinó la cabeza derrotado y un lastimero suspiro apagó el corto silencio del Fujino.

-¿Qué ha solicitado el Conde?- Un tono curioso, y la presión de las garfas del hombre lobo sobre la madera, delató una genuina preocupación.

-A mi hija menor... ha murmurado que me ha de perdonar la deuda a cambio de ella, de mi Shizuru- Una nota de pánico, apagó en Satoru la mención del nombre de su hija, que en otrora fuera razón de muchas sonrisas.

-Eso no es tan grave, cualquier otro caballero estaría contento de desposar a su hija con un Conde... ello garantizaría su estabilidad futura en muchos sentidos- Apuntó el interlocutor sin comprender la razón de la angustia del señor Fujino, por lo que entendía... Lord Nagi, no era un hombre tan poco agraciado.

-Él no me honrará a mí, ni a mi familia desposando a mi hija...- Desvió el rostro a un lado, dejando que los mechones castaños cubrieran parte de su cara. -Él no quiere una esposa, solo desea tomarla como concubina, una más de su séquito de damas de compañía... he debido dejar que cegara mi vida en ese momento, mi cobardía me ha llevado a afirmar su propuesta-

-Entiendo la disyuntiva en la que se encuentra el respetable señor Fujino y realmente puedo proveerle una solución justa al problema- Solo por la seriedad del tono ronco, Satoru se atrevió a tomar en serio al lobuno.

-No veo como pueda ayudarme...- Cuestionó dubitativo Satoru con la mano en su mentón.

-Mi problema, es justamente la solución a su mal. Me encuentro aquí, pasando la noche en un lugar extraño y como usted dice, tan poco recomendable, porque he viajado durante largos meses, buscando entre los respetables señores de la zona, una doncella casadera para mi progenie... es necesario que se preserven los títulos de mi familia, el apellido y claro está, mi basta fortuna- Levantó las 'garras' con fingido desinterés.

-¿Usted tiene hijos?- Aquello no cabía en la cabeza de Satoru, el que alguna mujer hubiera sido tocada por él sin ser desgarrada en el acto, pero omitió decir en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-Así es, aunque fui bendecido solo una vez. Usted comprenderá que es de vital importancia para mí solucionar este inconveniente. Mi esposa ha fallecido hace poco y me ha hecho jurar en su lecho... que veré la unión nupcial de nuestro único vástago antes de morir- Afirmó acongojado el encapuchado.

-Lamento escuchar eso, mi más sentido pésame. Pero cómo es posible que por tan largo tiempo no haya encontrado a una mujer digna... ¿Será acaso usted muy exigente en la selección, mi Lord?- Ahora Satoru era la viva imagen de la estupefacción.

-Se lo agradezco, señor. Aunque he conocido doncellas tan dignas, como respetables... sus padres se han negado rotundamente, a pesar de los generosos regalos que aguardan en mi carroza o nuestra noble cuna- Ahora era el lobuno cuyo pesar delataba su voz. -La dificultad radica en mi aspecto señor... suponen que mi hija tiene el mismo defecto y jamás permitirían tan desgraciada unión- Por su parte Satoru casi olvidaba que estando a oscuras el aspecto de aquel hombre daba temor, ¿Qué sería a la luz del día?

-¿Su hija? ¿No me ha dicho usted que busca doncellas casaderas y no gentiles caballeros?- Se mostró confundido el castaño, razonando las posibilidades que esto suponía.

-Verá usted, mi Natsuki es mujer e hija única. Si se uniera con un caballero, los títulos se perderían al ostentar ella el apellido de su esposo. Así, la única solución es desposarla con otra dama, por jerarquía la doncella tomaría nuestro apellido y el titulo de Duquesa, consecutivo al que le pertenece a mi hija... además tenemos un edicto real que permite su unión valedera ante la ley... una extensión comprensiva de su majestad Taeki- Buscó entre sus ropas, y en efecto contaba con un manuscrito en el que Satoru reconoció el sello de la familia real.

-¿Está usted emparentado con el Rey?- La mandíbula del castaño se desencajó, estaba hablando con la realeza ¡Cuán descortés había sido!

-Soy Takeru Kruger, señor... el hermano menor del soberano de esta tierra, la querida Windbloom- Respondió afable el excelentísimo señor, aun cordial bajo su aspecto salvaje.

-Pero ha podido su alteza ordenar la horca de todo aquel que se negara a su solicitud...- Esta vez musitó con temor Satoru, sabiendo que por alguna razón, las discretas palabras del lobuno tenían un sentido cada vez más claro.

-No soy tan malévolo, señor Fujino, desearía que la unión fuera concertada... no quiero hacer tiranía de mis privilegios- Las sabias palabras de Takeru sorprendieron gratamente al castaño.

-Entiendo, mi Lord, sin embargo y si no es una alevosía de mi parte, ¿Cuál es esa solución que ofrece tan amablemente?- Preguntó Satoru con perturbadora curiosidad, entremezclada con temor y agradeciendo cuanto las sombras ocultaban su preocupada expresión.

-Desearía ayudar al señor Fujino, saldando su deuda con el Conde de Artai, además de proveer digno sustento, retornándole el honor y la fortuna a su familia... todo ello a cambio de su promesa de entregar a su hija para ser honrada como bien merece y desposar a mi hija, Natsuki Kruger- Se atrevió al fin Takeru a poner en palabras su solicitud.

-Si no abuso de su amabilidad. ¿Podría aplazar este hecho un año? Mi Shizuru apenas tiene 15 años y considero propio que sea desposada a sus 16, que es la edad acostumbrada- Temblaba en su sitio, ¿Y si estaba admitiendo un matrimonio desgraciado para su hija? Era bastante mejor que ser solamente el objeto de las bajas pasiones de aquel Conde, que además la quería en la inmediatez de un mes.

-No tengo inconveniente. Si esta de acuerdo yo procederé con las diligencias necesarias para saldar la deuda de la casa Fujino, así como reponer todos los bienes materiales que les hayan sido embargados- El lobuno sonrió en su fuero interno, poniéndose de pie con la dicha de haber cumplido por el momento, la promesa a su amada Saeko.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo a su Alteza?- Imitó en acciones al encapuchado.

-Desde este momento Satoru Fujino ya es considerado un hermano para mí, puede preguntar lo que guste y llamarme por mi nombre- Se le notaba de muy buen ánimo al caballero de casta noble a pesar de su lamentable aspecto.

-La Duquesa, ella realmente ha... ha...- Dudaba tras la muestra de camaradería del Kruger. -¿Ha heredado sus garras mi Lord?- No sabía cómo referirse a las peculiares manos y aspecto de su acompañante, pero la sola idea de ver lastimada a su hija por tan extraño implemento corporal, le estaba taladrando la consciencia. Esto causó un denso silencio algunos segundos que al Fujino le parecieron horas.

Contrario a todo pronóstico, la risa ronca y divertida de Takeru le hizo extrañar, incluso le molestó un poco. -Le aseguro, señor, que Natsuki tiene grandes garras y dientes afilados, es el vivo retrato de mi amada esposa, tan solo que son míos sus cabellos y su palidez- Sin aguardar más, el noble caballero caminó a la puerta destrozada, aguardando al otro lado por su ahora amigo. -Sígame, por favor, es necesario que mi consuegro tenga unos aposentos más respetables-

Temeroso de contrariar los buenos ánimos, pero confundido por la afirmación de Takeru, un muy nervioso castaño, algo pálido y ojeroso, siguió a paso lento a su _**salvador**_ escaleras arriba, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de darle tal apelativo. Enfadado como estaba por las circunstancias y el destino que se empeñaba en mover sus hilos contra él, se cuestionó la más importante de las situaciones: ¿Cómo le explicaría semejante acuerdo a su hija?

N/A: para este primer capitulo, aclaro que parte de esta historia esta basada en la bella y la bestia

gracias por leer


	2. ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

Saludos a todos los lectores, me honran con sus comentarios los cuales he leído y apreciado como no imaginan. A ellos debo decir que si, algunos acertaron, es una adaptación de la bella y la bestia, me falló el poner el tema de los derechos de autor en el primer capitulo. Pero mejor que lleguen ahora y no más tarde jejeje. Sobre aquellos que aluden haber leído esta historia en un blog, es cierto yo entregué a la administración de dicho blog el archivo original, sin embargo en los más recientes meses hubo un cambio de administración, yo acordé publicar el fic con una persona de confianza que me habló en su día y ello me pareció una buena idea, sin embargo ahora la nueva admon no ha hecho acto de presencia ni solicitud formal de la publicación, así como ni un hola… de modo que no sé en que acabó la cosa y por ello es que de momento la publicación murió en el blog. No ha sido con intensión de abandono en ningún momento. No siendo más les dejo el capitulo siguiente n.n

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes empleados en la trama salvo aquellos inventados son de la serie Mai-Hime y Mai-Otome, los cuales claramente no son de mi propiedad, son de Sunrise o quien le haya comprado los mismos. Adicional a ello cabe mencionar que la trama es una adaptación de la bella y la bestia, así como tenga algunas similitudes con los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Empero existirán evidentes diferencias entre la trama original y la adaptación escrita, estas serán de mi autoría._

_**Danza entre Lobos.**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**¿Me lo puedo quedar?**_

Una cuadrilla de finos corceles negros galopaba a paso raudo atravesando la espesura del bosque, tiraban de fuertes correas de cuero, cargando con el peso del carruaje de tono gris con adornos plateados, en cuya madera habían sido esculpidas formas alusivas a los lobos. Viajaba con destino del pequeño poblado de Tsu, pero la movilidad en las carreteras algo olvidadas por ser aquel lugar una zona costera, así como las postreras lluvias de aquel mes de octubre, hacían del viaje algo movido y el señor Fujino estaba resintiendo la agitación dentro de la carroza. En el cómodo espacio, de cominería escarlata, solo yacía el castaño con una jaula oculta por un velo negro, memorando al lobuno amigo que se había separado de él.

_Aquella mañana, al salir de la fonda y habiendo cumplido su palabra de cubrir los respectivos honorarios por el alojamiento, Takeru yacía de pie aguardando por él en la salida del sitio. A luz del día su lamentable aspecto mostraba detalles aún más desalentadores para el Fujino. Las manos del Kruger eran alargadas y recubiertas por un fino bello plateado donde acababan las mangas, sobresalían vendajes con algunos símbolos extraños, como si hubiera sufrido heridas graves en toda la extensión de los brazos. El rostro de aquel hombre estaba casi cubierto por una máscara hecha de plata, de la que al parecer su excelentísimo amigo no se desprendía bajo ninguna circunstancia y que emulaba el hocico de un lobo. Aquella prenda metálica cubría el entero de su cabeza hasta la nariz, pero de su boca y su barbilla expuestas, sobresalían unos temibles caninos muy afilados y aquella escasa piel a la luz del día era tan blanca como la nieve._

_-Buenos días, señor Fujino ¿Ha pasado una buena noche?- Murmuró de lo más jovial y de buen humor el Kruger._

_-Claro que si, su eminencia- Mintió Satoru inclinándose ante el hombre perteneciente a la realeza. Realmente no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche y el dolor en su cuello, ahora sí que lo resentía, no pudo ni ponerse el corbatín que siempre usaba junto a su indumentaria, se sentía desaliñado en la ausencia de aquella prenda señorial._

_-Me alegra escuchar eso, por favor, acompáñeme a comer- Sonrió el lobuno mostrando con más detalle su filosa dentadura. Seguido por Satoru, Takeru no dudó en caminar hasta una humilde morada a pocos metros de allí. Desde la ventana de madera sobresalía un plato con lo que parecía una tarta, así como manaba el aroma de deliciosa sopa recién hecha y el sonido de una tetera hirviendo atraía los sentidos._

_El lobuno tocó la puerta en tres movimientos y una abuelita no dudó en abrir. -Sean bienvenidos, caballeros- Nació una sonrisa entre las numerosas arrugas de la mujer, cuyos cabellos estaban completamente teñidos de blanco. -Muchas gracias, Obachan- Dijo en respuesta Takeru, como si la conociese de toda la vida._

_Entraron en una humilde casa, muy humilde... pensó con extrañeza el Fujino, salvo por esa posada no había visto en su vida como viven los campesinos y las gentes menos afortunadas, como él solía llamarlas. En la pequeña casa, pese a tener pocos objetos donde la mayoría eran de madera, viejos y gastados muebles, la limpieza reinaba, el ambiente era, de hecho bastante acogedor. Fueron guiados hasta la mesa cerca de la pequeña cocina, que hacía las veces de comedor, mesa de estudios y puede que algún improvisado espacio para el acomodo de los invitados que se quedaran en las noches a dormir. El sitio era reducido, una caja de fósforos pensó con desencanto el Fujino. Pero como siempre mantenía dentro de su garganta sus groseros pensamientos ¿Era realmente miembro de la realeza el señor Kruger? Por su forma de actuar hubiese dicho que no, pero el edicto del rey había sido una prueba clara de sus lazos con la corte y la corona de Windbloom, entonces ¿Por qué lo llevaba a semejante pocilga?_

_-Por favor, tome asiento, señor Fujino- Indicó cortésmente Takeru. Satoru por su parte al fin notó que su futuro consuegro tenía lacios cabellos negros, que sobresaliendo del casco en una larguísima coleta, se hallaba atada con una cinta negra a la altura de la cintura._

_Una doncella de unos 14 años de edad, servía los platos lo mejor y más estéticamente posible, era muy hermosa, de delgada y hasta frágil figura, cabellos negros y ojos dorados, a veces rojizos, se la notaba tan inocente a pesar de vivir tan cerca de una posada llena de malhechores. Obachan salía de la cocina con una bandeja de madera, sobre la cual había platos llenos de sopa y jugosas porciones de tarta. La jovencita corrió a la cocinita por el té, más tarde la anciana trajo frutos del bosque servidos en un plato y bañados con jalea. Finalmente la obediente Nina trajo una codorniz bañada en salsa y especias del huerto. La mujer mayor y su joven ayudante se habían esmerado en preparar algo delicioso entre los escasos recursos y el Kruger las miraba con infinito agradecimiento, pero de nuevo Satoru no comprendía porque aquel gran señor era tan simple... la cara ya le traicionaba, así como sus miradas llenas de reprobación._

_-Por favor, no mire lo cubiertos, perciba con sus sentidos tan gustosa comida- Interrumpió el Kruger mientras su cuchara de madera se sumergía en la sopa, luego en sus labios y sin ningún reparo hacía sonidos de gusto al comer más ávidamente del humilde plato._

_Satoru no tuvo más opción que comer los alimentos ¡Cómo echaba en falta los cubiertos de plata de su casa! Pero tras unos minutos con el hambre acuciante en su estómago, se encontró devorando la comida como si fuera de los mejores manjares jamás probados. Y en efecto no había comido nada tan rico. Una vez saciada el hambre y limpiándose los labios con una servilleta descolorida. -¿A qué hora partimos, mi Lord?-_

_-Usted partirá inmediatamente, por el momento debemos separarnos, mas no se preocupe... he dispuesto mi carroza para usted, así como mi escolta personal y la carreta con los obsequios para su familia, de ese modo su viaje será seguro- Levantó la vista afablemente, aunque solo se notaban azules los ojos bajo aquella máscara._

_-Pero mi Lord y ¿Su transporte?- Satoru ocultaba la codicia ¿Qué clase de regalos llevaría consigo la carreta? Esa era una buena noticia entre tantas malas, un transporte y regalos dignos de su familia. _

_-Si no es molestia, tomaré el caballo del honorable Fujino, pero no tema... mis sirvientes le harán llegar la montura en cuanto llegue a mi castillo- Se sirvió aclarar rápidamente el pelinegro._

_-Claro que puede disponer de mi caballo, pero no entiendo el apuro, eminencia- Se atrevió a cuestionar Satoru mirando al enmascarado que en un año sería su consuegro y el solo pensamiento seguía sin gustarle._

_-El invierno esta próximo, querido amigo, debo retornar a mi hogar a la mayor brevedad posible...- Contrario al Fujino, Takeru se sentía cómodo en la humilde morada y confiaba en las dos mujeres que por lo estrecho del sitio escuchaban plenamente la conversación. -Esta madrugada, envié un mensajero para resolver lo que hemos acordado, pagará todas sus deudas. Pero yo debo hacerme cargo personalmente de los diálogos con el Conde y cuanto más me retrase para llegar a un acuerdo con él, más difícil será que admita la justa paga por liberarlo a usted de aquel tórrido trato- El lobuno miro tranquilamente al castaño, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la burguesía y la aristocracia, razón por la que se las apañaba bien con ambos grupos. Su título le aseguraba un trato respetable, después de todo en cuanto sus interlocutores se enteraban de su sangre verdaderamente azul, pasaban por alto la peculiaridad de su indumentaria._

_-No sabe usted cuanto agradezco la mano generosa que me brinda, pero...- _

_Takeru no permitió continuar a Satoru. -Muy pronto seremos familia y le aseguro que mi hija sabrá respetar a la suya... entiendo que esa es una de las preocupaciones que no le dan paz a su sueño, pues ayer apenas y pudo conciliarlo- Musitó el Kruger mirando al otro. -Si usted pregunta sobre aquello que le preocupa, yo le daré respuesta, la que esté en mis manos responder-_

_-Le agradezco aún más sus esfuerzos, mi Lord, pero temo que mis preguntas sean desagradables y agravien a su eminencia- Trató de prevenir el castaño, mirando lo que podía a través de aquella máscara de plata._

_-Le he dado carta blanca, señor Fujino, sólo porque entiendo sus preocupaciones como padre... yo mismo me pregunto cómo es la graciosa Shizuru y si será gentil con mi hija- Takeru acarició su barbilla en pose pensativa._

_-¡Eso se lo aseguro! Mi Shizuru es una delicada flor del campo en todos los aspectos posibles... conoce los modos refinados y también se le ha preparado para los deberes del matrimonio... pero yo sé tan poco de la Duquesa- Espetó preocupado el castaño._

_-Natsuki es excelsa con el arte de la esgrima, la equitación y tiene una puntería pasmosa con la pistola, le aseguro que sabrá defender el honor de su prometida como lo haría un caballero, pero también se le ha enseñado todo lo que una dama debe saber y el cuidado con el que debe tratar a una doncella- Mencionó Takeru con una sonrisa orgullosa._

_-No sabe cómo me alivia escuchar eso...- Pero de nuevo mentía, Satoru sentía que una mujer nunca sería digna de su hija y menos una tan poco agraciada, ¡Aquello era una abominación! Tenía que encontrar la manera de romper aquel matrimonio. Un año, con ese tiempo podría devolver íntegramente lo prestado al Kruger, si ¡Eso era! Pagar cada doblón de oro adeudado al Conde, aunque se quedara en la ruina y tuviera que empezar de nuevo. Ello era preferible a entregar a Shizuru a una bestia..._

_Salieron de la casa, no sin que antes Takeru depositara una bolsita sobre las manos de Obachan y la abrazara, de nuevo como si la conociera de toda la vida. -Por favor recuerde que vendré más tarde por la señorita Nina y usted Obachan, así que empaquen lo más valioso para ambas, yo me ocuparé de lo demás, se lo aseguro- La sonrisa de la anciana volvió a brillar en su cansado rostro._

_El Fujino miró curioso la escena, pero consideró descortés cuestionar los deseos del Lobuno, por lo que se encaminaron hacía el carruaje. -Es una pena esta rápida despedida Señor Kruger- Mentir, que práctica esa facultad cuando se esta tan incómodo en presencia de alguien. -"Una pizca de hipocresía no viene mal de tanto en tanto"-_

_-Siento igual querido Satoru- Palmeó el hombro del castaño y este fingió no sentir tanta fuerza en el gesto. -He dejado en el carruaje mi más grande tesoro envuelto en un pañuelo de seda negra... tal obsequió solo debe ser abierto por su hija, si lo ve usted primero yo lo sabré señor y me sentiré muy agraviado- Gruñó ligeramente Takeru y ello hizo tragar saliva a Satoru._

_-Le doy mi palabra que este regalo será abierto por las manos de mi hija- Dijo trémulamente el de ojos rubí._

_-Debe dárselo en cuanto la vea, de otro modo podría morir de inanición el contenido- Rió divertido el Lobuno y el castaño no quiso preguntar, quería marcharse a la brevedad posible, por suerte el carruaje estaba a unos cuantos pasos._

_-Me despido entonces su excelencia- El Fujino lamentó en sus muertos haberle dado la mano al Kruger, puesto que la pelambre en ellas era incómoda. Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse con presteza._

_El Conde detuvo un momento a Satoru, posando la mano sobre su hombro. -Aun con todo me sirvo aclarar que a diferencia del Conde, yo no tendré tan buena reacción si decide retractarse, soy benévolo, pero no tonto señor Fujino, así que en un año llegaré a su encuentro y haré cumplir nuestro acuerdo- Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, antes de dar la media vuelta y entrar en la posada._

-¡Que espeluznante ha sido todo!- Musitó angustiado el castaño ante la memoria de lo ocurrido. Estrechaba la jaula mediana entre sus manos, ya que por la textura de las varillas bajo la prenda dedujo que eso era el presente, una jaula. Satoru bajó la vista sobre la seda. -¿Un pajarito? Ese es el más valioso tesoro de aquel hombre- Cuando los pálidos dedos quisieron descubrir lo ocultó con la intensión de romper su promesa... el carruaje de detuvo y del puro espanto, Satoru soltó la jaula dejándola caer en el acto. Un lastimero aullido manó de la jaula medio cubierta por el velo negro, se veía una pelusa blanca que apenas se movía.

Una voz habló desde fuera de la puertecilla. -Señor Fujino... hemos arribado-

-¡En un momento bajo!- Se apresuró a decir mientras levantaba la caja acomodando la tela nuevamente. -Shhhh... tranquilo... lo que quiera que seas... shhhh- Curiosamente los pequeños aullidos cesaron y el castaño lo agradeció en el alma. Si el sirviente del Kruger se enterara... -Me... decapitaría- Susurró con temor, llevándose una mano al cuello.

Sin darse más tiempo a pensar en los inconvenientes procuró bajar raudo del carruaje, frente a él se filaron 4 hombres fornidos, entre ellos el cochero y su ayudante, y otros dos que venían en una carreta trayendo grandes cofres, antes cubiertos por una espesa manta y amarres. Estaban armados con pistolas y espadas en el cinto. Uno de ellos, rubio y de ojos miel se acercó al castaño, y cual militante habló con tono formal. -Me llamo Sergei Wong, estoy a cargo de este pequeño grupo que lo ha acompañado en este viaje, que esperamos haya sido de su agrado- Realizó una venía formal. -Quisiera saber dónde desea que llevemos los regalos de Lord Kruger-

-En la sala trasera está bien- Ordenó el castaño antes de dirigirse a su hogar. La morada de los Fujino era larga y ancha, adornada en los exteriores con plantas colgantes, ventanales amplios y balcones. Aquel lugar era sin lugar a dudas un pequeño castillo, una mansión, con bastos jardines y la playa en la parte de atrás además de un puerto privado. Desde lo lejos en el follaje del bosque, solo podían verse matices blancos y grises de la propiedad, un lugar que se camuflaría en invierno con la nieve blanca.

-0-0-0-

El viento mece suavemente las copas de los árboles, cuyas débiles y otoñales hojas se desprenden poco a poco, hasta dejar las marrones ramas expuestas, desnuda la madera y desde ya se augura un álgido paisaje en el próximo invierno. Pálidos dedos, largos y hermosos, sujetan una de las hojas desperdigadas por el suelo, aquella que ha llamado la atención de una bella señorita. Unos ojos sangría miran curiosos las variadas tonalidades, amarillos y naranjas en el haz, magentas en los nervios y el pecíolo, y bordes desgastados en marrones. A sabiendas de la textura frágil de la casi marchita hoja, la doncella ocupa tiempo en abrir un libro viejo que ha leído quizás siete veces, es su favorito, abre la dura pasta, entre la guarda y la portada, observa la hendidura con un pequeño espacio rectangular. Allí introduce con cuidado la hoja elegida y después cierra la pasta, con un leve crujido se lleva al pecho el desgastado libro.

-Este será un bello invierno- En el marco de unos carnosos labios, se muestra una dentadura impecable dando nacimiento a una sonrisa sin par, tan hermosa como su portadora. La joven levanta la vista sobre el gran roble que en primavera le dio resguardo del sol, su mano se apoya en la corteza áspera antes de rondar en derredor de él en un corto paseo. Las botas de cuero marrón se detienen en medio de dos raíces, cuyo prominente tamaño y forma hace las veces de un cómodo asiento. Es así que la juvenil doncella apoya su espalda en tronco del gran árbol, cierra sus ojos y se dispone a tomar una siesta tras la cena, de ello pasan algunas horas.

-Señorita Shizuru ¿Está usted ahí?- Una voz aguda venida de la ama de llaves que camina presurosa en la búsqueda de aquella a la que sirve con devoción.

El viento juguetón renueva sus esmeros más que solo en las copas, acaricia el níveo rostro de finas facciones, mientras los castaños cabellos se remueven sobre sus hondas, intentando ocultar la vista de la agraciada chica, mas ella pone fin a la pequeña revuelta llevando un mechón detrás de su oreja. Se pone de pie, ocupando una mano en sacudir un poco el vestido violeta que cubre sus prominentes y armoniosas curvas de mujer, en efecto aquella dama está a punto de alcanzar el florecimiento de la gracia femenina. Toda ella parece a la vista la más exótica y bella de las flores.

-Tomoe sabe que puede llamarme sin tantos formalismos- La voz cantarina de la castaña llega como un dulce murmullo a los oídos de una chica sonrojada, una que se alegra de no ser vista por la señorita aun oculta tras el roble.

-Shizuru...- Saborea tímidamente el nombre en sus labios, mientras sus manos estrujan la tela de su vestido negro. -Su padre... ha vuelto-

Como si aquellas palabras tuviesen poder, la bella Shizuru se levanta de su cómoda posición en el árbol y emerge de la parte trasera del roble. Camina con sutiles movimientos y la gracia de un cisne, pasando a un lado de la joven de cabellos verdes. -Gracias Tomoe- Expone en su faz con una sonrisa amable.

Con pasos delicados, la menor de los Fujino y el ama de llaves se marcharon en dirección de la casa principal, sin saber la castaña que al no ser vista, los ojos violeta de la otra joven se deslizaban lujuriosos sobre su agraciada figura.

Al llegar a casa, la sonrisa genuina de la joven así como un brillo alegre en sus ojos carmín, le llevó a correr hacía los brazos abiertos de su padre, allí un confortable abrazo se prolongó por algunos segundos, junto a las caricias gentiles que le prodigaba el mayor a los castaños cabellos de la 'pequeña', la más joven de sus hijas. La familia estaba al fin reunida y las angustias que habían pasado en aquellos dos meses de ausencia de Satoru, se diluían entre las risas y gestos de alegría de todos ellos. Mizue, una agraciada y conservada mujer madura de ojos grisáceos, preparó con la ayuda de la servidumbre un banquete digno de reyes y así principió una velada agradable entre todos una vez llegado el anochecer.

-Padre, ¿No has de contarnos las aventuras de tu viaje? ¿Qué nuevos lugares has conocido?- Preguntó el mayor de los hijos, un hombre de complexión delgada, dulces ojos grises y lacios cabellos castaños.

-Takumi, deja que tu padre repose, mañana podrás preguntarle lo que gustes, el suyo ha sido un viaje muy largo- Intervino conciliadora la madre, pero Satoru levantó su mano haciendo un ademán.

-Está bien Mizue...- Sonrió afable, agradeciendo para sus adentros el no haber cometido aquella locura, se hubiera privado de compartir aquellos momentos ¡Que tonta pretensión la suya! -He conocido poblados muy habitados, edificaciones de más de cuatro pisos se han vuelto más comunes en la capital de Windbloom, había gran alboroto... se ha anunciado la construcción de un tren, aunque supongo que estará funcionando dentro de algunos años-

-¿Tren? ¿Qué es eso padre?- Inquirió más que animado el joven, sus ojos curiosos imaginaban estrafalarias formas para lo que fuese aquel 'tren'. Con Shizuru y Mai no pasaba distinto, pero ellas eran menos emotivas con el asunto, por su parte Mizue ni se esforzaba en imaginar cómo era.

-Verás hijo mío, dicen que es un medio de transporte que podrá llevar a muchas personas, mucho mejor que muchas carrozas juntas y funciona con un motor de vapor, pero no nos compliquemos mucho con eso, lo veremos juntos dentro de algunos años- Ciertamente ni el mismo Satoru creía en tal maravilla... como podría el vapor mover semejante monstruo de metal.

-¿Lo prometes?- Esta vez dijeron a coro los tres hijos, ocasionando la risa de los mayores.

-Lo prometo. Para entonces espero que Takumi y Mai estén casados y nosotros con nietos, no estaría mal celebrar el acontecimiento...- Los ojos sangría rodaron sobre los rostros expectantes de sus amados hijos, que desviaron las miradas con las mejillas sonrosadas. Sin embargo la amarga culpa le comprimió el pecho al notar que Shizuru reía divertida ante la cara de sus hermanos, si ella supiera que será la primera en desposarse de los tres. _-"¡Jamás! Eso no pasara"- _Negó en su mente, trabajaría sin descanso el año que tenía delante para multiplicar la fortuna y pagar su deuda. La Condesa no desposaría a su hija, eso lo tenía más que claro.

La cena pasó entre comentarios asombrados, no solo lo del tren era una novedad, el tranvía y el auto de vapor causo revuelo. El Fujino recordaba de la propia voz del Rey, que aquellas cosas de metal llenarían dentro de poco las ciudades más importantes de la nación. Con la plática Satoru logró distraer lo suficiente a la familia, incluso a su esposa, para que no llegasen las preguntas que no quería responder. Cuando al fin llegó la hora de ir a la cama y descansar de tantas tensiones, Mizue preparó una tina con agua calienta para el reposo y aseo de su marido.

Mientras las delicadas manos de su mujer le enjabonaban la espalda, la mente de Satoru divagaba en como revelar tan complejo trato, y si era oportuno decirle a Shizuru que sobre su cándida persona, reposaba el bienestar económico de la familia entera. No podía disfrutar como era debido los cuidados de su amada, incluso ardía en deseos por tenerla de nuevo en su lecho tras la prolongada ausencia, pero la libido sucumbía muerto ante las preocupaciones que lo acongojaban.

-Satoru...- Interrumpió la voz suave de su querida Mizue. -¿Hay algo que te preocupe?-

El castaño suspiró pesadamente ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que algo escapara a los suspicaces ojos de su esposa? Sonrió resignado. -Quisiera decir que no amor mío- Sujetó la mano húmeda y pálida en su hombro. -Pero no puedo esconderte nada ¿No es así?-

-Ara ara... mi esposo hace bien en saber quién manda en casa... fufufu- Rió divertida Mizue, quería restarle hierro al peso de las angustias, pero pronto rectificó. -Esperaba que me dijeras un par de cosas, ¿Tuviste éxito en tu viaje? ¿Cómo te hiciste eso en el cuello?-

Satoru condujo una de sus manos, hasta los cabellos adheridos a su rostro por cosas de la humedad del baño. Esto indicó a la mujer que el tema era serio y de gran gravedad, por lo que abrazó a su esposo sin preocuparse del desastre que sería después su vestido. Con algo más de fuerza ante el gesto, el castaño cerró los ojos. -El conde se ha negado a reconsiderar el plazo para pagarle lo que le debo, pero un nuevo...- ¿Cómo llamar al Lobuno sin asustar a su mujer? -... Socio se ha unido a nuestra empresa, he convencido al Conde Kruger de hacerme un préstamo para pagar la deuda y volver al negocio original de nuestra familia- Se consoló a si mismo asumiendo que no estaba mintiendo.

-Pero... esa es una gran noticia ¿Entonces porque pareces tan abatido?- Mizue no entendía, había hecho un mejor trato de lo que esperaban, todos sus problemas estaban resueltos. Se habían mantenido gracias a los viñedos del abuelo Fujino pagando las usureras cuotas de Nagi, sin abono para la tierra, la irrigación dañada, y las heladas... también la herencia de sus abuelos estaba a punto de irse por el desagüe. Pero con el dinero conseguido por su marido... podrían ampliar las hectáreas y la producción de Vino, luego con el único barco superviviente podrían llevar sus vinos a todas las costas de Windbloom, en vez de arriesgarlo todo en las costas de reinos forasteros.

-Es por... _"¿De verdad voy a decirle que vendí a nuestra hija a un monstruo?"_... porque temo que las cosas vayan mal de nuevo y falle al acuerdo que hice con Lord Kruger- No se atrevió a decir toda la verdad.

-Eso no pasará Sato...- Anunció cariñosa la matriarca de la casa Fujino. -Todos haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo-

-¿Todos?- Extrañado por las palabras de Mizue, Satoru volvió la vista a pesar del dolor en la nuca.

-Claro que si- La alegría y la esperanza brillaba en la grisácea mirada. -Nuestros hijos conocen cada secreto sobre el oficio de nuestra familia... Takumi puede ordenar a los empleados en el campo, sabes que ya es todo un hombre y puedes depositar tu confianza en él. Todos juntos podremos desgajar las uvas. Mai conoce a todas las mozas casaderas y recién casadas del pueblo, en primavera podremos hacer un festival para que todas las mujeres participen de la danza de la fertilidad, ya se acerca el tiempo en el que nuestra Shizuru podrá participar y tendremos más jugo de uva que en cualquier otro año... sé que nuestros hijos estarán contentos de ayudar... eso te lo aseguro- Destilaba orgullo de madre en sus palabras, tenía plena fe y convicción en sus queridos hijos.

-Si hubieras sido hombre, te aseguro que te hubieses hecho de una fortuna en poco tiempo...- Satoru murmuraba admirado para sí, pero en tono audible.

-Si hubiera sido hombre, entonces tu serías mujer y me hubiese vuelto a desposar contigo amor, esa es mi mayor riqueza, así como nuestros hijos- Depositó un casto beso en los labios de su marido.

¡Qué suerte tenía! Se decía a sí mismo el Fujino, nunca dejaría de nuevo al margen de los negocios a su mujer. Tal vez, verdaderamente podría cumplir su meta y liberar del matrimonio a su hijita. Decidió no prestar más caso a las preocupaciones y se dispuso a disfrutar de los labios de su esposa, para volver a compartir en el lecho su amor.

-0-0-0-

Aquella noche no podía dormir, a pesar de la dicha que le supuso el retorno de su padre. El sueño se negaba a cubrir sus ojos carmines con el manto del sopor y contar ovejas no resultó ser tan buena técnica para el problema, a pesar de la efectividad que se le publicitaba al método. Incluso el vasito de leche tibia fracasó en sus esmeros, pues el corazón le advertía que algo malo sucedía, pero la certeza de una idea concreta no acudía a su mente. Todo en su cotidiana vida se mostraba superficialmente bien, no le faltaba nada y se podía decir que pertenecía a una de las familias más prestantes de Fukka, de ello varias generaciones, el apellido Fujino ocupaba sonrisas hipócritas en las altas esferas sociales. Sin embargo y para su desasosiego algunas noches en los pasados dos meses, escuchó los sollozos de su madre. Las pocas veces que se atrevió a confrontarla, Mizue simplemente decía 'extraño a tu padre... es todo pequeña, ve a dormir tranquila Shizuru'. ¿Acaso era tonta? Definitivamente no, tendría que estar ciega para pasar por alto a los cobradores que se paseaban por la puerta de la casa cada semana, la familia tenía problemas económicos y nadie era lo suficientemente sincero, para decirle esa lamentable verdad. Después de todo ella seguía siendo apenas una niña a ojos del mundo y por ello no estaría para entender tal tipo de dificultades ¡Que absurda idea! No era tonta.

Su padre había vuelto del viaje de dos meses para hablar con el Conde Nagi de Artai, nadie quiso decirle el motivo de tan abrupto viaje y contrario a su práctica habitual Satoru no mencionó nada al respecto. Las embarcaciones de la familia según su madre por exigencias del alcalde del pueblo ahora desembarcaban en el puerto público y no el privado de la casa. Incluso su querida Mizue ya no usaba las joyas de la familia, ni anunciaba sus salidas a las reuniones sociales, a las que meses atrás nunca dejaba de acudir. Crecía su angustia, ya que escuchó de labios de su hermano mayor Takumi, algo sobre trabajar en la mina de diamantes del norte y a Mai decir que apresuraría la boda con Reito Kanzaki... si no dudaba del amor entre ellos, pero ambos querían esperar hasta mediados del año entrante y ¿Ahora? Conocía a su hermana y estaba segura que el adelanto no sería por razones embarazosas, Mai era una mujer integra en esos aspectos.

-Detesto cuando me ocultan las cosas...- Shizuru suspiró pesadamente, apoyando la barbilla en su mano, mientras miraba por la ventana de su cuarto. -Si tan solo... pudiera hacer algo para ayudar- Los tristes ojos sangría miraron suplicantes el cielo, donde una estrella fugaz surcó el firmamento en ese momento... aferrada a la idea de alguna intervención divina decidió solicitar su más sincero deseo. -Permíteme librar a mi familia de la pena que los aqueja... por favor- Musitó mientras una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba sobre su sonrosada mejilla. Así y después de vanos pensamientos en los que no halló soluciones a sus predicamentos, Shizuru fue a la cama, con un soplo delicado apagó la vela que iluminaba en la mesita de noche y cerró los ojos a la espera de un nuevo día.

Una vez dormidos los miembros de la familia y los sirvientes, el silencio fue interrumpido por lastimeros gemidos, venidos de una jaula aun cubierta por el velo negro y abandonada junto a los cofres obsequiados por Lord Kruger. Inadvertidamente un aire frío llenó el estrecho espacio lleno de polvo y con algunas telarañas, poco a poco los barrotes de la jaula y la tela se congelaron hasta ser tiesas y frágiles. El sonido de cristales rompiéndose, ni el agudo aullido de la pequeña masa blanca logró despertar a los durmientes. El inaudible trote del animal ascendiendo por las escaleras, pese a tener una de sus patitas lastimada no atrajo ninguna atención, ni el chirrido de las bisagras de una puerta abriéndose logró perturbar el sueño de los habitantes de la casa.

-0-0-0-

La luz del día se cuela a través del ventanal, la cortinas no pueden impedir su paso, así lentamente los cálidos rayos alcanzan la cama en la que una castaña yace dormida. La joven se remueve en el lecho perezosamente deseando no levantarse esa mañana, es quizás consecuencia de las horas perdidas la noche anterior lo que entorpece la labor de levantarse. Shizuru se gira somnolienta sobre la cama, apoyando poco peso sobre una almohada tibia y quizás demasiado mullida, ¿De qué está hecha? Extiende su mano para tocarla mejor, aun con los ojos cerrados y torpemente, nota que tiene una forma irregular, además de algún sistema de aire tibio, vaya que avanza la tecnología... ya máquinas de vapor y metal... pero no recordaba que su padre hubiese traído una almohada como obsequio, de hecho solo cuenta con una, la misma cada noche en todo lo pasado de ese año... una pequeña arruga se forma en la pálida frente, frunce el ceño comparando texturas, la mini almohada es incluso más suave que la suya de plumas, pero... ¡Se mueve! Una queja, un gemido muy cerca del oído... los parpados y las abundantes pestañas se apartan en exabrupto, el iris rojo se irrita ante la inoportuna luz, enfoca lo mejor que puede, se frota los ojos felinamente y después, solo después... se da cuenta que un hocico con una 'filosa' hilera de dientes yace tan, pero tan cerca... que lo demás era inevitable.

Un agudo grito resuena en toda la casa, las sabanas se recogen en torno de la chica que sale presurosamente de la cama, enredando al intruso y a ella misma, doncella y animal caen al suelo... una asustada Shizuru tira las sabanas lejos de si, se lleva la mano al pecho y mira como la 'feroz bestia', asoma el hocico que vio con lupa un instante atrás. Con cautela la criatura emerge de la blanca tela y gime con la patita encogida, pues en ella hay una pequeña mancha de sangre seca y empolvada. El corazón de la castaña se encoge de pena al verle, es tan solo un cachorro de lobo del más puro blanco, de saberlo no hubiese sido tan brusca. La ojirubí se inclina lentamente, extendiendo la mano para tocar al lobezno, notando un collar en su cuello con una insignia. -'Durhan'... así que ya tienes dueño- Aun con cautela el cachorro olfatea los dedos de Shizuru y luego con su pequeña lengua los lame como signo de aceptación.

-Eres la cosita más hermosa que he visto fufufu- Reía divertida la joven castaña ante los mimos que le prodigaba el canino. -Pero hay que curarte esa herida- Tomó en sus brazos la motita blanca, no sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza del animal.

La puerta fue abierta abruptamente, un cañón apuntando en todas direcciones buscando al agresor y un Satoru Fujino con el dedo cerca del gatillo. Se lo miraba con el cabello revuelto y húmedo, la barba a medio afeitar, con espuma la otra mitad de su rostro y con escasamente los pantalones puestos. Justo detrás de él estaba Mizue en bata de noche, igual de desaliñada.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?- Shizuru se llevó la mano a los labios, tratando de esconder sus deseos de reír por lo peculiar del cuadro. -La...lamento haberlos asustado es solo que papá no menciono nada sobre la nueva mascota de la casa- Mintió un poco, como podría perderse la mascota de alguien. Estaban a Kilómetros de cualquier otro lugar, el cachorro no hubiese podido viajar solo todo ese tiempo, se hubiera perdido en el bosque. Shizuru rogaba un poco de suerte para poder quedárselo.

-Ah... ¿Te gusto mi regalo?- Satoru bajó el rifle con cierto nerviosismo. -Decías que querías una nueva mascota... creo que ya puedes ser lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar de ella- Sonreía el mayor mientras una gota de sudor se mezclaba con el agua que escurría de su cabello.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Mizue incrédula, su marido era alérgico a los perros, aunque aquella pelusa blanca técnicamente no era un perro. ¡Era una cría de lobo!

-¡Gracias Papá!- Una muy animada Shizuru corrió a abrazar a su padre cuidando no lastimar al animalillo asustado en sus brazos.

-De nada pequeña- Sonreía aparentemente animado Satoru, en que líos se metía ¿Con que corazón quitaría la preciada mascota a su hija en un año?

En cuanto las cosas se calmaron la castaña se atrevió a cuestionar sobre el collar. -Pero padre... ¿y esta inscripción?-

-Es el nombre del cachorrito...- Dijo raudo el castaño, sin saber si realmente era el nombre. -Aunque debemos llamar al veterinario, por lo visto se ha lastimado una pata- Como el Conde encontrara a su mayor tesoro material en ese estado. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. ¡Imperioso llamar al veterinario!

-Creo que ha sido mi culpa, no sabía que lo habías puesto en mi cama- La mirada triste de Shizuru hizo sentir culpable al mayor, si él no hubiese sido tan descuidado con la jaula. Pero ¿Cómo escapó?

Sin tiempo para pensar en los detalles, el mayor se disculpó. -Ya veo, lamento no haber sido más... precavido- Satoru revolvió los cabellos de su hija con ternura y prefirió no repetir el gesto con el animal, seguramente él sí que recordaba el resbalar de la caja en sus manos. -Cuidaremos que este mejor hija mía- Añadió antes de darse la vuelta en compañía de su esposa y salir del cuarto.

Una vez a solas. -Así que mi Durhan era un regalo, ¡Que suerte tengo!- Se notaba tan feliz a la chica mientras el cachorrito lamía como mejor podía la mejilla de la joven. -Ara, ara... que cariñoso eres. Te prometo cuidarte mejor de ahora en adelante- La castaña depositó con cuidado a su nueva mascota sobre la cama. -Pero hasta que el veterinario revise esa herida tienes prohibido moverte- Con un ademán de su mano indicaba obediencia al lobezno, moviendo de aquí para allá su dedo y frunciendo un poco el ceño para dar algo de convicción al discurso. La mota blanca gruñó ligeramente sin sentir mucho aprecio por la idea, al parecer no le eran gratos los matasanos... er veterinarios. Ante esto la castaña no tardó en ofrecer premio a la criatura. -Durhan debe ser obediente, si quiere ponerse mejor, si lo hace le daré mi bistec de la cena- Por toda respuesta un ladrido contento llegó a sus oídos. -¿Ves cómo nos entendemos?- Era una grata sorpresa para la castaña que el cachorro estuviera entrenado.

La castaña se apartó, no sin prodigar un mimo en la cabeza y las orejas de la criatura. -Por el momento Durhan debe quedarse en la cama mientras yo me pongo más presentable- Anunció antes de ir al cuarto de baño privado para llenar la tina y asearse como dios manda. Obediente a las órdenes de su nueva ama, el cachorro inclinó la cabeza sobre el lecho con somnolencia, bajando las orejas y procurando reposar. Shizuru sonrió, mirando por una rendija desde el cuarto de baño, más tranquila y sabiendo que su mascota dormía, prescindió de las ropas para sumergirse en el agua tibia, en las que salpicara con anticipación sales marinas.

-0-0-0-

Las cortinas se agitaban con el viento de la mañana en los amplios ventanales abiertos por las pálidas manos de la matriarca de la casa Fujino. -No dijiste nada sobre una mascota Satoru... ¿No crees que es incorrecto permitírsela a Shizuru? Jamás consentiste que Mai o Takumi tuviesen un perro antes- Inquirió con el ceño fruncido, ella tenía muy claro que la menor de sus hijos era la adoración de Satoru, sin embargo no estaba para permitir que esa situación fuera tan evidente.

-Creo que juzgué mal a los animales mujer- Se apresuraba el castaño en anudar su corbatín lo cual sin colaboración de su ofendida esposa resultaba misión imposible, más aun estando tan nervioso.

La mujer miró con sospecha a su marido, sus inquisidores ojos grises se posaron sobre las manos torpes de Satoru. -No recuerdo haberte visto tan nervioso desde que fuiste a casa de mis padres a solicitar mi mano, tu pajarilla era un franco desastre. No me ocultas nada ¿Verdad?- Se acercó al castaño, este retiró las manos y se dejó hacer el nudo por Mizue, evitando con toda su fuerza de voluntad tragar saliva.

-No lo estoy... y tengo pendientes urgentes que atender- Dio un beso rápido a su mujer antes de salir presuroso de la habitación, correr escaleras abajo, salir por la puerta principal, dar la vuelta a la casa trotando y abrir la puerta trasera, donde debían estar los cofres y la jaula. Los ojos rubí se abrieron sorprendidos amenazando salir de las cuencas, de cuclillas apreció el destrozo que había dejado tras de sí para escapar, la pequeña bestia. -¿Qué clase de ser es?- Tocó con uno de sus dedos el frío metal y observo abrumado por el estupor, la tela rota y rígida. -¿Hielo?- En sus descuidos la punta de su dedo rozo uno de los filosos bordes de los cristales desperdigados, haciéndose una herida corta pero profunda en el dedo. Tras un quejido doloroso, se llevó el dedo a los labios y presionó para detener el sangrado. ¡Que daño!

"_**Esta ha sido una pequeña muestra de lo que sus falsas acciones pueden causar... le dije que sabría si faltó a su promesa señor Fujino, cuide de la mascota de mi hija, porque esa criatura a la que tanto teme... hará cualquier cosa por mantener a salvo a Shizuru y que nuestro acuerdo sea cumplido" **_La voz de Takeru Kruger llegó con el viento a los oídos del Satoru, quien cayó sentado al suelo, viendo frente a sí una sombra oscura e inmaterial frente a él. Volvió a temblar como una hoja y tragando saliva llevó la mano a un revolver que esa mañana había decidido llevar siempre consigo.

"_**Si yo fuera usted no haría eso"**_ Volvió decir la voz. Pero ello no evitó que el aterrorizado castaño disparara. La bala atravesó la sombra e impactó en la pared. _**"No olvide que le vigilo"**_ Tras esto arreció un viento frío dentro de la habitación, en cuanto la corriente se desvaneció la sombra espeluznante ya no estaba y un despelucado castaño, con algo de hielo en la punta de la nariz miraba incrédulo el sitio, donde la jaula dorada ya no estaba. De hecho el cuarto estaba exactamente igual de polvoriento y los cofres intactos, aquello era espeluznante.

-Si así es la mascota, no quiero saber cómo es Lady Kruger- Dijo para sí mismo con una expresión entre asustada y resignada, mientras miraba el techo. Satoru quería correr fuera de allí pero tenía entumecidas las piernas, que mal día.


	3. Sopor

**_Saludos a todos mi muy apreciados lectores, créanme que he leído sus valiosos comentarios y me han hecho más que feliz, mis sonrisas les agradecen la confianza y el tiempo que depositan en esta historia. Jaja para algunos realmente pienso que si bien no era un concurso de adivina la peli o la trama jejeje, aunque esta historia sea una adaptación de la bella y la bestia, contemplaran que con la lectura por momentos no lo sentirán así, sin embargo creo que eso va a gustarles (Le ruego al cielo más bien jejeje). Sin el animo de importunas más las ansias lectoras dejo el capitulo a su disposición. No se les olvide regalarme sus apreciaciones, que sepan ese es el alimento de la inspiración de quien escribe, que es un compartir en la distancia y espero que divertida para ustedes, como lo es para mi escribir._**

**_Por otra parte quiero hacer una dedicatoria especial, para la señorita Celina que es amiga de Daisuki, una amiga mía que aprecio mucho. Querida Celina, te remito un saludo, quiero que sepas en cuan alta estima te tiene Daisuki y por descontado mi persona, por eso espero que si lees esto, sepas que este es un capitulo en tu honor, espero de todo corazón que le regales una linda sonrisa a la vida, que disfrutes un momento de lectura._**

**_Att: Cristalsif._**

**_Danza_****_ entre_****_ Lobos._**

**_Capítulo_****_ 3_**

**_Sopor_**

_La__ luna__ llena__ esta__ cernida__ en__ el__ firmamento,__ allí__ donde__ las__ estrellas__ brillan__ con__ tanta__ intensidad,__ que__ todo__ y__ nada__ está__ oculta__ a__ la__ vista,__ siendo__ esta__ una__ luz__ lánguida.__ El__ viento__ es__ fuerte,__ el__ invierno__ apenas__ ha__ desaparecido,__ el__ deshielo__ de__ los__ ríos__ y__ lagos,__ así__ como__ la__ humedad__ creciente__ en__ el__ aire__ que__ dará__ inicio__ a__ la__ vida__ de__ una__ nueva__ primavera.__ Los__ pasos__ firmes__ sobre__ la__ húmeda__ tierra,__ en__ el__ pie__ descalzo__ que__ no__ resiente__ el__ todavía__ gélido__ ambiente,__ las__ ramas__ no__ crujen__ ante__ su__ paso__ grácil,__ sigiloso__ y__ límpido.__ ¿Es__ acaso__ una__ ninfa__ del__ bosque?__ Una__ criatura__ divina__ y__ mística__ que__ se__ niega__ a__ mostrar__ el__ rostro.__ Su__ pálida__ piel__ parece__ resplandecer__ o__ solo__ refleja__ la__ luz__ de__ la__ luna__ amiga...__ es__ la__ única__ noche__ en__ que__ puede__ verla,__ que__ ansía__ repetir__ y__ aguarda__ con__ paciencia.__ La__ etérea__ figura__ continua__ su__ camino__ sin__ siquiera__ mirarla,__ haciendo__ caso__ omiso__ de__ la__ presencia__ que__ la__ acompaña,__ más__ se__ deja__ seguir__ y__ su__ ritmo__ es__ lento__ para__ que__ no__ pueda__ perderla__ de__ vista.__ Ignora__ porque__ la__ sigue__ sin__ dudar,__ paso__ a__ paso__ tan__ descalzo__ como__ el__ suyo,__ pero__ bastante__ más__ ruidoso__ entre__ el__ pasto,__ las__ raíces__ de__ los__ altos__ árboles__ y__ las__ ramas._

_Shizuru__ sabe que__ es__ un__ embrujo__ del__ que__ no__ puede__ escapar,__ ya__ se__ ha__ resistido__ antes__ sin__ mejores__ resultados...__ no__ es__ dueña__ de__ sí,__ por__ ello__ cede__ al__ placer__ secreto__ de__ ese__ momento__ de__ contemplación.__ Desliza__ la__ mirada__ sobre__ esa__ mujer__ idílica,__ desde__ los__ tiernos__ tobillos__ hasta__ las__ piernas__ atléticas,__ los__ muslos__ perfectamente__ delineados__ donde__ la__ tela__ blanca__ cubre__ una__ prodigiosa__ cadera,__ un__ cinturón__ de__ plata__ sujeta__ la__ prenda__ casi__ amazona__ y__ arriba__ de__ aquella__ esculpida__ curva,__ una__ cascada__ negra__ reposa__ sobre__ la__ piel__ de__ porcelana,__ tan__ lacia__ y__ de__ vista__ sedosa,__ con__ el__ marco__ de__ unos__ fuertes__ pero__ a__ la__ vez__ femeninos__ brazos.__ Paso__ a__ paso__ tras__ el__ sendero__ conocido,__ la__ castaña__ advierte__ que__ están__ a__ punto__ de__ llegar,__ la__ diosa__ de__ azabache__ melena__ ya__ se__ posa__ sobre__ la__ gran__ roca__ caliza,__ desde__ la__ altura__ y__ con__ un__ conocido__ pero__ nunca__ antes__ visto__ lago__ hecho__ enteramente__ de__ hielo.__ La__ mirada__ rubí__ se__ esfuerza__ en__ ver__ más__ allá__ del__ lago,__ en__ la__ otra__ orilla,__ pero__ solo__ puede__ ver__ una__ amplia__ caverna__ que__ se__ abre__ paso__ dentro__ del__ corazón__ de__ una__ enorme__ montaña,__ se__ hace__ un__ abismo__ tan__ oscuro__ que__ la__ hace__ temer__ más__ allá__ de__ cualquier__ posible__ fobia,__ lejos__ de__ toda__ lógica...__ solo__ porque__ Shizuru__ sabe__ que__ ella__ saltará,__ romperá__ el__ hielo__ como__ si__ este__ fuera__ un__ espejismo__ y__ emergerá__ magníficamente,__ adueñándose__ de__ la__ tierra__ bajo__ sus__ pies,__ para__ adentrarse__ en__ ese__ lugar__ tétrico.__ Pero__ ahí__ está__ siempre__ ese__ indescifrable__ dolor,__ ese__ agudo__ terror__ y__ el__ ser__ incapaz__ de__ alcanzarla,__ de__ entrar__ a__ su__ lado._

_Solo__ entonces__ encuentra__ el__ valor__ que__ le__ ha__ sido__ negado__ en__ tantas__ ocasiones.__ -¡Espera!-__ No__ da__ crédito,__ al__ sonido__ de__ la__ propia__ voz__ naciendo__ de__ su__ garganta._

_La__ ninfa__ se__ detiene,__ ¡La__ ha__ escuchado!__ Gira__ el__ cuerpo__ con__ tal__ gracia,__ que__ por__ un__ segundo__ la__ larga__ cabellera__ cobaltina__ le__ permite__ ver__ el__ soslayo__ de__ un__ rostro__ delicado.__ Una__ nariz__ respingada__ y__ la__ línea__ a__ contra__ luz__ de__ unos__ labios__ carnosos.__ Pero__ es__ el__ brillo__ de__ un__ iris__ esmeralda__ lo__ que__ le__ deja__ sin__ aliento,__ es__ tan__ difícil__ respirar__ y__ no__ perder__ al__ mismo__ tiempo,__ la__ oportunidad__ de__ apreciar__ tal__ belleza.__ A__ pesar__ de__ las__ sombras__ que__ cruelmente__ le__ niegan__ los__ detalles__ de__ ese__ rostro,__ que__ finalmente__ tiene__ frente__ a__ si,__ se__ atreve__ al__ fin__ a__ musitar__ una__ pregunta__ que__ la__ atormenta.__ -¿Quién__ eres?-_

_Shizuru__ hubiese__ vendido__ el__ alma__ al__ diablo__ por__ una__ vela,__ para__ deleitar__ la__ vista__ con__ el__ ademán__ de__ sonrisa__ que__ intuyó__ en__ la__ faz__ de__ aquella__ mujer.__ Empero__ no__ hubo__ respuesta,__ supo__ entonces__ que__ esa__ no__ era__ la__ pregunta__ correcta.__ -¿Qué__ haces?-__ Intentó__ una__ vez__ más._

_Una__ gentil__ voz__ grave__ manó__ de__ los__ labios__ desconocidos.__ -Esperar-_

_-¿Qué__ esperas?-_

_-A__ ti...__ una__ y__ otra__ vez...__ a__ ti-__ Tan__ suave,__ que__ casi__ acariciaba__ las__ palabras._

_-¿Porque__ a__ mí?-__ Cuestionó__ abrumada,__ incrédula..._

_Sintió__ el__ golpe__ seco__ de__ algo__ empujarla,__ el__ viento__ arremolinar__ con__ tal__ brusquedad__ que__ era__ doloroso__ mantener__ los__ ojos__ abiertos,__ pero__ se__ esmeraba__ en__ no__ perder__ de__ vista__ a__ la__ chica.__ El__ zumbido__ en__ los__ oídos__ le__ impidió__ escuchar,__ apenas__ ver__ que__ aquel__ místico__ ser__ movía__ los__ labios__ incesantemente,__ mientras__ su__ rostro__ se__ plagaba__ de__ angustia__ y__ su__ ceño__ se__ fruncía.__ Esta__ vez__ el__ límpido__ clavado__ de__ cada__ ocasión__ fue__ reemplazado__ por__ el__ tropiezo__ de__ la__ amazona,__ y__ un__ agudo__ grito__ escapó__ desgarrado__ desde__ lo__ profundo__ de__ su__ corazón..._

Shizuru se levantó abruptamente con un grito tan real, como la mano que extendía hacia el techo con el afán de alcanzar a la mujer de hechicera mirada esmeralda. El sudor frío surcaba la frente y mejillas de la castaña. Una solitaria lágrima amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos angustiados. La Fujino no salía de su ensoñación, por lo que cierto amigo canino, se ocupó de lamerle la mejilla y con ello robarse un tierno mimo en la cabeza, obra de las cálidas manos de su dueña.

-No sé qué haría sin mi querido Durhan...- Se atrevió a decir, acunando en sus brazos a la mota blanca, que por misterios de la vida había decidido permanecer eternamente cachorro. Después de aquellos meses de tener al animal consigo, Shizuru notó que tan tierno ser no incrementaba de tamaño... permanecía en ese estado mini y compacto para el confort de la mediana cama en la que ambos dormían. -Volví a soñar con la ninfa... pero esta vez, me pareció más real que las otras veces... casi puedo sentir la humedad en los pies, y el frío en la piel-... no sabe si sonreír, o tal vez sentir preocupación. La realidad es que esos sueños se han vuelto algo tan natural en sí, que sería tan extraño prescindir de ellos. Durhan solo escucha inteligentemente las palabras de su dueña, acercando su pequeño hocico para brindar consuelo y mimos a la aun somnolienta castaña.

La mirada carmín se posa en el tocador cerca de la ventana mientras acaricia la cabeza de su canino amigo y este lame sus dedos devolviendo el gesto dulce que le fue prodigado. Allí cerca de la ventana reposa un florero, con cuatro orquídeas de color morado, su color favorito... no evita sonreír para levantarse y percibir el agradable aroma de aquellas exóticas plantas, tan exóticas que no son propias de la región, puede que ni de Windbloom. Desde el invierno hermosas flores acorde a cada estación han aparecido allí cada mañana, por lo que supone deben haber un nuevo jardinero entre los miembros del servicio, pero no le ha visto para agradecer sus atenciones. Su padre contrató algunos jornaleros para dedicarse completamente al viñedo de la familia Fujino, negocio que había descuidado con las importaciones de especias de Argos. Resulta increíble cómo se recuperaron grandes hectáreas, casi devoradas por la maleza y más inverosímil que aquellos viñedos casi raquíticos, ahora reverdezcan y den frutos maduros de gran valor. Pero no hay tiempo para tan profundas elucubraciones cuando un día de deberes en el campo le esperan, casi está por llegar la cosecha.

-Serviré los alimentos a Durhan ¿Verdad que tiene hambre?- Shizuru se acercó a la cama donde la motita blanca movía la cola de un lado a otro delatando su alegría y ladraba animosamente en respuesta a la castaña. El pálido y suave dedo de la joven se posó sobre la nariz húmeda del cachorro, haciendo que las pequeñas patas de algodón se movieran hacia atrás y el cachorro, se diera vuelta en la cama exponiendo su rechoncha pancita, para ser acariciada. -Creo que me he enamorado fufufu, esa tan lindo mi Durhan- Reía alegremente la castaña, mientras acariciaba la suave panza de su mascota. -Cómo has sido un buen chico y no has llorado por el poco tiempo que hemos podido pasar juntos... hoy tendrás una gran porción del pavo que hizo mamá- En efecto, el apegado canino había gemido a principios del mes de febrero, en el que toda la preparación de la cosecha tenía lugar y Shizuru debió colaborar junto a sus hermanos, marchando al alba y retornando al anochecer, con excepción de los almuerzos, horas que la mascota también respetaba sagradamente. El lobezno podía vagar por toda la casa y pasear por los campos, incluso era libre de cazar liebres para alimentarse a su manera, pero el consentidor Satoru Fujino, había mandado poner una cerca que limitara las andanzas del animal y de ese modo evitar que se perdiera en las arboledas cercanas. Sin embargo el obediente cachorro retornaba al cuarto de la castaña a la misma hora cada noche, por lo demás nadie sabía cómo se alimentaba o se mantenía tan limpio Durhan. Suponían que corría hasta el riachuelo para bañarse por sí solo, pero no había constancia de ello, a fin de cuentas los lobos son criaturas solitarias.

-0-0-0-

Sutiles gotas de sudor surcaban la frente de la castaña, se había unido a los grupos de trabajo, para retirar las nacientes enredaderas. La familia Fujino sabía que cuanto más libre estuviera la fértil tierra de hierbas y malezas, mayor cantidad de nutrientes apropiarían los cultivos y mejor sería la producción de los racimos, así como más jugosas las uvas. Pese a haber incorporado el doble de jornaleros, el olvido y abandono de aquellos viñedos durante los anteriores años, había cuadruplicado el esfuerzo que requerían para dar buenos frutos. Mai yacía al lado de su hermana, con unas cintas que recogían las mangas de su vestido blanco con detalles naranja, así como unos gruesos guantes de cuero que le permitía retirar las malas hierbas sin ver perjudicadas sus manos. Era por tradición que los hombres rasgaran la tierra, la abonaran, sembraran las semillas, podaran las ramas secas, cuidaran los sembradíos de las heladas y las lluvias, y que las mujeres usaran sus secretos encantos para retirar las malas hierbas, pues acorde al tabú, lo que aquellas gráciles manos retiraran de la tierra no volvía a crecer hasta el año siguiente. Pese a todo Satoru y Takumi acordaron incluir a los hombres en aquel ritual, dado que para las doncellas de la casa, sería imposible completar la tarea en el tiempo que los limitaba.

Reito un joven militar ausente de los campos de batalla en tiempos de paz y prometido de Mai, había llevado consigo a las mujeres de su casa para colaborar y con ello agradar un poco más a su suegro, el mismo se unió a la tarea como un servil más. Por lo que un más numeroso grupo de damas barría la mitad de los campos, mientras los sirvientes ocupaban la otra mitad, junto a Takumi y Reito.

Shizuru estaba al principio de la línea femenina y jalaba con suma facilidad las hierbas hasta la raíz, tal y como la abuela Fujino le había enseñado, pese a todo se adelantaba tomando más y más metros de ventaja sobre sus compañeras de labor, con el paso de los minutos, las horas, se encontró sola entre los viñedos. Había estado tan concentrada en su labor, que apenas y se percató de la ausencia de las demás, a pesar de los chismorreos sobre sus maridos y prometidos, tema común de charla en esos menesteres de las que ella no era participe, al no contar con marido ni prometido. Llegó al límite en el que trabajaban los hombres, se notaba por la límpida tierra libre de maleza, más no veía a ninguno en los alrededores, seguramente estarían por terminar en la otra punta. Levantó la cabeza, cubrióse los ojos de la luz del sol de la tarde y buscó en la distancia a sus compañeras, notando que estaban mucho más abajo en la larga colina.

-Ara... he terminado mi línea- Retiró los guantes de cuero, depositándolos en la cesta que contenía las enredaderas. Pero el sonido tenue de una melodía atrajo sus sentidos, desvió la mirada carmín sobre las hectáreas solitarias que tenía por delante, hasta la cima del mausoleo familiar, donde el más antiguo y reseco árbol de la familia se mostraba. Shizuru tenía mucho respeto y hasta temor hacía aquel lugar, su madre había sido muy enfática en evitar que se acercara al sitio desde que era solo una niña y su obediencia le indicaba no acercarse, pero el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado nunca, provenía de allí. La tonada suave era magnética a su oído, casi parecía silabear su nombre entre nota y nota. Irresistiblemente atraída, con lentos pasos atravesó los cultivos hasta yacer de pie frente al enorme mausoleo. Miró sorprendida la edificación... Shizuru recordaba la única vez que estuvo allí en su infancia, fue cuando murió el abuelo Fujino, pero... en aquel entonces. -¿Por qué padre lo tenía en tal abandono?-

_El__ mármol__ blanco__ estaba__ golpeado__ por__ el__ paso__ de__ los__ años,__ el__ moho__ y__ las__ enredaderas__ secas,__ tras__ las__ verjas__ oxidadas,__ denotaba__ una__ vista__ lamentable__ del__ lugar__ -¿Mami?-__ Cuestionaba__ una__ voz__ dulce__ y__ temerosa,__ halando__ con__ su__ pequeña__ mano__ los__ tibios__ dedos__ de__ su__ madre.__ Mizue__ la__ sujetaba__ mientras__ el__ ataúd__ cruzaba__ las__ ajadas__ puertas__ de__ roble__ hacia__ el__ interior__ de__ la__ cúpula__ marmolina,__ siendo__ aquella__ la__ última__ morada__ del__ afable__ Hero__ Fujino._

_-¿Dime__ mi__ amor?-__ Los__ tristes__ ojos__ de__ su__ madre,__ se__ desviaron__ para__ verla,__ pese__ al__ dolor__ de__ la__ perdida__ dedicó__ una__ sonrisa__ a__ su__ pequeña__ Shizuru._

_-Este__ lugar...__ me__ da__ miedo...-__ Apretaba__ con__ sus__ infantiles__ fuerzas__ la__ mano__ materna,__ antes__ de__ señalar__ el__ horripilante__ árbol,__ de__ ramas__ desnudas__ y__ torcidas__ como__ dedos__ filosos.__ La__ tierra__ bajo__ él__ era__ más__ oscura,__ completamente__ negra...__ aquello__ significaba__ que__ era__ la__ más__ fértil__ de__ la__ zona,__ pero__ ello__ no__ evitaba__ que__ las__ ramas__ secas__ del__ gran__ árbol__ de__ cerezos__ no__ mostrara__ ni__ el__ más__ pequeño__ de__ los__ capullos__ en__ flor,__ no__ tenía__ hojas__ y__ el__ tronco__ era__ gris,__ casi__ pálido.__ -Tengo__ miedo__ mami-__ Musitó__ la__ castañita__ mientras__ mostraba__ terror__ en__ su__ fina__ carita__ y__ temblaba._

_-Entonces__ debemos__ ir__ a__ un__ lugar__ más__ tranquilo...__ no__ quiero__ que__ mi__ niña__ este__ asustada-__ Mizue__ levantó__ en__ sus__ brazos__ a__ Shizuru,__ tomó__ de__ la__ mano__ a__ Mai__ y__ le__ indicó__ a__ Takumi__ que__ aguardara__ junto__ a__ su__ padre__ para__ darle__ consuelo...__ Los__ curiosos__ y__ asustadizos__ ojos__ sangría,__ contemplaron__ desde__ la__ espalda__ de__ Mizue__ el__ mausoleo__ mientras__ se__ alejaban__ a__ paso__ tranquilo.__ Un__ corto__ grito__ de__ miedo__ escapó__ de__ su__ boca__ y__ el__ llanto__ de__ sus__ ojos,__ porque__ Shizuru__ observaba__ lo__ que__ los__ demás__ no__ podían,__ una__ sombra__ gigantesca__ con__ numerosas__ cabezas__ y__ lenguas__ bífidas...__ la__ sensación__ de__ cólera__ que__ emanaba__ aquel__ ser,__ podía__ erizar__ los__ vellos__ de__ la__ piel__ a__ quien__ fuera...__ no__ lo__ entendía__ porque__ tenía__ 5__ años,__ apenas__ sabía__ que__ ese__ ser__ era__ un__ cumulo__ de__ amargura__ y__ furia.__ Los__ ojos__ rojizos__ y__ las__ fauces__ dentada__ con__ filos,__ pero__ un__ cuerpo__ sombrío__ sin__ una__ forma__ corporal__ definida,__ se__ miraban__ a__ punto__ de__ devorar__ a__ su__ padre__ y__ a__ Takumi__ junto__ a__ él...__ al__ menos__ durante__ meses__ tuvo__ pesadillas__ con__ aquel__ monstruoso__ ser__ y__ por__ ello__ sus__ padres__ decidieron__ que__ nunca__ más__ volviese__ a__ acercarse__ al__ mausoleo.__ Pues__ cada__ vez__ que__ la__ niña__ despertaba__ aterrorizada__ y__ llorando__ inconsolable,__ ellos__ no__ supieron__ que__ hacer,__ más__ que__ darle__ cobijo__ entre__ los__ protectores__ brazos__ paternos__ y__ dejarla__ dormir__ entre__ ellos__ en__ el__ lecho__ matrimonial._

Pero lo que ahora estaba a la vista resultaba tan diferente a sus recuerdos, alguien se había esmerado en devolverle su gloria al mausoleo, limpio estaba el mármol, lijadas las verjas y pintadas con un color perlado, las puertas caoba cambiadas y las chapas de plata brillantes, las lapidas libres de moho y las hendiduras llenadas con resina muy cuidadosamente para mostrar al fin los nombres y epitafios de los fallecidos. Habían enredaderas sobre las verjas, llenas de hermosas rosas blancas, ¡Alguien había plantado rosales para que adornaran el mausoleo! También notó ramilletes pequeños con listones frente a cada tumba.

Una sonrisa de paz emergió en el rostro de Shizuru, pues al cerrar sus ojos pudo percibir la tonada y ver la sombra de antaño, cantar con sus voces en lo que parecía un gesto de dicha o el acompañamiento de un violín. Aquel mausoleo ya no era un lugar propicio para narrar cuentos de terror, ni asustar a los niños que se portaran mal, era un lugar tranquilo en el cual encontrar un instante de paz. -Kiyohime...- Susurró el nombre de aquel ser inmaterial, habiendo comprendido por fin que no deseaba causar daño, que el dolor presenciado en su infancia era una muestra del abandono que su familia le había dado a sus ancestros. -Espero puedas perdonarme por no entender- Musitó con humildad la castaña, mientras una pequeña lágrima mostraba su arrepentimiento. Un sonido de orca ininteligible pero sereno le dio a Shizuru la calma que estaba buscando, Kiyohime había perdonado. La tonada cesó, pues quien tocaba escucho la voz de la joven.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Un par de ramas crujieron y la castaña se dio la vuelta abruptamente -¡Espere!- Gritó emprendiendo una carrera al creer que escaparía, en dirección de la interrumpida tonada, hacia el gran cerezo, cuyas ramas había vuelto a reverdecer y hermosos capullos florecerían en pocos días.

-No venga por favor...- Una voz grave pero gentil habló desde el otro lado del gran tronco. Shizuru sin entender del todo las razones obedeció, no se había percatado del peligro al que se ponía ante la presencia de un extraño, que bien pudiera ser algún forajido. -No quiero asustarla señorita Shizuru Fujino- Volvió a decir la voz desde el anonimato de la cara oculta del cerezo.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- Cuestionó Shizuru con extrañeza incluso desconfianza, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el tronco y con cautos pasos comenzaba a rodear el árbol.

-Soy uno más de los sirvientes de su familia... pero su hermano el amable Takumi, me ordenó que jamás le mostrara mi lamentable aspecto a una de sus hermanas, podría asustarlas y ser despedido por tal ofensa-

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Usted no se oye como un anciano- Indagó la oji rubí imaginando el tipo de lamentable aspecto que tendría aquel extraño.

Una risa límpida llegó a los oídos de Shizuru, se escuchaba agradable. -Tengo 17 años... mi fealdad no se debe a la vejez señorita- Sonaba divertido y Shizuru abochornada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué mal puede aquejar a alguien tan joven? ¿Es usted leproso tal vez?- Recordó la enfermedad mencionada por el abuelo Fujino, quien había sido un trotamundos en su juventud... asqueaba imaginar que a alguien se le cayera la piel a pedazos y además muy contagioso, temió por su salud así que se detuvo. De soslayo podía mirar la espalda de aquella persona y a un lado el violín sobre su estuche, definitivamente era él quien tocaba la melodía dulcísima que la atrajo.

Le miró con detenimiento, o lo que podía ver con el obstáculo del tronco y las nacientes ramas del cerezo. ¿La estaba engañando acaso? Observó maravillada una larguísima melena negra de tono cobalto que yacía atada con una cinta negra en la cintura baja del joven, allí mismo tenía desfajada una camisa blanca de manga larga, pero percudida por el barro y el moho, Shizuru comprendió rápidamente que él había sido la gentil persona que restauró el mausoleo. Quiso acercarse y agradecer como era debido pero el volvió a hablar, el solo tono de su voz le recordó su primera solicitud _"__No__ vengas__"_.

-Como si lo fuera... pero no se angustie señorita, no se me cae la piel a pedazos, no tengo esa enfermedad, yo simplemente nací así- El joven se puso de pie aun dándole la espalda, con esto Shizuru pudo comprobar que tenía una estatura acorde a la media de los hombres que conocía, pero aun así le superaba en altura como por dos cabezas, era delgado pero seguramente atlético o ello intuía de la forma en que los gastados pantalones negros le ajustaban por la presión de las botas marrones echas un estropicio.

-¿Podría al menos saber su nombre? No es de caballeros ocultar el suyo cuando conoce el mío- Pegó un poco más su cuerpo al tronco con la esperanza de que se la oyera más lejana, aún al otro lado.

-¿Caballero?...- El joven ladeo un poco la cara, dejando ver que tenía el rostro cubierto por algo. -Mi nombre no es recomendable, pero si lo desea puede llamarme Kuga- Respondió al fin girándose por completo. -Pero le suplico no se lo diga a nadie, por favor- Inclinó la cabeza. -Solo su hermano y su padre saben de mí no quiero causarles problemas- Suplicó pronunciando un poco más la venía.

Shizuru se llevó las manos al rostro ocultando el espanto que le ocasionó verle de frente, en efecto aquel muchacho tenía el rostro cubierto de vendas, el cuello y los brazos... todo aquello que la tela sucia no ocultaba estaba lleno de vendas, pudiera ser que el entero se su cuerpo lo estuviera. Pero sus manos siendo lo único que la tela ni las vendas escondían, eran como garfas afiladas, si es que esas uñas excesivamente largas podían mostrar algo diferente... la piel estaba recubierta por un fino bello plateado. Kuga levantó el rostro... -Es un placer conocerla... señorita Fujino- El sol comenzó a ocultarse y con los últimos destellos de la luz naranjada, Shizuru notó unos carnosos labios carmines, una piel pálida en derredor de la boca, pero también unos espeluznantes colmillos en la sonrisa aparentemente amable que él quiso darle. -Disculpe mi tosquedad, pero debo irme... ya vienen por usted su hermana... está muy cerca- Señaló colina abajo entre los viñedos, aunque la castaña no pudo ver nada, en cuanto se dio la vuelta todo rastro del joven con aquel extraño nombre y apariencia se había marchado. Solo el violín abandonado, depositado allí junto a las raíces del cerezo quedó como testigo del inesperado encuentro, para que ella supiera que no se trataba de un sueño o una alucinación.

-¡Shizuru!- La voz cansada y agitada de la mayor de las hermanas interrumpió las cavilaciones y hasta el espanto de la oji rubí.

-¿Mai?- Cuestionó la castaña volviéndose, para ver como su hermana llegaba desde el punto exacto que le señaló Kuga.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es de noche y este lugar es... es...- Mai observó con la misma maravilla que Shizuru, los cuidados y la actual belleza marmolina en la que se había convertido el viejo mausoleo. -Vaya... no esta tan feo el sitio como recuerdo, supongo que padre habrá solicitado a los sirvientes que pusieran el lugar más presentable-

-Claro... los sirvientes- Sonrió nerviosamente Shizuru. Se cuestionaba como recoger el violín sin ser vista por su hermana

-¿Te pasa algo?- Mai levantó una ceja, Shizuru siempre había sido sonriente y un mar de refinamiento en todo lo que hacía, casi la juraría etérea si no fuera su hermana. Pero por esa misma razón la menor prefería la soledad de su habitación para leer o pasar horas de siesta bajo el gran roble, incluso no le asustaba que el cachorro embrujado no creciera. La pelinaranja recordaba haberla visto hablando, pero allí no había nadie... y aquello era relativamente común, Shizuru era a todas luces extraña ¿Qué chica a su edad no estaría acosando a sus padres para que le buscaran un prometido pronto? Temía que su hermanita fuera del tipo solterona, pero ello era imposible ¡Shizuru tenía una belleza envidiable! Ofertas no le iban a faltar y aún faltaban unos meses para que tuviera una edad casadera. -Pareces pálida... _"__o__ espantada__"_-

-Nada... solo estoy algo cansada y el apetito propio de esta hora no me deja pensar con claridad- Se excusó lo mejor que pudo, antes de ser llevada a zancadas colina abajo por su hermana. Lamentando dejar el violín a la intemperie, volvió la vista sobre el lugar nuevamente... para notar como el desaparecido joven tomaba el estuche en una de sus manos y levantaba la otra para despedirse con un ademán.

-Entonces vamos a casa... ¡Yo también muero de hambre!- Decía animosamente Mai pensando en el merecido festín, que seguramente les obsequiaría la abuela Fujino por sus esfuerzos.

-Mai...- Cuando les faltaba algunos metros para llegar a la casa, Shizuru sujetó la manga del vestido de su hermana deteniéndola un momento.

-¿Dime Zuru?- Mai miró con ternura a Shizuru, era raro tener una charla de hermanas debido a los 5 años de diferencia entre ambas, así que cualquier cosa podía esperar, incluso el apetito.

-¿Qué es lo más importante al momento de escoger esposo?- Se notaba inquieta a la menor, más que apenada.

-Que lo ames... eso es lo más importante- Murmuró con el dedo en la barbilla en un gesto pensativo. -Pero siempre es más fácil cuando él es guapo, muy caballeroso y tiene la capacidad de darte una buena vida- Mai mencionó el consejo que le había dado su madre, la mitad de los problemas maritales están resueltos cuando no hay dificultades económicas o en ello se había basado para aceptar a su padre. -Aunque es difícil conseguir todas esas características en un hombre, por eso me siento muy afortunada- Finalmente sonrió.

-Entonces debe ser atractivo, amable y rico- La castaña dejo escapar un suspiro que encendió la curiosidad de Mai, notando este detalle Shizuru cambió rápidamente el tema. -¿Amas al señor Reito?-

-Con todo mi corazón- Admitió la de ojos lila ligeramente sonrojada, mientras estrechaba entre sus dedos el mandil blanco de su vestido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Inquirió dedicando una intensa mirada que sobrecogió un poco a Mai.

-No lo sé... creo... creo que solo se siente, emoción de verle... deseo ponerme más hermosa en su presencia, agradarle en todo momento- Definitivamente la ojilila no se sentía muy experta en el tema y tampoco capaz de explicarlo. -Si quieres más información puedes preguntarle a mamá, yo todavía no me caso y supongo que esas cosas mejoran después de la boda- Levantó los hombros dando a entender que hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento.

-Oh... entonces no es amor- Sonrió más que aliviada Shizuru, corriendo a la casa y dejando con las palabras en la boca a la mayor.

Mai se quedó pensando en las palabras de su hermanita, ¿Acaso dudaba de sus sentimientos por alguien? -Zuru... ¡Vuelve aquí...!- Corrió tras la castaña que ya llegaba a la puerta de la casa. -No te escapas... no sin decirme quieeeenn... ¡¿De quién hablas?!- Entró abruptamente en la sala donde todos los miembros de su familia le miraron con cara sorprendida y confusa.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- La abuela Fujino miraba con un ligero reproche a su nieta, en lo que acompañada por Mizue, servían los platos de la cena. -Esos no son modos Mai hime... ¿Qué diría tu prometido si te viera en semejantes alborotos?- Inquirió la anciana taladrando con la mirada carmín a la infausta joven.

-Err... que no es propio de una dama de mi categoría- Un rojo intenso llenó la cara de Mai. Satoru por su parte asentía en el sofá leyendo un libro, que bueno era tener dos mujeres para corregir los pocos modales de su hija. -Pero Obachan...- Trataba de quejarse Mai viendo a Shizuru con reproche, pero de esa no se escapaba... Mai no era de las que dejara pasar una primicia en temas románticos ¡Mucho menos si era su hermana!

-Ara ara... todavía caes en los juegos de tu anciana abuela- Se limpió una lagrimita la anciana riendo a gusto. -Entiende muchacha que si un hombre no te quiere con tus manías, serás infeliz... así que anda, ve acostumbrando a Reito a tus efusividades-

-¡Pero madre!- Se levantó preocupado Satoru ¿Cómo le daba semejante consejo a su hija? Reito la devolvería en el primer año de matrimonio y aquello sería una deshonra. -Esos... no son comportamientos adecuados para una mujer casada-

-Ara ¿Insinúas que no estás de acuerdo con mis manías?- Mizue se puso de pie al lado de su esposo, con esa expresión en la cara que delataba una tormenta en las cercanías.

-No quise decir eso amor mío- Palideció el castaño sin saber cómo salir el embrollo y la posible pelea marital que se avecinaba. -Está bien... creo que un hombre debe amar a su esposa sobre cualquier circunstancia- Musitó con algo de sudor frío en la frente, cualquier cosa antes que dormir fuera de la alcoba y lejos de su mujer.

-Bueno chicas... ya saben cómo hacer que un hombre se retracte de sus inadecuados comentarios. Fufufu- Apuntó divertida la abuela Fujino, mirando como Satoru hacia cuanta ocurrencia romántica tenía a la mano para que la castaña volviera a dirigirle la palabra. Mai miraba incrédula la escena, a la par que Shizuru se reía por lo bajo y su cachorro que nada más entrar la había recibido afectuosamente con ladridos y lamidas, se miraba igual de confuso que Takumi.

-No sé si quiero casarme después de esto- Murmuraba por lo bajo el joven castaño, tratando de entender que había pasado, como es que su padre terminaba disculpándose y hasta suplicando después de haber tenido tan buenos argumentos para reprender con gentileza a su hermana. -Ya digo yo que las mujeres son un completo enigma...- Se sobaba la cabeza el muchacho, con una expresión extremadamente confusa.

-Eso es porque no te has enamorado Takumi... todas estas preocupaciones se te van a olvidar cuando encuentres a la chica indicada- Le codeo Mai con una enorme sonrisa. -Te puedo presentar alguna de mis amigas...- Brillaron los ojos lila de solo imaginarse en la labor de casamentera, definitivamente la joven de prominentes curvas había leído demasiadas novelas de romance e idilios.

-Prefiero que el amor me golpee por sorpresa... porque a eso suena... a golpiza- Sudaba de solo imaginarlo. Shizuru en cambio reía discretamente.

-0-0-0-

Invisible, no había otra manera de definir la forma en que 'él' era percibido por sus patrones. Le mantenían de alguna manera escondido haciendo las labores que nadie quisiera realizar, entre ellas limpiar las caballerizas y abonar los sembradíos. Pero no se quejaba, era silenciosa y eficiente en cada menester. Solo por eso Takumi Fujino había abogado por ella al momento de la contratación, el señor Fujino en cambio le había mirado con prepotencia y un evidente desagrado, era culpa de su desaliñado aspecto... lo sabía. Mintió sobre la fuente de sus vendas, alegando el incendio de un barco comerciante del que no salió bien, pero Satoru dudo en creer tal historia... _"__quedé__ desfigurado...__ por__ favor__ no__ me__ obliguen__ a__ mostrarles__ las__ cicatrices__" _Recordó haber dicho en presencia del suspicaz y paranoico hombre. Takumi en cambio se mostró comprensivo y gentil. _"__Kuga-san__ ha__ pasado__ ya__ por__ muchas__ dificultades__ padre,__ porque__ otra__ razón__ soportaría__ la__ molestia__ de__ esas__ vendas__ viejas,__ si__ no__ por__ cubrir__ las__ huellas__ de__ esos__ mastines__ que__ nos__ han__ causado__ tanto__ perjuicio...__ a__ todos__"..._ no olvidaría en lo largo de su existencia la amabilidad del joven y le recompensaría por ello.

Sin los títulos de su familia o una presentación en toda regla, resultaba evidente que en un mundo como aquel, el aspecto físico era algo importante. Ella en cambio sería una paria en los restantes meses que faltaban para ver cumplido el año pactado. Pese a todo el anonimato que le confería aquella vestimenta masculina, las vendas en la cara y gran parte del cuerpo, eran una carga menos pesada que la llevada entre los lujos del castillo Kruger y aunque lamentaba las humillaciones a las que debía someterse, no se arrepentía de ello... su padre había sido sabio al advertirle. _"__Tendrás__ que__ tomar__ medidas...__ me__ temo__ que__ el__ señor__ Fujino__ no__ es__ el__ caballero__ que__ dijo__ ser...__"_

Al final le admitieron, con la intercesión del joven Takumi y lo barato de sus honorarios, tampoco pedía demasiado, alojamiento y comida, para sí y su fiel sirviente, con quien trabajaba codo a codo cada día. Solo podía hacerlo en las zonas apartadas, de ese modo no sería vista jamás por las doncellas de la casa y no las asustaría con su desalentador aspecto. Eso le había impedido observar de cerca a su prometida, o así fue durante meses hasta su abrupto encuentro aquella tarde. Pensar que solo podía contemplarla de lejos, en las sombras, y que de día Natsuki parecía más una sombra oculta en cada rincón donde la luz no llegara, para ver sus esfuerzos arrojados por la ventana de la casualidad... no podía borrar de su mente, ese momento en el que la tuvo a escasos pasos de sí. Si existía el amor a primera vista, podría jurar sin miedo a mentir... que se había enamorado de ella con solo escuchar su voz, verla con tal detalle en cambio, fue un regalo extra de la vida... porque tan hermosa alma estaba curiosamente guardada en una envoltura celestial, en un cuerpo cuya belleza hacía que hasta las deidades le envidiaran. Por ella todo era tolerable... Shizuru Fujino sería suya a como diera lugar, pero primero tenía ante sí la más difícil de las proezas, enamorar a tan cautivadora doncella, cuando solo se libraría de su apariencia maldita en cada luna llena.

-No creo justo lo que ha de soportar excelencia- La voz suave pero grave de su acompañante y amiga del disfraz, se notaba agría. -Alguien con una misión tan valerosa en la vida ¿Manchando sus manos de estiércol? Esto parece una burda broma del cascarrabias de Sergei- A su lado su más fiel sirviente, la señorita Okuzaki, ocupaba un vendaje en el pecho al igual que Natsuki, indumentaria masculina que uno de los más humildes sirvientes del castillo Kruger tuvo la amabilidad de obsequiar a la Duquesa para urdir el plan, que ahora llevaba a cabo. Hacerse pasar por sirvientes, para asegurarse de las intenciones reales de Satoru Fujino, temía y ansiaba saber que pasaría cuando el otoño llegara y el tiempo límite del acuerdo se cumpliera, pero dudaba ya de la palabra de aquel hombre.

-Akira...- Llevó la manga de su camisa hasta su frente para secar el sudor, apoyó los brazos en una pala con la que recogía los excrementos de los equinos. -¿Sabes cómo se ha de conquistar a una mujer?-

La aludida casi se cae de los maderos en los que estaba de pie, acomodando la paja con la que se alimentaba a los caballos. -¿Habla en serio su majestad?- La pelinegra de ojos marrones y piel morena no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¿Nadie tuvo la gracia y sabiduría de enseñar a su amiga el arte de cortejar a una dama?

-No olvides que estamos en la casa del señor Fujino, si él llega a enterarse de quien soy temo lo que pueda hacer... tal vez se llevaría lejos a la señorita Shizuru, recuerda tratarme como a un igual-

-Como diga su... claro Kuga- Reacomodó con dificultad sus palabras, tantos años de servicio dejan huella, le costaría ajustarse al cambio. Bajó por la escalera para yacer a la altura de su amiga. -Bueno... creo que tenemos un serio problema porque... a mí nunca me han cortejado, ya sabe entre vigilar las fronteras de Artai y el lago de los Orphans... no he tenido tiempo para el romance- Se rascaba una mejilla con un dejo de vergüenza.

-Entonces... tendremos que buscar a alguien que si lo sepa- Suspiró con resignación la ojiverde, volviendo a palear lo restante de sus nada gratos deberes.

-¿Qué se le ocurre?- Se unió a la causa Akira con otra pala en mano. _-__"Rayos...__ que__ hedor__"-_No evitó pensar, mirando con cierta admiración a Natsuki. -_"¿Cómo__ lo__ tolera__ si__ tiene__ un__ olfato__ 5__ veces__ más__ sensible?__"_-

-Iremos al pueblo durante la noche-

-Pero ¿y la señorita?- Ello sería un contratiempo para su amiga.

-Lo haremos una vez este dormida- Natsuki sorteó sin dificultad la circunstancia.

-¡Si señor!- Puestas manos a la obra el par concluyó la tarea de limpiar los establos con más prontitud de la anticipada.

Llegada la noche el singular par debió partir a pie hacia el poblado más cercano, quedaba al menos a 80 kilómetros de distancia desde las tierras de la familia Fujino y aquella sería una larga noche, pues la Kruger deseaba retornar antes del amanecer. Una vez se adentraron en el bosque, pues no era recomendable viajar en la noche por los caminos, se detuvieron después de una hora de viaje por un descanso. Aún con el buen ritmo, estado físico de Akira y Natsuki, la lobuna le extendió una cantimplora para recuperar el aliento.

-No llegaremos a tiempo...- Resultaba evidente para Natsuki, atravesar el bosque a pie era más lento que ir por la carretera, aun cuando ellas trotaban sobre los obstáculos naturales, como raíces y piedras llenas de moho, les estaba tomando demasiado tiempo avanzar.

-Debimos tomar prestados unos caballos...- Apuntaba Akira, secando con un pañuelo las finas gotas de sudor que surcaban su rostro moreno y luego tomar abundante agua de la cantimplora. Los ojos marrones miraban a la Duquesa con incredulidad, ella misma había sido entrenada por su padre, el anterior comandante de la frontera, con un rigor que rayaba en la tortura, pero sudaba copiosamente cuando su amiga se notaba tan fresca como una lechuga. -_"En__ estos__ casos__ no__ parece__ una__ maldición__"_-

-De ninguna manera me arriesgaría a pasar por un vulgar ladrón... pero, quien dice que no podemos movernos más rápido que un caballo- La sonrisa colmilluda de la pelinegra hizo temer un poco a Akira sobre las intenciones de su señora, la discreción era indispensable y sospechaba que no iba a ser de ese modo.

-No estará insinuando que...- La Okuzaki no pudo concluir la frase, su voz se quedó muda en su garganta y el instinto le indicó alejarse unos cuantos pasos, hasta que su espalda chocó con el áspero tronco de un árbol.

Las vendas aparentemente comunes, comenzaron a mostrar un complejo entramado de letras arcanas, más negras que la noche... el polvo y el barro sobre ellas desapareció como por arte de magia, en efecto eso era... una magia antigua y poderosa de la que su ama era portadora, pero a la vez esclava. Entonces bajo la tela, donde la piel nacarada de Natsuki estaba oculta, un fulgor azul emergió con tal fuerza que encandiló la vista a Akira, esta se cubrió por reflejo la cara con una mano y en la otra sostuvo la lámpara de aceite que durante el camino les proporcionó luz.

Desde lo lejos el rayo azul apenas fue percibido por los ojos curiosos de los sirvientes, pero aquella luz permaneció en el cielo y la tierra por muy cortos instantes, sin dejar rastro en la lejanía se apagó pocos segundos después. Poco a poco y lentamente, la oscuridad volvió a llenarlo todo en la distancia...

-Sube...- Una voz ronca y con tono gutural nació de las fauces filosas de un lobo blanco de gran tamaño, tanto como para ser montado con facilidad.

**_Una_****_ hora_****_ más_****_ tarde..._**

-¿Estás seguro Akira?- Cuestionó Natsuki de pie frente a la puerta de una casa con cortinas rojas y un pronunciado letrero donde aseguraba que se leía la fortuna y se vendían pociones para el amor. -No pretendo envenenar a Shizuru con alguna de esas cosas raras que vendan por ahí- Miraba con desconfianza las ventanas y todo el lugar en sí, pues la casa estaba vieja y gastada. Si era tan buena en las cosas del futuro ¿Qué hacía viviendo en semejante lugar?

-Señor... ignoro si esto funcione, pero hay que intentarlo... de otro modo habremos perdido el viaje- Akira tocaba la puerta con fuerza en repetidas sucesiones, para despertar a quien atendiera el sitio que hacía las veces de negocio y vivienda de la supuesta adivinadora. Se sintieron observadas desde las ventanas y a través de la puerta ajada, sin embargo fingieron no saberlo. Akira persistió durante algunos minutos más, si tan solo luciesen las ropas propias del castillo no tendrían el actual impedimento, tal y como estaban no se les veía en poder de nada para dar a cambio de los servicios de la adivina. -Es una pena señor... habíamos traído los ahorros de toda la vida, para resolver las angustias que lastiman a su afligido corazón- Natsuki se quedó de una pieza mirando sin entender a su amiga, pues había dicho aquello en voz exageradamente audible.

-¿Cuál afligid...?- Las manos morenas taparon la boca de Natsuki, quien se miraba ofendida por las aseveraciones de su servil. Quería conquistar a la graciosa amatista, pero aún no había agotado sus trucos y mucho menos sus habilidades en la seducción. -_"Aunque__ todavía__ no__ sé__ cómo__ funcionan__ estas__ cosas,__ pero__ ¡Tan__ desesperada__ no__ estoy!__ ¿O__ sí?__"_-

Una mujer que seguramente se arregló en tiempo récord abrió la puerta. -Pasen caballeros- En la oscuridad apenas pudieron notar el tono rojizo de sus largos cabellos y fundamentalmente un abultado pecho en su no tan recatado vestido de aires gitanos. La siguieron al interior, el lugar estaba adornado con flores, figuras metálicas, velas aromáticas que disimulaban el aroma a vino y todo tipo de esculturas alusivas a las gentes nómadas del desierto Argelino.

La mujer de ojos verdes tomó asiente frente a una bola de cristal, en un pequeño cuarto donde el incienso encendido y los brillos colgantes del techo daban un aire místico. La luz encendida era escasa y un futón frente a la adivina les fue señalado a las jóvenes para su comodidad. -Yo soy Midori Sugiura... señora del tiempo, la voz del destino y casamentera según sea el caso... sin embargo los escuchó señores, que los trae esta noche a mi humilde morada...-

Akira fue la primera en sentarse, jalo de la manga a Natsuki que miraba con extrañeza el lugar pero finalmente tomó asiento como le había sido indicado. -Vera usted, mi nombre es Akira Okuzaki y mi amigo se llama Nat... Kuga. Nosotros estamos ya en edad casadera, pero ignoramos completamente el cortejo que debe hacerse a una dama, así que...-

Midori no le dejó concluir... -Usted tiene esperanzas, pero su amigo... déjeme decirle que tiene... mmm- Les miró de arriba a abajo y de abajo arriba. El moreno de ojos marrones era sumamente agraciado a su juicio, encontrarle esposa sería un juego de niños a pesar de su baja esturara, su solo 03aspecto atraería docenas de cortesanas, en cambio el desfigurado chico a su lado, ni con unas manitas de maquillaje o el más potente de sus pociones afrodisíacas err... del amor... se alejaría de la soltería... no cuando se le notaba tan pobre.

Akira agitó un saco lleno de doblones de oro ante los ojos codiciosos de Midori. -El precio Madame... no nos preocupa, creo que con su amplio conocimiento en estos menesteres podrá sernos de ayuda ¿No es así?- Inquirió antes de permitirle una ofensa, del tipo que fuera a la Duquesa.

-Diferentes atributos- Corrigió rauda la adivina al ver el botín. Sonrió ampliamente antes de poner manos a la obra, con un soplador mecánico debajo de la pequeña mesa, Midori abanicó polvos allí dispuestos y de varios colores, estos se elevaron desde la misma hasta las piernas de los dos 'hombres', ascendiendo lentamente en el aire hasta llenar por completo el cuarto, pero permitiendo la vista en las cercanías. Con una mano jaló un hilo que movía un par de latas metálicas en el cuarto contiguo, cuyo movimiento producía un sonido espeluznante y hasta sobrecogedor, dando un aire espectral al momento. -... mensajes desde el mundo espiritual me indican que su joven amigo no le ha hecho presente sus sentimientos a la joven que ama- Fácil era deducirlo para la pelirroja viendo las vendas en la cara de Kuga. Seguramente ello le habría ganado cierto grado de timidez... había que tener mucho valor para declararse ante una mujer y el chico, definitivamente no llenaba los cánones de valentía, si hasta era delgado y larguirucho, puede que algún musculo aquí o allá, pero no mucho con lo que trabajar. -_"¡Que__ pocas__ esperanzas__ con__ este__ hombre!__ Pero__ no__ puedo__ dejarlo__ escapar,__ los__ más__ desesperados__ son__ lo__ que__ mejor__ pagan__ mis__ servicios__"_-

-¡Increíble! Ha acertado- Musitó con un dejo de emoción en los ojos Akira. -Díganos más sabía señora-

-No sea inoportuno caballero, me dificulta oír a los espíritus- Entrecerró sus ojos verdes Midori, de su rostro solo ello podía verse pues un velo le cubría la parte inferior de la cara. -... Es una doncella muy hermosa... _"__para__ todo__ hombre__ enamorado__ lo__ es...__ aun__ si__ es__ bizca__ y__ jorobada,__ o__ una__ mujer__ de__ una__ sola__ ceja,__ un__ oso...__ eso__ nunca__ importa__ a__ estos__ infaustos__ hombres,__ no__ al__ menos__ hasta__ después__ de__ consumado__ el__ matrimonio__ jajaja__"_- Pensaba para sí misma la pelirroja, notando el interés de hasta ese momento indiferente muchacho Kuga, del que notó unos ojos esmeralda preciosos, quizás lo único hermoso de su aspecto.. -Debe ser castaña y de piel clara... _"__Como__ todas__ las__ mujeres__ de__ esta__ zona__"_ y tiene... curvas pronunciadas. _"__Una__ manera__ delicada__ de__ decirle__ gorda__"..._alguien difícil de alcanzar, pues su corazón yace en duda _"__y__ ¿Cómo__ no?__ ¿Quién__ prestaría__ atención__ a__ un__ chico__ tan__ feo?__"-_ Midori guardó silencio, esperando que el suspenso obligara a sus clientes a decir algo, algo de lo que pudiera obtener más información para seguir con la charada.

-Rayos... ¿Es acaso que mi amigo no tiene ninguna esperanza?- Akira miraba con angustia a la adivina.

-Entonces de nada sirve estar aquí, si ella ama a otra persona...- Por fin rompió el silencio la propia Natsuki, con el ánimo de marcharse y ánimos muy caídos. -_"¿Para__ esto__ he__ venido?__ Para__ que__ una__ bruja__ me__ diga__ cuan__ desafortunado__ será__ mi__ matrimonio...__ no,__ eso__ no__ pasará...__ si__ ella__ amase__ a__ otra__ persona__ no__ tendría__ corazón__ de__ retenerla__"_-

-_"Se__ te__ escapan__ Midori,__ ¡Di__ algo__ pronto!__"_... no me malentiendan señores, su corazón no pertenece a nadie... todavía, pero me temo que su joven amigo tendrá que luchar con esmero y ahínco por tenerlo, pues otra persona también anhela ver completadas las mieles del amor, con aquella joven-

-¡¿Quién osa acercarse a mi prometida?! ¡Le mataré sin piedad!- La de cabellos cobalto golpeó la mesa haciendo temblar y crujir la madera, la bola de cristal rodó y de no ser por los buenos reflejos de la adivina que la atrapó a tiempo, hubiera acabado en suelo rota y sin posibilidades de reparación alguna.

-No lo dudo capaz señor Kuga _"__¿Es__ su__ prometida?__ Que__ desnaturalizado__ padre__ entregaría__ su__ hija__ a__ este...__ monstruo__"_- Se limpió una gota de sudor la pelirroja, por poco y hubiera tenido que solicitar otra bola desde Ealis. -Con tanta fuerza le aseguro que sería usted el vencedor...- Midori escondió lo mejor que pudo el miedo que le causo Natsuki, pues al fin se percató de los afilados colmillos de su boca. Midori agradecía profundamente a Akira que intentaba calmarlo. -... Pero no será necesario, usted puede obtener el corazón de la joven siempre y cuando siga mis sabios consejos en el amor... la hermosa Midori Sugiura empeñará todo su conocimiento en este antiguo arte, para ayudar a un desdichado chico en busca del corazón de su futura esposa-

Natsuki y Akira miraron más que extrañadas a la adivina-casamentera, pues para la tarea publicitaria elegida, la mujer había puesto un pie sobre la mesa y elevado su mano sobre los brillitos colgantes, en un ademán de amor y paz, ligeramente sobreactuada. Midori volvió a mirarles con una sonrisa 'inocente'. -Claro por un módico precio, para los gastos de diligencia... nada costoso en verdad... pero entenderán que mientras les ayudo, habrán clien... personas desdichadas que no recibirán la ayuda que buscan...-

-No se preocupé Sugiura Sensei- Akira levantó la bolsa con los doblones, que fue retirada a una velocidad casi sobrehumana. -Estamos dispuestos a aprender todo lo necesario para conquistar a una mujer como es debido-

-Créanme, cuando revele mis más codiciados secretos... ustedes serán los Don Juanes más codiciados de nuestra querida Windbloom- La pelirroja extendió la mano para sellar el acuerdo.

-_"Yo__ solo__ deseo__ hacerme__ con__ un__ corazón...__"_ Seremos diligentes aprendices milady- Murmuró Natsuki realizando una venía propia de las altas cortes, que a fin de cuentas la pelirroja no conocía, pero juzgó favorable.

-_"Quizás__ todo__ no__ esté__ tan__ perdido,__ por__ lo__ menos__ es__ un__ caballero__"_- Midori estrechó entonces la mano que Akira le brindó.

En la lejanía más distante, muy cerca de la frontera con Artai un pelinegro enmascarado reflexionaba acerca de sus años mozos, en aquellos en los que obtuvo el amor de su difunta esposa, la bella cortesana Saeko Kuga... y pensar que el peor error de su vida había sido seguir los consejos de una gitana, cometió en nombre del amor tantas estupideces que definitivamente aun no comprendía del todo como es que tan delicada dama, le había concedido su mano en matrimonio. Tal vez, había sido cosa de mostrarse tal como era... aunque la torpeza no fuera un atributo muy apreciado por el género opuesto, el día que Saeko dio a luz a Natsuki se atrevió al fin a cuestionar como era que ella le había entregado su amor. Por toda respuesta obtuvo... **_"_****_fuiste_****_ lento,_****_ incluso_****_ torpe_****_ y_****_ tartamudo..._****_ pero_****_ sincero_****_ y_****_ tierno_****_"_**... ardía su rostro de solo recordarlo. No estaba seguro de cuanto hubieran cambiado las mujeres, solo esperaba que Natsuki tuviera un poco más de suerte en ese aspecto. -Tonterías... mi hija es más inteligente que yo-

-¿Decía algo mi Lord?- Cuestionó a su lado Sergei que estaba de pie como siempre vigilante.

-Me preguntaba... como le estará yendo a Natsuki en la casa de los Fujino- La mirada reflexiva se perdía en cielo próximo al alba.

-Seguramente bien señor... la Duquesa está llena de virtudes- Afirmó con tono militar el rubio. -Es una excelente guerrera- Según Sergei ese era un atractivo inescrutable ante las mujeres, pero por algo estaba soltero a sus años.

Takeru levantó una ceja, Sergei estaba más perdido que él en temas románticos. Entonces recordó la poca interacción de Natsuki con las féminas. -_"¡Estamos__ perdidos!__"_... es idiota en presencia de una mujer bella...-

-La señorita Fujino ¿lo es? Hermosa quiero decir...- Preguntó con curiosidad, a fin de cuentas no pudo verla el día que descargó los presentes en el sótano de la casa. Raro lugar para guardar los regalos nupciales de una hija, pero habían padres excéntricos y seguro Fujino lo era en ese punto.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, esperemos que no demasiado o me voy a quedar sin nietos-... el silencio se hizo en la estancia, mientras Takeru imploraba para sus adentros un poco de colaboración divina... ya no estaba tan seguro, que aquel matrimonio concertado saliera tan bien.

**Notas de la autora:** _No siendo más espero que se animen a continuar la lectura, me regales sus comentarios y… hay dios, ya vera que estas consejeras no son como las de antes ¿En que líos le hará meter Midori? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, que les cuento tardará si la vida me lo permite, hasta el miércoles próximo. Pretendo adelantar este fic hasta el nivel donde esta en otras partes y no me hagan trampita XD. pero siempre es importante que puedan leer a gusto n.n_


	4. La Cosecha I

_Saludos a todos y todas las lectoras de este fic, espero de todo corazón que este capitulo sea de su agrado y por tanto tengan un momento de esparcimiento con la lectura. Dado que no todos poseen cuentas en la pagina, no he podido responder a todos sus comentarios como quisiera, de modo que si alguno de los presentes desea leer las respuestas a sus comentarios, las encontraran al final de este capitulo con sus respectivos seudónimos. No siendo más, los invito a leer la Cosecha I_

**_Danza entre Lobos._**

**_Capítulo 4_**

**_La cosecha I_**

Han pasado días desde la última vez que visitó a Madame Midori, días en los que ha seguido sus consejos al pie de la letra. Pero todos han sido infructuosos, muy lejos de lo que hubiera querido, pues se ha percatado que es natamente torpe en los menesteres del amor, como si su aspecto no fuera ya suficiente para restarle puntos a favor.

**_A las mujeres les gustan los regalos ¡Cuanto más caros mejor! (Midori Sugiura)_**

En medio de la noche más oscura, la motita blanca ascendió por las escaleras con una caja sujeta en sus pequeñas fauces, con paso firme y hasta orgulloso, casi con la marcha sofisticada de un caballo atravesó el pasillo, hasta que Durhan yació de pie frente a la puerta de la castaña. A suertes que la prudente chica había dispuesto una puertecilla pequeña para que él pudiera salir y entrar en las noches, cuando el llamado de la naturaleza así le obligara. Shizuru aun recordaba haberse despertado en la madrugada del segundo día en que la cría de lobo entró en su vida. El sopor abandonó a la joven mujer, cuando el sonido del cachorro rasgando la puerta con sus pequeñas garras y la evidente urgencia de hacer sus necesidades importunó su sueño. Al día siguiente se ajustaron las puertas de la casa para la libre movilidad del canino, desde entonces la puertecilla estaba ahí para no interrumpir el sueño de la hermosa doncella.

La criatura intento ingresar por la pequeña puerta, pero ni siquiera la cabeza blanca y peluda asomó al otro lado, la larga caja en la mandíbula chocó en repetidas ocasiones contra el marco de la puertecilla, agitando el contenido y por ende causando un ruido que despertó a la chica. Shizuru se levantó en la oscuridad, consciente de sus movimientos, pero con la mitad de sus pensamientos sumergidos en los dulces sueños que estaba teniendo. Fue así que con la cola entre las patas, Durhan vio la puerta abrirse y desde las alturas una somnolienta castaña le miró con ligero reproche en las pupilas sangría. Pudo entrar pegando la rechoncha pancita en el suelo y arrastrándose con las patitas, para así alejarse lo más posible de la mirada molesta de su dueña, era la peculiar forma que tenía el animalillo de suplicar el perdón de su ama.

Entonces el cachorro recordó la caja en sus fauces, la posó en el suelo y con su hocico la movió cerca de los pies de Shizuru, pero esta ya no miraba al animal, se disponía a volver al lecho. Los pies pálidos se alejaron para apagar la lámpara en la mesita de noche, pero al volverse la castaña, su pie pisó la baba del lobezno en el suelo de madera, resbaló, y cayó de espaldas, arrastrando consigo el cobertor, la lámpara y todo lo que sus manos tocaron en el vano esmero por no caer. Yació así la castaña con tal estropicio encima y un profundo dolor en las posaderas, mientras el canino se tapaba el hocico con una de sus patitas, como quien no quiere ver, pues incluso el animal sabía que aquel 'accidente' había sido doloroso para su ama. Aquella noche el entero de la familia Fujino despertó con el estruendoso ruido, todos fueron a la habitación de la menor de la casa, para recibir excusas sobre un 'sonambulismo' recién adquirido por la joven, que muy pocos creyeron fuera el origen del accidente. Una vez a solas y como la pareja que aguarda por un momento de intimidad para tener una discusión en toda regla, el canino fue sermoneado por su ama quien lo señalaba y decía en repetidas ocasiones "Durhan malo". Fue así como vino el castigo por las andanzas del canino, la castaña lo envió al rincón donde una mustia canasta con un par de cobijas viejas y rasgadas le aguardaban, quien sabe por cuantos días... lo más difícil de todo para el cachorro, fue verse privado de la tibieza de su ama cuando solían dormir juntos en su lecho.

Con las orejitas y cabecita gacha, el canino avanzó hasta su nueva cama, no sin voltear a ver a su querida dueña, de vez en vez y con sus cristalinos ojos zafiro, pero ella continuo viéndole con reproche. El cachorro estornudó al notar el polvo y abandono de su cama, pero no tuvo más opción que acurrucarse allí bajo la atenta mirada carmín de su dueña. Shizuru escondió para sí la pena que le causaba castigar a su amada mascota, pero se mostró firme ante él con la idea de evitar que su padre castigara con métodos más crueles al animal, si es que repetía la travesura. Finalmente Shizuru volvió a dormir en su cama, resintiendo la ausencia de la motita blanca.

Allí en el más remoto rincón de la cama, aguardó la húmeda caja con el presente que la Duquesa había previsto obsequiar a Shizuru, como muestra de su amor... olvidada dentro, quedó la nota y el collar de oro blanco, con un dije de rubí y chispas de diamante en el marco plateado.

Con la llegada del nuevo día y la rutina matutina de la joven Fujino, Durhan esperó en su sitio una posible reconciliación con la castaña, pero fue rápidamente olvidado en cuanto la mirada de su dueña, se posó sobre el florero y en él, notó la ausencia de las flores que su anónimo 'pretendiente' posaba allí cada mañana. El silencio en la expresión triste de Shizuru, hizo que los azules ojos del cachorro se abrieran desmesuradamente, corrió junto a su dueña, lamió sus tobillos para atraer su atención, ladró incluso, pero la doncella se alejó rauda hacia el cuarto de baño, el único lugar al que Durhan no podía acceder.

**_Usa cualquier habilidad que poseas, por mínima que sea... cualquier cosa artística vale (Midori Sugiura)_**

Estaba sentada bajo el árbol donde se vieron por primera vez, allí a un lado del mausoleo. Llevaba una semana tocando el Violín a la espera de que ella volviese a aparecer bajo la sombra del cerezo, que ahora se miraba frondoso y cuyos capullos comenzaban a florecer. Pero Shizuru no acudió en ninguna de aquella ocasiones, por lo que Natsuki comenzaba a pensar que realmente la había asustado, lo suficiente para no volver al lugar antes maldito. -Debí enviarle una nota, o por lo menos citarla para un concierto- Dejó a un lado el violín y el arco, llevaba dos horas tocando y tenía cansadas las manos, entonces frotó el puente de su nariz y elevó la mirada al cielo de la tarde. -Esto no es lo mío ¿Tal vez un poema?-

-¿Y que termine la carta babeada bajo la cama? Ya vimos que nuestra mensajería no es la mejor su alteza- Habló la voz de la morena a su lado, enfundada en aquellas ropas gastadas de hombre, no era otra que su fiel sirviente la joven Okuzaki.

-Es un cachorro ¿Qué esperabas? _"No tiene la movilidad de un lobo adulto"_- Refutó con un profundo sonrojo la pelinegra. -Lo ocurrido con la caja fue... un accidente. No seas tan dura...- Natsuki desvió la mirada sobre el césped, estrechó las ramitas entre sus dedos, las arrancó de la tierra y las elevó en su mano para que el viento se las llevara. -Ahora que le diré a mi padre. Era el collar de mamá-

-Ya veremos el modo de recuperarlo, pero está visto que Durhan no es propicio para la tarea- Akira palmeó el hombro intentando dar apoyo a su superior en jerarquía, solo para lograr... una mirada de reproche. -Disculpe su excelencia... no quería insinuar que-

-¿Qué mi torpeza llega a niveles inimaginables?- La de ojos esmeralda gruñó un poco, apoyó la mejilla en su mano y su codo en su rodilla flexionada. Aquella reflexiva pose, no evitaba pensar lo difícil que era conquistar a una mujer. -Nadie dijo que esto fuera tan agotador- Suspiró con resignación.

Akira quiso remediar sus palabras y replantear el orden de las cosas. -No he insinuado eso en verdad, solo creo que esta conquista desde la distancia no es... muy funcional que digamos, sobre todo, si el objeto de su seducción no está enterada de sus esfuerzos, ella ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que usted hace por ella-

Natsuki levantó la cabeza, sopesando la situación pero pronto recordó otro de los sabios consejos de Midori. -Ya sabes lo que dijo la adivina... debo ser misterioso para poder atraer su atención, si dejo ver todo de mí va a perder interés-

La fiel sirviente acarició su barbilla en una pose pensativa. Debía medir mejor la forma en que le hablaba a su amiga o terminaría buscando excusas nuevas y puede que un nuevo empleo. -En efecto, pero de misterioso a anónimo hay un buen trecho y eso es ahora majestad, un anónimo absoluto-

-Ella ya me vio la cara y...- Natsuki se palpó el rostro, sintiendo las vendas a las que ya se había acostumbrado por yacer con ellas por tanto tiempo. -Y tal vez, la he horrorizado- Había sido optimista porque estaba tan entusiasmada por al fin conocerla que... se había negado esa posibilidad. -¿Y sí ella fuera tan superficial como las cortesanas de Fukka? Mi aspecto les atemorizaba y entonces ni mi sangre real podría... haber logrado nada- Recordaba el desdén con el que le miraban al pasar en las celebraciones y ceremonias, no había una mujer que no ocupara por lo menos cuatro metros de distancia, pues se había corrido el rumor de que aquella fealdad era contagiosa. Natsuki golpeó el suelo ante el solo recuerdo y esto exaltó un poco a Akira.

-Su padre eligió a la señorita Fujino para usted por una valiosa razón- Los ojos marrón miraron con firmeza a la lobuna. -Sabe que ella es diferente a las demás-

-Ciertamente, pero... ¿Qué debo hacer? Tu consejo me vendría bien, Akira- Natsuki aguardaba algún dejo de esperanza para sus esmeros, en la aparente sabiduría de su amiga y sirviente.

La morena se rascó momentáneamente la cabeza, con el ánimo de exprimir alguna idea a su cerebro. -Tal vez... tocar la pieza musical cerca de un lugar que ella frecuente normalmente, la primera ocasión fue una oportunidad que le brindó la casualidad, excelencia-

-¡Eres un genio Akira! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- La pelinegra se levantó abruptamente tomando en sus manos el violín y el arco, antes de que la Okuzaki pudiere reaccionar, Natsuki se perdía entre los viñedos corriendo con tal agilidad, que supo no podría alcanzarla.

-Buena suerte Alteza, tan sólo tal vez... sea usted la única que pueda liberar a su familia de la maldición del dios Gato... espero que la señorita Fujino sea la adecuada- Suspiró largamente la de cortos cabellos negros, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el establo.

La bestia de menor edad corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ansiaba volver a posar sus ojos sobre la hermosa castaña y más aún, escuchar su melodiosa voz. Para Natsuki la hija menor de Satoru, era sin lugar a dudas una criatura celestial que poco había heredado del avaro corazón del padre, pero si mucho del encanto de la señora Mizue. Corrió hacia el roble pasando junto a los arboles como una mancha negra, pues aquel día ostentaba un atuendo por entero de aquel color. Finalmente llegó allí, donde Shizuru solía tomar la siesta las tardes después de las labores que le fueron dadas. Incluso en ello sentía admiración por ella, la agraciada doncella era diligente en cada cosa y excelsa en cada labor por pequeña que fuera. Con una sonrisa en los labios, la Kruger se ocultó en la arboleda cercana del claro, esa que rodeaba el inmenso árbol en el que su amada solía leer un libro desgastado, en aquellas ocasiones que no ocupaba la reparadora siesta. Natsuki pudo escuchar la tenue respiración de la durmiente chica y ver los cabellos dorados moverse por efecto de las corrientes de aire, pese a que Shizuru estaba recostada del lado opuesto del tronco donde no podía verla por completo. Agradeció a la providencia la colaboración, si la viera, la pelinegra sabía que no podría darle un presente hecho música a causa de los nervios.

Los ojos esmeralda se cerraron lentamente mientras apoyaba su espalda en el tronco más cercano, tomó asiento en el húmedo musgo de las raíces, deslizó el violín hasta su barbilla y posó el arco magistralmente para dar inicio a la tonada. En principio los acordes propiciaron sonidos largos y graves, pero pronto se convirtieron en notas más alegres haciendo de ella, una maravillosa armonía con voz propia. La melodía se extendió sobre el inmenso claro hasta los árboles y un eco hizo las veces de réplica, como si el solo de violín se contara con otros violines de acompañamiento. El efecto sobrenatural del espacio reveló un secreto que el aire susurraba a los oídos de quienes realmente escuchan, las flores antes inmóviles comenzaron a vibrar en sincronía, los capullos a florecer y las malas hierbas a marchitarse. Los árboles se mecían con el viento, aunque imperceptiblemente movían sus ramas como si danzaran ante la concertante lobuna y en lo más profundo de su centro un nuevo flujo de vida los fortalecía. La creciente vida del lugar en primavera, se acrecentaba con cada segundo, ante los maravillados ojos carmín de la hermosa Shizuru. Pero otros inoportunos, miraron con estupor la magia 'maligna' que en sus supersticiones mentales, llamaban a la huida.

-¡Ojou-sama!- Gritó la joven ama de llaves de la casa Fujino y el hermoso sonido se detuvo en el acto. Con los cabellos verdes alborotados y las blancas manos arrastrando a su patrona, Tomoe Margueritte, despertó del tenue sopor a la castaña. Si bien Shizuru había contemplado la obra preciosa de las flores crecer y los árboles reverdecer en segundos, suponía de tan hermosa vista un regalo del dios de los sueños.

-¿Tomoe?- Shizuru miró el espanto de la sirviente con extrañeza, pero fue halada irremediablemente hacía la seguridad de la casa. La mirada carmín se obligó a ver hacia atrás, sin encontrar al músico que había dado tan cautivador concierto, más al mirar de soslayo, la aguda vista apenas le permitió diferir una sombra que se alejaba a través de la arboleda. -_"Ara... es de nuevo aquel terrorífico caballero... tan bella tonada sólo podría venir de sus manos, nadie más en los alrededores toca el Violín así"_- Sin saberlo, sin remedio y de nuevo con tantas preguntas a flor de piel, Shizuru no tuvo otra opción que dejarse llevar por Tomoe, pues en efecto la dama se mostraba en exceso espantada, temblaba y tropezaba con facilidad, aquel sería un largo camino a casa.

En el silencio de sus cautos pasos y velocidad sobrehumana, las sombras que prodigaban las copas de los árboles, daban cobijo a su hostil aspecto mientras corría. La Kruger comprendió que sería imposible cortejar a su prometida con tal distancia de por medio, sin mencionar la inoportuna compañía de Shizuru, a la que no tenía en alta estima. Natsuki reconoció al ama de llaves como aquella, lo suficientemente cruel para molestar a Durhan cuando la castaña no le mirase, ella era una mujer capaz de asustarse con la más bella de sus composiciones y el regalo místico de los espíritus que a la fecha era la causa de la prosperidad de aquellos viñedos. Peor aún, Tomoe Magueritte era la persona que miraba con ojos diferentes a su amada, más de lo que el servilismo permitiría, casi podría jurar que el iris turquesa escondía un tórrido deseo por su Shizuru. La pelinegra se detuvo apoyando las garfas en un árbol, ante los molestos pensamiento de aquella mujer de cabellos verdes y disparejos, hermosa pero poco confiable, departiendo con la mujer que ella desposaría. Entonces sintió un agudo ardor en el pecho. -¿Acaso esto es... lo que las personas llaman celos?- La garfa en el árbol rasgó la dura corteza como si fuera papel, mientras la otra se sujetaba al pecho vendado y cubierto por la tela de una camisa negra. -Es... molesto y doloroso- Musitó en susurros a la nada, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el tronco y los cabellos cobalto cubrían el rostro vendado.

**_Los hombres deben ser caballeros, pero también capaces de proteger a sus mujeres. ¡Haz gala de tu fuerza y será toda tuya! (Midori Sugiura)_**

En pocos días, daría inicio la cosecha y con ello se avecinaba un festival realizado por la familia Fujino desde remotas generaciones. Aquel era el evento social de mayor importancia en el poblado de Tsu y giraba en torno al verdadero procedimiento de la fabricación del vino. Las mujeres del servicio adornaban con listones y globos los espacios dentro y fuera de la casa, los contratistas construían las atracciones y los sirvientes descargaban los materiales indispensables para la producción del licor, bajo el inclemente sol.

La luz del medio día, intensa y en exceso cálida, hacía de aquel grupo de hombres una manada de bueyes sudorosos y apestosos, pero agraciados a la vista con el brillo perlado sobre sus pieles. Todos los hombres de la servidumbre sin excepción, tenían que descargar las cajas con las botellas vacías, que pasada la cosecha serían llenadas, selladas, almacenadas para la fermentación y posteriormente llevadas a los confines de Windblom para su comercialización. A la par, todas las doncellas de la casa y algunas vecinas pertenecientes a las familias de abolengo de la zona, se daban cita en la casa Fujino con la excusa de tomar el té. Lo cierto era, que miraban desde los balcones el despliegue de músculos y fuerza de los hombres, pues era una esas raras ocasiones en las que se podía contemplar un torso masculino, finamente esculpido por los años de trabajo físico. Para las cortesanas de las familias burgueses era aquella una pasarela de ejemplares que agradaban solo a la vista, pues la diferencia de clases 'no permitía' nada más.

Midori había logrado colarse al evento con la previa invitación de la señora Mizue, a fin de cuentas ambas mujeres eran amigas desde la más tierna infancia y pese a los años transcurridos, los lazos se mantenían tan firmes como siempre. Desde el resguardo y la fresca sombra del tejado, cómodamente sentadas, un séquito de mujeres de todas las edades ataviadas con sus mejores vestidos, compartían anécdotas y reían lo más discretamente posible, ante cada uno de los hombres que pasaba con la pesada carga en los hombros. Muy a su pesar, Shizuru también debía participar y contrarió a las demás no delataba la efervescencia de emociones y el poco recato ante la situación. La joven había visto desde la tierna infancia el ritual, así como escuchado las secretas confidencias de las damas casadas, que con el afán de romper la rutina y monotonía de sus matrimonios, habían seducido a alguno de los 'sementales' que allí desfilaban. Poco interés tenía en el asunto y por ello, yacía en una de las mesas dispuestas para el té, sólo con la compañía de Mai, quien estaba absorta en la gracia de su prometido. Reito ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo y sirvientes en colaborar con las labores de la cosecha, tenía la idea de agradar más a sus suegros, además de cortejar a su prometida incansablemente. Para el joven Kanzaki, Mai era una flor exótica que la fortuna le había concedido, pero no por ello podía descuidarse, en cada ocasión que cruzaba cerca del lugar donde la peli naranja estaba, sonreía ampliamente. En aquellas ocasiones el joven militar, casi olvidaba por un instante las negociaciones que hacía con posibles clientes de la compra anticipada, de buena parte del vino en las cavas de la familia Fujino. Reito lo hacía como un favor personal para Satoru, sin preguntas ni cuestionamientos con respecto a la premura del Fujino.

La menor de los Fujino miraba a la pareja con incredulidad perfectamente disimulada, no creía en el amor tal y como era descrito por los libros que reposaron alguna vez en sus manos, dudaba de aquel sentimiento tan puro que se miraba corrompido a su alrededor, incluso la respuesta de su hermana el día anterior, la encontró sosa y ausente de emoción. El amor idílico apenas yacía en sus sueños, en un rostro irreal, en una mirada penetrante y hechicera que no era de ese mundo, y un cuerpo que de solo hacer memoria, traía a su faz un pudoroso sonrojo lleno de culpa. Shizuru sabía que con suerte aquel secreto estaría guardado en sus sueños y solo en ellos podría esconder la verdad sobre aquella inexorable y prohibida atracción. Mas la emoción que la embargaba, no encajaba en la descripción del amor real, era un sentimiento efímero y terrenal. Así mismo se cuestionaba ¿Cómo podía desear tanto a un ser de fantasía? Aquello le parecía irracional, absurdo a la lógica, inverosímil y sobre todo, imposible. Aquel era el mayor desencanto de todos... una mujer así, no existía en el mundo real.

Por eso la castaña prefería pasar el tiempo bajo su roble, tomar una siesta, jugar con su mascota, leer un libro y porque no, escuchar cierta melodía de violín cada tarde, ella no podría negar que valoraba el arte que aquel misterioso joven le imprimía a cada obra musical. Shizuru aún temía acercarse al mausoleo, pero los recientes días había ido allí movida por la curiosidad, aunque a una prudente distancia y sin poder aclarar sus inquietudes, sintióse incapaz de hablar otra vez con aquel muchacho... aun con todo, fue gratamente sorprendida por la música que Kuga interpretaba cada tarde. Ahora la tonada la perseguía incluso en sus sueños, solo que, en la figura de aquella ninfa del bosque y por ello decidió no acudir de nuevo allí. Sin embargo, él se presentó en el roble recurriendo a similares escondites como los que ella empleó en el mausoleo, tan cerca y tan lejos, en la arboleda. Podía suponer de aquella actitud, algún tipo de acoso... pero resultaba evidente que solo se trataba de una persona diligente y servicial, un caballero que no ocuparía tales medios para intentar en vano atraparla, Kuga debía conocer muy bien la diferencia entre ambos y por ello había restado importancia a esa idea.

Los pensamientos y degustación del té verde de Shizuru, fueron importunados por la voz de su servil, pese a todo sonrió cortésmente. -¿Desea un poco más de té, Ojou-sama?- La castaña notó su taza a punto de ser concluida y asintió con la cabeza. Tomoe sonrió enormemente al ser 'necesitada' por su joven ama, vertió el líquido caliente poco a poco, hasta que la taza rebosó del contenido.

-Pobre muchacho, le ponen cargas bastante pesadas, se... ¡Se va a romper!- Dijo Mai con espanto, en un acto reflejo ocultó un gritillo preocupado con sus manos. Abajo sobre la pasarela invisible del recorrido hacia la bodega familiar, un joven encapuchado, llevaba sobre los hombros un simple pero pesado instrumento de metal con anillos descendentes, normalmente levantado por dos hombres debido a sus dimensiones.

-Ara, él... lleva por si solo ¿El tornillo central de la prensadora?- Los ojos carmines se posaron sobre la figura oculta, a Shizuru no le costó concluir que se trataba del joven Kuga. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría tanta tela encima bajo el ardiente calor? Peor aún, ¿Quién cargaría una pesada y peligrosa pieza de una maquina tan grande?

.

.

.

Cargar las cosas no es un problema, ser la burla de los demás si lo es. Natsuki sentía en carne propia aquellas cosas que había evadido durante toda una vida oculta entre los muros blancos del castillo Kruger, allí donde los murmullos no llegaban a sus oídos, ni las habladurías se hacían en voz alta. Ella solía alejarse, marchar con su mente a un mundo de pensamientos en las fiestas de la corte y con el tiempo dejó de asistir. Pero en su nueva posición, sirviendo como cualquier otra persona y a la luz del día, pudo sentir la competitividad de los hombres, como el mismísimo fragor de una batalla.

-¿No es demasiado débil para esto?- Un joven castaño de ojos verdes con una peculiar cicatriz en la cara, miró con desdén al encapuchado que desde ese día se había unido a las labores con la servidumbre, lo más curioso de todo era su complexión delgada y estatura baja para la media masculina, pese a todo ambos tenían casi la misma altura. -Este mocoso seguramente se desmayará en el primer traslado- Se cruzó de brazos el que llamaban Masashi Takeda, tras bajar del barco las cajas con el preciado material para la cosecha. La labor era complicada y requería gran equilibrio, ya que la hilera de hombres, descendía del barco sobre largos y gruesos tablones de madera con toda suerte de barriles, cajas, bolsas y piezas metálicas sobre una carreta, Akira a quien Takumi dispuso como cochero, la llevaba hasta la verja cerca del granero que hacía las veces de bodega.

Detrás del moreno, yacía un chico rubio de ojos miel y mayor altura en la fila, cargaba una caja de aspecto pesado. -Déjalo ser... estamos aquí por la paga, ese chico se las ve solo con su trabajo- Cruzó el tablón y depositó la carga en la carreta.

Takeda sudaba copiosamente, estaban próximos a concluir la descarga del barco. -Yo no voy a recoger sus despojos si es que cae al agua, Tate- Se reía del encapuchado que tomaba un par de bolsas en la cubierta del barco. Tomó un respiro junto a la carreta, donde un pelinegro le miró con desprecio. -¿Y tú que miras mocoso?- Respondió a la mirada agreste de los ojos marrón.

-Es de mi amigo del que hablas...- Akira aseguró las riendas y bajó de la carreta de un salto. -Si te metes con él, tendrás que vértelas conmigo- A simple vista ninguno de los hombres notó la postura flexible de combate que asumía.

-Disculpa a mi amigo...- Intervino Yuichi con una sonrisa diligente. -Si vuelves a pelear en el trabajo el señor Fujino te despedirá- Susurró por lo bajo, sin percatarse de la presencia de Natsuki que escuchaba en silencio la conversación y carraspeó para hacerse notar. Yuichi se dio la vuelta sorprendido pero la curiosidad le fue mayor, se acercó más allá de lo que se considera el espacio personal, quería ver el rostro de su compañero de labores a través de la capucha que usaba. -¿Cómo puedes soportar el calor con eso encima?-

-El frío o el calor están en la mente... ustedes sudan como puercos y yo, no tengo ni una gota. Me pregunto entonces ¿Quién es el débil aquí?- La barbilla de la Kruger y su sonrisa burlona, fue todo aquello que pudieron ver los dos hombres, aquella semana la fase de luna llena daba principio y por ello los caninos de la bestia eran menos pronunciados.

-Eres demasiado pequeño para mí- Con un tono de superioridad y una sonrisa ególatra el de ojos verdes miró a la Okuzaki. -Pero si quieren pelear... podemos hacerlo-

-Subestimar es un error de novatos- La voz grave de Natsuki fue escuchada desde las sombras que ocultaban su rostro. -Sí Takeda da un paso cerca de Akira, terminará de rodillas en el suelo _"con un golpe en los hinojos"_ y la nariz rota _"cuando ella levante la rodilla sobre su cara"_- Deducía rápidamente la táctica de combate de su sirviente, a lo que la aludida se sonrojó por el tácito halago de su amiga.

Takeda no tardó en dejar arder su enojo, se aproximó con la intensión de golpear a la lobuna por su insulto, pero Yuichi retuvo a su amigo con el brazo. -Deja que de una lección a ese... ¡Está hablando de más!- El moreno veía más que herido su orgullo y correría sangre, sin importar las amenazas del señor Fujino.

-Heee... caballeros, que les parece si resolvemos estas cosas por medio de una justa- Conciliaba lo mejor que podía el más alto entre los presentes.

-Traeré las armas, consigan a sus padrinos, señor Yuichi ¿Están de acuerdo que el duelo ocupe las horas de la mañana en el bosque?- Musitó Akira cruzándose de brazos mientras apoyaba la espalda en la carreta, aquel par de idiotas era el más pequeño de los males que habían enfrentado. _-"Que forma tan absurda de morir... no tendrán oportunidad contra la experiencia de su excelencia o la mía"-_

-¡No me refería a ello señor!- Tate ya se frotaba el puente de la nariz, los hombres del arrabal no peleaban de esa manera tan aristocrática ¿Qué se creían esos sirvientes? ¿De mejor familia? Hombres de su nivel social combatían con los puños o en su defecto con la fuerza.

-Pero usted dijo una justa, señor Yuichi- Refutó una confusa Natsuki.

-No me expresé bien, señores. Hablo de una competencia- El rubio comenzaba a cuestionarse de que zona de Windbloom serían aquellos jornaleros, era parecer suyo o el tal Akira y el Kuga, hablaban muy refinado, por no decir delicados. _-"Serán novios... supongo"- _Pensó en su fuero interno, suponiendo aquello el único buen argumento para tanto plumero en el aire.

-¿De qué se trata?- Cuestionó Akira mirando con sospecha al más alto.

-De fuerza señores... tenemos por delante la labor de cargar muchas cosas pesadas, quien pueda con el mayor peso a cuestas y lo transporte hasta la bodega, será el vencedor. Digamos que como recompensa, para hacerlo divertido... ambos apostaran el pago de un mes de salario- Los ojos miel de Yuichi brillaron con avaricia, aquella sería una jugosa cantidad de dinero con la que podrían a buena hora, resolver ciertos asuntos pendientes. Takeda sonrió, vencer a los dos enclenques sería como quitarle un dulce a un niño, ya que ellos habían trabajado en los muelles durante casi toda su adolescencia, músculos no les faltaban.

-Lo veo justo, acepto... sólo con una condición- Natsuki presintió las intenciones de ambos hombres, si ellos deseaban faltar a la buena fe y la cortesía, entonces ella les daría una lección, tendría asegurada la victoria de ese modo.

-Lo escuchamos- Dijo con seriedad Tate.

-El causante del agravio ha sido su amigo, así que la competencia será entre él y yo...- Formuló Natsuki un cambio en los participantes, tenía especial interés en dejar en ridículo a Takeda.

-Así sea- La mirada verde más clara, se posó sobre la otra esmeralda en el marco de una expresión retadora, pues la oscuridad no oculto el fiero enojo entre ambos competidores.

-Señores, creo justo entonces que los cuatro apostemos lo mismo... yo en favor de Takeda y el señor Akira en su nombre...- Tate quiso mejorar el botín que con exceso de confianza, ya imaginaba en sus manos.

-Mi amigo ganará, cuenten conmigo- La morena sonrió. -Por ahora disfruten sus alimentos- Solo entonces los cuatro allí reunidos, notaron que la cuadrilla restante de hombres había ido a comer a la cocina de la casa, donde un humilde menú les esperaba. Natsuki miró las sombras proyectadas en la tierra y busco entre sus pantalones un reloj de bolsillo para constatar su retraso, sin decir más se marchó corriendo

-Esperemos que eso no fuera una huida, porque entonces tú me pagarás la deuda de él y la tuya-

-Sospecho que el señor Takeda se siente el centro del universo, mi amigo tiene una cita inaplazable con su prometida, él volverá al trabajo a la hora acordada- Akira se marchó del lugar con elegancia y sin prestar mayor atención al par de bribones, a la servil le costaba en demasía no acallar a golpes las indiscreciones de aquel moreno con el cerebro de una nuez, pero solo por la gentileza de su ama se había retenido.

La joven enfundada en ropas masculinas iba tan enfadada y sumida en sus propias cavilaciones que no vio por donde caminaba, chocó con algo alto y firme, cayó de sentón al suelo, y acalló un gemido femenino para no delatarse. -Disculpe no era mi intensión- Tras la voz suave del caballero, Akira miró con desdén la mano amable que le era ofrecida para ponerse de pie y prefirió hacerlo por sí misma. -¿Se encuentra bien?-

La joven iba a responder con tosquedad, pero se percató de quien era su interlocutor. -Perfectamente, señor Fujino... disculpe usted, yo he sido descuidado-

-Takumi... puedes llamarme Takumi- La hermosa sonrisa del joven alto, de finas facciones, ojos grisáceos y complexión delgada pero atlética puso en serios apuros a la Okuzaki, cuyo sonrojo inundo sus mejillas.

-Está bien, señor Takumi- Dijo Akira según lo ordenado, pero no olvidando el papel que jugaba en aquella morada.

-Sin el señor está bien...- Añadió también apenado el castaño, pues a fin de cuentas el titulo le iba muy grande a su parecer.

-Ta... Takumi... entendido señor... err Takumi- Ya la morena se miraba nerviosa, era la primera ocasión en la que le ocurría algo así. -Si usted me disculpa debo... debo cenar ¡Si eso!- Emprendió la graciosa huida, despidiéndose con la mano, se apresuró a correr a la casa donde los demás ya estarían concluyendo sus alimentos.

Takumi miro divertido al sirviente partir. -¿No era el almuerzo?- Supuso que el chico había confundido los nombres, era común con los pocos estudios de algunas gentes del campo. La sonriente faz se convirtió en una seria. -Cada día más jóvenes trabajando...- Musitó con pesar, continuó su camino hacia el barco para verificar los avances. Si la carga no estaba en la bodega al anochecer su padre se pondría furioso, por lo que apresuró el paso para subir a la embarcación. Una vez abordo, el joven amo de la casa Fujino observó la prensadora de uvas, era en demasía grande y requeriría la colaboración de varios hombres. -Tendremos que usar poleas para bajar esto- Caviló las posibilidades, tendría que dirigir él mismo esa difícil labor. -Pieza por pieza... si caen al mar, mi padre me matará-

.

.

.

-_"¿Quién sería la pobre ciega que se fijaría en semejante guiñapo de hombre?"_- Se cuestionó Yuichi en cuanto yacieron solos, con esa forma de vestir y sin nunca dar la cara, era inverosímil que el tal Kuga tuviese alguna chica, aquello solo sería posible en un mundo al revés. -Sobre todo cuando un hombre tan guapo como yo todavía no tiene novia- El rubio esperó la réplica de su amigo, pero el de ojos verdes yacía perdido en sus propios pensamientos o así fue hasta que hizo palabras y voz aquello que lo preocupaba.

-Ahora dime el grandioso plan para garantizar la victoria sobre Kuga- Takeda le miró con seriedad, mientras caminaban buscando la sombra del tejado más cercano, una vez allí cada quien extrajo su caja de almuerzo.

-¿Realmente quieres hacer trampa?- Yuichi no se esperaba semejante insinuación de su amigo, si bien era conflictivo y de armas tomar, la honradez lo era todo para él.

-Si no hubieras empeñado nuestros salarios, no... ¿Pero es que ya olvidaste a los niños a nuestro cargo?- Negó con enfado el moreno, le molestaba que Tate se tomara esas cosas tan a la ligera. -No podemos darnos ese lujo, nosotros podemos dormir a la intemperie y vivir con agua unos días. Vamos... tú y yo sobrevivimos solos en el bosque de niños, pero sabes que ella no puede... por eso Kuga tiene que perder- Golpeó el pasto bajo sus pies con frustración, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea, tenía orgullo y daría todo de sí, pero...

-Shiho...- Susurró Yuichi con tono arrepentido y en su memoria apareció la imagen de un grupo de niños de todas las edades con muy escasos recursos, así como una chica de cabellos rosados postrada en una silla de ruedas. -Entonces...- Suspiró amargado, dejando la comida a un lado. -Si las cosas no van a nuestro favor, yo me ocuparé de que Kuga pierda-

-Cuento con ello... pero, sólo hazlo en caso de que sea inminente la derrota- El moreno no quería hacerlo si no era estrictamente necesario.

.

.

.

Los hombres de la cuadrilla de trabajadores se enteraron de la justa entre Takeda y Kuga, las apuestas no tardaron en aparecer con Yuichi diligenciando los datos de los apostadores y las pujas consignadas. El rubio se sorprendió de hallar cifras muy reñidas entre los dos hombres, al parecer Takeda se había ganado algunos enemigos entre sus compañeros, pues apostaron en su contra, todos aquellos que perdieron dientes o fueron vapuleados en peleas anteriores con el moreno. El murmullo y los animados sirvientes guardaron silencio ante la mano elevada de 'la casa de apuestas'.

-Muy bien señores... la prueba consiste en lo siguiente- Yuichi ocupó una voz grave y solemne para dar emoción a la ocasión que allí los reunía, además del trabajo. -... cada uno de los contendientes irá en una de las dos filas de hombres para evitar trampas o levantar sospechas de nuestros patrones- Sabias palabras del hombre de ojos miel pensaron algunos, nadie quería perder el trabajo. -Estarán al final de la línea, aquí el señor Kaiji Sakomizu...- El joven señaló a un hombre de aspecto regordete, lentes y el cabello en afro. -... será garante de que las cargas sean equivalentes y vayan aumentando gradualmente de peso, hasta que uno de los dos hombres sea incapaz de levantar el cargamento. Acontecido este hecho, se sabrá quién es el vencedor de la contienda- En cuanto la voz de Tate se apagó, un creciente barullo de ánimos no tardó en llegar sobre Natsuki y Masashi, algunos daban fuertes palmadas a la espalda de la pelinegra y esta no hacía más que sujetarse a capucha, para no dejar ver su rostro vendado en medio de las sacudidas. Otros tantos, medían los músculos del torso descubierto de Takeda, como quien valora al animal de su puja en alguna carrera de caballos.

-Caballeros... les solicito adelantar con prontitud la tarea que les ha sido delegada- Takumi interrumpió la algarabía con su firme voz, el muchacho se miraba serio y señorial para la ocasión, con un agenda en la cual llevaba notas de los avances del trabajo. -Akuma, Takato, Keita y Sainoyi... acompáñenme al barco, debemos traer la prensadora-

Una apabullante afirmación robó una sonrisa al castaño, este se dio la vuelta para llevarse a la mitad de los sirvientes, los demás tomaron sus lugares en la fila. Sakomizu y Akira depositaban las pesadas cargas sobre los hombros de los más fuertes y jóvenes. La Okuzaki sudaba copiosamente con la labor a plena luz del medio día, ciertamente no contaba con tanta fuerza como los otros y el exceso de ropa que portaba para esconder su verdadero género, le sofocaba, aun cuando el joven Fujino le había dado esa tarea, que era de las menos esforzadas del momento.

En principio Natsuki y Takeda cargaron talegos de especias, que fueron incrementando en número tras cada viaje a la bodega, hasta que resultó imposible llevarlos en las manos por lo engorroso de sujetar muchos sacos al tiempo, más que por el peso de los mismos. El viejo Kaiji considerando la necesidad de medir las fuerzas de los muchachos por otros medios, decidió entregarles cajas con botellas vacías primero y posteriormente cajas con piezas de metal. Ascendieron de poco en poco las cargas cada vez más pesadas y numerosas, pero ninguno de los dos dio el brazo a torcer. Yuichi tardó un poco en notar la diferencia de habilidades entre los dos competidores, su amigo se agotaba a una velocidad vertiginosa y cada incremento en el peso, le ponía en más aprietos, mientras que con Kuga resultaba imposible deducir su grado de agotamiento a causa de la capucha, bien podría estar igual de exhausto que Takeda, o no. El rubio hizo una seña a una de las sirvientas de la casa con la que había acordado compartir parte del botín, la señorita Tomoe Margueritte no dudo en ingresar al interior de la bodega por la puerta trasera y hacer lo acordado cerca de la entrada en un pequeño descanso de los hombres.

Inadvertidamente, la mirada curiosa de las doncellas en su hora del té, se posó sobre los sirvientes, la mujeres notaron al agraciado chico de ojos verdes y piel bronceada por el sol. Masashi ganó algunas admiradoras con el brillo de su torso desnudo y algunas cicatrices que lucía con el orgullo de un 'guerrero romano', mientras que Natsuki parecía un jorobado muy bien oculto en la tela negra de su capucha.

El grupo se tomaba un descanso, el sudor era enjugado con humildes pañuelos, los gruñidos de agotamiento elevados al bochorno y la sequedad del viento, mientras los apostaderos miraban el restante cargamento con zozobra. Apenas restaban cajas suficientes para el último recorrido de los contendientes, suponían un número de dos para cada uno y ello ya no era un reto para ninguno de los dos, no cuando el viaje previo había sido de tres.

-De este modo no veremos resuelta la justa- Anunció Kaiji con una mirada que rodaba entre el silencioso Kuga y el agitado Masashi. -Necesitamos algo de mayor peso-

Como si el deseo conjunto de los allí reunidos hubiera sido escuchado por alguna deidad, Takumi en compañía de otros sirvientes llegaron con las piezas de prensadora sobre una carreta y estas fueron descargada en el suelo por dos hombres. La sonrisas confidentes se cruzaron entre unos y otros, que ya habían ahorrado bastante trabajo gracias a la terquedad de ambos muchachos, pero tendrían a la vista el espectáculo, de Takeda y Kuga, herniándose con la pretensión de levantar las partes de la prensadora.

-Muy bien señores, deben llevar la prensa dentro del granero con cuidado... les recomiendo hacerlo entre varios, por el momento debo hacer otra diligencias... se los encargo a Sakomizu- Ordenó el castaño antes de dirigirse al establo, necesitaba un carruaje para viajar al poblado más cercano.

En cuanto el joven patrón se marchó, Yuichi tomo la palabra, tras escuchar los deseos de los apostadores, aún si su amigo era incapaz de levantar algunas de las piezas, se aseguraría que Kuga, tampoco pudiere llevar a buen término su pieza. -Señores, nuestro querido Takeda- Bufaron algunos ante el nombre. -y el respetable Kuga- Otros tantos sonrieron, no imaginaron que el encapuchado fuera tan capaz. -Han dado un pelea justa y memorable, pero está claro que cargando, sacos y cajas ambos están muy parejos, por lo que es necesario resolver la competencia con el traslado de las piezas de la prensadora- El rubio hizo un ademán de silencio ante el barullo y la confusión de comentarios que surgieron al respecto. -Como las piezas son dispares en peso, Kuga y Takeda tiraran un par de dados cada uno, quien saque primero el número siete... podrá elegir que pieza trasladar a su favor y cual en contra de su oponente, el que lleve en menor tiempo la carga seleccionada, será el vencedor-

Conformes con la idea asintieron y Sakomizu dio el visto bueno, Yuichi entregó un par de dados a cada uno, cargados al moreno y comunes a Natsuki. En cuanto fueron arrojados los dados, Natsuki obtuvo once y Masashi siete en el primer intento, las gentes miraron con incredulidad la suerte del joven. Vieron aún más sorprendidos, como Takeda elegía la única pieza de madera de la prensadora y la cargó con algo de dificultad hasta la bodega.

-¿Cuál eliges para Kuga?- Sonrió Tate palmeando el hombro de su amigo, que apenas y mantenía el aliento.

El moreno de ojos verdes miró las partes de la maquina a consciencia, buscando una difícil no solo de cargar, sino también de sujetar entre las manos. -El tornillo...-

-¡Pesa el doble que la pieza de madera! Serás cobarde Takeda- Gritó el más reciente rival del aludido, de aspecto desaliñado y cabellos sujetos en una cola de caballo, pero fue detenido por el brazo extendido de Natsuki, cuya capucha aun le confería un halo sombrío y misterioso.

-Eso no es importante... él ha ganado justamente en los dados-

-Pero Kuga- Decía preocupado el mayor, a pesar de la muestra de habilidades del más bajo, era imposible que un solo hombre pudiera cargar esa pieza. -No es importante la apuesta, usted ha demostrado más honor que este...- Contuvo un improperio. -Eso lo sabemos todos ahora...- El hombre de piel morena por el sol y ojos entrecerrados fue apoyado por los demás.

-No se preocupe, señor Yamada... levantaré el tornillo- Era el honor mismo el que estaba en juego en ese momento para Natsuki, ella poseía fuerza sobrehumana, pero esa semana en particular yacía mermada por el efecto del ciclo presente de la luna, aun si el astro nocturno no estaba a la vista, sus invisibles rayos afectaban el poder de la maldición sobre ella. Pero la Duquesa confiaba todavía en la fortaleza que poseía y en su convicción férrea, levantó entonces la vista para contemplar a la diosa de ojos carmín, esa que no le miraba. -_"Si puedo levantarlo, entonces obtendré su atención y le ganaré a este engreído sujeto... así sabrá que puedo protegerla de cualquier cosa, sin importar que..."_- Infundido el ánimo necesario y con el corazón puesto en aquel esmero, Natsuki puso manos a la obra.

Ante la vista incrédula de todos, aquel delgado joven llevó una rodilla al suelo, una mano bajo las hendiduras anilladas del colosal tornillo y la otra sobre la parte superior. Con un gruñido de esfuerzo y una de las numerosas gotas de sudor bajando por la frente de la pelinegra, el metal se alejó el suelo hasta apoyarse en su hombro y ser anclado por su cabeza, protegida por la tela. Natsuki tomó una bocanada de aire solo para sentir el ardor seco de aquel camino arenoso que aguardaba por ella. Un esmero aún mayor supuso para la de ojos esmeralda el apartar la rodilla del suelo, ponerse en pie y trastabillar un poco hasta que encontró estabilidad en sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas. -¡Ahora... Kuga!- Indicó Kaiji tomando el tiempo en su reloj de mano.

Con más fuerza de voluntad que física, Natsuki caminó a la vista de todos con la inverosímil carga a cuestas, logrando por fin la atenta mirada de su prometida. Con paso más raudo que el de Takeda se dirigió al granero, los hombres levantaron los brazos victoriosos cuando su compañero se acercaba a la entrada con tiempo a favor... pero nadie supuso el destino que le aguardaba, ni siquiera las doncellas que miraban con espanto al monstruoso ser, uno con fuerza sobrenatural.

Las suelas de sus botas ardían al contacto con el suelo, arenoso y ausente del fresco pasto de los jardines, sus piernas temblaban a cada paso por el desmesurado esfuerzo y sus músculos resentían la titánica tarea que se había impuesto. El dolor es mental se decía, cuando sentía los anillos de metal magullar la piel de sus manos y hombro derecho, en su interior solo ocupaba el deseo de la victoria. Tal concentración no le permitió sentir con su agudo olfato el aroma en el aire, ni la repentina humedad bajo su zapato, mucho menos advertir lo resbaladizo del suelo bajo sus pies, tan cerca estaba de entrar, tan próxima a ganar un respeto que solo se obtiene con el mérito... que no pudo detenerse, ni evitar el desliz de su pierna... Se escuchó el eco de los gritos cuando el cuerpo fue atraído por la gravedad, los brazos perdieron fuerza, la cabeza ladeó con el peso del tornillo en la mejilla, el golpe seco en el suelo, seguido de la pieza, le obligó a proferir un gemido llenó de sufrimiento.

-¡Natsuki!- Akira fue la primera en yacer junto a ella, pero Yamada y Sakomizu los primeros en retirar la pieza metálica con ayuda de otros. La tela desgarrada y húmeda llenó de espanto a la Okuzaki, por si fuera poco el ausente movimiento de su joven ama. -¡Espacio señores! Hay que dejarlo respirar-

-¡Apartad!- Gritó Kaiji verificando las posibles heridas en las piernas del joven sin encontrar mayor cosa que un esguince de poca importancia.

Akira miraba con temor los restos de la capucha, estos se confundían con las vendas, el óxido y la sangre, ¡Su ama había sufrido gran daño en el rostro! -Nat...suki...- Los morenos dedos quisieron retirar la tela, pero una mano pálida le sujetó con fuerza la muñeca, la joven respingó del puro espanto y sus ojos amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas.

-Odio... que me toquen el rostro- La voz grave retumbó en los oídos de todos.

La Kruger se levantaba del suelo como si nada, la capucha cayó de su cabeza en el movimiento, revelando a la vista de todos la razón por la que se escondía en el anonimato de la tela, algunos se espantaron y a ellos los miró con desdén, otro no tuvieron oportunidad de reaccionar. Sintió las vendas dañadas desprenderse del lado derecho de su rostro, llevó su mano sobre la zona lastimada y la tela derruida, cubrióse con la palma que ahora era delicada y ausente de filos, pero ello no impidió que la sangre se deslizara entre las hendiduras de sus dedos, manchando el cuello y la camisa desteñida, que en otrora fuese blanca. Natsuki desvió la cabeza hacia el balcón donde las mujeres yacían, más honda fue su pena al percatarse de la ausencia de cierta castaña.

Los sirvientes petrificados le vieron acercarse a Takeda, quien se notaba en shock. El Kuga llevó su mano libre al cinto de su pantalón, desató un monedero de él y lo arrojó al suelo manchado de aceite y agua, a los pies del moreno. -Has ganado...- Dijo Natsuki con voz gutural, obviando por completo que la mitad de su cara yacía expuesta sin el cobijo de las vendas. Todos le vieron pasar a un lado de Takeda, pero solo él y Yuichi le escucharon decir. -... con trampa, honorables señores- Musitó con ironía, antes de alejarse siendo seguida por Akira hacía paradero desconocido. Sin que nadie lo notara, una mujer les siguió a prudente distancia desde el escondite de los árboles...

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Ya verán que las convalecencias tienen su lado amable, espero que el próximo capitulo que se ha de publicar el fin de semana, probablemente el sábado, sea de su agrado.

Antes que nada agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que me han regalado sus opiniones hasta la fecha presente: Laton 93, , Kioshib69, Vianka, liz, Guest, Jess, Soi Yo, Lan.23, Inugami Akuma, Izanagi87, Namazato, Eclair Rozen, Kyo, Inuka12, Luky, Lizzy Natsuki, Calina, Shaka, MK, Ale one chan y Lady Tron… n.n

Saludos Laton93, me honra enormemente que esta se hubiera hecho una de tus historias favoritas, es un placer personal saberlo, por otro lado realmente tengo la pretensión de concluirla y esmerarme por ser constante en ella.

jeje creo que hasta el momento la he seguido a buen ritmo y es una alegría que te parezca genial, créeme que me esmero por brindar lo mejor de mi en cada letra y sonrío de pensar que el esmero rinde sus frutos en su atención n.n. A tu otro comentario, jeje si lo sé pero hey, este va a paso rápido, jeje ya pronto llegaremos a ese capitulo.

Kyoshiob69, te voy a confesar un secreto, me encanta como escribes y es un halago profundo venido de alguien que también conoce los secretos y las dificultades, así como las recompensas de escribir n.n. Sobre el foro y el blog, pues allí también estoy actualizando y este va acelerado para poder mm llevarlo a la misma velocidad, he decido no postear mas en el blog porque con el cambio de admon realmente se ha ido a pique el sitio, solo le solicité el favor a Admon K que porfa relacionara este link de para que los otros lectores de allí no se pierdan o piensen que abandoné la historia, así que realmente en el blog no se seguirá actualizando. La verdad si tiene cierta comodidad de lectura, lo cual es genial pero hasta ahora que pude aprender como publicar me he atrevido a hacerlo XD

Vianka, lo más que me he demorado han sido durante dos meses debido a cosas que estuvieron fuera de mi alcance, con el trabajo que no colabora y arreglos en casa, así como del pc, por lo demás esta historia me gusta mucho y no se porque se me da una fluidez rápida en su redacción, lo cual garantiza y te doy mi palabra de honor, que sin importar que esta historia la termino porque la termino. Además yo también he estado en la postura de los lectores, porque he leído muchos fic y también me han dejado picada, así que entiendo el sentimiento y lo menos que quiero es causar esas desoladoras emociones en ustedes n.n A otros comentarios huy muchas gracias por lo de vena de escritora, jajajaja se mantiene buen ritmo, espero poder mantenerlo y proseguir, además aciertas la trama apenas comienza y hay mucha tela de donde cortar por así decirlo.

Liz, esa es la idea mujer, seguir y seguir XD y a tu otro comentario, también sigo jeje ahí sigue jejeje

Guest, me temo que no hablo ingles, ya quisiera… muchas gracias por tus palabras, la imagen lamentablemente no tiene que ver con el contenido de la trama (aquí entre nos la escogió mi pareja por el atuendo y digamos el referente histórico de la trama) sin embargo te invito a leer... El caso es que no, no es una adaptación de el pacto de los lobos o la hermandad del lobo (esperemos no estar cometiendo una ignorancia muy grande del idioma) Te agradezco mucho por opinar y los ánimos dados, ha sido muy gentil de tu parte. En tus posteriores capítulos atinaste como seguramente habrás notado que si es una adaptación de la bella y la bestia jeje

Jess, que te dijera, es una petición razonable, con la que créeme tengo toda la intención de hacer caso y me contenta bastante que te haya gustado n.n

Muchos saludos Soi Yo, en verdad me siento feliz de leer tu comentario, saber que puedes ver las imágenes que proyectan mis palabras es un halago de los grandes, dado que la narración esta pensada para describir, lugares, palabras, hechos y toda clase de emociones, Sentir que se logra esto no tiene precio ¿No me digas? ¿Leíste hasta el último capitulo que hay actualizado jejejeje? Bueno si es tal el caso espero y me regales tu paciencia para que podamos llegar a ese punto de la trama y sepas que prosigue n.n

Lan.23 pues ya ves que ando publicando pronto, espero que las contis del capi te hubiesen gustado y saludos para ti también n.n

Inugami Akuma, la que se ha quedado sin palabras con tu comentario soy yo jejejeje, me encanta que la redacción llene las expectativas, ya que tengo especial cuidado con ella y que el lenguaje mismo del texto colabore en la ambientación de la trama, he tenido que leer otro poco para poder lograr ese efecto, aunque yo mismo tengo una forma de hablar formal. Aquí entre nos, la idea era atraparte desde el principio jeje y ver que se pudo me saca tremenda sonrisa jajaja, saludos y tu también sabes que me gusta mucho como escribes n.n, espero que continúes al pie del cañón en lo que falta (que es mucho) de esta historia. Jaja sobre adivinar, pues bueno no pregunte al principio como para que adivines, pero hey, la realidad es que la trama tiene si lo quisieras ver muchas tramar relacionables, los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm o ahora Disney no sé, pero bueno.

Izanagi 87, No de veras no pretendo abandonarlo pero hubo ciertos inconvenientes con la admon del blog que me los publicaba y decidí hacerlo de manera personal en un medio masivo para que lo lectores del foro pudiesen acceder a el por este medio. Son buenas esperanzas jejeje.

Namazato, seré cacofónica pero si, por los inconvenientes en el foro no sigue pero si que sigue aquí n.n espero continúes leyendo por acá y compensar por el suspenso del blog.

Eclair rozen, que bueno que te guste n.n a mi me encanta que te guste jejeje

Kyo, es bueno que te resulte interesante, espero que tu pronostico lo sientas acertado.

Inuka12, siempre es un placer brindar algo bueno a la vista, es una gran noticia saberlo y claro, ansío que siga siendo de esta manera para ti.

Lukyyyy, como notaras mi querida apreciada Luky, Natsuki se aminoró pero de una, no te voy a mentir, como la trama de la bella y la bestia es el amor verdadero el que rompería la maldición, pero no voy a revelar las circunstancias en las que ocurre sin embargo, costara, habrán vistazos, pero ya lo veras con tus propios ojitos.

Saludos Lizzy Natsuki, te diré que hay hasta el 10, pero con eso de las trampas jejeje. No si me alegra que te guste la pareja a mi de hecho me encanta y creo que por eso me animé a escribir sobre ellas jejeje.

Querida Celina, me alegro mucho que la sorpresa sea de tu total agrado y si admito que el mundo es un pañuelo porque realmente cuando Daisuki me comentó que tu leías mis historias me quedé anonadada en el buen sentido de la palabra, puede que incluso sonrojada XD Porque no pensé que hubiese tan buenas referencias pese a que he notado acogida entre las y los lectores, es de alguna forma saber que aquello que estas pensando puede ser visto, imaginado por otras personas y eso es la mayor recompensa, saber que con palabras puedes hacer que nazcan emociones en quienes leen, sorprenderlos, que se rían, es un regalo muy bonito que contenta el alma misma. Por eso quería, quiero animarte hoy, y todos los días que pueda para seguir, sonreír… porque eres alguien a quien Daisuki aprecia muchísimo y realmente ella no aprecia a todo el mundo, sus amistades son selectas por así decirlo, personas de corazones hermosos. Así que te animo a seguir leyendo y cualquier cosa cuenta conmigo para lo que gustes (que ojala este en mi mano apoyar) n.n

Bueno Shaka que se pueda ver un progreso en cada capitulo es de lo mejor que se puede oir, porque significa que la historia evoluciona y crece, a la par que uno, que escribe también lo hace. Te animo a seguir leyendo y gracias por regalarme tu opinión n.n

Jajaja Mk, pues que bueno saber que te pique un poquito la curiosidad, vamos a ver a donde nos lleva esta historia y que puedas disfrutar de la misma manera que yo lo hago con cada letra plasmada, gracias por leer de veras.

Ale one chan… m mmm que te dijera… Cristalsif que se respete (osea yo) le imprime escenas de acción a sus escritos, verás que no me mato tanto dando semejantes habilidades-maldiciones a mis tramas para dejarlas ahí no más de adorno jejeje. Creeme acción, fuera, poder, romance, pasión… todo ello lo encontraras en esta historia.

Dalytron, jeje que bueno que te guste porque mm… vamos a actualizar hoy y será de lo más interesante jejeje o eso espero, que te continúe gustando n.n

No siendo más por lo que me aparece en mi listado de Reviews, me despido esperando que me regalen otros mas de sus comentarios, porque es de recordar, que estos son los que animan y alimentan a la inspiración de la escritora.

Cordialmente,

**Cristalsif.**


	5. La Cosecha II

**_Antes que nada saludos y besos para todos, espero puedan disculpar un día de morosidad, ayer me quede lo que se dice escribiendo otra historia que tengo y lamentablemente me caí casi dormida en el teclado. Asi que vamos un diiita no hace nada... o shi? Espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben... respuestas a sus post al final de capi._**

**_Danza entre Lobos_**.

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_La cosecha II_**

El sol se ocultaba entre las montañas próximo al crepúsculo cuando arribaron, sin notar la persecución de la que eran objeto. Aún quedaba luz suficiente, los rayos languidecientes del sol dejaban a la vista una pequeña morada, una cabaña colindante a los límites de las tierras de la familia Fujino. Los altos y grandes árboles en derredor obsequiaban cobijo y escondite a la casa, apenas un pequeño huerto daba a entender que el lugar estaba habitado, así como la maleza mantenida a raya por la oficiosa mano de la Okuzaki. Solo en la intimidad de aquel lugar, la pelinegra de menor jerarquía podía yacer a sus anchas y usar atuendos más apropiados a su género. Otro deber fundamental para la servil era esconder y defender un par de cofres con doblones suficientes para salvar cualquier dificultad económica, nadie sospecharía nunca, que un sitio de apariencia humilde como aquel, guardaría un botín semejante. Lord Kruger tuvo la prevención de adquirir y amoblar la pequeña parcela, para el alojamiento seguro de su sirviente, pues según lo dispuesto, Natsuki no habitaría aquel lugar e iría al sitio en caso de urgente necesidad. Vigilar y proteger a la hermosa Shizuru era la mayor prioridad, pues de ella dependía todo para la familia Kruger.

Dentro de la cabaña la luz de las lámparas yacían encendidas, el humo de la chimenea comenzó a dispersarse en las sombras nocturnas y la tarea más difícil aconteció en el interior, donde una herida severa, debía recibir los cuidados necesarios. La fina punta de una pluma rozaba con tacto delicado la piel semihumana, trazos perfectos dibujaban los símbolos arcanos, que ahora las derruidas vendas no podían sellar con el conjuro escrito. La cabeza de la joven Duquesa oscilaba entre la monstruosa y la humana, en una fase previa a la transformación del ser femenino en la bestia. No habían quejas, ni sus ojos esmeralda miraban a la leal sirviente, que con paciencia infinita formaba las líneas aprendidas desde la infancia, una tras otra, dibujaba el intrincado sello del Dios Gato. Akira necesitaba con urgencia concluir la tarea para revertir el hechizo de la maldición y poder curar la sangrante herida de su ama. Una vez concluida la inscripción sobre el lado de la cara sana, el rostro de Natsuki tomó la forma de aquella criatura soñada como ninfa de los bosques, salvo por los cortes sangrantes que el metal del tornillo habían hecho en su rostro, del lado derecho.

Akira lavó la herida con habilidad insospechada, empleó gasas encantadas con el mismo sello y puso vendas para sujetarlas en la frente, la mandíbula y la nariz a base de presión. -Solo resta su hombro alteza-

-No hace falta, sanará por si solo- Solo por ser la bestia que era Natsuki, se le permitía sanar con velocidad superior a la de un humano común.

-Pero... la herida no sanará adecuadamente- Se preocupó Akira.

-La fase de lunar no está completa todavía, faltan 6 días para ello Akira y me temo que tenemos compañía... por favor abre la puerta- La sirviente miró con sorpresa a su joven ama, pero no tardó en obedecer. La morena se regañó mentalmente por no percibir la presencia intrusa.

El regalo del astro nocturno era para la joven Kruger a la vez su mayor momento de vulnerabilidad, humana durante la luna llena, significaba belleza y libertad para desprenderse de la carga de las vendas y la responsabilidad, pero también, ser tan frágil y mortal como cualquier otra doncella. Si Natsuki recibía un gran daño durante ese tiempo, moriría irremediablemente y otro miembro de la línea de sangre, soportaría sobre sus hombros el peso de la maldición. Solo por esa razón, la familia Kruger contaba con un ejército completo en la frontera de Artai, cerca del lago de los Orphans, para resguardar la debilidad de la Bestia en luna llena.

Natsuki se puso de pie obviando la expresión preocupada de su amiga, depositó con cuidado la mano sobre el hombro y con una sonrisa agradeció los cuidados de Akira. Los ojos hechos de esmeralda se posaron sobre la sombra que ingresaba por la puerta, con voz profunda no tardó en hablar. -Huelo su perfume desde hace horas, señorita Sugiura-

-Nunca mencionaron semejantes circunstancias, caballeros- La voz de una fémina se escuchó, mientras la mirada hechicera se posó sobre la esmeralda. -Tantos secretos no ha dado buenos frutos de mi asesoría, me temo-

-Creí que nunca entraría en la casa, así que la he invitado a pasar señorita Sugiura- Natsuki caminó por la espalda de la mujer ataviada en un vestido de alta costura, observándola con escrutinio. -Lamento el daño percibido por su atuendo... pero no ha debido seguirme- Barro y moho en la fina seda no le iba nada bien.

-Me parece que el señor Kruger se ha escondido hábilmente, pero no lo suficiente- La sonrisa de Midori se extendió ante la sospecha y frialdad de su 'cliente'. -O debería decir ¿Señorita Kruger?-

-Sabe más de lo que dijo en principio... ¿Debo adjudicar esto a su habilidad cómo adivina?- Musitó con sarcasmo, posando a la luz de las velas el rostro, uno hermoso a pesar de los tintes y la ocultación de la gasa encantada en el lado derecho.

-He sido amante de la historia Milady- La mujer inclinó la cabeza, sabía ya que estaba en presencia de la realeza. -... y resulta obvio cuando Lord Takeru Kruger solo ha tenido una hija, por otro lado tengo familia en Fukka y los rumores sobre su familia son... _"Escalofriantes"_-

-Sabe entonces el peligro que corre ante eso que llaman 'el doncel de hielo'- Intimidó Akira con voz lúgubre. -O en el fondo... no sabe nada, los rumores no son más que eso, rumores sin fundamento-

-Una forma halagüeña de referir a la bestia- Pero la dama no parecía en lo absoluto asustada, consternada tal vez y lo ocultaba muy bien con su encanto, mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Qué hará con lo que sabe ahora? ¿Solicitar una gran suma de dinero por mantener mi secreto?- Cuestionó Natsuki sin miramientos, siguiendo el ejemplo en el sofá de enfrente.

-No niego que una suma de dinero me vendría bien... pero antes esta la lealtad Milady. No puedo permitir que usted continúe su engaño... he visto el claro interés que muestra sobre la señorita Shizuru Fujino- Siseó la pelirroja mirando con desconfianza al par.

La risa en principio fuera de lugar de Natsuki, hizo que Midori cuestionara seriamente la cordura de la Kruger. Pero la última aclaró su garganta antes de hablar con la seriedad que el caso lo exigía mientras rondaba el sitio. -Es la cobardía del honorable señor Fujino el único impedimento para mí... él ya me ha dado la mano de su hija, a cambio de cofres y cofres con doblones de oro, el pago de su deuda con el Conde Nagi de Artai y claro, el actual sustento de su viñedo- Natsuki yacía ya de pie a la espalda de la 'adivina', era como un lobo sigiloso en derredor de su presa y aquello asustaba a Midori más de lo que podía expresar. -Él ha sido hábil al esconder los regalos que le hicimos, más aún, ha ocultado en la oscuridad de la noche al mensajero que envía mi padre con los pagos acordados. Si a Satoru aún le queda algo de honor, tendrá que entregarla como mi esposa antes de que acabe este año- Susurró en el oído de la mujer con voz grave, casi fantasmagórica.

Los ojos verdes de Midori amenazaron con salirse de sus cuentas. -No puedes ser que un acto tan ruin haya ocurrido- La mujer se puso de pie abrumada por la cruda realidad que mencionaba la bestia. -¡Es usted repugnante...! Obligar a la bella Shizuru-

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Podríamos llevarla a la orca por menos!- El enfado de Akira era más que evidente, pero su joven ama le palmeó el hombro en señal de calma. -¡Pero majestad!-

Natsuki negó con la cabeza. -No pretendo obligarla señorita Sugiura, ha sido Satoru el que la ha vendido como a una joya de colección, no he sido yo... ¿Por qué otra razón hubiera seguido su consejo al pie de la letra?- Los ojos esmeralda se clavaron en los verdes claros de Midori con un tinte diferente. -No deseo otra cosa que ser correspondida, aún sobre mis heridas Madame-

-Usted... ¿Se ha enamorado de ella?- Midori era la viva imagen de la perplejidad e incredulidad. -Pero ambas son mujeres ¿Realmente creen que un matrimonio podría salir bien? Usted no puede darle hijos y no hay nada que precie más una doncella- La pelirroja ya no decía aquello con el afán de apartar la mirada enamorada de Natsuki sobre la preciosa Shizuru. La sinceridad y preocupación ocupaba su tono de voz, a fin de cuentas tenía una sobrina con los mismos gustos e intuía un caso similar en la pequeña Fujino.

-Si supiera la verdad sobre todo aquello que se habla de mí, sabría que todo en este mundo es posible... aunque usted parece tan escéptica de algo, que le ha dado el pan cada día durante tantos años- Acertadas palabras eran las de Natsuki, salvo precisamente porque Midori había engañado a las personas durante años y su fe sobre lo oculto estaba muerta.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no se presenta con la verdad Lady Kruger?- Cuestionó la pelirroja mirando sin temor a Natsuki. Pese a su aspecto Midori comprendía al fin, por la mitad del rostro descubierto y entintado, que seguramente era una mujer muy agraciada, aquello confundía bastante ¿Entonces por qué ocultarse tras las roñosas vendas?

-Porque... no quiero que se comprometa con un título. Ni la riqueza, ni la vanidad pueden comprar el amor verdadero- Repetía las palabras del Dios Gato, ese había sido el único consejo que había recibido de su parte.

-Pero a la fecha, su familia ha comprado a la señorita Fujino- Levantó una ceja Midori, Kruger lo podía adornar mucho, pero seguía siendo un vil trato a espaldas de la joven.

-Por eso necesito que me ame en lo que sería esto, sería sin riquezas, sin belleza, sin títulos... solo yo, solo mis sentimientos a flor de piel en cada ocasión que la he mirado... cuando mi desvelo no puede ser mayor, cuando solo vivo para contemplarla y sin temor alguno, daría la vida misma por su alegría- El sentimiento que desbordaba esa mirada, esa voz y esa expresión dolida en la mitad del rostro visible. -Por favor... señorita Sugiura, necesito su colaboración... esta demás decir que estaré más que agradecida con usted y sabré recompensarla- Era evidente que por sus esmeros de mostrar fuerza, el juego sucio de Takeda, había recibido esas heridas y la estrategia no era la adecuada.

Midori suspiro profundamente, ya le hubiera gustado que alguien en lo extenso de su vida hubiera delatado tanta pasión y sincero afecto por ella. Esa expresión, esas palabras le habían convencido. -Está bien, ante la señorita Fujino los anteriores consejos no sirven de mucho, tal vez hayan movido su curiosidad nada más... pero no tema, haremos lo siguiente...-

-0-0-0-

La hermosa Shizuru había salido corriendo del palco, llegado a las caballerizas para tomar un caballo e ir por el doctor al poblado más cercano, la sangre le había escandalizado y un secreto temor surgió en su interior. Encontróse con su hermano en el pequeño pueblo, le avistó del incidente con la prensadora y las graves heridas del joven Kuga, con lo cual ambos muchachos acudieron raudos al pequeño despacho del doctor de la zona. Un carruaje cruzó los caminos con dificultad a todo el galope que daban los corceles, pero al llegar a la casa Fujino el herido no yacía por ninguna parte. Los jornaleros relataron los increíbles sucesos posteriores y la partida por propio pie de muchacho lastimado. Shizuru escuchaba incrédula las circunstancias ¿Quién hubiese podido levantarse después de semejante golpe? ¿Quién pudiera caminar con las sangrantes heridas y el inconmensurable dolor? Para la castaña aquello era inverosímil y motivaba un mayor número de preguntas por hacer al joven, en efecto cuestionar si aquel nombre: **_'Natsuki'_**. Era el suyo, cuando lo escuchó claramente al joven Okuzaki.

Molesta por las circunstancias debió marchar al lecho y al notar la ausencia de su mascota. - _"Perfecto, ahora hasta mi mascota se ha enfadado conmigo"_- Aquel no era precisamente su día, ya solo le quedaba estar preocupada por un perfecto desconocido del cual no tenía certeza del nombre y de una motita blanca, enfadada con ella por haberle prohibido dormir a su lado. Tenía la esperanza de que al despertar las tornas volvieran a su cauce y poder encontrar a su mascota, así como al joven lastimado.

A la mañana siguiente el deseo de la castaña se vio cumplido parcialmente, Durhan estaba profundamente dormido en su pequeño lecho, encogido como una bolita blanca, con las patitas sobre el hocico, como quien se esconde de la luz del sol para dormir a sus no tan anchas. -Ara, hoy estamos más dormilones- Se acuclilló la de ojos carmín a un lado de la cama de su mascota, lo normal era que el cachorro madrugador la despertara a lamidas y juguetonamente. -Creo que le voy a suspender su castigo a mi pequeño Durhan, hoy volverás a dormir conmigo _"ya nos hemos castigado suficiente los dos"_- Acarició el terso pelaje del pequeño animal, decidió dejarle dormir e hizo lo propio para organizarse entrando al cuarto de baño.

-0-0-0-

-¿Shizuru?- La aludida escuchó la voz gentil de su hermano, retiró sus esfuerzos de la tarea que la ocupaba y desenguantó sus manos. -Al señor Kuga... al fin lo hemos encontrado, lo ha traído el señor Okuzaki-

-Debo verle inmediatamente- Shizuru miró a Takumi con una inexpresiva faz. -Indícame por donde...- Se adelantó hacia la salida como si supiera a donde dirigirse.

-¿Acaso ese humilde chico es de tu interés?- Le sujetó la mano el castaño de más edad, sus ojos grises miraban con sospecha a Shizuru, pues nunca había atisbado en ella semejante actitud.

-De ninguna manera hermano, me preocupo por nuestros empleados... sabes bien que mi padre delegó esa responsabilidad sobre mis manos- La seriedad de la mujer le dejó perplejo y algo espantado, esa mirada podía atemorizar.

-Cla... claro...- Dijo cual tartamudo, liberando el agarre y procurando llevarla al encuentro del señor Kuga.

Llegaron hasta las cercanías del Mausoleo, donde un destartalado almacén de herramientas había sido acoplado sin mucho esmero por el señor Fujino para dar 'alojamiento' al sirviente. Akira yacía de pie, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida sobre el gran cerezo, en cuyas ramas el viento mecía poco a poco los pétalos. -Bienvenidos a nuestra morada, señor Takumi, señorita Fujino- Inclinó la cabeza como un gesto de sumisión.

-Este sitió esta todo lo lejos de ser habitable, mucho menos apropiado para el alojamiento de una persona herida- Musitó Shizuru mirando con disgusto.

-El que nos ha proporcionado su señor padre, Milady- Hubiera querido envenenar sus palabras, pero no así en presencia de los jóvenes Fujino, cuyos corazones se habían delatado más gentiles y claro está, por orden de su ama. -Por favor entren, yo mismo me he ocupado de vendar y desinfectar las heridas... pero el sitio es estrecho y solo puede entrar uno-

-Ve primero hermana, yo aguardaré mi oportunidad- Musitó el castaño con una sonrisa afable, pues en el fondo le agradaba en demasía la compañía de Akira, y nunca sería una molestia esperar a su lado.

Las condiciones del lugar eran infrahumanas, o así lo pensó Shizuru en cuanto notó la forma en que vivía la Kuga, con herramientas apiladas contra un rincón, cajas con útiles y repuestos superpuestas unas sobre otras. Pocas cosas delataban que aquella fuere una habitación, la vieja litera de dos puestos, una silla de madera y una mesita gastada, sobre la que reposaba un cuenco con agua limpia y un paño blanco doblado a un lado. Tal y como advirtió la Okuzaki, el espació era reducido y Shizuru debió caminar con cuidado de no mancharse, aunque el sitio estaba libre de polvo gracias a la diligencia de su habitante.

Las castaña tomó asiento en la silla dispuesta, la cual crujió levemente sin lograr despertar a la durmiente persona en el lecho. Los ojos carmín se posaron sobre la pálida figura, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta hasta el cuello y de él, solo el rostro fue visible. Sorprendióse la mujer, en cuanto notó el fino rostro que las vendas ya no cubrían, la piel que pareciera de porcelana tintada con intrincadas letras, se apreciaba hermosa a la vista. -Es una pena que duermas... quería saber tantas cosas de ti- Deslizó los dedos sobre la piel expuesta, allí donde la venda no cubría la mitad del rostro.

Una espantada Shizuru evidenció lo alto de la temperatura de Natsuki, por lo que remojando el paño en el agua fresca, lo posó sobre la frente sudorosa. La tinta hecha a base de henna había teñido la piel y no desprendía ya residuo alguno, solo el rocío en la piel absorbía la tela. Razonando lo absurdo de cubrir al joven herido con la manta si tan alta era la fiebre, Shizuru se permitió retirar la sabana, con el objeto de dar algo de aire a la ardiente piel.

Los parpados de la castaña se abrieron desmesuradamente y las pupilas negras temblaron dilatadas, aquel torso contaba con algo demás, algo con lo que los caballeros no contaban. No es que Shizuru hubiera contemplado a un hombre por entero desnudo, pero si suficientes torsos a la luz del sol, para saber que aquel montículo presionado por las vendas, que iban desde el hombro hasta el pecho no debería estar ahí. El gritillo abrumado de la Fujino se estancó en la garganta, escondida estuvo su culpa en cuanto las gemas esmeralda se reflejaron en sus ojos y ambas mujeres se contemplaron una a la otra.

-¿Señorita... Fujino?- La convaleciente mujer, pues ya estaba muy claro cuál era su verdadero género, miró confusa a la 'inesperada' visita.

-Ara, Natsuki me ha dado más sorpresas de las que esperaba- Sonrió Shizuru sin develar en ningún momento la semidesnudes que ostentaba la chica.

-¿Có...cómo sabe mi nombre?-

-Todos lo escuchamos en el angustiado grito de su compañero de labores, el señor Okuzaki... clamó su nombre numerosas ocasiones-

-Que inoportuno ha sido Akira- Natsuki se llevó la mano al pecho ante una punzada tenue de dolor, entonces notó la ausencia de lo evidente y con premura buscó la manta para cubrirse. Un gran sonrojo llevó a la Kruger a esconder hasta la cabeza en la ajada prenda.

La risa límpida de Shizuru llenó el estrecho espacio. -Ara ara, Natsuki no tiene por qué avergonzarse... a fin de cuentas poseemos lo mismo y está en confianza, o eso espero- Los pálidos dedos sujetaron la manta con el ánimo de retirarla. -¿No es muy infantil de su parte señorita Kuga?- Musitó al ver la oposición que le prestaba la convaleciente.

-Pero es que... usted... usted no debía enterarse de esto, aunque no hay nada que quiera más que su confianza- Asomó ligeramente la cabeza sobre la manta. Natsuki lucía en exceso abochornada y pese al feo aspecto del lugar, o la venda sobre la herida, el gesto no pudo más que enternecer a Shizuru.

-Si me lo explica, sabré guardar su secreto... ¿Por qué se ha presentado con el atuendo de un caballero? Si tanto necesitaba el empleo, ha podido solicitarlo como una más de las sirvientes de la casa y así su alojamiento sería más digno- Negoció la castaña, bajando lentamente la manta hasta dejar de nuevo a la vista el torso vendado, la piel expuesta, más blanca que la nieve también estaba tintada, incluso las manos, y ya podía apostar la castaña que también las piernas. Shizuru ocultó hábilmente en sus cabellos, la observación detallada del firme abdomen que Natsuki, seguramente había adquirido con trabajos pesados que solo a los hombres compete.

-No podía, Milady- Los largos mechones cobalto cubrieron la mirada y el rostro apenado, mientras las manos también curadas de Natsuki, estrechaban con más fuerza de la recomendable la manta. -Ha sido complicado esconder mi rostro de todos los jornaleros, ¿Imagina usted el impedimento en presencia femenina?-

-¿Así que por eso se ha escondido Natsuki? Debo confesar que es más agradable ver su piel tatuada, que aquellas vendas que le hacen lucir cual leprosa- Rieron de la corta broma, pues aquella confusión había sido la primera mencionada, el día que se conocieron. El simple hecho de haber conocido el verdadero género de la chica, había supuesto un gran alivio para Shizuru, pues ahora podía tratarla como a una mujer sin que fuera inapropiada su conducta.

-¿En verdad? _"Gracias Midori, te voy a montar un altar"_- La pelinegra agradecía para sus adentros la asesoría de la adivina, quien en primera instancia había preparado la variación en la tinta y después la treta para mostrar parte de la verdad a Shizuru.

-Sí, Natsuki ya no tiene aspecto de prófuga de la justicia fufufu- Shizuru se cubrió elegantemente los labios para disimular su risa. Pero luego miró con determinación a su interlocutora. -Aunque, todavía guardo cierta curiosidad, temo importunar el descanso necesario para que Natsuki restablezca su salud-

-Natsuki Kruger Kuga, es mi nombre completo... si pudiera seguir llamándome Kuga y tratándome como a un caballero, se lo agradecería profundamente. Y no se preocupe, me siento bastante mejor _"desde el momento en que percibí tu aroma al entrar"_- Se guardó sus últimas palabras para sí, no lo arruinaría con desatinadas frases de amor, aun no era el momento.

-¿Por qué desea tal trato?- Los ojos rubí le desnudarían el alma si en sus manos reposara tal posibilidad. Aunque en el fondo así era y Natsuki lamentaba mentir a medias.

-Sabe que no es apropiada tal muestra de confianza, está usted en una posición superior a la mía y su padre vería con malos ojos mi cercanía hacía usted- La expresión torturada en la faz vendada conmovió el corazón de Shizuru y amplia fue la sorpresa de Natsuki, en cuanto los dedos gentiles rozaron su mejilla. Que abrumadora paz le otorgaba la dama, que brinco al corazón que se desbocaba enamorado, que brillo se formaba en la esmeralda de una mirada, pero que esfuerzo ocupaba el no besarla ahí mismo. La hermosa amatista era aún más hermosa de alma que de cuerpo, más prístina que el cristal de un diamante, más brillante que la luz de una estrella, del sol mismo si cabe.

-Mi padre no tiene derecho a elegir mis amistades, aún si es el señor de esta casa... soy yo quien decide finalmente a quien precia y Natsuki ha mostrado más valentía que cualquier persona que conozca...- La mano se alejó del rostro, antes de que los dedos de Natsuki pudieran estrecharlos. -Pero ha sido una completa terquedad de su parte, trabajar a la par de los hombres- Reprochó con voz suave.

-Siempre he ido a la par o he sido superior, esto es lo que se espera de mí señorita Fujino- Admitió con voz pesada la Kruger.

-Puedes llamarme Shizuru, pero si temes represalias, ese apelativo está bien en presencia de otros- Tomó el paño que había caído en el regazo de Natsuki, olvidado después de su sorpresivo movimiento, lo enjugó en el agua y volvió a posarlo en la frente.

-Así sea... Shi...Shizuru- El nombre se oía precioso nada más pronunciarlo, pero estaba claro que a la pelinegra le costaría bastante el poder decirlo con tranquilidad.

Entre tanto la castaña hizo ademán de marcharse, poniéndose de pie para salir por la estrecha entrada. Pero por un momento se dio vuelta para mirar a la mujer en el lecho. -Y Natsuki... ¿Quién espera esto de ti?-

-Mi padre, mi familia entera y más personas de las que puedo contar- No mentía, el poblado de Fukka y la familia Kruger, guardaba en sus hombros una esperanza más grande de la que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Shizuru asintió sin entender, tal vez Natsuki tuviera una familia numerosa, ya se ocuparía entonces de que el salario le fuera incrementado. Por lo pronto se ocupó de despedirse con la mano y desear que la salud de su nueva amiga fuera repuesta con prontitud, no sabía la de ojos rubí, que apenas saliera del improvisado cuarto, Natsuki daría saltos de dicha junto a la litera.

Al salir la joven Fujino se encontró con una tierna escena, o lo hubiera sido, de no ser porque la sonrisa tímida de su hermano le era proferida a otro hombre. Shizuru entendía más que nadie las dificultades, que aquella secreta condición le causaría al mayor en años pero joven de corazón, Takumi era el orgullo de Satoru y este jamás permitiría que el muchacho tuviera gustos diferentes a los que se espera de un caballero de su alta posición social. Como si no lo supiera ella... ella, que tendría que desposar a un hombre. Mentalmente para Shizuru, la algarabía de sus próximos 16 años, no le alegraba en lo absoluto, al contrario, suponía una gran pena y fuente de presión. La castaña partió discretamente, no deseaba importunar o interrumpir el idilio que ausente de besos, lo decía todo con miradas y sonrisas.

-0-0-0-

Desde entonces y tras ver cumplidos sus deberes, Shizuru no dudo en acudir algunas horas a visitar a la convaleciente joven. Claro estaba que Satoru no debía enterarse de la dulce amistad surgida entre ella y la lobuna, pues el padre tenía muy marcadas las diferencias de clase. Shizuru simulaba marchar cada tarde en busca del cobijo de su gran roble, a nadie le extrañaba el hecho dado que era para la castaña una práctica habitual, más a la menor oportunidad, la Fujino cambiaba su rumbo a la maltrecha morada de Natsuki. Ocurridos tres días después del incidente, el doctor contratado por el joven Takumi en secreto, dio el visto bueno sobre las heridas, la pelinegra podía al fin salir de su encierro y colaborar con mesura en los preparativos de la cosecha. Takumi y Shizuru se ocuparon de que ningún esfuerzo físico ocupara a la chica, por lo que debió ayudar a las mujeres con los últimos retoques de la decoración del festival, pero la de ojos esmeralda era un poco terca y no temía arriesgar la seguridad de su estado, lo cierto es que en el cuarto día había sanado completamente.

Era de mañana, con la reciente alba en el cielo y Natsuki yacía en el tejado de la casa, para poner los moños y flores colgantes requeridas por el exquisito gusto de la señora Mizue. -¿Así está bien Milady?- Había puesto el último adorno en la punta del ático y miraba a la mujer frente a la edificación, que desde tierra firme daba las indicaciones al sirviente.

-Perfecto señor Kuga, pero tenga cuidado al bajar...- Decía la afable dama, no perdiendo de vista al servicial joven que pese a contar con medio rostro cubierto y raros símbolos en la restante piel a la vista, se notaba galante y cortés. La sonrisa del joven iluminaba de solo mirarla, parecía tan contento con tan poco, que la señora Fujino no podía guardar recelo hacia él. Natsuki se deslizó con facilidad sobre el tejado y bajó hasta la segunda planta por la ventana del cuarto de Shizuru, donde la castaña le esperaba, con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Así que esto le parece a Natsuki, una forma delicada de trabajar...- Se cruzó de brazos mientras los ojos carmín delataban preocupación y uno de los tacones de sus botas, golpeaban en suelo insistentemente. -¿Cómo debo llamarla? ¿Simio de los tejados?-

-Pero Shizuru...- La pelinegra no sabía cómo cambiar esa expresión seria en el fino rostro de la doncella.

-Mi madre no sabe de su herida Kuga, pero ello no es razón para que se arriesgue demás- Que áspero se escuchaba ese apelativo, cuando en la soledad de su cuarto nada tenían que disimular. -Podría volver a lastimarse el hombro por pura necedad- Musitaba con reproche.

-No volverá a pasar, lo prometo- Una señal de abandono inundó la expresión de Natsuki, que no podía evitar sentirse mal ante los pequeños enfados que ocasionaba a su adorada ojirubí.

-No es nada justo que Natsuki ponga semejante expresión- Negó Shizuru con la cabeza. -Me derrite de la misma forma que lo hace Durhan-

-¿Su mascota?- Preguntó Natsuki haciéndose la desentendida.

-Así es- Sonrió esperando que la de cabellos cobalto cumpliera su palabra. -Es un lobito precioso, pero a estas horas siempre anda rondando por ahí y no se deja ver, tal vez en la noche pudiera enseñárselo-

-Sería maravilloso, de no ser porque a semejantes horas si alguien me ve en las cercanía de su casa, no dudo que tendría que salir corriendo a ritmo de escopetazos- No es que lo dudara, Natsuki había notado al señor Fujino con el arma en las manos los más recientes días, quizás lo poco que faltaba ya para ver cumplido el acuerdo, le tenía paranoico. -_"No es que venga un ejército a secuestrar a Shizuru... solo mi padre"_- Pensó para sus adentros.

-Ara, Natsuki exagera bastante... ignoro porque le teme tanto a mi padre- Una sonrisa ladina se posó en los labios carmín de la castaña.

Aquel gesto fue suficiente para mermar considerablemente las conexiones neuronales del cerebro de Natsuki, en una palabra, dejarla idiota. Por lo que tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar. -Yo... ¡yo no le tengo miedo!- Se posó altiva la Kruger, puede que bravucona incluso. Pero al primer sonido fuera de la puerta del cuarto, la pelinegra se ocultó rauda cerca del muro, allí donde era difícil verle si Shizuru abriese la puerta.

-¿Decías? Fufufu- La victoriosa sonrisa de la castaña no tenía precio. -Creo que mi Natsuki necesita otra oportunidad para probar su valor ¿Irá a la fiesta de máscaras dentro de dos días?- Cuestionó la castaña

-_"¿Dijo **mí** Natsuki? La felicidad tiene un sonido... ¿Quién lo diría?"_ Err claro... iré- No tenía máscara, ni un traje adecuado, pero iría así fuera la última cosa que hiciera en la vida, ya compraría algo decente en el poblado.

-Ahora me temo, debemos continuar nuestras tareas- Shizuru apagó con tono formal la dicha, ese hecho de estar en las nubes en el que Natsuki se había sumergido. -Ara, Natsuki es tan dispersa- Se corrigió esta vez, la castaña no supo enteramente porque dijo aquello momentos atrás.

-El señor Takumi no me ha dado mayores indicaciones, ¿En qué puedo servir ahora?- Natsuki miró con extrañeza a la dama.

-Entonces seguirás mis órdenes por hoy-

-Como usted ordene, Milady- Se inclinó con absoluto protocolo, en un ademán que le ganó otra preciada sonrisa, del objeto de sus afectos.

Shizuru le guió hasta el viñedo, donde un gran número de personas se filaba con cestas en las manos. La castaña tomó la mano pálida de Natsuki para apresurarse a llegar más rápido y que no les dejaran atrás. _-"Ara, que suave piel"_- Se permitió apuntar mentalmente, mientras arribaban al encuentro de los demás.

Al final del grupo ambas jóvenes tomaron las cestas y un artilugio filoso, con la forma de una pequeña guadaña. Estando en el final de la cola Natsuki miró con desconcierto a su temporalmente jefa. -¿Qué haremos?-

-Vamos a desgajar el viñedo... recolectaremos los frutos para dar inicio al festival de la cosecha- Ante la mirada esmeralda, la gente se dispersó sobre las líneas de los sembradíos. Shizuru que aún no le soltaba la mano, le llevó a la línea que ambas compartirían.

Natsuki contempló como la hermosa mujer, dotada de grandes habilidades en todo lo que le había visto hacer, no tardó en demostrar su facilidad para desprender los racimos. Ella misma se empeñó en no quedar atrás, pero por alguna razón su guadaña no podía cortar el recio pabilo. -Me dieron una sin filo- Musitó mirando la herramienta con sospecha.

Shizuru volvió a dedicar una cautivadora sonrisa a la lobuna, contrario a lo que se esperaría de una mujer de su estirpe, la castaña miraba con ternura la terquedad de la otra y valoraba sus esfuerzos sobre lo 'imposible' de las cosas. Dejó el cesto en el suelo, se acercó por la espalda de la joven, tomó la guadaña, la acomodó adecuadamente en la mano de Natsuki y guiándola lentamente, reveló el secreto de la inclinación de la herramienta, con la cual el filo desprendió el racimo con suma facilidad. Ambas miradas vieron caer las uvas, percibieron el sonido del gajo al reposar en la cesta y sintieron la tibieza de sus cuerpos tan cerca. Shizuru se alejó abrumada, confusa, la Kruger tenía un aroma a rosas en cada poro de la piel, el cabello azabache tan largo y sedoso desprendía con más fuerza aquella esencia y su espalda, su brazo, era firme y atlético. Un ligero _deja vú _la estremeció por instantes, pero renuente a dar crédito a sus instintos olvidó más pronto la agradable sensación.

Natsuki tragó saliva y ocultó el profundo sonrojo que la embargaba, lamentó en secreto la nueva lejanía, pero se prestó a la labor que las aguardaba, imitó el movimiento aprendido y los siguientes racimos cayeron al cesto con facilidad. -Natsuki es una buena aprendiz- Animó Shizuru sin mirarla a los ojos. La pelinegra supuso que descuidar la vista sobre las manos y los racimos podría significar un dedo menos en la mano.

Concluyeron el trabajo con la llegada del medio día, era el momento de llevar los frutos recolectados a la casa Fujino, donde daría inicio el debido proceso para la fabricación del vino, allí principiaría un festejo reconocido y recordado por todos los pobladores de Tsu. Shizuru no permitió que Natsuki hiciera esfuerzos físicos, los demás hombres se emplearon en el traslado de las grandes canastas llenas de los preciados frutos de la vid, siendo estos transportados en carretas tiradas por caballos. Una vez frente a la ilustre morada, los sirvientes descargaron y llevaron una pequeña parte del fruto recolectado hacia el centro del festival, el otro fue trasladado hasta la bodega. El arribo de los miembros más jóvenes de la familia Fujino así como de los sirvientes, fue celebrado con aplausos. La algarabía y la música dio principio, mientras un grupo de cuerdas animaba el ambiente con melodías tradicionales. El lugar yacía rebosante de personas, vecinos y amigos de la familia, aguardaban la llegada de los labradores de la tierra. Las doncellas más hermosas, aquellas en la flor de la juventud y la fertilidad, levantaron sus largos vestidos a la altura de las rodillas, atándolos con cintas de colores.

En el centro de la algarabía, estaba dispuesto un gran recipiente de madera, que bien pudiera contar con las dimensiones de una piscina. El artilugio estaba apoyado y reforzado por columnas de madera blanca, que formaban dos arcos cruzados en los que adornaban listones y flores. Yamada, Takeda, Yuichi y los demás, vaciaron el contenido de numerosas cestas en el gigantesco recipiente, hasta cubrir por completo el fondo y subir el nivel de llenando a 10 cm. Las primeras mujeres que se desprendieron de los zapatos y las finas medias, ingresaron con la colaboración caballerosa de los hombres a la piscina de uvas y una danza comenzó entre las doncellas al ritmo de las balalaicas, los tambores, las liras y los violines.

La Duquesa observó como la constancia de las mujeres que bailaban animadas por los aplausos, destrozaba y extraía el valioso jugo de los frutos, ocupando la misma función que la infausta maquina con la que se había accidentado. -¿Entonces me desfiguré el rostro por nada?- Musitó con queja mientras veía la animada marcha sobre las uvas, los saltos y los vestidos teñirse de un color violeta.

-Ara, Natsuki es ligeramente dramático, si cuida apropiadamente sus heridas esperemos que no dejen cicatriz-

-¡Shizuru!- La aludida no pudo más que avergonzarse a niveles exorbitantes, la hermosa castaña a su lado, era la única capaz de lograr tales efectos en ella.

-No puedo evitarlo, Natsuki es tan inocente... fufufu- Shizuru se cubrió delicadamente los labios, para emitir un agradable sonido de risa, o así lo pensó la pelinegra. -Se trata simplemente de una costumbre para recordar los modos antiguos, cuando el vino se hacía de forma rudimentaria y un gran número de personas danzaban sobre las uvas, hace siglos no era posible tener una máquina que hiciera esa difícil tarea, entonces la extracción de mosto tardaba una semana entera de trabajo-

-No pensé que hacer vino fuera tan... complicado- Natsuki se rascó un poco la cabeza, al menos por el momento podían darse un descanso y eso era ya un regalo en sí mismo.

-¡Shizuru! Veeeenn, ¡ya es tiempo hermana!- Se escuchó la voz de Mai, que había sido de las primeras en entrar y la más efusiva al bailar, a un lado apoyado sobre el recipiente de madera, Reito miraba con sus grises y vigilantes ojos a su amada.

-Es un arte... arte del que yo debo participar- La castaña se levantó el vestido, ató cintas a la prenda, se deshizo de los zapatos y una atónita Natsuki la miró sin dilación, un tremendo calor se apoderó de su cuerpo, pues las piernas de la castaña eran un bocado a la vista. Más poco pudo darse a la contemplación, una mano le halaba hacia el centro, una animada Shizuru, necesitaba de la gentil colaboración de un caballero para yacer con las demás y ser partícipe del momento.

Natsuki comprendió el deseo de la chica sin palabras, imitó a los demás hombres fuera de la piscina repleta del fruto de la vid, de su mano unida a la de Shizuru la vio ascender por unas escaleras blancas y con el firme agarré le ayudó a descender suavemente sobre las uvas. Allí Mai recibió a Shizuru y con una sonrisa, le guio en la nueva danza que todas las doncellas realizaban. Los pies desnudos machacaban los frutos, las largas piernas se movían de forma hipnotizante y las sonrisas, hacían de aquel momento algo perfecto. La lobuna sonrió de dicha, apostada contra la madera como los demás caballeros que velaban a sus prometidas con desvelo, y aunque nadie supiese que para ella era también cierto el compromiso, nunca su mirada se deslizo sobre otra dama, para Natsuki era como si solo la melena dorada a la luz del sol, los ojos sangría y la figura danzante de Shizuru existiera en el mundo. Una palmada rompió el hechizo y las miradas cómplices que se cruzaban entre las dos, cuando un improperio quiso salir de los labios de la bestia y sus garras asestar un golpe mortal en el mentecato, la sonrisa de Reito le desentendió de aquella idea.

-Bienvenido Kuga... es momento de que nosotros también bailemos-

-¿Qué?- No tuvo tiempo siquiera de refutar, el brazo del Kanzaki se había enlazado al suyo y el de Sainoyi en el otro, una gran ronda de jóvenes y sirvientes se formó en cuestión de segundos.

Natsuki se vio arrastrada por los movimientos de los demás, los cuales debió aprender e imitar, entre saltos y ritmos propios del folclore de Tsu. Entre pasos, aplausos y danza, los hombres giraron en derredor de la fuente de la vid, cantos de voces graves fueron oídos por la restante multitud y de tanto en tanto los allí reunidos se inclinaban ante las mujeres, como quien rinde tributo a una diosa. La Kruger lo comprendió al fin, el arco honraba la fertilidad femenina, la danza a la euforia y la alegría, el líquido precioso representaba el elixir de la dicha, de la gloria misma y la locura, pues eran el vino y las doncellas, un regalo de las deidades al mundo. Natsuki estuvo segura entonces, de que nunca más en su vida tomaría del fruto de la vid, sin que llegasen a sus pensamientos aquellas memorias... los ojos rubí que miraban con anhelo, el movimiento arrebatador de sus caderas en la sinfonía de la euforia, la gracia de aquella figura etérea, casi divina. Shizuru era como el vino en una palabra, como la locura necesaria para no morir de tedio y monotonía, porque su sonrisa cautivaba quien la viera, y ella moriría embriagada de la castaña si se lo permitieran.

Lejos del alcance de las miradas curiosas, el iris turquesa miraba con resentimiento y sospecha los acontecimientos, se mordía los labios con rencor mal disimulado, el mandil de su vestuario servil se tensaba y destensaba apretujado entre las manos. Una gota del escarlata más intenso surcó la barbilla, mientras ella... notaba como tan insignificante ser se atrevía a posar los ojos en una estrella. -Ese... tan indigno de ella, tan inferior... ese desdichado que ha podido pretender más de lo que debe- Enterró las uñas en la carne de su mano. -Ese tal Natsuki, al que Ojou-sama le devuelve una sonrisa... pagará un precio muy alto por su osadía-

**N/A:** El siguiente capitulo se llama Mascara de Vals I, y los dos subsiguientes serán lo mismo II y III... Como el nombre lo indica será la fiesta de la cosecha... que casualmente bueno... es también otra fecha especial. Reiterando entonces los agradecimientos por su tiempo y reviews a los siguientes: Namazato, Inugami Akuma, Katt89, Vianka, Soi Yo, Paganwood, y MK.

Namazato, jeje que buen detalle de tu parte releer a esta paso va a hacer que me sonroje bastante y si, aquí estoy de nuevo publicando, ok tardíamente pero no fue la intensión, siempre es un placer publicar y que sepas, gracias a ti por hacerme saber que lo has leído n.n

Inugamiiii Akuma, jajaja lo sé Midori es única en verdad, por otro lado pensé en esas épocas y puede que en las presentes, depende la chica, los regalos se supone que siempre funcionan, lo que pasa es que el significado del presente en esa época si que tenía valor por lo que una malísima suerte que Durhan no pudiera entregar el recado y conste que se esmero. Pero todo salió tan accidentado... pobre Shizuru jajaja. Creo que en ese punto todos tenemos algunos momentos de soledad y podemos estar rodeadas de un mar de gente pero... al final solo unas pocas personas pueden hacerse ver y sentir, aunque no siempre están cuando uno les necesita, no importa como Natsuki siempre será hasta cierto un reflejo de nosotros mismos, por lo que le pasa y vive, del mismo modo con Shizuru y creo que eso es lo encantador de escribir que a veces, la soledad se hace menos dolorosa.

Sobre la maldición mmm me temo que no te puedo soltar mucha prenda ni resolver la duda, dado que tiene su razón de ser y mas adelante se comprenderá cual es el sentido de la misma. Se que en el cuento (de Disney) porque aquí entre nos yo tampoco me leí la historia original, entiendo que esos cuentos normalmente no son de los tiernos de la vida ni nada y esos finales son corta venas y como a mi no me gustas los finales horribles, pos no me leo esas cosas ¿No ven que me quedo traumada? El caso es que la maldición tiene una buenisisisisima justificación y más de un sentido, porque realmente es un castigo severo y hasta cierta parte es un peso que lleva quien no debería.

Es un detalle que te encante n/n yo tremendamente feliz por ello, haber si este también te gusta jejeje

Katt89, bienvenida y gracias por brindarme tu opinión n.n, me alegra profundamente haber causado tu dulce exaltación y te invito a seguir leyendo los que prosiguen. Por otro lado trato en verdad que la forma de narrar la trama así como el contexto tenga la mejor calidad posible dentro de mis limitaciones humanas, pero es muy agradable saber que te sientes envuelta y te entretiene como es preciso n.n

Viankaaaaaa esa es la idea, esa es la idea, esperando entonces que disfrutaras este capi n.n Tu tranquilidad es también la mía.

Soi Yo que más? Ora, no sabía que releías solo para sentir nuevamente la emoción, vieras a mi eso me ha pasado con unos fic muy específicos porque hay autores realmente chéveres, pero por otra parte mmm no puedo sentirme mas feliz porque explotaría, me encanta... además que ¿Qué sería de la vida sin las emociones? Así sean escritas jejeje, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que también te encuentres maravillosamente, Saludos!

Paganwood vieras, mm que te dijera... no pues... la verdad, yo tampoco me he leído el cuento, si tiene algún parecido medio, medio sería con la bella y la bestia de los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, (el que televisaban tempranito cuando yo era chibi) y realmente no he pretendido hacer un copi paste de la historia porque pos... ¿Qué gracia tendría leer esto? Es básicamente el concepto monstruoso de la bestia lo que me tomo prestado haciendo el referido Disclaimer y la hermosura de Shizuru lo de la bella, así como el castillo y algunos detalles... pero no más, lo demás daría aires de infinidad de libros posibles, porque la verdad es que nadie puede afirmar que una trama tan humana y sentida no tenga mas referencias. Por ejemplo el concepto del enojo sería mm como el Dr Jekyll y Mr hide o asi, aunque si nos vamos a la realidad cualquiera se puede enojar. Incluso el tema de la fealdad de la bestia tiraría al concepto del patito feo, porque vamos al final es un cisne y todos aquí sabemos que Natsuki es preciosísima, aunque en esta historia ahí mas o menos XD... bueno me alegro que te animaras y le dieras otra oportunidad a mi fic, no sabes lo contenta que eso me deja.

MK, si ya verías que yo también sufría con la casi hernia de la pobre Natsuki, ahí demostró que no es ninguna debilucha y que haría lo que fuera por su encantadora Shizuru. Reitero al respecto mis disculpas por haber aplazado este post un día, pero ya expuse las circunstancias... me alegra saber que hasta ahora te resulta entretenido y espero poder lograr ese efecto maravilloso en lo futuro. ¿Y este que tal te parece entonces? Espero entonces tus comentarios y los de todos n.n

Ohhh acabo de leer un review de ultimo minuto jejeje, a mi apreciable Aless.K, pues que bueno saberlo, esa era la meta, poder compartir y tener la oportunidad de conocer opiniones, es un placer personal por así decirlo y siempre es bueno saber que ahora tienen la posibilidad de comentar más a gusto. Espero entonces que este nuevo cap sea del agrado n.n

Que me ponen a sonreír de solo leerlos, muchas gracias por leer... es y reitero un honor.

Cordialmente,

**Cristalsif.**


	6. Máscaras de vals I

Muy buenas noches a todas/os mis queridos lectores, el dia de hoy me encuentro algo exhausta por motivos laborales, por lo que les quedare debiendo la respuesta a sus valiosos comentarios, sin embargo, les prometo que para el próximo capitulo, estaré con las energías repuestas y con total disposición para cada uno de uds.

no siendo mas, con ustedes el capitulo, disfrútenlo

_**Danza entre Lobos.**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Máscaras de vals I**_

El sentido del universo bien podría cambiar con unas mustias palabras, unas que Midori Sugiura le dijo. La inocente curiosidad le había llevado a preguntar algo evidente. ¿Por qué hacer una fiesta de máscaras en medio de la producción? Aquel momento era ciertamente el menos propicio. El señor Fujino supervisaba personalmente cada momento del proceso de embotellado y almacenamiento del vino, por ello se le notaba irritable y los empleados debían tolerarlo, ningún error era admisible. De las sutiles variaciones en las mezclas del mosto, dependía ahora el sabor y algunas de las cualidades fundamentales del vino, de allí la presión sobre cada tarea que realizasen. Entonces era absurdo ocupar tiempo y personal, en la dificultosa tarea de adecuar el amplio salón de la casa, preparando una fiesta por todo lo alto. La respuesta de la pelirroja dejó perpleja a Natsuki. _"La fiesta de máscaras se celebra debido a la culminación del festival de la cosecha y claro... __**es también el cumpleaños de la señorita Shizuru**__"_

Que tarde había llegado esa información y como cambiaba la perspectiva, una situación la llevó a la otra... y allí estaba, a semejantes horas de la madrugada, a solo 20 horas de la celebración de máscaras, montada en un corcel negro y a todo galope. En sacos perfectamente atados al caballo transportaba la preciada carga, eran los nuevos aditamentos de vestuario que deberían lucir todos los invitados, todo si es que ella quería asistir a la fiesta en compañía de la castaña. En momentos como ese le hubiera gustado prescindir de los modales y eliminar a esa molesta chica, endemoniada ama de llaves que le había complicado tanto la existencia. Tomoe Margueritte era el tipo de mujer a ser tenida en cuenta y por su honor, Natsuki perjuraba que no la subestimaría en lo venidero. Todo ocurrió debido a una serie de hechos tejidos por el azar, fortuna o infortunio no lo sabía ya, solo recordaba como se dieron las cosas la noche anterior...

Nunca se sabe cuando un día perfecto puede convertirse en un pequeño infierno personal, todo había sido perfecto. Bailar, reír y hablar con la castaña, aquello era un sueño que se antojaba inalcanzable semanas atrás, precisamente porque estaba a kilómetros luz de ser alguien que Shizuru si quiera conociese. Los sabios consejos de Midori de algún modo y como por cosas del destino, le habían ganado la curiosidad de ella; con la accidental herida se había hecho de su amistad; y con su diligente labor conjunta para ayudar al señor Fujino en su empeño, de llevar a buen termino la producción del Vino siendo este sustento de la familia, se había ganado sus confidentes sonrisas, así como algunos acercamientos físicos invaluables con la graciosa amatista. Pero todo ello se miraba amenazado por la envidiosa y ponzoñosa lengua del ama de llaves. Natsuki sabía que la mujer tenía algún tipo de fijación por Shizuru y para colmo de males, la dama de cabellos verdes era una persona muy cercana a la familia, con largos años de servicio desde la más tierna infancia, así como una linea de antepasados servilmente leales a los Fujino. La confianza obtenida a base de esfuerzos y constancia no podía ser puesta en tela de juicio con tanta facilidad. ¿Quién podría competir con aquello? Estaba claro para Natsuki que no ella.

Todos sus problemas empezaron cuando los ojos turquesa de Tomoe avistaron sus intensiones para Shizuru, la mujer incluso se las había arreglado para conocer su nombre, espiando en las cercanía del cuarto de la castaña, así como sus conversaciones 'triviales' a lo largo de aquella semana. Natsuki se maldecía por los descuidos de aquellos días, precisamente el exceso de confianza le había hecho mostrarse más de lo recomendable y ahora... tenía una seria dificultad entre manos.

En la profunda pero iluminada noche del ritual de la fertilidad, el señor Fujino yacía sentado en su despacho, miraba formas y documentos que había apilado como un tesoro en los pasados meses. Aquellos papeles eran para él la salvación que había implorado a los dioses, pues se trataba de contratos negociados en sus viajes a toda Windbloom, durante el invierno y los meses previos a la cosecha. Los formalismos llenados y la promesa de entregar grandes lotes de sus preciados vinos, aquellos almacenados durante años en la cava familiar, así como los recientemente producidos para ser entregados en los próximos meses, le aseguraban grandes sumas de dinero. Doblones de oro que Satoru pretendía usar en el reintegro del 'préstamo' realizado por el Kruger. El castaño había vendido hasta la camisa, todo con tal de asegurar una suma ligeramente inferior a la que el lobuno le había entregado. Para el compungido padre, cualquier precio era poco a cambio de la libertad de su hija y estaba presto a negociar con Takeru el pago de intereses en tiempos posteriores, no le importaba endeudarse durante al menos 10 años, todo iría bien se repetía a si mismo, siempre y cuando su hija no se casara con esa bestia.

Los cálculos del hombre mayor se vieron importunados por el repicar de la puerta, el ama de llaves entraba con una bandeja de plata, en la que soportaba una botella de exquisito whisky y una copa pequeña de fino cristal. La diligente chica de pálida piel, sirvió un trago a su señor en un profundo silencio, con un goterero dispuso exactamente una gota de agua pura y hielo. Aquel elemento de lujo era preservado en la casa Fujino pues se practicaba un proceso especial, en invierno se almacenaban grandes cantidades de hielo en una nevera rudimentaria, compuesta por varias capas de madera, las cuales se llenaban cristales helados y en el centro, perfectamente sellado se guardaba el hielo disponible para el consumo. En los espacios adecuados para la nevera arcaica, el hielo podía preservarse durante meses gracias a un sistema bastante anticuado, pero eficiente y alimentado por las corrientes del riachuelo cercano. El secreto era que la humedad del agua fría nunca perneara el interior de la caja, pero si enfriara su contenido.

Satoru obvió la intromisión de la dama, guardó los documentos en su caja fuerte, cuidando no dejar a la vista la combinación de números. Se volvió para revisar los pagos de los empleados, pero la silenciosa mujer yacía todavía allí y ello significaba claramente que debían tratar temas de gran importancia. -Dime lo que has podido averiguar...- Musitó sin levantar la vista de las cuentas, a la vez que sorbía un poco del exquisito licor, adecuadamente preparado.

-Me parece mi Lord que se han colado ratas en la bodega- Aquel modo de hablar en clave, ayudaba al castaño a prevenir la posible intromisión de su esposa. Cualquiera que pasara frente al despacho supondría que él y su ama de llaves, trataban algún tipo de plaga en el almacén de la casa, nada más.

La realidad era que Satoru había pedido a Tomoe especial observación en su hija, la sirviente era de las pocas personas que hablaba con la menor, una amistad que permitió en aras de los años de fiel servicio de la familia Margueritte a la suya, pese a la diferencia de clases. Para el Fujino no era un gran secreto que su hija tuviese muchos pretendientes, era hermosa como ninguna y ya se ocuparía de que un hombre honorable la desposara. Pero por el momento tenía que asegurarse de eliminar el presente problema. La peli-verde tenía que vigilar que nadie se acercara a Shizuru, más ahora, en vistas de la sobrenatural aparición de Takeru. Si el Kruger era un hombre inteligente, que seguramente lo era, ya habría dispuesto algún medio para garantizar su inversión, para la ocasión, que él cumpliera su acuerdo. Satoru supuso en principio que ocuparía medios diferentes, como todo negociador experto tendría un pla para obtener su objetivo. Aun con todo el Kruger jugaba limpiamente hasta la fecha, dado que no había mandado incendiar sus sembradíos, ni había atentado contra la recuperación económica de la familia.

-¿Qué clase de ratas?- Levantó la mirada carmín sobre la dama.

-Bastante raquíticas- Desdeñó con sorna la muchacha enfundada en un atuendo completamente negro, salvo por el mandil blanco de su uniforme.

-¿Por eso me importunas?- Satoru gruñó molesto por las falsas alarmas de la joven.

-Mi Lord...- Suspiró profundamente. -Nuestra... Bodega- El nombre clave de Shizuru en el tema le disgustaba bastante a Tomoe. -Recibe con calidez al intruso, a ella no parece importarle lo poco que poseé la rata o su desagradable aspecto- Se estaba complicando bastante la vida con la forma de referir el tema.

-¡Ya dejate de claves estúpidas!- Se levantó con exabrupto de su silla el Fujino. -¿Dices que a mi hija le interesa un pobretón?- Cuestionó el castaño con muy mala cara.

-Así parece, mi Lord- El pesar teñía el rostro de la melodramática mujer.

-Dime el nombre del mentecato y ¡Será hombre muerto!- Golpeó la madera con verdadero encono. El cristal tembló, así como su contenido a riesgo de manchar el caoba de la mesa.

-No tengo la certeza mi señor... pero escuché que se llama Natsuki por la forma en que le llaman los otros sirvientes y la señorita Shizuru dijo Kruger o Kuga en alguna ocasión- Musitó Tomoe con expresión confusa, pero claramente interesada en las reacciones del castaño.

-Pero... has dicho que es un hombre ¿No?- Palideció Satoru ¿Cuántos nombres podrían coincidir siendo aquel un apellido propio de la nobleza? La respuesta se hizo evidente para el Fujino cuyo cuerpo temblaba de la ira y de la impotencia. -¡Dime todo cuanto sepas de él!-

-Es un sirviente de esta casa. Usted lo contrató a principios de este año para completar las labores del cultivo, por eso digo que no tiene en que caerse muerto... vive en el almacén de herramientas, cerca del mausoleo como usted acordó con él. Diría que es hombre porque ha levantado por si mismo una carga que una mujer no podría, una de las piezas de la prensadora. Tiene la cara vendada, muchos dicen que por causa de un incendio en un barco, pero... señor, tras la herida sufrida en el rostro, por un resbalón en el suelo... se ha descubierto la mitad de la cara y es... muy hermoso, me temo- Admitió con malestar, escondiendo de la mejor manera sus celos. -Es blanco como la nieve, sus cabellos negros como si fuesen hechos de cobalto y sus labios rojos, de altura media y cuerpo delgado, pero atlético-

Todas las piezas encajaron en la cabeza de Satoru, aquel hombre descrito resultaba considerablemente parecido a Takeru, aun quedaba en tela de juicio que ese desconocido fuera realmente un hombre. Pero ya nada le parecía imposible, teniendo en cuenta los dotes supernaturales del padre, la hija fácilmente podría heredar algunas de ellas. Fuerza... ¡Eso era! Había heredado fuerza más allá de los limites humanos como toda una bestia. -No le halagues Margueritte. Es... ¡Es un monstruo!- Increpó ofendido, poco le importaba si era hermoso o poco agraciado, Natsuki Kruger seguía siendo una bestia y primero muerto a verle casada con su hija.

-Lo siento, Mi Lord- Se inclinó ocultando el rostro, Tomoe había esperado un par de injurias y el despido de aquel infortunado hombre, incluso una golpiza, pero su patrón no salía del sobresalto. ¿Quién era en verdad ese sujeto vendado?

-Tengo una importante diligencia para ti- Mencionó Satoru al parecer con la compostura respuesta. -No voy a correr riesgos, habla con Smith, te daré más que suficiente para pagar sus honorarios- El desesperado padre no encontró otra salida, no era su culpa que el lobuno enviara a su hija a un lugar tan 'peligroso' y además sola.

-¿Smith?- Tomoe miró con incredulidad al mayor. -¿Ese Smith, mi Lord?-

-Espero que su inteligencia no se haya visto disminuida en los recientes días señorita Margueritte ¡Claro que hablo de él!- Raras ocasiones se veía al señor Satoru tan enfadado o eso concluyó la mujer antes de aceptar con obediencia los deseos de su señor.

Fue así como la joven Margueritte, ataviada con una capucha negra y ropas más humildes, tomó un corcel de la caballeriza y recorrió a gran velocidad la basta distancia hasta el poblado de Tsu. Guiada por el brillo de la noche que iluminada con la luna en su cenit, amarró su caballo a un árbol, ligeramente ocultó para no ser objeto de robo. Tomoe caminó hasta un bar de muy mala reputación, casi a las afueras del pueblo y escondido discretamente entre los matorrales. El exterior era oscuro a la vista, la madera gastada pese a sus numerosas manos de pintura seca, que dejaba entrever capaz anteriores de colores rojos y negros, las ventanas lejos de contar con vidrieras, tenía algunas tablas clavadas. Aquellas que escondían lo que dentro del lugar pasaba y una puerta astillada que apenas se mantenía en pie por la gracia de las bisagras. Un letrero colgaba en la fachada, ligeramente inclinado y sujeto por cadenas oxidadas, dando las vistas de un nombre... El bar apodado 'Ramspeldor', daba la bienvenida a los indeseables y todos aquellos que querían consumir alcohol a pocos grados faltantes para la toxicidad, a un módico precio. La pobres almas en la casi ruina acudían al sitio para desahogar sus malestares viendo las no tan limpias copas, llenarse y vaciarse del liquido etílico. Pero también era sitio de paso muy frecuentado por los rufianes de la peor calaña, aquellos buscados por la ley pero que nadie se atrevía a delatar.

Tomoe ingresó al lugar y la chirriante puerta obligó a los mastines a mirarle por un breve momento, el barullo de las apuestas, la juerga y el alcohol se restauró pasados algunos segundos de su entrada. Aquel era un ritual incomodo para los visitantes, pero una medida cauta en vista del arribo de cualquier oficial del rey. Quizás lo intentaran aquellos lo suficientemente tontos que osarán valerosamente apresar algún bandido. Claro estaba, que con tantos ladrones y asesinos juntos, más fueron los muerto tirados al río que las capturas realizadas, por lo que desde hacía años que ningún oficial husmeaba por allí, por temor y por la onerosa cuota que pagaba el dueño del bar, ese al que buscaba Tomoe.

La peliverde se abrazó a si misma por debajo del manto, al caminar entre las mesas para dar con la del fondo, en la esquina más oscura del bar. Tomoe pasó entre el humo y el hedor de los presentes, mucho de ellos ebrios hasta niveles insospechados. La joven fue sometida a algunos pellizcos y manos indiscretas que no dudaron en tocar sus posaderas durante el corto trayecto, pero sempiterno e incomodo en el tiempo. Pese a la humillación la chica continuó su camino, si era por la señorita Fujino, su vergüenza era una pequeña paga y una muestra de valor, que dejaba muy en claro su sincero amor por la dama. Llegada a la mesa dos hombres se interpusieron en su camino, uno tenía horrendas cicatrices en el rostro, era moreno, alto y fornido. El otro tenía un parche en el ojo, era pálido y larguirucho, incluso desgarbado.

Con voz temblorosa se atrevió a hablar la encapuchada chica. -Deseo tratar negocios con su jefe, caballeros- La risa estalló entre los presenten por el curioso e inapropiado apelativo, allí ninguno podría llamarse caballero ni volviendo a nacer dos veces, lo de rufianes lo llevaban calado hasta el fondo de sus almas.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Cuestionó con voz ronca el moreno, no prestando demasiada atención a lo dicho por la mujer.

-Una chiquilla perdida al parecer- Musitó el más flaco. -Si buscas placer, hay aquí decenas de 'caballeros' que con gusto te harían el favor- Sonrió perversamente en su pálida faz. -Ya sabes como es... sube por las escaleras, las demás te indicarán que hacer- Se mofó de nuevo, suponiendo que 'esos' eran los negocios a tratar.

Tomoe levantó sus ojos turquesa tragándose el temor y el rencor de haber sido referida cual prostituta. -¿Harán perder a su jefe tan preciado botín?- De entre sus atuendos, la dama extrajo un saco mediano lleno de doblones de oro y lo sacudió ante la vista de todos. -No seas tonta- Refutó el larguirucho con enfado, mostrar tal suma entre ladrones no era de los más sensato.

Sin embargo el hombre de oscura piel le indicó tomar asiento frente al dueño del sitio y ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica, se hizo visible un hombre pálido de gestos malévolos, cabellos rubios, ojos pequeños, delgado y de lentes. Mas aspecto de bibliotecario tenía aquel, que de asesino a sueldo, pero Tomoe se recordó que las apariencias engañan y por ello acalló sus impertinentes pensamientos. -¿En que puedo servirle?- Siseó con tono de voz divertido, mientras abrazaba a cada lado a una de esas, con las que le confundieron a ella.

-Deseo que usted quite del camino a una persona- La de cabellos disparejos retiró el manto de la capa que le cubría, para dejar a la vista un fino rostro lleno de seriedad.

-¿Con quitar se refiere a que le de una paliza o que le mate?- Smith acomodó sus lentes con calma, mientras observaba el pago en el cinto de la joven, había bastante más de lo acostumbrado y ello le hizo sospechar, una paliza no valía tanto.

-Lo segundo honorable señor, debe matar a un hombre que esta resultando ser inconveniente- La chica posó el saco de monedas sobre la mesa. -Como siempre, la mitad del pago ahora y la otra mitad cuando complete la tarea-

-No creo que sea una tarea simple- Ladeo el rostro el rubio antes de ordenar a las chicas que se fueran a los pisos de arriba, ahora con las manos libres Smith le hizo un ademán al moreno de sus escoltas. -Kurogane, lleva esto a mi oficina- El hombre fornido y lleno de cicatrices no dudo en obedecer, perdiéndose en los pisos de arriba. Aun si Ramspeldor estaba lleno de ladrones, nadie osaría robar al señor Smith.

-¿Por qué lo dice, señor?- Cuestionó la Margueritte, ¿Acaso tenía tanta suerte la desagradable Natsuki Kruger? ¿Tanto para hacer dudar a un profesional en la materia?

-Si fuera simple, yo recibiría una cuarto de esto... ya que si ha venido a mí, es porque sabe las tarifas de los servicios que prestamos, lo eficiente que somos y esto es bastante más que el precio de siempre, así que sospecho que este próximo difunto tiene algún tipo de dificultad- A la par que hablaba, Smith le indicó a su segundo escolta que sirviese dos copas de buen ron, pero al notar lo poco del contenido en la copa de Tomoe, el rubio no tardo en hablar. -Yuno... sirve con abundancia a la dama, que no piense que somos mezquinos-

-Sirvo a otro y mi señor esta deseando deshacerse del mentecato, por lo que no escatimará en gastos si usted es tan eficiente como dicen- Afirmó raudamente Tomoe, temiendo que el rubio deseara negar el acuerdo y además se quedase con el dinero.

Pero Smith sonrió dando a entender que realmente haría el trabajo. -Dígame señorita... ¿Cuál es el nombre del sujeto y que inconveniente hay con él?-

-Se llama Natsuki Kruger, me temo que es muy fuerte...- Sorbió un poco del amargo licor para tragarse el veneno que sentía, en cada ocasión que pensaba en el chico de rostro vendado. -El problema es que nunca se puede afirmar en que sitio vaya a estar, solo hay una oportunidad siendo él tan escurridizo-

-La fuerza poco puede ante el metal y las balas de un buen rifle o una pistola- Smith era un hombre precavido y no tenía un estilo elegante en sus trabajos, simplemente ocupaba los métodos más prácticos para la tarea, la eficiencia lo era todo, lo demás serían meros adornos para el quehacer. -¿Hay alguna forma de encontrarle con certeza?-

La idea agradó a la joven, un disparo, limpio y rápido, pero vamos hasta eso podría hacerlo ella. Por eso tenía que exponer el único inconveniente. -¿Conoce usted la fiesta de máscaras de la casa Fujino?-

-Absolutamente, aunque es una pena que nunca se me extienda la invitación- Exageró dramáticamente Smith, la realidad era que 'baratas imitaciones' de las fiestas de la aristocracia poco le eran atractivas.

Tomoe hizo caso omiso del comentario, esperaba más seriedad de un 'profesional'. -El Kruger estará en la fiesta y será fácil reconocerle, es seguro que usará una máscara de lobo hecha de plata _"o eso dijo el señor Fujino"_- Entonces consideró adecuado exponer el inconveniente de la tarea. -Nadie debe sospechar nada de esto, señor-

-¿Pretende entonces que mate a un hombre en una fiesta tan celebre?- El rubio no perdió la oportunidad de mejorar sus condiciones en el trato, si aquella mujer quería ver muerto al infortunado chico, Smith sacaría la mejor tajada posible, pues tal y como dijo la chica "No escatimarían en gastos".

Comprendiendo la intensión y aún si ella debiera disponer de ahorros extras por ver muerto a Natsuki, Tomoe lo haría en nombre del amor. -Si pudiera ser discreto le recompensaría aun más, el doble de lo ofrecido hace un momento-

-Delo por hecho señorita- Sonrió el hombre, continuaron hablando por una hora ultimando detalles. Cuanta más información tuviese Smith, más sencillo sería matar al joven Kruger.

-0-0-0-

Corría como alma que lleva el diablo, corría por que la vida misma se le iba en ello. Atravesaba con trote incansable las arboledas que cercaban la casa Fujino, el sudor surcaba la morena piel hasta gotear en su barbilla y la camisa en otrora blanca, yacía húmeda desde algunas horas atrás. Maldecía en su fuero interno haber gastado todo su dinero en aquel lugar, pero a la vez agradeció a la providencia haber estado allí. Sin embargo, de haber tenido suficiente hubiese en sus arcas hubiese podido rentar un caballo y ahorrado semejante travesía a pie... pero ahí estaba, trastabillando y resbalando entre las raíces llenas de moho, con un único fin en la mente. Tras cada resbalar el de cabellos marrones se levantaba y continuaba su camino, estaba tan cerca. Un alegre respiro dio su alma en cuanto avisto el mausoleo, con el sol despuntando en las montañas. Masashi sabía por los rumores de sus anteriores compañeros de trabajo, sobre el alojamiento de Natsuki en el almacén de herramientas. Casi sin aliento golpeo la puerta, pero nadie abrió.

-¡Kuga!- La puerta ya poco aguantaba los golpes del fuerte muchacho. -¡Es urgente! Abra la puerta por piedad- Suplicó sin detener los golpes. Takeda notó que no había nadie, era imposible que el madrugador muchacho no hubiese escuchado los golpes o los alaridos de su voz. -¿Dónde diablos estas?- Se cuestionó antes de emprender carrera hacia la bodega.

Mientras corría, el de ojos verdes recordaba sus actuales circunstancias. Era físicamente imposible que retornase a tiempo para la jornada de labores, seguramente perdería su nuevo trabajo en la hacienda de la familia Asakura, Tate lo golpearía por sus impertinencias, las niñas del orfanato no le hablarían en una semana y tendría que buscar empleo en otro lado. Pero eso no le importaba a Masashi, no desde aquel funesto día en que se atrevió a retar al joven Kuga.

Se había condenado a si mismo a vivir con la culpa de sus actos y a memorar incansablemente el día que puso en duda todo lo aprendido en su vida. Nadie pudo verlo más que él, la piel al descubierto pese a la sangrante herida, los oscuros cabellos de cobalto cuyos mechones engalanaban aquel rostro níveo, las finas facciones de aquel campesino que como él se ganaba la vida en los más humildes trabajos. El fuego ardía en su pecho ante la memoria de aquellos ojos hechos de la esmeralda más pura, las cejas negras y definidas por la obra maestra de un hábil pintor, de un dios por lo menos. Prendado había quedado del prohibido sentir que le atormentó desde entonces, ¿Quién lo diría? Un hombre que ama a otro hombre, él... Masashi Takeda, uno que consideraba su hombría por encima de la de otros tantos, justo él, sucumbió a los turbios deseos por un congénere.

El corazón de Takeda lamentaba la nefasta impresión que había causado, si al menos hubiese sabido lo que ese adonis escondía tras las vendas tiempo atrás, seguramente las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Por eso deseaba ver restablecido su honor en presencia del joven Kuga, si bien no podía devolver el dinero ganado, le serviría como un esclavo hasta resarcir el daño causado y la información de vital importancia que traía consigo, sería el primer paso.

Llegó al lugar y allí estaba él, perfecto se permitió pensar. -Ku...Kuga- La voz le salió en apenas un mormullo, uno audible que atrajo la vista de los otros trabajadores. El grupo de hombres abandonó las cajas de vino que embarcarían al atardecer, muchos de ellos miró con despreció a Takeda.

-¿Cómo te atreves a plantar cara por aquí?- Se adelantó Yamada empuñando un palo.

-¿Quieres jugar sucio de nuevo ladronzuelo?- Sakomizu se posó a un lado del de coleta de caballo, dispuesto a dar pelea también.

-¡Necesito hablar con Kuga!- Takeda obtuvo valor de un miedo aun mayor, si tenía que batirse con todos ellos nada le impediría llegar a él. Pero poco le duró el ahincó, cuando un puñetazo le mando a comer tierra.

-Esta es una pequeña muestra de lo que te viene encima ¡Tramposo!- Espetó Akira sobándose el puño, le había dando con tantas ansias que no midió su fuerza.

-Esta bien... si alguien puede golpearme por la ofensa que he cometido, así será- El moreno se puso de pie sin la intensión de defenderse. -Pagaré el precio justo por hablar con el señor Kuga- El muchacho cruzó los brazos en su espalda, introduciendo sus manos en la amarra de sus pantalones para no poder defenderse por reflejo.

Akira no dudo en proferirle otro golpe, no se salvaría por muy indefenso que se pusiese y Natsuki observaba con interés los acontecimientos. -¡Pégale duro Okuzaki!- Animó Yamada y al abucheo general se le unieron los otros hombres del grupo, pese al mutismo de la persona verdaderamente afrentada. La paliza persistió durante algunos minutos, algunos afirmaban que debían desfigurarle la cara, para ver resarcido a cabalidad el perjurio acometido por el chico.

Un sangrante Takeda cerró los ojos en el suelo, estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y es que no imaginaba que los golpes de Akira fueran tan certeros, se le veía tan delgado. Yamada se apresuró a sacar la navaja con el animo de cumplir el deseo general, pero en ese momento Natsuki posó su mano en el hombro del mayor. -Ya esta bien...-

-Pero...- Musitó con voz suave otro de los hombres, el joven Akuma.

-Tranquilo amigo mío... esta claro que Takeda ha sufrido más por el peso de su propia culpa, que por el castigo físico al que voluntariamente se ha sometido. Lo necesitaba para perdonarse y solo por eso he permitido esta barbarie, él no entiende que yo ya le he perdonado- Los ojos verdes de Takeda se abrieron pese a la creciente hinchazón de su cara, no cabía en la dicha pese al dolor de su magullado cuerpo y los hombres allí reunidos miraron con admiración a la pelinegra. Natsuki se acuclilló a su lado, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y acomodó el de él en sus hombros. Ayudó a Masashi a llegar dentro del almacén y tomar asiento sobre algunas cajas. -Akira ve por agua, una botella de ron y un paño...- Ordenó la Kruger, en cuanto su leal sirviente se fue en busca de lo solicitado, las esmeraldas de Natsuki volvieron a posarse sobre él. -Lo escucho ¿Qué desea decirme?-

Todos los allí reunidos miraron con interés al maltrecho moreno. -Son nefastas noticias, señor Kuga... llegarán asesinos contra usted en la fiesta de máscaras- Takeda se sujetó el costado, para encontrar el aliento suficiente que le permitiera exponer la situación.

-Llegas con mentiras... tal cinismo no tiene nombre- Sakomuzi miraba con incredulidad a Masashi ¿Quién ocuparía tal esmero en matar a un pobre campesino como Kuga?

-No miento, señores... el señor Kuga se ha citado con la señorita Shizuru, asistirá al baile de máscaras con ella. Entonces ¿Cómo podría yo saberlo? Renuncié a trabajar aquí al día siguiente de haber hecho la apuesta- Se defendió de los decires de los hombres y Natsuki comprendió que no mentía.

-Habla entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que alguien atentará contra la vida de Kuga?- Preguntó Yamada con no muy buen humor.

-... estaba en el bar Ramspeldor y allí ha llegado el ama de llaves de la casa con ordenes precisas ¡Ha contratado a Smith!-

-¿La señorita Margueritte? Difamaciones suyas, es inverosímil que una doncella de su clase yazga en semejante antro de perdición- Esta vez intervino Sainoyi, quien de los presentes le había profesado secretos sentimientos a la peliverde desde la tierna infancia.

-No ha debido ir allí por propia voluntad... una doncella jamás se pondría en semejante riesgo. Se lo han ordenado y sabemos que su lealtad es intachable- Apuntó cabizbaja Natsuki. -_"Sin mencionar sus seguros deseos de verme muerta, mi sola presencia junto a Shizuru le pone en tensión"_-

-La señorita ha pagado con una bolsa de monedas de oro, ha prometido tres más, eso es demasiado por ver muerto a un hombre- Musitó un trémulo Takeda. -Ha afirmado además que Kuga irá a la fiesta con una máscara de lobo, le tenderán una trampa en cuanto quiera acercarse a la señorita Fujino- Las miradas se tornaron ásperas y preocupadas. Todos le debían algo a Natsuki, desde su ayuda en las jornadas donde alguno yació enfermo, hasta dinero que les prestó para solventar algunas crisis de hogar, ninguno deseaba ver muerto a su amigo y con Smith detrás, aquello sería seguro.

-¡Demonios!- Se quejó Natsuki golpeando una columna de madera maciza con su puño. _-"Justo ahora que estoy tan cerca de ella... maldito Fujino, solo tú sabrías de la máscara"_- ¿Ahora como se acercaría a Shizuru? Ella solo podía usar la máscara de la familia o las vendas en la cara, cualquier otra tela ardería en su piel y estaría imposible hacer que el Dios Gato bendijese alguna otra prenda, ¡Esta en Fukka¡ y son tres o cuatro días de viaje. Aun si tomara su forma lobuna, no llegaría a tiempo.

-¿Kuga corteja a la señorita Shizuru?- Preguntó Sainoyi y los demás se miraron atónitos, nadie había prestado atención a ese detalle, no hasta que fue mencionado. Todos habían contemplado la gracia y la belleza de la dama, pero ninguno tan osado para pretender más que un saludo y la gentileza de alguna sonrisa suya. -¡Vaya hombre! Ninguno lograría tal proeza-

-Debemos encontrar un modo entonces- Escucharon la voz de Akira que volvía con las cosas solicitadas por Natsuki. La pelinegra conocía las intensiones de su ama, así que se adelantó a limpiar y desinfectar con el ron, las heridas del chico. La de cortos cabellos no dejaría que las pulcras manos de su alteza se mancharan con la sangre de aquella escoria.

-Me temo que tendrás que desistir de la doncella, renunciar y marcharte de Tsu, es la única posibilidad- Aconsejó otro de los hombres, el señor Keita. -Esos hombres te mataran Kuga y no hay mujer que merezca semejante sacrificio-

-¡No!- Se dio la vuelta una furiosa Natsuki. -¡Plantaré cara a la muerte! Enfrentaré a mis verdugos y no tendré piedad con ellos- Nadie negaría el valor y la terquedad de la pelinegra, algunos comenzaban a entender porque la inalcanzable Shizuru Fujino había posado sus ojos sobre él.

-Pero... la luna llena...- Akira sabía del gran riesgo, bajo el astro en el cielo de ese día, el espíritu del lobo dormiría dentro del cuerpo de Natsuki y sería tan frágil como cualquier mortal.

-Calma señores, ¿Acaso Kuga no puede usar otra máscara?- Intervino Akuma pensando en nuevas posibilidades, a fin de cuentas la prenda era el distintivo que le daría la muerte al chico, con cambiarlo bastaba, allí nadie conocía su rostro por completo ya que las anteriores vendas habían vuelto a su rostro.

-Imposible... tengo grandes razones de peso para ello, que espero sepan disculpar pues no puedo revelar- Natsuki realizó una pequeña venía que los demás comprendieron, nunca hay que meterse con los secretos de un hombre.

-Entonces hay que hacer que muchos lobos vayan a la fiesta, pero será un reto para todos los presentes... si es que están dispuestos en la empresa que hemos de realizar- El más maduro de los hombres allí reunidos habló. -Necesitamos copiar al menos 50 máscaras como la de Natsuki y llevarlas hasta la casa de los invitados, el señor Akuma hizo las veces de mensajero este año y puede marcarnos las locaciones en un mapa- El aludido no tardó en asentir.

-¡Es un genio Sakomizu!- Natsuki no sabía si besar al regordete caballero. -El problema es que la máscara es... es de metal- Se calmó pronto, ya tenía de que preocuparse.

-¡Tenemos que ir con el herrero!- Afirmó Keita con ánimos renovados, -con suerte las acabe al anochecer- Con un par de caballos y hombres dispuestos todo era posible.

-Señores, es momento de devolver los prestamos a Kuga... va a necesitar dinero para pagar las máscaras- Yamada se desprendió de su gorro, saco algunas monedas del bolsillo y las introdujo en la prenda, luego pasó frente a los demás. Todos se desprendieron de lo que tenían. -Esto es lo que hemos reunido Kuga- Le tendió el gorro casi lleno de doblones de plata y alguno que otro de oro.

Natsuki sonrió con gentileza ante el gesto. -Creo que todos aquí se merecen la confianza que solo permite la lealtad y la amistad, no imaginan cuanto les agradezco... por eso les voy a revelar la verdad sobre mí-

Durante algunos minutos los hombres tomaron asiento en el suelo para escucharle, la credibilidad de Natsuki se desvaneció por momentos, en cuanto menciono su origen real y su basta fortuna, así como el pacto que el señor Fujino se negaba a cumplir. Algunos le pensaron loco, pero en cuanto se deshizo del vendaje de las manos dando vistas del anillo de la casa real de Windbloom, así como un saco de oro que obsequió a todos los presentes, la duda se evaporo. Toda una vida de trabajo se contaba en esa bolsa, nadie podría hacer esa pequeña fortuna en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Es un bastardo!- Se quejó enfadado Sainoyi. -Que poca hombría y deshonor... Satoru Fujino no merece la cuna en la que ha nacido-

-A pesar de todo, lo comprendo un poco...- Interrumpió la ojiverde y los demás le miraron sorprendidos. -Como padre cualquiera de los presentes haría cualquier cosa, una hija, una hermana e incluso una amiga, es un tesoro que no puede comprar ni todo el oro del mundo y él lamentablemente, ha puesto precio a la señorita Shizuru- Las sabías palabras de Natsuki aplacaron los enardecidos ánimos del grupo, Sakomizu entendía a la perfección, estaba esperando su tercer hijo y el abultado vientre de su mujer, apuntaba a que sería niña. Yamada contaba también con una pequeña de 4 años de edad, claramente prefería la muerte a ver a su hija en brazos de un mal amor, pero Kuga no era un mal hombre ya le gustaría que su pequeña encontrara un muchacho tan decente para contraer nupcias en algunos años. Los demás tenían hermanas, sobrinas y amigas, era fácil entender al señor Satoru desde esa postura, pero ello no restaba peso a la bajeza de sus acciones.

-Si no es molestia mi Lord, yo quisiera servirle- Musitó Yamada, era de admirar un hombre que pese a tener tantas riquezas se había rebajado y hecho humilde, le hubiera encantado servir desde muchos antes al joven Duque.

-¡Y yo!- Murmuraron uno a uno los hombres, hasta que todos presentaron sus intensiones a la joven.

-El honor será todo mío caballeros, por favor cuiden de mí apropiadamente- Natsuki afirmó la propuesta, nunca estaba demás rodearse de gente leal. -Y usted, señor Takeda ¿Desea unirse?-

-¿Usted consentiría mis humildes servicios?-

Natsuki se acercó al maltrecho pero ya vendado joven. -Entiendo las motivaciones que tiene, le he investigado y encuentro más que justo y honroso, su esmero por sacar adelante a esos niños, creo que usted y su amigo serían leales sirvientes- La Kruger le tendió la mano al moreno.

-Si... iré por Tate inmediatamente, nos uniremos a ustedes al anochecer- Se levantó con la ayuda ofrecida.

Devuelto el gorro y las monedas a sus dueños, la lobuna dio las indicaciones a los presentes, debían continuar sirviendo como si nada al Fujino, algunos gruñeron ante la idea, pero les animo comprender que la paga sería doble, la de Kuga y la de su anterior patrón. Akuma ocupo un mapa con marcas mientras los otros cubrían su cuota de cajas; Takeda corrió a la finca de los Asakura para encontrar a su amigo rubio, Natsuki le había prometido ayudar a los huérfanos del poblado y ello era una maravillosa noticia; Akira partió inmediatamente para buscar la máscara de su ama y llevarla con el herrero. Así dio principio el plan y altas horas de la madrugada, los hombres se separaron para llevar los sacos llenos de máscaras a las casas de los invitados.


	7. Máscaras de Vals II

_**Saludos a todas y todos mis apreciados lectores, hoy voy a aplicar algo que es poco habitual dado la fecha, empero... siendo mi cumpleaños, les quiero dejar un detallito para de alguna forma compartir con ustedes en este día. Tenerlos presentes en mi pensamiento, y así hacerlos participes de mi existencia. Que tengan una bella noche... les sigo debiendo los comentarios que espero poner al día, el finde con otro capitulo.**_

_**Danza entre Lobos.**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Máscaras de vals II**_

Era un día dichoso para la castaña, cumplía 16 años y una gran fiesta sería celebrada en su honor, una vez llegado el anochecer. Con el inicio de aquella mañana, el primer detalle de su familia le fue entregado, consistía en un desayuno llevado a su cuarto, que su hermana, su madre y su abuela habían preparado juntas. El drama materno no se hizo esperar, en cuanto sus bellos ojos rubí se abrieron.

-Mi pequeña ha crecido tanto... si recuerdo cuando te llevaba en mis brazos de bebe- Un río cristalino de llanto surcaba las mejillas de la madre, sus ojos grises miraban con añoranza a la hermosa joven. Cada día la notaba más bella, era sin lugar a dudas una criatura dotada de un sin fin de virtudes, como si fuese una flor que abre sus pétalos para ser contemplada.

-Calma mujer... ¿Qué será de ti el día que se casen tus hijas?- La anciana Kaede palmeaba el hombro de su nuera, aunque muy en el fondo se tragaba el nudo que la situación le ocasionaba. La sola mención del matrimonio aumentó los sollozos de la dama y la vieja Fujino negó con la cabeza.

-Para eso falta mucho madre... por favor ten calma o me uniré a tu llanto- Amenazó con una dulce sonrisa la castaña, no deseaba llenarse de sentimientos tan temprano, para eso ya tendría la fiesta.

-Nada de lágrimas muchacha- Advirtió la abuela con una sonrisa. -Debes estar perfecta esta noche, no habrán caballeros que no se maravillen contigo y quizás pronto tenga a mis ansiados bisnietos- Los ojos sangría miraron de soslayo a la de cortos cabellos naranja, que posaba el jugo de fresa en la mesita de noche. -Mira que Mai y Kanzaki están un poco lentos en la tarea... fufufu- Se reía la mujer de blanca melena.

-¡Obachan!- El ardor en las mejillas de la mayor de las hermanas, dejo en claro sus reclamos y bochorno.

-¿Cómo que nietos? Yo estoy muy joven para tenerlos- Afirmó indignada Mizue. Con aquello las límpidas risas de las cuatro mujeres llenó el espacio.

Todas ayudaron a Shizuru a asearse ese día, la abuela preparó un baño de rosas, Mai talló la espalda de su hermana y Mizue lavó los castaños cabellos con esencias aromáticas y aceites que resaltaran el brillo de la melena.

-Ara, parece que Shizuru pronto competirá con el abundante pecho de Mai- Afirmaba con admiración la abuela Kaede, mientras la aludida se sonrojaba irremediablemente.

Los comentarios femeninos incrementaron, Mai valoraba la figura desnuda de su hermana y ciertamente envidiaba su grácil cintura, sus bellas caderas, no es que ella careciese de algo, también contaba con una figura envidiable, solo admiraba las formas de la menor que eran armónicas y claro, no tendría que sufrir dolores de espalda por el natural aditamento delantero. Mizue afirmaba haber tenido un cuerpo tan agraciado en sus años más mozos, alegando que igualmente se mantenía conservada con algunos secretos, todo ellos aprendidos de la Obachan. Aquel era un ritual que intercambiaba papeles en cada cumpleaños vivido por alguna de las damas, era un momento en el que compartir como una familia reforzaba los lazos. Terminado el baño ayudaron a la graciosa amatista a lucir un vestido hermoso de color beige, nada tan pomposo como el de la fiesta, pero si más hermoso que los de costumbre. Ese día la festejada no debía realizar tareas de la casa, ni atender obligaciones, a Shizuru solo le restaba dejarse cuidar.

Era una de esas cosas que aburría de su cumpleaños, todos tenían obligaciones y deberes pendientes, su padre y Takumi estaban demasiado ocupados por lo que les vería al anochecer. El resto del día tenía que agotar el tiempo y no contaba con la suerte de escuchar a su atenta violinista, a quien seguramente ocuparía su padre casi con explotación esclavista, por lo que rogaba que su amiga no estuviese demasiado cansada con el llegar de la noche.

Por primera vez, la joven Fujino quería sacar provecho a la fiesta y danzar como si no hubiese mañana. -Ara, ¿y si ella no sabe bailar? ¿Que haré?- Siempre podían charlar un poco, por alguna extraña razón Natsuki era una persona culta, con un refinado hablar, así como conocimientos de todo un poco. -Quizás sea una trotamundos como el abuelo- Negó rápidamente con su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia su roble. -Debe cuidar de una familia, no tendría tiempo para viajar- Entonces contempló el libro casi olvidado donde guardaba la vieja y marchita hoja del otoño pasado. -Lee muchos libros- Sonrió imaginando a la pelinegra postrada en un viejo sofá, con un ajado libro en las manos y un poco de té en una taza de barro.

Shizuru se apoyó en el tronco del árbol para tomar la siesta después del almuerzo, aquella tarta de la abuela tuvo un sabor inmejorable. Pero el sueño no acudía y de nuevo se preguntaba más y más cosas sobre la peculiar Kruger. -Me encantaría conocer su humilde hogar, su familia y su forma de vida- Susurró quedamente como si dialogara con el viejo roble, ya que ni siquiera su querido Durhan había dado señales de aparecer, esa mañana el animalillo no despertó en el lecho. No imaginaba Shizuru, que en ese momento la mota blanca corría por las escaleras, con la preciosa caja en sus pequeñas fauces, salía por la puerta trasera y se adentraba a paso veloz hacia la arboleda sin que las vallas de su padre le fueran un verdadero impedimento.

La castaña frunció el ceño. -Tengo que reprender a Natsuki, hoy ha olvidado mis flores mañaneras... justo hoy que es mi cumpleaños- El pesar inundó las gemas rubí, la joven no comprendía porque aquella falta que hubiera perdonado a cualquiera, le afectaba tanto. Por algo dicen que las personas recienten la importancia de las cosas cuando esos detalles se ausentan y como negar, que la más sincera sonrisa nacía en sus labios al despertar y percibir la agradable esencia de aquellas flores.

-0-0-0-

El brillo del astro lunar hacía de aquella noche la más propicia para celebrar, la luz del sol casi extinta en el horizonte era eclipsada por el brillo de aquella luna, que comenzaba a adornar el firmamento de un cielo despejado. Faroles y moños, ornaban el jardín delantero de la mansión Fujino, el lugar no estaba lejos de competir con un paraje digno de un cuento de hadas. Dentro de la casa en el gran salón acomodaron estratégicamente sillas y mesas finamente decoradas, todas dispuestas con cubiertos de plata, vajillas de porcelana, la mejor cristalería, cubetas de hielo con algunas botellas de vino y un precioso carnero cebado en el centro, asado y adobado por las hábiles manos de la abuela Fujino, aquello daba una vista exquisita del menú del día. Todos los miembros de la servidumbre lucían atuendos hermosos, la mujeres vestidos negro con mandiles nuevos, los hombres pantalones negros con fajines de seda negra y camisas blancas, bandejas y pañuelos en las manos. Todo estaba dispuesto, incluso el concertante grupo de cuerdas, afinaban sus instrumentos tocando algunas melodías de práctica y Satoru se miraba complacido en lo alto de la segunda planta. Nadie podría decir nunca, que él escatimara al momento de festejar a sus amadas hijas, pues una fiesta similar acontecía cuando la festejada era Mai.

-¿Ha sido todo dispuesto?- Cuestionó el hombre a la ama de llaves que llegaba a su lado, ambos sabían de que hablaban.

-En cuanto el lobo arribe, será la última vez que pose sus infaustos ojos sobre la señorita Shizuru... Smith le separará del grupo y se lo llevarán lejos para proceder como ha sido estimado- Respondió Tomoe, tendiéndole a su patrón una bandeja donde una copa de vino reposaba. -Los disparos no serán escuchados en la distancia-

Satoru sonrió más tranquilo. Sin Natsuki Kruger en el camino, no tendría que angustiarse de reintegrar a Takeru el dinero y su hija sería libre. Era como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro y nunca mejor dicho, hablaba de forma literal. -¿Dónde esta mi hija?- Los ojos sangría se cruzaron con los turquesa de Tomoe.

-Arreglándose en compañía de la señora, la abuela y la señorita Mai, esta noche lucirá como una estrella bajada de los cielos- La de cabellos verdes contuvo un suspiro enamorado en su garganta, moría por ver a Shizuru en sus mejores galas y otros pensamientos más turbios e innombrables acudían a su mente.

-Padre...- Interrumpió el joven Takumi ascendiendo por las escaleras, llegaba luciendo su mejor traje. Con ello Tomoe se retiró discretamente para beneplácito de los dos hombres. -He traído un regalo para mi hermana ¿Dónde esta?- El castaño más joven deseaba ir pronto con su Shizuru, a fin de cuentas no pudo verla en todo el día.

-No seas inoportuno hijo mío, podrás entregarlo cuando ella se presente en la fiesta, de momento sabes como son las mujeres y sus arreglos van para rato- Satoru palmeó el hombro del muchacho con una sonrisa. -Es mejor que te ocupes de algo más importante, espero que esta noche encuentres una doncella que de tu interés, he de decir que eres el mayor y ya deberías estar casado-

-Padre...- Volvían sobre aquel incomodo tema ¿Si Satoru supiera que su interés yace con un joven? Un sirviente moreno con dos luceros por ojos, piel delicada y broncínea, de aspecto frágil, pero un hombre a fin de cuentas.

-Hijo mío, eres ya un hombre... en cada ocasión que te contemplo, es como verme a mi mismo en mi juventud. Pero a diferencia tuya, yo a tus años ya me había desposado, tú habías nacido y tu hermana estaba en camino... estas tardando demasiado en elegir, muchacho- Le increpó Satoru con seriedad.

-Como siempre has dicho padre, casarse solo tiene valor si es con la doncella adecuada, me temo que aun no la encuentro... ¡Mira! empiezan a llegar los invitados- Señaló Takumi hacia la entrada, agradecido por la oportuna interrupción. -Iré a recibirlos, pero vaya, que buena idea has tenido padre... máscaras con motivos de lobos, has debido guardarme una para no desentonar- El joven de ojos grisáceos bajó raudo por las escaleras, tomó del cesto de la esquina un antifaz de plumas con bordes dorados, aquello le iba perfecto a su traje barroco con detalles en dorado y negros.

Satoru miraba con reproche a su hijo que se escurría de la charla, mala excusa se había inventado para desviar su atención, sin embargo cuando el chico mencionó las máscaras de lobos, el Fujino volvió la vista hacía la entrada, ingresaban cinco parejas a la sala, de las cuales todos los varones contaban con máscaras de un brillante metal. Cinco caballeros que morirían al precio de uno, eso no le importaba tanto, empero cuando la velada avanzó pudo darse cuenta que todos los hombres contaban con las curiosas máscaras, diversas en formas y tamaños, pero todas ellas aludían a los lobos. Colérico debió fingir que nada sabía del hecho, saludar a cada invitado con cordialidad y tratar con sumo esfuerzo de ver en los ojos de cada uno, el brillo de la esmeralda que recordaba haber notado en el 'hombre' que había contratado. _-"Maldita Kruger"- _Maldijo una y otra vez, pues no podía ser tal artimaña obra de algún desconocido.

-0-0-0-

Una caravana de carrozas, atravesaba los bosques colindantes con la propiedad de la familia Fujino, los más llamativos diseños ornaban las maderas esculpidas, los paños rojos, negros y azules ocultaban la vista tras los vidrios de las ventanas, hasta los cocheros y ayudantes lucían sus mejores galas, si bien la memorable celebración era conocida por todos los habitantes de Tsu, estaba claro que las cortesanas no desaprovechaban la oportunidad, para usar sus costosos vestidos de importación. Las fiestas siempre fueron espacios de cortejo, en los cuales muchas de las doncellas casaderas ocupaban sus encantos para encontrar un prometido adinerado. Sin embargo las jóvenes siempre estaban acompañadas por sus padres, los agudos ojos de las madres, encontraban los mejores prospectos y a la par vigilaban las conductas impecables de las parejas. Los honorables señores de la zona, en cambio, discutían asuntos de negocios que a las mujeres no inmiscuían. El baile de máscaras, ocupaba un lugar importante en la socialización de la crema innata de aquella no tan pequeña comunidad.

En uno de los numerosos carruajes, un grupo de cuatro caballeros yacían reunidos. La expectación se escondía en las máscaras que imitaban la de la Kruger, quien se había adelantado y no iba con ellos. Akira lucía como todos, un atuendo masculino, trajes señoriales con bordados en hilos dorados, compuestos por una chaqueta de un color para cada uno, pantalones de seda a juego, botas brillantes de cuero negro, fajines y camisas blancas coronadas con moños en sus cuellos. Cada uno contaba con un color distintivo.

-Nadie cuestionaría que somos solo simples sirvientes- Sonrió Tate con emoción en su voz, él lucía un tono dorado con bordados negros.

-El cambio es grande, hasta el feo Yamada luce bien- Se atrevió de decir Mashashi, quien lucía un atuendo rojo.

-Realmente deseas empezar la noche con una pelea- Gruñó el aludido, que vestía un traje verde olivo.

-Guarden sus ímpetus para el enemigo, de nosotros depende que su alteza no reciba daño alguno- Akira calmó los ardides con su indumentaria en tonos morados. Sin ser notados y fingiendo ser un grupo más, los renovados sirvientes ingresaron al salón llevando de su mano a otras señoritas, siendo hijas de cortesanos, no tuvieron reparos en unírseles al notar sus costosos atuendos y porque no, el atractivo. Yamada y Sakomizu por su parte, ocuparon a sus esposas para la tarea.

.

.

.

Estaba en el tocador, contemplado el resultado de los esmeros de su madre, su abuela y su hermana, se sentía tan lejana con el yo de siempre... si bien no podía negar que se encontraba hermosa en su reflejo, había algo diferente, se sentía tan etérea. -"Casi como un sueño, uno de los muchos que tengo"- Pensaba mientras apoyaba el codo en el tocador y su mejilla en la palma de su mano, esperar era tan aburrido y solo por ser la festejada tenía que hacerse aguardar por los invitados. Dejo perder la vista en ese extraño reflejo de si, que poco habitual aquel polvo blanquecino, hacía palidecer un poco más su piel nívea, pero cubría cualquier posible imperfección, no era practico, ella usaba agua de rosas todos los días para la ducha y su piel no presentaba ningún imperfecto, por no mencionar las sales marinas una vez al mes. Una línea en los parpados, daban unas vistas un poco más adultas de lo que era, absurdo pensó ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio, querría hacerse ver más madura de lo que realmente es? Ninguna que ella supiera. Observó entonces las tenues sombras violeta que engalanaban sus ojos carmín y aquello si le había gustado un poco más, no ocupó tanto de su tiempo y en verdad resaltaba el sangría de sus ojos, algo mucho más interesante; Sus labios, eso si que había sido de lo más poco practico, no le agradaba el método para resaltarlos con presión, pero las fresas compensaron, las había tenido por tanto tiempo en la boca que aún sentía el sabor en ellos; y las pestañas retocadas con uno de los antiguos secretos de la abuela, se veían más largas de lo que eran, esta claro que usar el filo invertido de una daga, no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza ni en un millón de años.

Sus hermosas hondas, normalmente expuestas al viento, eran contenidas por una serie de tejidos, cintas púrpura y entramados del cabello, era una moña refinada. Sin embargo Shizuru le había exigido a la abuela dejarle al menos un mechón discreto en el rostro o definitivamente no se reconocería a si misma. Acarició con sus pálidos y enguantados dedos su nuca, tan expuesta al frío de la noche, aquello se consideraba un exhibición directa del cuello femenino, una parte del cuerpo considerada tabú, erotizada por los pobladores de windbloom más allá de épocas memorables y eso molestaba a Shizuru, no deseaba mostrarse como un objeto, una fuente de innombrables pasiones entre los 'caballeros' del lugar. Negó con la cabeza, abrumada, así que ello significaba cumplir 16 años, dejar atrás la tierna infancia y ponerse en bandeja de plata para ser cortejada. Suspiró hondamente contemplando su vestido, estaba hecho de una seda teñida con Murex Trunculus, conocido como el purpura de Tiro, un tinte amatista que solo usaba la realeza y la casa imperial, estaba claro que su padre no había escatimado en gastos, aquella prenda sería la envidia de todas las mujeres del lugar y no podría deshacerse de ellas con tanta facilidad.

Recordando el corsé bajo el vestido, no tuvo más opción que tomar asiento de forma recta, su cintura entallada y un vuelo relativo, sus pechos respingados por la presión de la prenda, pero contenidos por la discreta tela. En momentos como esos la castaña echaba en falta su atuendo habitual, con suerte y recordando que el vestido no dejaba ver sus zapatos, imploró a su madre, poder usar sus botas y así le fue concedido, empero no fue cualquier tipo de botas. Estaban encintadas y hechas a la medida exacta de su pie, de largo hasta la rodilla, pues debía conservar un poco el recato.

El tiempo que sabe pasar tan lento cuando se espera con ansiedad, no habían transcurrido más de 20 minutos desde que las otras damas precisaran embellecerse a si mismas y yació sola en su cuarto. Suspiró hondamente, bajó la vista desde el espejo hasta el florero ausente de sus preciados presentes matutinos. Con sus dedos rozó el borde de la porcelana, cuya agua pura aun aguardaba por ser alimento de los más hermosos y exóticos capullos en flor... así era inerte y vacío, como la sensación que sentía ante los descuidos de su amiga. Se puso de pie impaciente, vagó por el cuarto con el animo de no sentir torpes los músculos y bailar, danzar con su acompañante que no daba señales de vida, Shizuru gruñó a la nada, no se consideraba una mujer impaciente, pero ese día en especial, apenas lograba contener su nerviosismo. ¡Absurdo! Aquello estaba lejos de ser una cita, no era un caballero el que aguardaría por ella al pie de las escaleras, era simplemente Natsuki. Tonta de ella, como acudiría una joven con sus escasos recursos, había sido impertinente al solicitarle tal cosa sin contar con los apuros económicos que le causaba, ahora la malévola culpa comenzaba a asolarla y la amargura también, su querida amiga no podría asistir a su fiesta. -Tampoco se lo dije, que era mi cumpleaños-

Mas el viento, el sutil y silencioso mensajero, le hizo respingar tenuemente ¿Era pino lo que olfateaba? Refunfuñando en su fuero interno, la bella amatista se dio la vuelta para cerrar la ventana, pescar un resfrío no era lo ideal... el sonido, la gravedad y el tiempo mismo se detuvieron, una figura enfundada en un traje de azul índigo se mostraba de pie frente a la ventana, su sonrisa encandilaba la vista, aquella era un perfecta dentadura. Seguramente nunca le hubiera reconocido, no tras un antifaz tan intrincado con la forma de un lobo, solo estaba segura de que _**esa**_ persona, distaba tanto de ese 'muchacho' desaliñado que trabajaba con fervor la tierra. Se atemorizó por un momento, temiendo un engaño, pero el instinto, su aroma y esa mandíbula que había memorizado con tantas contemplaciones, le indicaban que se trataba de ella. Si los príncipes de cuentos de hada o princesas existían, _**ella**_ encajaba perfectamente en el modelo. -Ara, ¿Natsuki pretende asustarme?- Shizuru dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Nunca ha sido más lejano mi deseo- Natsuki dio un par de pasos cerca, con los brazos en su espalda, se inclinó levemente como dictan los cánones en un día como aquel. -Esta noche luce tan hermosa, que la luna le mira con celos y su luz palidece ante su presencia- Se irguió nuevamente, ya solo dos pasos les separaban y el repentino bochorno inundó las mejillas de la castaña aludida. -Espero pueda perdonar, que en silencio la contemplara durante unos instantes, temía estar viendo una alucinación, los ángeles no nos visitan muy a menudo- Ladeó el rostro ligeramente.

-Cualquiera diría que Natsuki coquetea conmigo- La Fujino maldecía el peinado, no podía ocultar sus ojos o su rostro azorado, aun con todo se mantenía superficialmente serena. -_"No es la primera vez que alguien dice cosas así, pero las suyas son tan inocentes"-_

-_"Tal vez, solo porque me cortas la respiración"_... es su cumpleaños, quiero hacer de mis palabras un obsequio- Se deslizó comedidamente hasta el jarrón de porcelana blanca y en el posó una flor del iris barbuda, de color violeta. -Imagino que echaría en falta la fragancia de estas al despertar, pero esta vez, quería depositarla en su presencia-

-No imaginaba que fuera tan... _"encantadora"_... cauta y a la vez diplomática- La castaña se dio la vuelta, Natsuki solo pudo contemplar su espalda, su cintura entallada, Shizuru necesitaba apaciguar el ímpetu de sus pulsaciones. No era una sorpresa que fuere ella quien depositara las flores allí cada día, lo intuía. -Me preguntó entonces, que intenta Natsuki con ese presente diario... ciertamente su presencia en la entrega, hace de esta la más especial- Habiendo recuperado la compostura, quiso mirarse reflejada en esos ojos de jade, a pesar de la mascara, pero Natsuki acariciaba con sus dedos la preciosa flor del iris y pudiese jurar que su solo tacto revitalizaba a la planta, tan viva y hermosa como si nunca hubiese sido cegada de raíz.

Shizuru sentía una tensión diferente en el aire, una tibia sensación que era a la vez insoportable, contemplaba por vez primera los largos cabellos libres de atadura, se preguntaba como aquella pesada máscara se sujetaba al rostro de la joven, si no era un casco de armadura, ¿Como no caía de su rostro inclinado en la labor de percibir la esencia de la flor? Vio de soslayo su respingada nariz, la mandíbula delineada que tanto atraía su vista y con secreto interés lo finos labios, que se antojaban al gusto. _-"Deseos impropios e indecorosos me torturan por tu causa, eso no es un buen obsequio"- _Pese al chaleco y la cazadora de color índigo, la impoluta camisa blanca delataba para la aguda vista carmín, la curva tenue que un vendaje intentaba eliminar, volvió a sentir calor, así que desistió de continuar mirando a Natsuki con esos ojos lujuriosos. Ja, como si hubiera podido omitir las atléticas piernas que no escondía del todo el pantalón negro, ni las botas a juego, desvió la mirada sobre su cama y fue bastante más mala idea.

-¿Esperas para bajar?- Preguntó la lobuna con la intensión de atraer su atención. -Podría... ¿Podría hacerte presente mi obsequio?-

-¿No lo era la flor?- Cuestionó Shizuru, no deseando poner en mas dificultades a la pelinegra, pero estaba claro que por su mirada suplicante, no podría negarse. -No quisiera...-

-Me parece que fue echa para ti... tan brillante e intensa como tus ojos- Natsuki se acercó con una caja alargada, adornada con un moño rojo. Al abrir el contenido, el habla quiso abandonar a la festejada, un hermoso collar de rubí que a la legua se notaba muy costoso. -Espero no te ofenda, pero era de mi madre, este es su recuerdo más valioso y te lo doy a ti, porque eres la primera persona sincera que conozco, además es tu cumpleaños... por favor, no digas que no- Se adelantó Natsuki cuando la mano enguantada de Shizuru quiso devolver el presente. -Es importante para mí que lo tengas- Con semejante argumento le fue imposible a la Fujino, negarse más. -¿Puedo?-

La gema combinaba perfectamente con su atuendo, ambas lo sabían, el destino había conjurado que ese fuera el momento perfecto para que la exquisita joya llegara a sus manos. Natsuki caminó hasta su espalda, adelantó las manos por el frente y enganchó con delicadeza el collar, sus dedos rozaron por un breve instante el fino cuello de Shizuru, las dos temblaron, tanta ansiedad contenida en un pequeño gesto y un hondo suspiro venido de la joven enmascarada, puso aun en más aprietos a cierta castaña. Tantas veces dijeron que la indumentaria no hace al caballero, pues bien, Shizuru supo que aquello era una vil mentira, Natsuki solo pudo deslumbrarla con atuendos como aquel, aun cuando se hubiera comportado en todo momento. ¿O se negaba a aceptar que había posado sus ojos carmín sobre ella hace más tiempo? No lo sabía ya, pero la consciencia le gritaba de lo inapropiado de la situación.

-Debes irte...- Rauda se apartó de la calidez que manaba la Kruger, desvió la mirada rubí sobre ella. -Natsuki debe yacer abajo para cuando yo decida arribar, se ha saltado los modos- Fue hasta el tocador y tomando uno de los perfumes selectos en él, procuró llenarse a si misma de aquella fragancia a jazmines.

-No tendría oportunidad de darle su obsequio, no con todos sobre usted siendo como abejas sobre la miel... pero no tema, he de marcharme en este momento- Musitó con voz suave pasando a un lado de la castaña, más impersonal, el breve romance había sido cortado de raíz por Shizuru. Natsuki sabía cuanto tentaba a la suerte y a los principios con aquel arribo fortuito, por ello no reprochó lo cortante de su despedida. Apoyó las enguantadas manos en el marco de la ventana con el ánimo de irse como vino.

-Gracias... ha sido el mejor de los regalos, no por lo costoso de la prenda, por lo que significa para Natsuki- Se escuchó la voz de Shizuru a su espalda. -Aun ansió saber el secreto de Natsuki ¿Como entra cada mañana a depositar las flores?-

-Así... Milady, pero con algo más de dificultad- La mitad del cuerpo de Natsuki yació fuera de la ventana, sus pies apoyados en el borde de granito, que ornaba la separación de los pisos de la casa. De pie, ya sin el soporte de sus manos en los marcos, la pelinegra ocupó un ademán cortés, girando levemente la mano en el aire, un gesto propio de la nobleza a la altura de su cabeza ligeramente inclinada. Ante los ojos confusos de Shizuru, dejó que su cuerpo fuese atraído por la gravedad hacia atrás, rauda impulsó sus pies desde el granito en un salto prodigioso, pero altamente peligroso, tal movimiento obligó a su cuerpo a dar un giro completo, sus botas se posaron brevemente en una de las ramas, tan poco el tiempo que el peso completo de su cuerpo no se apoyo en ella cuando ya se apoyaba en la siguiente, después bajó a juego con la gravedad en pasos tan rápidos sobre los nudos del tronco del árbol, para posarse delicadamente sobre el pasto del jardín.

Shizuru se miraba claramente impresionada, ahora dudaba que la Kruger fuera una simple jornalera, era demasiado ágil, poseedora de abundante cultura y finos modos. Temió por esa tonta y terca mujer al saltar, pero por suerte su gritillo espantado no llegó a los oídos de su amiga. La castaña negó con la cabeza al verla a salvo en el suelo, pero su mano, traidora sobre su pecho se sujetaba aun turbada por los eventos.

Natsuki levantó la cabeza, para observar a la graciosa amatista en su ventana y con voz profunda, audible se atrevió a decir. -Espero me conceda una pieza en el baile... ¿No cree que lo merezco por mi demostración?-

-¡Natsuki es una tonta!- Refutó Shizuru presionando las manos en el marco de su ventana, pasado el susto estaba indignada. -Ha debido salir por la puerta, ha debido solicitar un baile hace un momento... ¡y no hacer sus locuras circenses!-

La pelinegra se miraba confusa y abochornada, la había preocupado en un vano intento por impresionarla. -Yo... yo lo siento- Musitó con voz trémula y abochornada, hubiese querido tener una charla más larga, explicarse, pero uno de los sirvientes dando rondas alrededor, le obligó a salir corriendo en busca de un buen escondite.

-0-0-0-

Descendió por las escaleras, su mano posada suavemente sobre la madera y la vista de todos sobre ella, deslumbraba como el astro que adornaba la noche, pero hubiese deseado evaporarse, ser invisible en esa ocasión. Sus ojos contemplaron las máscaras tan similares una de otras, todas con una marca lobuna en su diseño, era imposible encontrarla entre la multitud y ello le desanimó ¿Y si se hubiera marchado? No tardó en llegar junto a su padre que aguardaba por ella al pie de la escalera pero con un antifaz de plumas, la música sonaba al igual que las voces llenas de admiración, tantas alabanzas a su encanto y grácil figura, lejos de alimentar su vanidad, comenzaron a aburrirle.

Shizuru soportó con paciencia los comentarios de las señoras más prestantes del poblado de Tsu, que llenas de envidia memoraban sus años mozos y el como, en sus celebres bailes encontraron a sus igualmente importantes esposos. Sonreía por cortesía y rechazaba sutilmente a los osados que se atrevían a invitarla a danzar. Después de una hora de aquella tortura, ansiosa porque el festejo terminase, pero sabiéndolo imposible alegó la necesidad de ir al tocador de damas. A la mitad del recorrido por la estancia entre los diversos personajes que acudieron al acontecimiento, pudo percibir algo diferente, aun entre los costosos perfumes de los caballeros y honrosas cortesanas, una corta corriente trajo a su olfato el aroma de la libertad, de los pinos.

Volvieron a verse entre los difusos rostros, al fin lo notaba, Natsuki estaba ahí, cuidadosamente cerca de ella todo ese tiempo, entonces el aburrimiento se desvaneció, entre las conversaciones fútiles y banales, sus ojos se encontraron una y otra vez, se sentía asechada pero al mismo tiempo segura. Se preguntaba porque la lobuna no se atrevía a yacer a su lado, ¿Era tal vez su posición económica? y entonces lo notó, hacía algunos minutos un grupo de hombres le rodeaba, ellos también poseían máscaras emplumadas, lo cual delataba que no eran invitados formales a su fiesta. Se apresuró al tocador, un sitio al que ellos no podrían acceder sin ocasionar un escándalo, Shizuru llegó allí y cerró la puerta tras de si, esperaba que aquella por la que aguardaba, hubiese entendido el tácito mensaje. Dos minutos después escuchó el sonido de una pequeña ventana superior abrirse y contempló como Natsuki se las arreglaba para introducirse a través de ella, insospechadamente delgada y ágil posó sus botas sobre el suelo sin ocasionar ruido alguno.

De nuevo cerca, de nuevo aquel perfume que turbaba sus sentidos, se miraron en mutismo absoluto por breves instantes, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para romper ese silencio. Para fortuna de Shizuru, Natsuki fue la primera en hablar. -Suponía que estarías más dichosa, siendo esta tu fiesta de cumpleaños... pero ha transcurrido un hora de mascaradas en tus ojos, aun debajo de aquel antifaz- Shizuru desvió la mirada sobre el espejo, retiró de su cara la máscara hecha de plumas negras y púrpuras.

-Natsuki es la peor acompañante que hubiese tenido- Susurró por lo bajo, no tenía intensión alguna de esconder su desencanto. -Me ha dejado sola todo este tiempo _"y lo he resentido"_- Mas aquello no fue dicho en voz alta. -Natsuki... la que se ha convertido en mi amiga, mi única amiga... se ha alejado de mí ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no puedo pretender que un día como hoy, tu atención sea toda mía... ¿No es egoísta acaso?- No, no sería por eso. Sería egoísta sin reparos por yacer a su lado, pero tenía que actuar con cuidado para no arruinar la fiesta aunque de ello ya se hubiera ocupado Satoru Fujino, ¿A qué padre se le ocurre llevar matones al cumpleaños de su hija? Solo a él, eso lo tenía claro la Kruger. -Pero puedo convertirme en alguien así, si es lo que Shizuru desea-

-Entonces, aún me debes una pieza de baile, la primera de muchas- Sonrió con una alegría sincera, los ojos rubí brillaban juguetones ante la pequeña e improbable pretensión, sin embargo pese al riesgo que ello le significaba a Natsuki, no dudo un segundo en dar el si con un tímido asentimiento de cabeza. -Esta vez... no tienes que salir por ahí-

La pelinegra miró contrariada a Shizuru ¿No era muy arriesgado salir del cuarto juntas? Si no le preocupaba que un disparo le fuese a adornar la frente, le angustiaba que la pulcra reputación de la castaña fuese puesta en tela de juicio por algo tan tonto. No tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, después de asomar la cabeza por la puerta y salir cual disparo para fingir que hacia 'fila' frente al servicio de caballeros. Shizuru salió del cuarto con su antifaz a la vista y cubriendo su delicada risa en un pañuelo, encontraba de lo más curiosas las preocupaciones de la Lobuna, pasó a su lado en el pasillo y con una mirada cómplice le dio a saber que era el momento de cumplir su palabra. Natsuki debió seguirla, sabiendo que en toda la noche ningún hombre, salvo 'él' había logrado romper sus barreras, tenía muy poco tiempo para poner en marcha su plan. Llegaron al salón, las manos enguantadas se unieron, la orquesta no tardó en principiar una de las mejores obras de su repertorio, las gentes abrieron paso al singular par y los hombres rabiaron ante su mala suerte, otro se les había adelantado.

Natsuki lo sabía, bailar con ella en ese momento, su salida del mismo cuarto y aquellos hombres las habían seguido discretamente, su pantomima apenas logró distraer a los incautos señores, aquellos con lenguas ponzoñosas capaces de deshonrar a una mujer en un suspiro, pero no así a sus perseguidores. Era paradójico que solo estuviera a salvo junto a Shizuru, porque junto a ella no se atreverían a acercarse... un paraíso, un edén pasajero en el cielo de sus manos unidas, de sus ojos encontrándose, mientras el vals se escuchaba y todos centraban sus miradas sobre ellas. Solo entonces pudo por un instante sumergirse en el gentil movimiento de sus pasos, movimientos que armoniosos daban la ilusión óptica de un danzar sobre las nubes, las doncellas suspiraron por el príncipe enmascarado que gentil guiaba a la festejada y los señores con infausta envidia rabiaban por ese... ese que les había birlado la primer pieza de baile.

Satoru notó espantado quien era el acompañante de su hija, un breve descuido y su tensión se elevó hacia las nubes. Miró a los mastines y por lo visto inútiles que había contratado, la idea era evitar que se encontrasen, que su hija imaginara alguna falta de respeto en la ausencia de su 'invitado', no que fueran el foco de atención en la fiesta. ¡Inaudito! Rodeó el gran pasillo del segundo piso hecho una furia, llegó hasta el jefe de aquellos idiotas. -¿Para esto te pago Smith?-

-Guardad silencio señoría, no sea que sus invitados sepan... que uno de más baja ralea yace entre ellos, temerían de mí como a la peste negra y no sin motivo- Rió divertido con su tono de mofa.

-¡Haz algo entonces!- Bufó más que enojado el castaño. -Para algo debe servir la fortuna que te pago- Sujetó sin reparo la solapa del traje del más larguirucho y eso si que fue un error.

El rubio de lentes entrecerró los ojos. -No se confunda señor Fujino- Los dedos alargados retiraron las impetuosas manos. -Puedo matarlo a usted en silencio y quedarme con la paga, pero ambos honramos nuestros acuerdos ¿No es así?- Satoru palideció. Smith sonrió con más amplitud leyendo la expresión de gran señor Fujino. -Tal parece que no, pensar que hasta los innombrables tenemos un código que respetar- Negó con la cabeza y se apartó del castaño, posó la mirada sobre la pareja que bailaba y a la que los segundos se unieron otros danzantes como era costumbre. El Fujino yació en silencio, aun espantado por la amenaza de aquel asesino a sueldo. -Normalmente no cuestiono las razones de quienes contratan mis servicios, pero se rumoraba que usted ya no era más señor que solo por su nombre... empero que son las habladurías, esta fiesta dice cuan basta es su fortuna, así que este breve momento de alevosía, le costará el doble por mis servicios... ha de saber señor que no soy como otros de sus sirvientes y tengo claro que ese muchacho, esperaba nuestra llegada- Smith extrajo un arma de su ropa. -Se siente seguro por la presencia de la señorita Shizuru a su lado- Añadió con voz analítica. -Si le disparase aquí y ahora cumpliría con su encargo, pero...-

-Podría herir a mi hija...- Intervino un temeroso Satoru.

-¿No había usted apostado por la calidad de mis servicios?- Aun oculto por las densas cortinas que bajaban desde el techo y ornaban la casa, aquel rubio medía sus posibilidades con la mira de su arma. -Fallo siempre uno de tres disparos, mi puntería no es tan buena-

-¿Acaso... se burla de mí?- El castaño acumuló valor para poner la mano frente al cañón del arma, aun si Smith disparase y destrozara su mano, desviaría el disparo de su pequeña Shizuru. -Juró que sería discreto-

Esa era la muestra de valor que estaba buscando y la par, la debilidad del castaño. -Al fin lo ha notado...- Volvió a retornar el arma bajo sus ropas. -Para hacer mi trabajo se necesita mucha paciencia señor Fujino y usted se esmera en agotarla- Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. -Mis muchachos están ahí solo para ser vistos por su enemigo, para hacerlo sentir presionado y que juegue sus cartas pronto... solo entonces podré hacer aquello en lo que soy bueno- Sin decir más, Smith extrajo un espejo de su bolsillo, uso la luz de las luces colgantes contra su espejo y un grupo de sus serviles se dieron por enterados, sus pasos se dirigieron a la pista de baile con la pretensión de causar una pelea.

Pudiera decirse que la mente es poderosa, pero más fuerte resultan sus ilusiones y encantos cuando el corazón se le une para deleitar al sentido del amor. Sus cabellos se movían entre giros y pasos, eran majestuosas y sus cuerpos cortaban la corriente al compás de la melodía, con sincronía perfecta en aquella coreografía ensayada, muy propia de aquellos tiempos, venias y cortejos hechos movimiento, miradas que decían mucho más, que las alejaban del mundo terreno.

-Temí que Natsuki no supiera danzar- Emergió la dulce voz de la de ojos carmín.

-¿Por qué?- Le miró con extrañeza sin equivocar ni un solo paso, si supiera ella que recibió las más estrictas clases de danza y etiqueta desde que era una pequeña niña.

-Me pareció torpe en algunas ocasiones 'Caballero'- Bromeó la castaña mientras separaban sus manos un momento y se inclinaban en una venia formal, se acercaban y formaban un gancho entre su brazos para dar vueltas en un sentido, luego apartarse y repetir el movimiento en sentido contrario.

-Eran... nervios, su presencia... me confunde- El rojo de las mejillas de Natsuki no pasó desapercibido para Shizuru.

-Ara, ¿Acaso pongo 'nervioso' al señor Kruger?-

-Si, ¡No!... claro que no- Corrigió su tono de voz alarmado y evitó por muy poco dar un paso en falso.

-¿Entonces miente? ¿No siente nada por mí?- Bromeó de nueva cuenta Shizuru, de alguna forma era muy divertido ver que Natsuki podía sonrojarse hasta las orejas con tanta facilidad.

La pelinegra se quedó estática por un momento sintiéndose expuesta, a su suerte todos los hombres debían aguardar de pie a las mujeres, quienes les rodeaban con pasos sinuosos, nada vulgar, solo cortejo. -Todo lo siento por Shizuru- Se atrevió a decir Natsuki, sin estar segura de haber sido escuchada, la hermosa joven yacía a su espalda y no podía voltear a verla.

Creyó haber escuchado mal, aquello era un si camuflado, tan indirecto que temía ser traicionada por su mente, una asustada parte de la castaña alegaba alguna inexactitud interpretativa, otra por el contrario se sentía feliz... si, raramente feliz. A Shizuru le costó mantener la compostura, mucho más difícil fue concentrarse en los pasos de baile, aquellos que la obligaban a posarse frente a Natsuki y sujetar sus manos para continuar el vals. Muda se quedó su voz, e inoportunos aquellos que pese a no haber concluido la canción quisieron acercarse demás a la pareja.

-¡Ahora!- Grito una voz varonil entre la muchedumbre, un grupo de hombres levantó un gran telón doblado desde suelo, hasta lo más alto de sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba, tras haber tomado las puntas y templar la tela, corrieron hacia la pista donde danzaban las gentes. Dejaron tras de si un largo velo que lo ocultaba todo a la vista de los pisos superiores y las esquinas del gran salón, donde los señores y sus esposas vigilaban recelosos a sus hijas. Los autores de la treta no eran otros que Takeda y Yuichi, quienes habían notado el cauto caminar de los esbirros de Smith acercándose a su protegido... acorde al plan y con saltos alegres así como palmadas de otros a los que convencieron del peculiar baile, los hombres sujetaron las esquinas del velo en sus manos, al ritmo de las cuerdas comenzaron a girar en derredor de las mujeres que estáticas no comprendían lo que ocurría. En los intrincados pasos y saltos de aquella ronda masculina, llena de danzantes improvisados y cobijados por el gran fragmento de tela, los malhechores vieron dificultado su paso hacia el centro, donde solo un 'hombre' aun continuaba junto a su compañera de baile.

Poco a poco el círculo de hombres comenzó a estrecharse por iniciativa de Takeda y los murmullos de las jovencitas no se hizo esperar. -¿Qué pasa?- Cuestionó una confusa Shizuru, sin embargo Natsuki no se dio la oportunidad de desperdiciar el momento, sujetó la mano de la castaña y le ayudó a pasar entre las mujeres dispersas en el centro de aquel paraje oculto tras el velo. La castaña que nada comprendía de lo ocurrido, no tuvo más remedio que permitir el abrupto escape ¿Escapar de qué? No lo sabía, pero se antojaba interesante y aventurero, un relato digno de ser contado a sus nietos como diría la abuela. La lobuna guió a Shizuru entre las doncellas con cuidado, llegó al punto donde Akira y Yamada aguardaban para abrirles espacio, con lo que al fin lograron salir del laberinto humano.

Sin darse una sola oportunidad a explicaciones, Natsuki llevó consigo a la festejada corriendo hacia la salida trasera de la casa, todo ello ante la vista perpleja de los señores más prestantes de Tsu y el grito indignado de Satoru, en cuyos labios el nombre de su hija se escuchó por toda la casa, pero la joven aludida, su pequeña y siempre obediente Shizuru, hizo caso omiso a su llamado.

Detrás de la pareja fugitiva y sin mucha delicadeza con las mujeres, los hombres de Smith intentaron seguirles, para cuando lograron salir de la trampa humana a empujones y con algunos puñetazos a los hombres del círculo, las luces se apagaron abruptamente dejándolos completamente a ciegas. Un frío helado hizo estremecer a los invitados, gritos femeninos e indignación de los señores, obligó a los comensales a abandonar sus mesas y vinos, a las mujeres a aferrarse a sus compañeros, a la marabunta dirigirse a la salida principal y a Satoru a tomar medidas, el señor de la casa ordenó a la servidumbre candelabros a base de aceite para iluminar las sombras en las que se encontraron.

Fuera de la casa encontraron unos cuantos metros aguardaba un carruaje por ellas, Sainoyi hizo un ademán de saludo y abrióse las puertas para sus nuevas pasajeras, una vez dentro del carruaje e iniciado el galope de los caballos, Natsuki se tomó un respiro, volvió la vista sobre la mansión ya bastante lejos, donde las gentes salían apuradas hacia sus carruajes y los gritos se escuchaban desde allí, a lo que no pudo esconder una carcajada divertida. -¡Sakomizu es un genio!- Rió de buena gana recordando que él haría se ocuparía del viejo sistema eléctrico de la casa, mientras Shizuru taconeaba con sus botas la madera y sus brazos cruzados delataban cierto disgusto en toda ella, magníficamente sentada en su asiento frente a la lobuna. Al notar este pequeño detalle la joven Kruger tragó silaba dificultosamente.

-Me parece que merezco una explicación muy seria de Natsuki- Frunció el entrecejo y de tener las orejas al viento la pelinegra las hubiese bajado temerosa, supo que Shizuru estaba realmente indignada. -Ha... arruinado mi fiesta de cumpleaños-


	8. Máscaras de Vals III

_**Saludos a mis queridos lectores, antes que nada espero puedan disculpar la tardanza, un dato personal sobre mí es que soy contable, llevo la contabilidad de una empresa donde trabajo y los finales (principio) de mes son mortales para mí. Por ende no he tenido tiempo de nada y solo hasta hoy me he podido sentar tranquilamente a la pc T:T que no vean como lo hecho en falta. El caso es que mañana publicaré otro para compensar. Espero este sea de su agrado. Tal parece que tendré que omitir los comentarios nuevamente porque la vida es cruel y el tiempo es limitado, pero que sepan, me siento muy contenta cuando leo sus impresiones y si tienen duditas, esas las responderé con premura. Snif, espero puedan disculpar esta determinación, pero físicamente es escribir y actualizar a tiempo o comentar y tardar más... ustedes me dirán. Sin más espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**_

_**Danza entre Lobos.**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Máscaras de Vals III**_

_Fuera de la casa encontraron unos cuantos metros aguardaba un carruaje por ellas, Sainoyi hizo un ademán de saludo y abrióse las puertas para sus nuevas pasajeras, una vez dentro del carruaje e iniciado el galope de los caballos, Natsuki se tomó un respiro, volvió la vista sobre la mansión ya bastante lejos, donde las gentes salían apuradas hacia sus carruajes y los gritos se escuchaban desde allí, a lo que no pudo esconder una carcajada divertida. -¡Sakomizu es un genio!- Rió de buena gana recordando que él haría se ocuparía del viejo sistema eléctrico de la casa, mientras Shizuru taconeaba con sus botas la madera y sus brazos cruzados delataban cierto disgusto en toda ella, magníficamente sentada en su asiento frente a la lobuna. Al notar este pequeño detalle la joven Kruger tragó silaba dificultosamente._

_-Me parece que merezco una explicación muy seria de Natsuki- Frunció el entrecejo y de tener las orejas al viento la pelinegra las hubiese bajado temerosa, supo que Shizuru estaba realmente indignada. -Ha... arruinado mi fiesta de cumpleaños-…_

Natsuki agachó la cabeza completamente confundida, había sido atrevida, osada como pocas, ingeniosa, ¿Qué era lo que deseaba esa mujer? Suspiró pesadamente. -Sainoyi... detente por favor- Le indicó al conductor del carruaje por la ventana, volvió sus ojos de esmeralda sobre Shizuru y suspiró largamente. -No sabes cuanto he arriesgado por estar aquí, para pasar este tiempo junto a ti, quería hacerlo especial... mostrarte un lugar diferente y alejar de tu rostro esa expresión vacía que tenías para todos en la fiesta, una sonrisa sin sentido, una expresión de falsa alegría... eso es lo que arruiné, pero si quieres volver... adelante, solo di que te forcé o amenacé incluso, todo estará perdonado... tu padre se ocupará de eso créeme- Estaba claro que Shizuru era muy orgullosa y Natsuki aunque no tanto, tampoco estaba dispuesta a perder su dignidad. El silencio lo dijo todo, la pelinegra abrió la puerta de la carroza y bajó. Miró a Sainoyi que se notaba confuso. -Vuelve a la mansión Fujino y explica que le has salvado de mí, para que nadie ponga en duda su honor-

Natsuki cerró la carroza y los vio partir, pasados algunos minutos cuando los perdió de vista en la distancia, desvió la mirada hacia las sombras de la arboleda contemplando las montañas de aquella noche en luna llena. Tres hombres emergieron de sus escondites, uno de ellos rubio y de ojos pequeños, así como lentes y una sonrisa malévola, todos ellos con armas en sus manos. Sus oídos escucharon tres caballos rebuznar por el frió, pero incapaces de huir por las amarras que los apresaban a un grupo de troncos. Le habían seguido, sabia que no eran tontos y de momento estaba su merced, no podía competir usando apenas un sable enfundado en su cinto. -Lucen ropas de fiesta, pero esta claro que no pretenden dirigirse allí, así pues... ¿Qué es lo que buscan?- Natsuki fingió absoluta inocencia, correr no era una opción, eran 3 tiradores diestros apuntando a su corazón.

-Me parece que ha tenido una mala noche señor, porque no nos acompaña a un sitio donde libremente pueda desahogar sus penas... tres fuimos testigos del desaire de la doncella en el carruaje- Musitó amistoso Smith.

-Un sitio lejos de la carretera imagino... uno donde nadie pueda ser testigo de sus disparos a traición...- Natsuki negó con la cabeza, sabía que aquella noche era tan frágil como un humano cualquiera.

Smith sonrió, era extraño no escucharle suplicar por su vida, si bien estaba claro que el pelinegro no ignoraba sus intensiones, no entendía su comportamiento ¿Tanto desamor sentía? Muchos, hasta los más valientes habían implorado por sus vidas cuando la última hora les hubiere llegado y verle a él, apenas un muchacho con tal temple, le causó honda curiosidad. Le indicó a sus esbirros que se acercaran cautelosamente a Natsuki, pero ella le miró fríamente. -He de morir esta noche ¿No es así?- Su pregunta detuvo a los hombres que miraron extrañados a su jefe.

-Así es...- Respondió con tranquilidad el rubio.

-No opondré resistencia- Natsuki levantó las manos y las junto de tal modo que amarrarlas sería una tarea sencilla. -Solo si traen ante mí... al que los ha enviado a matarme, es de hombres enfrentar a sus enemigos y cegar sus vidas mirándoles a los ojos, les ha enviado porque me teme, quizás eso cambie estando amarrado e incapaz de defenderme-

Smith rió divertido, cauto en principio, después a carcajada limpia. -Porque he de complicar lo fácil-

Natsuki sonrió. -Por que es aburrido ganar tan fácil... sabes lo que haces, pero siempre has visto flaquear la voluntad de un hombre cuando la hora de la verdad llega, yo... le he plantado cara a la muerte cada día de mi vida, he visto horrores con lo que tú ni siquiera sueñas, así que merezco ver mi muerte a manos de ese que no tiene el valor de retarme en duelo- La pelinegra sabía que se jugaba toda su suerte, que por no huir estaba apostándolo todo a una carta no necesariamente ganadora.

-Como me hubiera gustado contar con tu valor entre mis aliados, así bien... veras a tu verdugo, pero si él no es capaz de eliminarte, deberé hacerlo yo... resulta que no devuelvo mis honorarios y siempre hago bien mi trabajo- Smith sujetó las manos de Natsuki, atándolas con firmeza solo para garantizar que no deshiciera el nudo y un momento después golpeo su cabeza con la cacha del arma. La joven se desplomó sobre la hierva, la máscara cayó al suelo y el fino rostro de la piel más blanca quedó expuesto a la luz de luna. Smith lo contempló con pena, era la primera vez que asesinarían a un chico tan joven y de aspecto tierno, por eso quería estar seguro que fuera realmente el encargo, que Fujino constatara que era él quien debía morir, de no ser el caso devolvería el dinero y vería el modo de reclutarlo en sus filas, sería un casanova, un estafador de gran renombre.

-0-0-0-

El carruaje arribó de vuela a la mansión, la mayoría de invitados se había marchado en su ausencia y en el fondo lo agradecía, como suele pasar en la vida de una persona orgullosa, el arrepentimiento aparece tarde o temprano, cosas obvias como el transporte de Natsuki que había elegido abandonarse en la oscuridad de aquel camino preocupaban a Shizuru. Imaginó que el mundo se acabaría, deseaba ser tragada por la tierra en un arranque de vergüenza, pero al bajar del carruaje su madre la recibió en sus brazos con un gesto protector.

-Milady- Musitó con una venía pronunciada ante Mizue. -... me he encontrado al malhechor en el camino, pretendía...- Comenzó a recitar Sainoyi tal como se le indicó, leal a su nuevo señor y aún cuan descabellado fuese mancillar su buen nombre, estaba contando una versión inventada de lo que Natsuki había solicitado.

-A callar Sainoyi-san- Levantó la mano una Shizuru cuya mirada fría dejó mudo al sirviente. -¿Dónde esta mi padre? Debo darle una explicación por mis actos... Natsuki no ha hecho nada malo, he sido yo por mi propia voluntad-

-Salió a buscarte con Takumi y algunos de los sirvientes... ¿Natsuki?- Intentó explicar la mujer, pero la rara explicación de su hija le dejo perpleja. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Su hija hablaba del joven sirviente que trepaba techos y pese a ser tan diligente no era muy agraciado?

-Es una larga historia madre, debo explicarme ante mi padre... seguramente esta indignado yo...-

-¿Te... te escapaste con el jardinero de tumbas?- Intervino Mai con una clara mueca de asombro.

-Ara, yo creí que esas cosas románticas ya no pasaban- Añadió la abuela Fujino con una expresión de añoranza. -Si estaba tan guapo en esas ropas...-

-¡OBACHAN!- Gritaron a coro Mai y Mizue mientras una Shizuru perpleja miraba a su abuela, realmente ninguna parecía enojada por su fortuito escape con Natsuki.

Con ese tipo de cosas Shizuru comprendía porque carecía de ciertos estados de sentido común en ciertas situaciones, ¡era genético! También le había parecido romántico, pero los estúpidos protocolos sociales le habían puesto los pies sobre la tierra. Ahora al volver la vista sobre el camino sentía un creciente angustia, le había faltado sentido común e incluso humanidad al dejar en ese lugar a su amiga. -Debo volver por ell... él- Musitó para sí, pero en voz audible y solo por eso corrigió al final la frase.

-... Shizuru no ira a ningún lado- La firme mano de su madre se apoyó en su hombro, así como la seriedad en el rostro de la mujer mayor confundieron brevemente a la castaña. -No es momento para actuar de esta manera irresponsable y tendrás que aclarar un par de cosas hija mía-

-Mizue...- Iba a intervenir la abuela en pro de su nieta, pero una mirada gélida en los ojos grises de su nuera le hizo cambiar de idea.

-Madre...- Le llamó Shizuru con voz suave. -El día de hoy me han expuesto a las miradas pérfidas de numerosos hombres, solo porque al cumplir 16 años se me considera una mujer, yo no entiendo como un día o una fecha puede cambiar lo que soy de la noche a la mañana, sin embargo dentro de poco me impondrán responsabilidades como el matrimonio, tendré que tolerar a un sin fin de hombres que... lejos de buscar enamorarme, querrán comprarme con regalos costosos, así que esta vez, voy a actuar como una mujer de ese nivel, tengo un error muy grave que corregir- Las manos enguantadas, retiraron la gentil mano de la madre, que no salía del shock, mientras que Mai miraba estupefacta a su hermana y la abuela, ella solo sonreía.

-Per... pero ¡No iras sola!- Atinó a decir Mizue notando que su hija ya abordaba el carruaje.

-No se preocupe Milady yo la acompañaré- Llegó corriendo Akira, de un salto subió a la parte trasera del vehículo que comenzaba a moverse, volvió la vista atrás no sin antes deshacerse de la mascara. Rezagados se quedaron Tate y Masashi, quienes maldecían por lo bajo su mala resistencia física, el joven Okuzaki los había dejado atrás con mucha facilidad. -¡Vayan por caballos hay que dispersarse para buscar al señor Kruger!- Gritó Akira desde lo lejos.

En cuanto el rubio y el castaño pretendieron esmerarse en la tarea, una voz hipnótica llegó a sus oídos. -¿Señor Takeda, Yuichi, alguno puede explicar que esta pasando?- Musitó con una brillante y manipuladora sonrisa la anciana Kaede Fujino. Ambos chicos se miraron espantados. -Verán muchachos, los únicos caballos que hay kilómetros a la redonda están en mi establo, así que seré amable con ustedes si tienen la gentileza de explicarme que ocurre aquí-

-A...alguien... quiere...- Takeda comenzó a dudar hasta de su propio nombre. -Err... sabe que los caminos son peligrosos señora, nuestro amigo podría estar corriendo grave peligro allá solo en el bosque- Intervino a tiempo el rubio, para evitar que su amigo soltara la sopa.

-Ara, mi nieta a dejado a un pobre muchacho tirado en plena carretera... fufufu, le gusta bastante- Sonrió de lo más animada la anciana.

Takeda y Yuichi se miraron más que confundidos, ¿Eso era gustar? Con razón nunca le vieron algún prometido claramente definido a la señorita. -Adelante muchachos, pueden tomar prestados los caballos- Kaede sabía que mentían, pero había obtenido la información que deseaba, así que no hacia falta torturarles más, el curioso par de chicos corrió hacia el establo más por miedo que devoción.

-Necesito una explicación Obachan... ¿Cómo es que a Shizuru le gusta el jardinero de tumbas si lo ha dejado tirado en la carretera?- Eso no tenía ninguna lógica para Mai.

La mujer removió sus cabellos blancos y una sonrisa maliciosa emergió en sus labios. -Veras querida niña- Posó sus ojos carmín sobre la más joven entre las reunidas, aunque Mizue prestaba completa atención a las palabras de la abuela. -Shizuru es la mujer más fría que conozco después de mí... para nosotras un 'hombre' que no hace enojar, no apasiona, una Fujino tiene que darle suficiente importancia para sentirse ofendida por sus errores, de modo que el joven Kruger ha dado en el blanco, la ha enojado lo suficiente para ser tenido en cuenta y después, le ha hecho pensar lo suficiente en él para hacer que se preocupe por su seguridad- Habla en un tono elemental, mientras las dos mujeres la contemplaban estupefactas y confusas, Mai sabía que Reito no la enojaba, el era demasiado encantador para ello, sin embargo... también les faltaba esa inequívoca peculiaridad del amor, les faltaba pasión. Las tres damas ingresaron a la casa en sepulcral silencio, cavilando aquella gema nacida de la experiencia que Kaede les había obsequiado, más todas ellas ignoraban que una cuarta escuchaba atentamente y su mandil se arrugaba bajo la cólera de unos puños cerrados.

.

.

.

El agitado galope retornó en sus pasos hacia la arboleda donde Shizuru afirmaba haber dejado a la Kruger, mas al arribar... de la joven no quedaba ni el rastro o así lo pareció cuando la dama de cabellos castaños descendió del carruaje sin hallar el paradero de su servil. La castaña miró en los alrededores con la esperanza de encontrarla o tal vez haber confundido el sitio, puesto que la noche no era la mejor aliada en búsquedas semejantes. Después de algunos momentos concluyó que era imposible equivocarse, conocía cada espacio en kilómetros a la redonda, había recorrido por completo el paraje durante su infancia y gran parte de su adolescencia, recordaba cada árbol, cada formación rocosa. Solo la mirada grave de Okuzaki le advirtió de una angustia mucho peor, al posar sus ojos carmín sobre la joven enfundada en prendas de varón, se detuvo con estupor, en las que noto unas manos delicadas yacía una máscara plateada, una diferente de las demás, recordaba aquella gema peculiar, un zafiro incrustado en el centro de la parte superior. La máscara de la Lobuna, una prenda que solo distinguió en uso de Natsuki durante la fiesta, durante aquellos preciosos momentos en su alcoba, así un curioso sonrojo inundo sus mejillas al comprender lo atrevido de la acción.

-Ella no dejaría tirada esta mascara, jamás- Musitó con voz trémula Akira, presionando entre sus dedos la resistente aleación entre plata y titanio.

Shizuru encontró aquel un mal momento para la curiosidad, debido a la premura de las circunstancias, pero la respuesta además de ayudarle a entender un poco más de la joven Kruger, delataría aun más la gravedad del problema. -¿Por qué un objeto puede ser tan importante?-

Akira levanto la mirada para enfrentar la rubí que resultaba tan difícil de soportar. _–"Que mirada tan intensa"-_ Se permitió pensar en su fuero interno –Es una reliquia familiar y su se… Natsuki la ha usado toda su vida-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Inquirió la castaña atreviéndose a tomar la prenda metálica entre sus dedos, era una joya sin lugar a dudas, por los materiales que la componían y la genuina gema incrustada en ella. _–"Este tipo de cosas no podrían pertenecer a alguien de tan humilde casta… hay tantas cosas tan extrañas sobre ti… Natsuki"_- Por un breve momento el fino rostro de la castaña se contrajo con molestia. –No es momento para estas alegres platicas, debemos encontrarla… si ha prescindido de tan valioso objeto, es claro que ha sido contra su voluntad… _"por otro lado que clase de mastín dejaría olvidada una joya tan exótica, alguien con otros objetivos muy claros"_-

Ambas subieron al carruaje sin más palabras, Akira agradeció la sapiencia de la prometida de la Duquesa, dado que realmente la puso en un aprieto a causa de aquella pregunta, la joven servil ignoraba cuanto debía revelar de los secretos de la familia Kruger. Así que sirvió a la doncella para subir en el carruaje, volvió sobre la parte delantera y apuró al cochero a seguir lo que distinguió como huellas de caballos. Akira sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos dos lámparas de aceite y añadió al carruaje algunas en los laterales, solo así la vista de muchacho a cargo de los caballos logró ver el rastro del que hablaba el moreno Okuzaki.

.

.

.

Lejos, no tan lejos de aquella carrera contra el tiempo, Smith aguardó la llegada del orgulloso señor Fujino, tras el follaje de enredaderas y en un claro del bosque había atado al 'caballero' de uno de los árboles colindantes. El rubio era todo menos tonto y tras levantar el cuerpo inconsciente de aquel, tan delgado y frágil, notó la verdad tras los apretados vendajes de su pecho, él un hombre de su experiencia no necesitaba ver lo que estaba oculto y ello en verdad le animó aun más a retar al Fujino ¿Cuán poco honor y hombría quedaba a quien cobarde pagaba servicios funerarios para una doncella? ¿Era esa joven una amante latosa que estorbaba a su buen nombre? Aquella circunstancia era más frecuente de lo que podría imaginarse, pero ella no parecía una de esas ilusas niñas del arrabal y mucho menos tendría tan malos gustos. Mientras aguardaba pacientemente el arribo del gran señor, contempló a la joven con un dejo culpable que no permitió ser visto en presencia de sus compinches y esbirros, pero esa joven tendría quizás la misma edad que su hija, si, él un desalmado, tenía una preciosa hija, su amada Alissa. Su esposa Elizabeth y su querida Alissa, tan ignorantes del oscuro mundo en el que él estaba sumergido, las extrañaba tanto en momentos como aquel.

El ruido de una rama le alertó de la intromisión o más bien la llegada de su prestigioso cliente, al cual invitó a acercarse a su victima con un ademán de su mano.

En cuanto Fujino observó a Natsuki atada al árbol e inconsciente, sintió el peso de una extraña culpa que alejó con la frase mental _"Es por el bien de mi Shizuru… es mi hija o ella",_ en la oscuridad aquel hombre no distinguía el rostro de la yerta joven, pero ciertamente veía el brillo escarlata de la sangre en su cabeza. Sin mayores ceremonias se acercó a Smith con una bolsa repleta de oro y gemas. –Buen trabajo, ya puede deshacerse del cuerpo- Una que fue recibida por el más alto y fuerte de los esbirros.

-Es en extremo confiado mi Lord… la dama no esta muerta, solo malherida- Sonrió el rubio a la par que entrecerraba sus ojos para disfrutar el agravio de aquel 'caballero'.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- Abrumado por la verdad, o más específicamente por la información que solo debía yacer en su conocimiento, así como la afirmación de que ese ser despreciable yaciese con vida exaltó en sobremanera al castaño. –Es una broma de mal gusto señor- Fue todo cuanto atinó a decir el padre de la bella Shizuru, dudando de la palabra de aquel innombrable se acercó a la joven y en el silencio de la noche de luna llena sus oídos escucharon la débil respiración de la chica. -¿Qué evita que cumpla su cometido? Le he pagado y con creces por tan insignificante tarea-

Aquella respuesta no agrado ni un poco al señor Smith. –Si es tan simple ¿Por qué no acaba usted mismo con ella? Tanta a sido su cólera, que he decidido honrarlo con el regalo de su vida en bandeja de plata- Siseó con veneno el rubio a la espalda del castaño, extrajo de su cinto una daga y la deposito en las manos de Satoru. –Hágalo usted mismo, ahora que esta indefensa y no puede causar ningún daño- Encerró entre los dedos del Fujino el puñal. –Pero si es tanta su bravura, contemple a quien pretende arrebatarle la vida… yo he cumplido mi lord, la he traído ante usted y solo por esa razón… recibiré el pago merecido por mi trabajo-

Tras una breve sonrisa, el rubio y sus leales se perdieron entre las sombras de la noche, allí apenas yacio en soledad Satoru con el puñal en las manos y una inconsciente Natsuki, atada al tronco de un árbol. En la soledad de su turbia consciencia, la curiosidad pesada diluyó por un momento de la mente del Fujino su plan asesino, guardó el cuchillo, hincó la rodilla en el pasto húmedo y con sus enguantadas manos levantó la barbilla de la joven atada. –¡He sido timado! ¡Engañado de la más vil manera!- Se quejó Satoru soltando el rostro de la joven, hecho una furia caminó frente a la chica dando vueltas. -¿Qué se han creído? Ya no puedes confiar en estos matones modernos, me han traído a una consorte en traje de hombre- Exclamaba mas que molesto, la joven era hermosa como pocas, con unas finas facciones y una piel tan suave como la seda, nariz esculpida por los ángeles mismos, unos labios que como fresas frescas brillaba naturalmente ante los tenues rayos de la luna, era ese un rostro soñado… nada que ver, ni parecido con el señor Kruger, su hija ciertamente debía ser algo horripilante, tan maldita como el padre.

Satoru recordó los colmillos, las garfas, así que dio la vuelta al tronco, las manos atadas supusieron un serio problema, resultaba imposible retirar los guantes de la joven. Lo sopesó un momento, notando el lamentable estado de la chica y su total indefección, extrajo el cuchillo para liberarla de sus ataduras, raudo retiró los guantes y sorprendido observo unas manos delicadas, como las de cualquier cortesana, ello le llevó a entender que la situación era aun mas grave. ¡Imbéciles! Habían secuestrado a la hija de algún hombre poderoso. Pese a todo volvió frente a la joven y movió con sus dedos los labios carmín, una dentadura cuidada sin artilugios filosos en ellos. Satoru maldijo su suerte. -Tonto de mí- Lamentó su tardía inventiva, se presentaría como el rescatador de la chica y seguramente el padre de la misma estaría muy agradecido ¿Quién podría dudar de su buen nombre tras ello?

Más que dichoso con su idea, se acercó a la chica con el animo de llevarla al camino donde su carruaje aguardaba por él, la llevaría a casa, cuidaría de sus quebrantos de salud y todo estaría resuelto, salvo por la perdida económica, ¡Oh vamos! El padre de la chica sería más que generoso con él por traerla de vuelta, rió aun más contento de su ingenio. En cuanto se dispuso a levantarla en sus brazos un tenue murmullo cambió por completo la situación, de los labios de aquella desconocida nacía el nombre de su hija… un tenue Shizuru… traicionaba a la durmiente Natsuki.

Satoru palideció, tembloroso imaginó las posibilidades que este hecho generaban ¿Cómo pudo esta mujer conocer el nombre de su hija? Más aún decirlo entre sueños con tal exceso de confianza, sin keigo, ni el más mínimo respeto por los buenos modos. Estuvo entonces claro para el castaño, que aquella era la que buscaba, que esa frágil joven era la descendiente de la que tanto se vanagloriaba el Duque, y no sin razón debió admitir en su fuero interno. -¡Es una mujer! Es una aberración- Se repitió a si mismo antes de tomar en sus manos el puñal. Contempló nuevamente a Natsuki, cuanto dolor llenaría al corazón de un padre por perdida semejante, pero cuanto más dolor y culpa toleraría él al verlas desposarse. Sin mayor dilación levantó la cabeza de la pelinegra un poco, si tal vez pataleara al momento de su muerte, quería hacerlo con prontitud evitándole así un dolor mayor, posó el filo a la altura del corazón de la Kruger y musitó las últimas palabras que la joven pudiera oír en su corta vida. –Perdóname pequeña…- Acercó el cuchillos a la frágil tela, lentamente e incapaz de hacerlo de un tirón.

-¡Aléjese de ella!- Escuchó una voz a su espalda. –o juro por mi madre, que mis disparos le atravesaran el corazón sin misericordia- Akira, que gracia del oído que le había hecho correr en la dirección de los homicidas susurros. Sin embargo el castaño lejos de retroceder sus acciones, intentó clavar el puñal de un tirón, curiosamente una placa de metal le impidió el paso.

-¿Padre?- Una segunda voz helo la sangre dentro del castaño, Shizuru había corrido tras Akira, seguido sus pasos y reconocido la indumentaria del caballero. Satoru ocultó su fechoría, escondió el cuchillo entre sus ropas y volvió un rostro angustiado ante Akira y su hija.

-La he encontrado tirada mientras te buscaba… mi niña- La hija que ama al padre no duda de su bondad y angustiada corre a su encuentro, apenas observa el tono escarlata en la melena oscura y el rostro estrechado en el pecho de su padre.

-Okuzaki… pronto, ¡un medico!- Los ojos rubí miran con suplica los de la morena, pero la sirviente se niega a dejar a su ama a merced de aquel bandido y maestro de la manipulación. Se acerca y aparta sin cuidado alguno a Satoru de Natsuki, mira hacia el cielo, el alba con sus rayos naranjas y rojizos comienza a descender por las montañas, así que extrae la máscara de su bolsa y la coloca en el rostro de su joven ama.

-Okuzaki-san… ¡Pronto! Necesita atención urgente- insistió Shizuru sin comprender el porque de la osca actitud del sirviente.

-No más que la que su padre prestaba tan gentilmente- Musitó con encono una Akira que apenas controlaba sus deseos de matarlo allí mismo, solo por Shizuru se contenía.

-¿De que habla señor? Yo la he desatado del árbol, yo que he levantado a esa mujer para llevarla al carruaje y darle la atención merecida… venidas de usted tenían que ser sus palabras, sirviente- Indignado y orgulloso en presencia de su hija Satoru sabe que debe mentir para no perderla, pero pronto, los rayos del sol se posan sobre la pelinegra inconsciente y solo entonces, observa bajo el recelo y cuidado protector de Okuzaki, las formas que antes estuvieron ocultas… las manos que se alargan y se conviertes en mortales garfas, los filosos colmillos que sobresalen de los labios que no esconde la máscara.

Abrumado desvía la mirada sobre su hija, Satoru comprende con amargura que estas horrendas formas de la bestia, no son un misterio para ella cuya mirada se tensa y debate silenciosamente con la de Okuzaki. El castaño se alarma ante las garfas que se cierran, nota un tenue movimientos en el cuerpo que evidencia más largo y musculoso, pero a su hija de nuevo parece importarle muy poco, el aspecto de la Kruger. Akira desvía la mirada sobre su ama en cuanto percibe el despertar de la Duquesa. –¿Natsuki?- En la mención del nombre, tan natural y preocupado de la morena, Satoru encuentra su oportunidad.

-¿Natsuki? Este es el nombre de uno de mis sirvientes, un hombre… que por lo visto tiene poco de hombre…- Musita con desdén. –Una mujer fingiendo el lugar de un caballero y peor aun… pretendiendo a mi hija en el baile-

-Padre…- Solo entonces la castaña busca encontrarse con los ojos de su padre, mira con temor en la sangre de su sangre, sus ojos y sabe lo que ocurrirá a continuación, no quiere oírlo y desvía la mirada.

-No hay nada que decir Shizuru… esta mala hierva debe ser cortada de raíz ¡Le prohíbo acercarse a mis tierras! ¡Esta despedida! Sus aberraciones bien puede quedárselas usted- Cada vez más airado el castaño señala culposa a la que con dificultad se pone de pie.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- Gruñe con voz ronca una confusa Natsuki, mientras Akira le sirve de sostén.

-Vaya por sus honorarios con la señorita Margueritte, pero le advierto 'señorita'… que si usted osa volver a mi casa sin mi permiso, saldrá con los pies por delante… ¡Le quiero lejos de mi hija!-

Natsuki se sostiene si misma, recuperando con la maldición, la fuerza y vitalidad de su cuerpo. -¿Qué le hace pensar que usted puede detenerme?- Da un paso cerca del señor Fujino. -¿Usted y cuantos más?- Le reta con burla, pues el hedor del miedo que destila Satoru se hace evidente a sus ojos. –Necesitaría un ejercito, mi lord- Casi escupió el titulo del Fujino, así dio otro paso más, imperceptiblemente el castaño retrocede.

-Natsuki… por favor- Como un canto que apacigua a las fieras, la suplicante voz de Shizuru, así como su expresión angustiada atrajo toda la atención de la lobuna y con solo ese gesto, el juicio y la cordura volvieron a la mente de la pelinegra.

-No me pidas eso… por favor- Dijo en respuesta posando las gemas verdes sobre la dulce faz de Shizuru.

-Si Natsuki hace eso por nuestra amistad… yo le estaré profundamente agradecida- Esas palabras atravesaban silenciosamente el corazón y subían en lágrimas sobre aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Qué cosas dices Shizuru?- Satoru miró con reproche a su hija, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que por segunda vez, la más joven de su casa le salvaba la vida.

-Mi padre no me ha obsequiado un regalo el día de mi cumpleaños, su hubiese alguno que deseara, sería un momento a solas con ella, uno corto… ¿Me concedes eso padre?- Satoru pudo sentir el magnetismo en la mirada de Shizuru, esa habilidad que solo había visto en los ojos de otra mujer, su madre. A sabiendas de que la castaña no retaría ni desobedecería su voluntad, se retiró siendo escoltado por Akira, quien aun se planteaba la posibilidad de matarle de camino al carruaje.

-Shizuru… Ikezu- Fue todo cuanto pudo decir una muy triste Natsuki, una mala imitación en verdad, pero ¿Qué otra forma era mejor para expresarle a su manera lo que sentía?

-Ara, Natsuki es ligeramente más melodramática de lo que pensé- La castaña deslizó sus dedos por al barbilla de la otra mas pálida y fría. -¿Estas bien? Esa… esa herida se veía bastante mal- tomó el borde del casco con la lenta intensión de retirarlo.

-La sangre es muy escandalosa- Respondió la pelinegra sujetando entre sus dedos la mano delicada de Shizuru, con un cuidado tal que apenas podía hacerle cosquillas con sus garras. –No me pidas que me vaya, sería cruel-

-Yo no puedo pedirle eso a Natsuki, pero tampoco puedo desobedecer a mi padre y se que cumplirá sus amenazas ¿Acaso mi angustia por ti no es suficiente?- Por primera vez en aquel largo tiempo, la graciosa amatista obviaba sus modos de hablar para tratarla de forma personal y lo sintió con un estremecimiento en el cuerpo.

La lobuna cerro sus ojos disfrutando el tenue contacto entre las dos, tan cerca… tan cerca que solo requería estirar sus brazos para estrecharla y no dejarla ir nunca más, pero eso lo sabía imposible. -¿Es egoísta desear un poco más?- Shizuru no necesitaba ver la completitud de su rostro para comprender la suplica de su expresión, el matiz de su voz era suficiente y la mirada que volvió a contemplarla a la espera de su respuesta, se abrió, sorprendida y temblorosa se hizo su pupila, cuando un contacto nuevo y único tuvo lugar, tan cerca su rostro, tan únicos sus labios que ladrones le arrebataban el primer beso. No hubo más que tierra bajo sus pies, tan poca quizás que enredó sus manos en su cintura y sintió las suyas sobre sus hombros, nadie quería caer en el abismo imaginario, si de apartarse un paso fuera posible caer. Un tímido movimiento, un roce eléctrico y memorable a mil vidas, una sensación dulcísima y aquel casto beso concluyó en la sorpresa, cuando la castaña abandonó sus brazos y corrió lejos de ella… -No vuelvas a casa ¡Natsuki!- Fue todo cuanto escuchó de su espalda y el movimiento de sus cabellos al viento de la mañana.

Se quedó de pie, ¡Tramposa! Le había hecho una promesa silenciosa, le había dado un beso a cambio de tanto, su paciencia era poca, muy poca, solo debía esperar el tiempo del pacto y se antojaba quizás eterno. -¡No es justo Shizuru!- Dijo muy tarde, quizás ella ya iría de camino a la mansión en el carruaje de su padre. Se dejó resbalar hasta el pasto, donde rasgó la tierra impotente y enojada.

-¿Su alteza?- Akira no daba crédito a lo que veía, Natsuki era experta en controlar sus emociones de ira, pero bien que hacia un berrinche infantil contra el pasto y contra el mundo de ser posible.

-Odio a ese sujeto… lo destrozaría parte por parte- Todos lo estaban deseando en ese momento, Akira lo admitía en su fuero interno.

-Pero es el padre de la señorita- La joven ninja no podía obviar ese detalle.

-He ahí que el destino se burla de mí, parece otra pésima broma de Mikoto- Refunfuñaba enojada, pero más pronto que tarde comprendió un detalle aún más importante y se quedó estática en su sitio, se tuvo que sostener con la palma de su mano en el tronco mas cercano.

-¿Alteza? ¿Esta bien? ¿Un mareo?- Akira pasaba de la risa, a la angustia en un segundo. -¿Fiebre?- Le parecía ver enrojecido el cuello de su ama.

-Shi..Shizuru-

-¿Le pasó algo a la señorita?- Akira estaba al borde del infarto, iría corriendo por el carruaje, tenían que alcanzar al señor Fujino, quizás la encerraría o peor aun ¡La enviaría lejos! Se giró a punto de correr a la carretera cuando una voz trémula le habló.

-Me… Shizuru… me besó- Un segundo después, sonidos raros y al volver la vista… Natsuki se había desmayado, Akira no sabía ya si del golpe en la cabeza o del exceso de sangre en la parte superior de su cuerpo, seguro y se había quedado sin sangre en el resto.

-¡Alteza!- Era de imaginar que tendrían otro día para desenmarañar los planes de Satoru, por el momento Akira debía auxiliar a su abrumada ama y llevarla a un lugar seguro… -No creí que… le diera tan duro un beso- Se quejaba la castaña mientras levantaba a la Duquesa y se las arreglaba para llegar a la carretera.


	9. Austero Cronos

_**Saludos mis queridos y queridas lectoras, acorde a mi promesa, heme aquí publicando la continuación de manera pronta para su deleite n.n jejejeje espero que se diviertan con la lectura y se animen a dejarme sus opiniones.**_

_**Danza entre Lobos.**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Austero Cronos**_

El tiempo que todo lo controla y lo determina, que mueve el mundo en un solo sentido, dictaba el atardecer de las flores marchitándose y las hojas secas que caían desde lo alto. El otoño volvía a las copas de los árboles, aquellos que aguardan con paciencia el paso de las estaciones, en el eterno ir y devenir de las corrientes de la vida. El imperturbable silencio se apagaba cuando el viento silbaba entre las montañas y las postreras lluvias humedecían los caminos. Mas el agua, ni el barro, inquietaban a los fieros hombres que atravesaban las montañas desde el norte. Sapiente el guía que eligió un camino diferente para arribar en el anonimato, pues sabía bien que su llegada no sería recibida con euforia, muy al contrario, cualquier serie de obstáculos le esperarían o así lo intuía. De ello se ocuparía el señor Satoru Fujino y así lo esperaba su rival, el Duque Takeru Kruger. Al lobuno le había retrasado el traslado de todo lo necesario para la ocasión, pese a que prescindió de dos de sus majestuosas carrozas y todos los jinetes montaban los caballos cimarrones más veloces, un par de carretas ralentizan el paso de la caravana, por no mencionar los asaltos de los que fueron objeto y que salvaron con prudencia, además del gran tino de sus artilleros, hombres con una puntería excelsa y las armas consabidas, de la milicia. Quien observara al grupo imaginaría excesiva su confianza, siete guerreros para proteger el botín en las carretas y una carroza, eran muy poco. También ignoraría aquel infausto rufián, que las más mortales lanzas y espadas guardarían con sus vidas a sus amos y que sus manos estaban teñidas con la sangre de infinidad de criaturas imaginables solo en pesadillas.

-¡Alto mi señor!- Se oyó la voz del segundo al mando, el capitán Sergei Wong detenía la caravana. Se adelantaba el rubio enfundado en las vestimentas militares, cuyo casco y armadura plateada con la forma de un lobo goteaba el agua de las lluvias interminables, toda la compañía estaba hecha una pena.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Takeru giró a su corcel para encontrarse con su fiel amigo, dos de los escoltas se posaron con sus monturas detrás del mayor, prevenían cualquier posible percance con otro grupo de forajidos, los guerreros no se confiaban ni un pelo del apacible bosque que cruzaban. -Estamos retrasados ¿Por qué nos detenemos?-

-Se ha atascado la rueda en el fango, mi Lord- Inclinó la cabeza el rubio. -Los hombres están usando una palanca para sacarla-

_-"Tendré presente notificarle a mi hermano este inconveniente, de algo tienen que servir los impuestos del poblado de Tsu"-_ El lobuno asintió, levantó la vista en busca del cielo, pero solo se encontró con las altas copas de los árboles cubriendo la poca luz del atardecer.

-¿Me permite una sugerencia, mi Lord?- Se atrevió a decir Sergei.

-Adelante, Capitán- Musitó Takeru mientras su negro caballo, caminaba dando pequeños giros en el mismo lugar. Así evitaba la criatura, que el húmedo frío entumeciera sus músculos.

-Mañana se cumple el plazo estipulado. Llegaremos al poblado de Tsu en cuatro horas, para la casa Fujino restan dos horas más de camino y nuestro arribo sería de madrugada de proseguir la marcha. Ello no es conveniente, el señor Fujino podría atacarnos con rifles y demás. Debido a la oscuridad podría escudarse en que nos ha confundido con vulgares ladrones, pero de día no puede darse ese lujo, mi Lord...- Frunció el ceño el de ojos miel. -No pasará lo mismo con el brillo de nuestras armaduras y el estandarte de la casta Kruger a la vista- Los cálculos del tiempo y previsiones de Sergei eran acertados y el Duque confiaba en su criterio. -En mi humilde opinión, debemos detenernos en el poblado de Tsu. Los hombres se repondrán y podrá dar pelea apropiadamente, si es que hiciera falta... además, milady podría dormir apropiadamente-

Llegó un joven soldado a comunicar sus avances con una inclinación cortés. -Hemos desatascado la rueda, su majestad- Takeru le miró lleno de lodo, sudoroso y agitado. No habían dejado de cabalgar en tres días desde que salieron del castillo.

-Es justo también que se den un baño... apestan todos, no podemos arribar en tan desdeñable aspecto- Rió un poco el lobuno y Sergei le acompañó en carcajadas. Unas que fueron silenciadas con prontitud y en tono de mofa. -Eso te incluye capitán Wong-

Sergei carraspeó su garganta abochornado. -Usted posee un olfato muy agudo, mi Lord- Negó con la cabeza, después apeó a su caballo para recorrer toda la caravana y asegurarse del grupo, así como la comodidad de la bella pasajera.

Takeru tomó las riendas de su caballo con firmeza, se puso al frente de la línea. -¡Levanten sus ánimos caballeros! Esta noche habrá festín y descanso para sus magullados cuerpos... reposarán en camas blandas y podrán gastar su paga en los recintos de Tsu- Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, estaba claro que más de uno buscaría un burdel para tales fines o la taberna más cercana. -Mañana la familia Fujino verá el brillo de sus armaduras y temerá al filo de sus espadas, a sus certeros rifles... nadie mancilla el honor de la familia real sin castigo-

-¡Larga vida a la familia Kruger!- Gritaron a voces los hombres. Con fuerzas y ánimos renovados la compañía emprendió la marcha, algunas horas más tarde llegaron a la pequeña Tsu.

Takeru buscó hospedaje en una fonda del lugar, mientras pagaba la noche para todos los hombres, aquellos que el en momento subían el equipaje y llevaban los caballos al establo, percibió un aroma conocido que atrajo su agudo olfato. Un joven en ropas desteñidas, vendas en la cara y pesados pasos, descendía por las escaleras del lugar, aquel rostro que tanto extrañaba llenó sus ojos azules y una dicha inconmensurable llenó el corazón del padre.

-¡Hija mía!- La voz grave retumbó en los oídos de Natsuki que volvió la vista hacia el forastero, las gemas esmeralda brillaron de contento ante el casual encuentro y un abrazo fraterno no tardó en darse entre los dos. -Te desmerecen estas ropas criatura, pero no te preocupes, tu padre ha sido diligente y te trajo ropa suficiente- Le escrutó Takeru con la vista ¿No eran aquellos atuendos del jardinero? -¿No me digas que en semejante fachas has cortejado a la señorita Fujino?-

-Cada quien tiene sus estrategias padre- Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a la pelinegra, mientras sujetaba los hombros de su padre, aquel era un gesto de igualdad entre ambos. -Te esperaba mañana, pero ¡Qué grata sorpresa!- La sonrisa más dulce adornaba la fina boca de la menor.

Entonces Takeru se percató de un importante detalle. -¿No deberías estar en la casa Fujino? Procurarías que el truhán de Satoru no se llevara a la señorita lejos- El mayor levantó una ceja bajo la máscara de lobo.

-No debes preocuparte por eso padre, la señorita Okuzaki es de momento mis ojos y mis oídos en esa casa, hemos vigilado cada día sin descanso y cada noche me las he arreglado para yacer lo más cerca posible de Shizuru. Por otra parte ya hemos disuadido a Satoru de tal idea, lo ha intentado la semana pasada y unos amigos me han ayudado a hacerle creer que su hija esta más segura en casa, que corriendo a caballo los caminos lejos de Tsu... y si lo pretendiera por barco, te aseguro que lo hundiría sin contemplaciones, congelaría el mar de ser preciso- Después de un prolongado suspiro, la joven decidió responder la muda pregunta avistada en los ojos de Takeru. -Me temo que el señor Fujino ha descubierto mi identidad y me ha desterrado hace dos meses de su casa, si me acercó he de ser recibida por el plomo de sus rifles- Natsuki desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

-¿Acaso temes a la mortalidad de tan burdos medios? ¡Eres una Kruger! De cosas peores has salvado el cuello mil veces- Reclamó indignado el padre, la cobardía no era menos peor que una marca desdeñable, que un motivo de desarraigo, un golpe tal, una deshonra imperdonable.

-¡Jamás!- Refutó con fiereza en el rostro vendado. -No temo a las balas de sus armas, si he de batirme lo haré con gusto y sin una pizca de miedo...- Natsuki buscó los ojos de su padre, queriendo delatar que eran otras las razones las que la motivaron a acatar el egoísta deseo de Satoru. -Pero lo he prometido, Shizuru me ha obligado a ello y para un Kruger la palabra es sagrada, aún así no descuido a mi prometida-

Takeru sonrió, la graciosa Shizuru ya guardaba la seguridad de su querida hija, eso era en verdad un buen comienzo, por no decir un gran avance. -Si la leal Okuzaki cuida a la joven Fujino, estoy tranquilo entonces- Caminaron fuera de la fonda que hacia las veces de hotel. Takeru posó su firme brazo sobre los hombros de su hija y le guió a un bar que vio cerca. -Ven con tu anciano padre, bebamos del buen vino y anda, que ansío escuchar tus relatos sobre este año que nos hemos apartado ¿Has superado ya los pudores y conocido las virtudes de la doncella?- El padre realmente quería conocer los avances de su hija.

-¡Oiiii!- Takeru pudo jurar que de ser preciso, el rojo azorado del rostro de su hija sobresaldría de las vendas. -¡Pa...padre! No debes ser tan indiscreto- La pelinegra aclaró su garganta con dificultad. -Shizuru no es esa clase de mujeres, es una doncella en toda la extensión de la palabra... además no eres tan viejo y procura dejar los dramas de lado- Una gota de sudor surcaba el cuello de Natsuki, si de relatar los eventos ocurridos se trataba, su padre exigiría hasta el más ínfimo detalle y de ello seguramente ocuparían la noche entera.

-¡Que dureza! ¿No ves que ni un día he apartado mis pensamientos de ti? Era la primera vez que salías del castillo de la familia... ¿Cómo no preocuparme? Es seguro que tendrás que contarme absolutamente _**todo**_- El Kruger enfatizó en lo último, la más joven sintió de nuevo y 'sin razón' que ese color carmín le acompañaría toda la noche.

-0-0-0-

Aquel día Satoru conoció el significado de la zozobra y la incertidumbre, cuantas más horas transcurrieron después del alba, más crispados yacieron sus nervios. El castaño poco tenía que envidiarle a un alma en pena, caminaba de un lado para otro vigilando cada cuarto, deambulaba por todo lugar con un revolver heredado de su padre, uno que había limpiado, brillado y cargado por si la ocasión lo requería. No permitió que sus hijos se ocuparan de tareas fuera de la casa, temiendo alguna represalia o incluso un rapto. Armó a Takumi con una escopeta y a otros de sus fieles sirvientes con armas varias, rifles listos para ser disparados, pero transcurrió la mañana sin el arribo de su indeseado socio. Llegó la tarde y como si un mal augurio se cerniese sobre sus tierras, una torrencial lluvia arreció sobre los arboles y los caminos, el viento surcaba las montañas, los recios troncos y se dispersaba en atemorizantes ecos. Aquel lúgubre clima solo incrementaba las angustias de aquel, que traidor a su honor y su palabra, mataría en nombre de su hija más pequeña.

El sombrío viento que silbaba sin descanso, podía erizar los vellos de la piel a quienes valientemente osaran aquel día, moverse por las carreteras derruidas por las lluvias postreras y peligrosas de aquel mes. Ningún señor de aquellas tierras, recordaría un octubre tan borrascoso como aquel, o un frío tan gélido, los ríos y quebradas amenazaban con salirse de sus cuentas, por lo que se auguraba un invierno cruento que ni las chimeneas de las grandes mansiones, podrían apaciguar con su tibieza, o era tal vez el oscuro temor que crecía en el corazón de Satoru, lo que ocasionaba semejante impresión. Algo malvado pasaba, algo digno de ser mencionado en historias de terror a sus nietos, algo que calaba hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, que ni bocado pudieron soportar aquel día.

Dentro del nada modesto salón de la mansión fueron dispuestos 10 cofres de gran tamaño, sin que nadie pudiera saber que contenían en su interior, con el fuego de la chimenea ardiendo para calentar los temblorosos cuerpos yació reunida la familia y la servidumbre. En el reposo de los amplios sofá, se miraban inquietas las mujeres debido a las medidas tomadas por el señor de la casa, más todos ignoraban el motivo de sus acciones. El joven muchacho, largó y portentoso, se notaba preocupado por el arma en sus manos lista para ser usada, pues no sabía a quien debía disparar, a que enemigo enfrentar. El padre apenas le advirtió que debía, como el hombre que era, defender el honor de sus hermanas, protegerlas con sangre si era preciso y Takumi dudó, si su padre tal vez hubiese sucumbido ante una misteriosa y abrupta demencia, un mal de la mente. La mayoría, incluso los sirvientes subestimaron las palabras de su patrón, yacieron allí a la espera de ver el tiempo concluir. El cielo cubría con su manto nubado los rayos del sol, el reloj marcaba que la tarde estaba a punto de culminar y tenían presente que pasadas las seis llegaría la noche y con ello culminaría su vigilia.

Entonces sobrevino el atronador sonido desde la puerta, quizás aumentado por el silencio en el que estaban sumidos los presentes, los ojos de un rojo carmesí se posaron sobre la madera, cuestionándose por un momento si era un engaño de sus oídos, pero la puerta volvió a repicar, resultó ser un toque delicado que apremiaba a los reunidos a abrir. Satoru tomó la palabra, cuestionando en principio con un temblor de su voz ronca -¿Quién es?-

Más solo el repicar de la puerta le fue respuesta al castaño, tocaban cada vez con más insistencia, el fuerte roble crujía ante la fuerte mano de quien fuera a la intemperie no pareciese endeble o frágil. -¡¿Quién es?!- Gritó esta vez exasperado y nervioso, mientras el más joven, Takumi, apuntaba con más seriedad en dirección de la puerta.

-Una promesa… una promesa he venido a reclamar- Se escuchó resonar una voz grave y profunda desde múltiples direcciones de la casa, ¡Esta en todos lados! Temió Saturo, alerta miró en todas direcciones, mas la puerta seguía repicando incansablemente ante el pavor de los presentes.

-¡Te pagaré! Pero vete… vete sin lo que has venido a llevarte- Tembloroso y encorvado, el señor Fujino procuró de mediar algún trato posible.

-No me interesa tu oro o tu plata, ni una joya, ni la tierra… he venido por lo que me has prometido Fujino ¡Cumple tu palabra!- Replicó el foráneo, aunque solo una voz se escuchó esta vez desde la puerta.

-¿Padre?- Cuestionó Mai con expresión angustiada, mientras Shizuru contemplaba la puerta, viendo más de lo que otros pudieran, un fuego fatuo de color azul rodeaba y rondaba la puerta, una fina escarcha comenzó a recubrir la madera y las bisagras antes firmes crujieron. La mirada rubí contemplo curiosa la madera que se hizo translucida como el vidrio y pudo entonces notar que una mano enguatada acariciaba el marco, con tal delicadeza que no supuso violencia alguna en el acto. La joven rubí agudizo un poco más la vista, solo para notar el fulgor azul en donde debiesen yacer los ojos del forastero, sin embargo Shizuru no temió. Al pestañear la madera volvió a ser el velo que ocultara la identidad de aquel que incansable y de golpe en golpe sobre el roble, solicitaba la entrada en la mansión Fujino.

-¡A callar!- Ordenó el padre mirando a la mayor de sus hijas y esta fue cobijada por los brazos de una madre igual de confundida.

-Abre la puerta… o entraré por mis propios medios- Volvió a decir el forastero, esta vez con un tinte más gutural en la voz. No hubo oportunidad de responder, ni tiempo para pensar, solo ocuparon reacciones animales, vestigios de los seres del pasado ansiando preservarse a si mismos en sus descendientes.

Un golpe seco y preciso, un sonido abrupto, la madera se deshizo en cientos de fragmentos y miles de astillas, como un cristal que frágil se deshace en pedazos ante un cruenta caída, entonces un disparó se escuchó en los alrededores y las aves nocturnas se dispersaron en los bosques cercanos, en la morada una sombra se deslizó entre las esquirlas suspendidas en el aire a una velocidad vertiginosa, _**"un ladrón"**_ gritó espantado Fujino, pero sus disparos y los de sus serviles no pudieron acertar ni un poco… así una muda queja sobrevino cuando el puño enguantado se acomodó en las costillas del más joven, del muchacho que asustado no pudo controlar sus reflejos, de aquel cuya arma tan lenta se resbalaba entre sus dedos, ese artefacto que una vez en el suelo liberaba desde el cañón el humo delator, las finas partículas de polvo mancharon las ropas de Takumi a la par que se desplomaba en el suelo. Con los ojos muy abiertos el heredero de la casta contempló a su agresor… -A.. Akira- Musitó ahogado por la falta de aire, traicionado y dolido por ese querido y conocido amigo.

Akira supo de la gravedad de su error, pues debió alejarse tras asestar el golpe pero muy a su pesar, el corazón le impidió ejecutar esa tarea. La morena guardó en sus brazos al inconsciente castaño, cuyos iris lila se ocultaron tras los parpados dando paso a la inconsciencia. Justo en ese instante, la Okuzaki sintió el cañón en su cabeza, un colérico Satoru le apuntaba sin misericordia alguna. Cuando la pelinegra y leal sirviente supuso llegada su hora final, la sensación del arma en sus cabellos le fue retirada con brusquedad.

-Arggg- Cuando Akira escuchó atrás la queja de Satoru, así como la de varios sirvientes, giró la vista notando que muchos de ellos habían sido golpeados por el grupo leal a la señorita Natsuki, así como un pequeño roce manaba sangre de la mano del señor Fujino, supo entonces que ya no había peligro.

-Ose tocar uno solo de sus cabellos y le arrancaré la mano, 'honorable' señor- Esa voz la conocía, sonrió ligeramente al saberse cubierta. Tras mirar de soslayo la entrada que se mostraba irreconocible y llena de fragmentos de hielo, evidenció la mano que sujetaba una ballesta, esa que había hablado, y otra sombra, la de Lord Kruger. El había resultado herido por el disparo de Takumi, sin embargo apenas una tenue mancha imperceptible en su indumentaria osura delataba el hecho.

La joven servil depositó con sumo cuidado el cuerpo del joven inconsciente en los brazos de la señora Mizue que rauda yació a la diestra de su 'pequeño'. _-"Una mujer intrépida en verdad, entre balas y flechas ha cruzado para auxiliar a su hijo"- _Se permitió un pensamiento la Okuzaki, antes de apartarse con aparente indiferencia.

-He de morir con honor señores… mátenme ahora y en presencia de mi familia, para que el mundo juzgue justamente su infamia- Satoru quiso poner las circunstancias a su favor, eso le libraría de cualquier castigo por sus actos.

-Si quisiera matarlo amigo mío, ya lo hubiera hecho- Sonrió aun oculto bajo la capucha un Takeru con tono verdaderamente desinteresado.

-¡Muestren un poco de respeto! Han hecho de mi hogar un campo de batalla y exijo saber la razón de sus actos ¡Vándalos!- Levantó la voz una áspera abuela Kaede, tras de si la mujer había ocultado a sus dos nietas esperando que si algún desatinado proyectil se dirigiese en su dirección, las más jóvenes supervivieran. Con una mirada colérica, tosca y oscura la más sabía de todos habló. -Si no merece respeto mi tierra o mi nombre, que lo sean mis años señores ¡Exijo una explicación!-

Takeru se adelantó un par de pasos y aun bajo la sombra que le prodigaban sus ropas, dedicó una mirada a Shizuru, juraría que aquella jovencita pudo verle conjurando al espíritu del hielo. El lobuno prestó algo mas de atención a la anciana por el respeto que aquellas canas le merecían, con sus manos que bien recordaran garfas, retiró el manto de su cabeza, así su máscara de lobo quedó a la vista de todos, también el lucido el anillo de la casa real. –Respetable en verdad, lamento la tosquedad de mis actos al presentarme hoy aquí, mas hubiese venido en paz y con presentes para todos, si este…- Se tragó un improperio. –Lord de Tsu, hubiese cumplido su palabra a cambio de los incontables favores que he hecho por él-

Satoru palideció. –Lo he dicho ya… puede llevarse estos cofres, todos ellos serán suyos y si aguardara otro año más, tendrá la misma cantidad como recompensa por su paciencia- Insistió abriendo uno de los cofres, piedras preciosas y monedas de oro relucieron ante la vista de los reunidos, muchos de ellos seducidos por el oro se plantearon las posibilidades del robo de semejante botín.

-Lo he dicho antes padre mío, este hombre no conoce el honor…- Intervino con voz molesta la otra persona encapuchada y esta vez Shizuru entrecerró los ojos buscando aclarar sus dudas, la voz de la persona propietaria de la ballesta se le hacia conocida. Takeru levantó la mano, esperando que el gesto fuera suficiente para acallar el reclamo de su hija, no porque fueran desacertadas sus palabras, solo imprudentes.

-No me interesa su fortuna, si deseara sociedad alguna con usted ¿No lo habría dejado claro desde el principio? He venido por lo que me prometió… la mano de su hija- Dijo al fin el pelinegro cruzándose brazos.

Satoru recordó con culpa las muestras de cobardía que le llevaron a esa situación, se sabía culpable de lo que estaba por acontecer y por una vez con valentía levantó el rostro en una férrea expresión. -Eso no he de dárselo señor-

-¿La mano de una de mis hijas?- Dijo con voz queda una Mizue muy confusa. -¿Eso le ha prometido mi esposo?- Inquirió con tono molesto. Takeru dirigió su mirada sobre la mujer castaña y simplemente asintió con un movimiento visible de su cabeza. -¿Qué pudo hacer usted por Satoru para que él prometiese tal cosa?- Mizue se puso de pie, no sin antes indicar a uno de los sirvientes que trasladara a su hijo sobre la comodidad del sofá, por suerte el chico solo yacía inconsciente y despertaría adolorido al siguiente día.

-Sabía que él carecería de valor para confiarle tal verdad, sin embargo… le doy la oportunidad de decirlo por sus propios medios- Takeru sonrió en su fuero interno, el aludido miró con pavor a su mujer.

-¿Satoru?- La voz mortífera de la mujer hizo helar los huesos al señor de la casa.

-Me estremezco de pensar en tu rencor o desaprobación a mis acciones- Musitó dejando caer la mano lastimada a un lado de su cuerpo, entonces miró con profundo rencor al hombre frente a él. –¡Toma las joyas y vete!- Satoru abrió uno a uno los restantes cofres, todos los presentes pudieron ver las exquisitas joyas, valiosas monedas de oro, y telas de la más alta calidad venidas de los confines de la tierra, así como antigüedades de gran valor. –No desprecie mi oferta, tendrá el doble, el triple a cambio de mi promesa-

-Solo lo más valioso que posee he de recibir, la mano de su hija ha sido prometida a mi familia y no me iré sin ella- Volvió a insistir Takeru con tono parco.

Las ausentes emociones del pelinegro hicieron mella en el frágil temple del castaño, la ira nublo el juicio y las palabras. -¡Sobre mi cadáver!-

-¿Acaso ha querido retarme en duelo, señor?- Takeru llevó sus manos a la tela que le cubría, desprendió la capucha y por fin a la vista de todos dejo ver un cuerpo moldeado por el fragor de mil batallas, unas manos que siendo garfas conocían muy bien el tacto del metal de un gatillo, así como habían blandidos infinidad de veces una espada. El pelinegro escudado por su mascara, lucia un traje negro de pies a cabeza del cual sobresalían las medallas y emblemas de la armada de Windbloom, supo entonces la multitud que Satoru no retaba a un hombre, retaba a un ser diseñado para matar.

Incapaz de pensar o reconocer su desventaja, por el orgullo y la egolatría se apresuró a afirmar el pacto. -Sera de ese modo… Nos veremos al amanecer, consiga a sus padrinos y escoja las armas que habremos de emplear. Prefiero morir como un hombre que entregar a mi hija a semejante ¡Monstruo!- Insultó al final.

-¿Se ha visto a un espejo? Hay mas oscuridad en usted que en nadie que haya visto… ¡Usted es el monstruo!- Alegó con encono una Natsuki aun escondida en la seguridad de su capucha, mientras su dedo señalaba con descortesía al Fujino.

-No tolero que Natsuki diga esas cosas, le solicito un poco de respeto en presencia de mi familia ¿Tan pronto olvidó mi hospitalidad?- La voz de Shizuru resonó en la estancia y la mano de la aludida perdió fuerza con prontitud, volvióse a escudar en su indumentaria con una sensación bochornosa en el pecho. La más joven de los Fujino se puso de pie de una forma portentosa y serena, tan superficialmente tranquila yació frente a los encapuchados y los hombres que con atuendos militares ya habían entrado en la casa. Aquellos guardianes miraron con excesivo admiración a la joven dama e inclinaron la cabeza como un acto de respeto, raudos volvieron al exterior de la morada, aquella mujer realmente podría poner en cintura a cualquier hombre.

Lejos de saber los sentimientos de estupefacción que ocupaba en los demás, Shizuru miró con frialdad al distinguido Duque. -Me temo señor que solo una mano puede ser entregada, y es la mía… mi hermana ya se ha comprometido con anterioridad y debe su honor a ese acuerdo- La mano de la castaña se alzó en un ademán de saludo, tan delicado que invitaba a la más fina galantería. –Por ende yo seré a quien despose, si mi padre ha empeñado su palabra… su honor no debe ser puesto en duda-

-¡Shizuru!- Pronunció exaltada Mizue, sin embargo la abuela Kaede sujetó el hombro de su nuera obligándola a guardar la calma. La anciana sabía que nada era más fuerte que el orgullo o la palabra de su nieta y ahora nada la haría cambiar de idea por más y desgarradores ruegos que pronunciaran en momentos como aquel.

-Sean bienvenidos en la mesa, si en poco tiempo habremos de ser familia, creo importante compartir algún momento de dialogo y ultimar los detalles de una boda- La abuela Fujino había hablado e incluso Satoru era incapaz de contrariar la voluntad de su madre.

Natsuki se quedo de pie contemplando el suelo frente a la puerta destrozada, todos tomaron rumbo de la gran mesa en el cuarto contiguo, incluso la guardia a quien también les fue extendida la invitación. Los sirvientes se dispersaron llevando consigo al joven Takumi a sus aposentos, todos desaparecieron del alcance de la vista… salvo la señorita Margueritte que ocupó custodia del botín, junto a dos leales esbirros. Los amigos de la joven Duquesa salieron a cuidar los caballos y pertenencias de la familia real, todos excepto ella que como una roca inamovible se arraiga a la tierra. _-"Esto no va bien…"_- Caviló para si misma olvidando que la de cabellos disparejos le miraba.

La sombra de la mordaz y bífida mujer caminó en derredor de la trémula pelinegra. -Es absurdo que alguien de su calaña osara posar los ojos tan fuera de su alcance- La voz ponzoñosa le susurro muy cerca, a su espalda, pero la de ojos esmeralda apenas y se movió. -¿Sirviente?-

-Eso debería decirlo usted, ¿Cuantas noches ha soñado con su figura desnuda? Con esas prístinas formas de mujer… ¿Apenas iluminada con el brillo de la luna?- La Kruger levantó la cabeza con frivolidad. –Pero ese placer esta tan lejos de su alcance como las estrellas en el firmamento… 'señorita Margueritte'- Natsuki adelanto varios pasos hacia la mesa, sabía de lo viles de sus palabras y aun así las pronuncio. –Ese placer… será solo mío ¿Sirviente?- Añadió con un tono burlesco antes de alejarse por la puerta que lo hicieron los demás, dejando tras de si a una contrariada y rencorosa Tomoe.

-Mi lady, se equivoca, no soy yo quien ha de desposar a la señorita… lo hará mi hij…- Explicaba Takeru a raíz de la confusión que se presentó por el tema tratado en la sala de la casa, pero la conversación se detuvo abruptamente con el ingreso de la última comensal.

La fortaleza que la lobuna obtuvo para decir aquellas atrevidas e inapropiadas palabras, se evaporo en cuanto ingresó a la mesa, allí la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo, sobretodo por ese último fragmento de conversación escuchada, todos le miraban de arriba abajo con expresión crítica. El instinto le solicitaba marcharse inmediatamente pero la razón exigía mantener la bravura viva y valerosa para no hacer el ridículo, así mientras se debatía sobre tomar o no asiento, la abuela Kaede adivinando la situación se adelantó a los hechos. -¿Natsuki no desea ponerse un poco más cómoda?- El adjetivo no tardó en delatar la verdad sobre el género de la joven encapuchada y provocar espanto en algunos rostros, entre ellos el de Mai y Mizue. –Desprenderse de su abrigo ¿Tal vez?- Añadió la anciana con el animo de cortar la tensión.

Natsuki tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero asintió enérgicamente. -Como usted ordene Kaede-sama- inclinó levemente la cabeza antes de llevar sus enguantadas manos para retirar la capucha, lo primero que pudo verse fue la elaborada máscara del lobo que también su padre ostentaba, sin embargo solo hasta yacer en presencia de los dos Kruger, fueron evidentes las diferencias, habían formas más estilizadas del metal esculpido y la joya de zafiro coronada en la prenda delataban el estilo femenino de la máscara, que era a la par un casco de batalla. La tela negra continuo develando lentamente las formas ocultas de la joven, los comensales evidenciaron un cuello delgado y fino, cubierto por una joya bellamente esculpida en un collar grueso con símbolos arcanos, pronto la vista descendió a la altura del torso de la chica, donde un chaleco de cuero entallaba una cintura delicada y un pecho estilizado se ocultaba en el trasfondo de una camisa blanca con un par de botones desabrochados. Si aquello fuera poco o el atrevido atuendo no estuviera fuera de todo canon social, unos pantalones hechos del mismo material que el chaleco, desvelaban el secreto de unas piernas atléticas y una cadera prodigiosamente femenina. Natsuki era en verdad una mujer con un cuerpo arrebatador, tentador… o así lo juzgó una silenciosa Shizuru, quien se esmeraba por permanecer imperturbable ante la contemplación. La pelinegra colgó su abrigo en un perchero dispuesto en la esquina de la sala, solo entonces notaron la pálida piel de sus brazos completamente expuestos desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, donde reposaba un brazalete que sujetaba los guantes en sus manos. Empero solo Shizuru notó que las marcas eran similares en todas las prendas que la pelinegra ostentaba, cuello, brazos, muñecas, cinturón e incluso sus botas también hechas de metal conjugaban un símbolo común y una gema azul en todas ellas.

-¿Un..una mujer?- Tartamudeó Mizue contemplando no sin admiración la figura de Natsuki, cuyo nombre ya recordaba en el desaliñado aspecto de un joven sirviente que hacia dos meses se había marchado sin más. La mirada se tornó oscura y terrorífica. –¡¿Has comprometido a nuestra hija con una mujer?!- El evidente reproche hizo temer con justa razón al castaño.

-Una Duquesa he de aclarar…- Dijo en su defensa Satoru sin encontrar más palabras o justificaciones probables.

-¿Crees que eso mejora en algo la situación? ¡Es antinatural!- Se quejó la mujer sin saber que una parte del corazón de su hija se comprimía dolido ante las severas palabras. -¿Qué ha hecho este… Duque por ti Satoru? ¡Exijo saberlo!- El tono grisáceo de los ojos de Mizue comenzó a taladrar el rostro de su esposo, buscando leer una respuesta que aplacara la aflicción de su corazón de madre.

Ante el silencio que se instauró tras la pregunta, Takeru eligió ser ligeramente malévolo. -Le he devuelto todo cuanto posee, he asegurado para él y para su familia una vida libre de privaciones cuando estaban por caer en la ruina absoluta- Sorbió un poco del vino que le fue servido. –Además de otras insignificancias- Sonrió bajo la faz de su máscara, esas insignificancias no eran otras que salvarle la vida a ese hombre, así como haberle dado alojamiento aquel funesto día.

-Usted ha comprado la mano de mi hija para una abominación semejante… ¡Dos mujeres no pueden casarse!- La dama miro con desdén al Lord de Fukka y arrojó al suelo su pañuelo en un acto totalmente carente de modales, era una sutil injuria que Takeru no pasaba por alto.

-Quizás…- Ronroneó con su voz grave y profunda, ligeramente gutural. -Pero su esposo la ha vendido al mejor postor, era desposarla con mi estirpe o entregarla como concubina al conde Nagi de Artai… nos ha elegido y no puede ya deshacer nuestro acuerdo, le aseguro que el Conde deseó irrumpir en nuestras fronteras por este hecho y de una guerra les he librado a cambio de una suma considerable- Cada palabra sumía en una honda vergüenza a Satoru, ya solo hacia falta mencionar su cobarde intento de suicidio para enterrarlo vivo en presencia de su familia. Mas no solo él se sentía humillado por las palabras del Kruger, Shizuru contemplaba con rencor a los dos foráneos, padre e hija envilecidos por un momento de ira verbal. Natsuki suplicaba en su fuero interno que su padre detuviera la ponzoña de su tono y contenido, pero muy a su pesar no fue así. -Por otro lado, legalmente pueden desposarse en real matrimonio… un edicto del Rey, mi hermano… ha sido suficiente para ello-

-¡Padre! Esa no es…- Natsuki sujetó el hombro de su padre animándole a guardar silencio, pero él retiró la mano de la menor, aquel no era el acto obediente que esperaba de su hija antes orgullosa ¿Qué había pasado con su hija en aquellos meses?

-¿No es una forma adecuada mi pequeña?- Preguntó con sorna el lobuno, antes de encarar la mirada indignada de Mizue. -Esta mujer puede sentirse dichosa, su hija pertenecerá a los anales de la historia, así como a una línea de sangre real y se le otorgaran los títulos de Condesa… usted milady, ignora la importancia de esta unión, va mas allá del entendimiento de cualquier… plebeyo- Esa palabra fue suficiente para ser la gota que derramara el vaso de la discordia, Shizuru se puso de pie con dirección de la puerta trasera de la casa. Natsuki no dudo en seguir a la castaña a paso raudo, con el animo de aplacar su justificado enojo ¡Amaba a la castaña! Era tan difícil de entender para ese grupo de 'señores' que con apenas unos minutos habían arruinado meses de cuidadoso acercamiento. Mai decidió seguir el ejemplo de su hermana, indignada como estaba, pero con un excusa bastante mejor acudió al cuarto de Takumi con el ánimo de velar por su pronta recuperación.

En cuanto vio el momento oportuno Kaede miró con reproche a los ahora silenciosos señores. -¿Es así como pretenden que las nupcias se desarrollen? Son todos unos absolutos insensibles…- Negó con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido, algo muy poco habitual en la afable mujer. -Aun no puedo creer que mi hijo haya vendido a mi nieta cual vulgar ganado, pero tampoco apruebo la forma en que usted se ha exaltado a si mismo solo por la sangre que corre por sus venas, atar a su hija a un destino incierto es tan vil como lo que ha hecho Satoru- La anciana se puso de pie para dar algo más de peso a sus palabras. -¿Acaso no han visto el dolor impregnado en los ojos de sus hijas? Estamos hablando del futuro de mi nieta y de su hija, 'mi Lord'-

Ambos hombres desviaron la mirada avergonzados, el Kruger suspiró resignado pero incapaz de dar su brazo a torcer. –Aún si Kaede-san tiene razón… yo no puedo deshacer el compromiso, mi Natsuki ha entregado a Shizuru todo cuanto posee, no hay un camino de retorno para ella- Estaba claro que Takeru se refería a algo realmente valioso, mucho más que cualquier objeto material, Natsuki había entregado su corazón sin reservas a Shizuru.

-Por favor… que ha podido darle a mi hija ese remedo de… sirviente- Refutó con desdén, solo entonces Mizue comprendió que no se equivocaba, recordó al servicial muchacho de aspecto frágil, que subió a los tejados para adornar la casa en la celebración de la cosecha, ciertamente pudo engañarlos a todos, no solo como 'hombre', también era diligente sirviendo para ser alguien de sangre azul.

Aquello solo encendió el ardid previo y Takeru respondió con sinceridad. -Le ha entregado a Shizuru como regalo el collar de su difunta madre, ese que lleva todavía en su cuello la señorita… eso significa mucho mas de lo que usted pueda entender ¡Me niego a anular el matrimonio!- Golpeó con su puño la mesa más que indignado y esta crujió, seguramente había roto algo de la madera.

-Esta bien señor, la boda se hará- Musitó con voz parca la Kaede.

-¡Abuela!- Se quejó Mizue más que reacia a la idea.

-Mizue no conoce con la misma profundidad que yo a Shizuru, para ella es mucho más desalentador un matrimonio con alguno de los señores prestantes de Tsu, de los cuales la mayoría son mas viejos que el Duque- Takeru miro sorprendido a la anciana y carraspeó la garganta para recuperar la compostura, nadie le había dicho anciano con tanta sutileza. Aun así Kaede continuó hablando. -Mi niña nunca ha sido como las demás, esta fuera del alcance de todos ellos… sin embargo la señorita Natsuki tiene casi la misma edad y es una persona apasionada-

-¡Son mujeres!- La castaña miraba con reproche a la anciana y Satoru, él ya no estaba incluido en la conversación, simplemente veía el debate lo mas silenciosamente posible, esperando desaparecer de ser posible.

-¿Crees que si Natsuki fuera un caballero estaríamos en una situación mejor? Al menos ella se preocupa sinceramente por mi nieta… son cercanas Mizue, esa mujer ha superado las infinitas barreras en derredor de Shizuru, incluso yo ignoro como ha sido eso posible… ¿Acaso solo yo puedo ver el potencial del vinculo entre ellas?- Se notaba exasperada la anciana y sin embargo logró que el género de Natsuki pasara a otro plano.

-Pues bien… será la boda y para que pueda hacerse debemos viajar al castillo de la familia- Afirmó más animado Takeru.

-De ningún modo… Se hará aquí en Tsu, en mi casa- Volvió a la vida un fiero Satoru, dispuesto a lo preciso por mantener cerca de Shizuru el mayor tiempo posible.

-Eso es imposible, las nupcias deben realizarse en el castillo, en este punto seré absolutamente inflexible señor- Pese a la firmeza de sus palabras, el pelinegro se puso a si mismo en la situación de Satoru por lo que con un tono de voz más amable. -Si teme por la seguridad de su hija ¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar eso?- A lo dicho Kaede sonrió ligeramente y codeó a su hijo esperando que no lo arruinara otra vez.

-Permita que la señorita Margueritte continúe prestando sus servicios leales a mi hija en el castillo, Shizuru requiere algunos cuidados y sería justo que contase con una amiga en la inmensidad de la estructura… solo así me sentiría un poco más tranquilo y…- Satoru sopesó sus siguientes palabras. –Si nuestras hijas se mostrasen infelices con la unión pasado un año de matrimonio ¿Podrían separarse?-

Takeru entrecerró los ojos sopesando las posibilidades, un año… ese término de tiempo coincidía con otra fecha en verdad importante. –Me parece bien, siempre y cuando no haya interferencia de su parte… si al cabo de un año el matrimonio es dichoso, nadie más opondrá resistencia o desdeñará el lazo. Como padre que soy no ansío otra cosa que la dicha de mi hija y la suya también… espero esta vez cumpla su palabra, Señor Fujino- Extendida la mano sobre la mesa se unió a la del castaño en un apretón firme.

-Siendo así las cosas, ¿Por qué no acordamos un poco sobre la fecha y la fiesta? ¿Si el matrimonio es legal lo auspiciará un clérigo de Windbloom?- Habló de lo más animada Kaede, mientras Mizue se miraba consternada, no sabía ya si le había vendido el alma a un dios oscuro o realmente estaba haciendo algo bueno por su hija.

-0-0-0-

No muy lejos de la casa Natsuki alcanzó a Shizuru, quien se había mojado de pies a cabeza con el temporal que arreciaba desde lo alto, aun así la castaña encontró cobijo en la casita de campo, donde las mujeres tomaran té en las tardes. Allí bajo el cubierto del pequeño techo, sintió la tibia mano de Natsuki sujetarla por el brazo. –Shizuru…-

-No quiero oírte...- Fue todo lo que dijo herida como estaba. –No quiero verte… no quiero saber nada de ti- Rechazó el tacto con un movimiento rápido y abrupto, la expresión dolida en la faz de Shizuru rompía por dentro a la pelinegra.

-No es justo que hagas esto… yo estoy aquí por ti- Musitó con un gentil intensión de acercarse.

Aun en la oscuridad de aquella tarde sin sol, donde las nubes ocultaban el cielo antes azul, había suficiente claridad para ver la expresión llena de despreció que la castaña no supo ocultar. -¿Qué eres? ¿La perfecta mentira? No sé quien eres y pretendes que te despose... es como un sueño, no... una pesadilla- Ciertamente la joven Fujino no esperaba que tales circunstancias se aceleraran, sabia que sería forzada al matrimonio dentro de algunos años, ¡Pero apenas había cumplido sus 16! La sola idea de una boda tan repentina le aterraba, más aun con esa perfecta desconocida.

Natsuki no pudo esconder su consternación. -Creí que había logrado mostrarte más de mí que a nadie- Esas palabras llenas de esperanza se encontraron con la pared de Shizuru Fujino y una expresión de irreconocible desdén, aquella castaña amada estaba lejos de ser la joven gentil que supuso en un principio y ello le hizo temer el haber elegido mal. Un implacable dolor se apoderó de su corazón acostumbrado al rechazo, ella no era en lo absoluto diferente a los demás, solo había despertado en ella su… ¡Lastima!... -Pero estas tan llena de prejuicios como cualquier persona, yo me he equivocado contigo-

La ciega molestia puede ser en verdad cruel y en el caso de Shizuru no era diferente, se encontraba confundida, indignada y sobretodo… asustada. No medió ni un poco sus palabras, no previno como tantas veces el correr de los acontecimientos, solo porque esta vez era su libertad la que estaba en juego. -¿Crees que apenas unas semanas de conocerme sabes algo de mí?-

-No lo sé, ya no lo sé...- Natsuki bajo la mirada sobre el pasto que sus botas pisaban. Pasar del dolor a la ira para ella era algo normal debido a la maldición, estaba sujeta a ser irascible, pero esta ocasión la ira se lleno de un pecado mortal, el orgullo. -Eres libre de irte, yo no desposaré a una mujer a la que solo le importa la apariencia de las personas- Señaló con su palma extendida la puerta de la mansión. –Vuelve a esa vida increíblemente aburrida y llena de lamebotas… porque yo no lo haré Fujino-

¿Acababa de insinuar que ella era superficial? Shizuru abrió los ojos, amenazando con dejar salir los globos oculares de sus cuentas. Ambas habían olvidado cada momento vivido presas de aquel enfado, algo muy propio de su juventud e inexperiencia. -¡Natsuki es una bes...!- Shizuru se vio incapaz de concluir si insulto.

Una espina se aferro en su carne y su herido corazón. -Dilo... ¿Una bestia?- Cuestionó Natsuki con la ira escondida bajo la máscara y los puños cerrados.

-Yo no...- La joven miró atemorizada los colmillos que se clavaban en la carne de los labios de Natsuki.

-¡Dilo fuerte y claro! Para que todos puedan oírte- Desgarró su voz. _"Bestia… Bestiaaaa… el doncel de hielo viene, huyaaannn" Corría para alcanzar a los otros niños pero ellos se alejaban más y más, entonces miraba sus manos que no eran como las de los demás… -¿Bestia?- Así otra vez, se hallaba sola en el jardín del castillo._

Shizuru recordó de forma tardía su nueva posición, ahora serían mucho más… ¡Iban a desposarse por todos los cielos! -Me has comprado, no puedo decir nada... salvo servirte- Desvió la mirada sobre las montañas.

¿Seguiría defendiendo a su desnaturalizado padre? Aquello hizo enfurruñar aun más a Natsuki. -¡Te ha vendido tu padre!-

Aquello fue nefasto, Natsuki le recordaba el precio de su cuerpo y voluntad, era mucho peor que una de esas mujeres de la vida, así que Shizuru no se contuvo ni un poco. -Y Kruger me ha comprado... su vida a cambio de la mía a tu lado, es una persona tan despreciable como los mastines y asesinos, es una mentira, un mundo de secretos… secretos vacíos y una cobarde además ¿Cree acaso que esa tonta máscara puede ocultar la horrenda faz de su alma envilecida?- Shizuru se cruzo de brazos y miró para otra lado en una postura indignada.

-Prefieres verlo de esa manera, me he presentado como el más humilde de los serviles, he trabajado como pocas veces en mi vida, buscando halagarte con cada acto, he arriesgado todo por ti y ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas sobre mi?- Desvió la mirada temblando sin poder controlar su cólera. -Entonces... a una bestia desposarás ¿Sin secretos Shizuru?- Deslizó sus dedos sobre la pieza de metal, estrechándola en sus dedos. –Mira entonces… el rostro de mi alma envilecida-

**"No, Natsuki ¡NO!"** Escuchó el eco de esa voz en la distancia, pero tal era su pena que no medió pensamientos cuando se desprendió de la prenda. Shizuru que aun mantenía la vista fijo sobre las montañas escuchó el sonido de la máscara sobre el suelo de madera a sus pies, lentamente volvió la vista hacia ella y solo entonces las facciones amorfas de la bestia pudieron ser contempladas por sus ojos rubí. Dio un paso atrás por puro reflejo, como si la persona que hubiera dejado de mirar por un momento ya no estuviese allí y le hubiese reemplazado un monstruo, una figura semihumana con nacientes formas lobunas y unos colmillos verdaderamente atemorizantes. Pero ello no parecía suficiente, venido de alguien con la capacidad de contemplar el mundo espiritual se mantuvo estática en su lugar. -Yo soy el **_doncel de hielo de Fukka- _**Al finalizar tanto su voz como sus facciones eran las de un lobo, una fiera mantenida a raya por el sello en los brazales que brillaban intensamente a punto de fisurarse.

Natsuki contemplo la expresión asustada de Shizuru y la ira se fue apagando como el impulso que carece de motivos para fortalecerse, como la llama sin troncos o viento para avivarse, contempló entonces sus manos aumentadas en tamaño y filo cuyos guantes hubieron desgarrado, así como sus brazos ahora incrementados en tamaño y pelaje, diseñados para destrozar yacían expuestos a la vista de la castaña… en un tonto deseo de estar cerca estiró su mano pretendiendo sentir la tibieza de la mujer amada, esa que tras herirle aun le importaba, pero Shizuru se abrazo a si misma buscando cobijo en la pared, como si repentinamente el frio de la noche naciente la afectara. –Al… ¡Aléjate... de mí!- Musitó con suplica, con una expresión inocultable de miedo.

Entendiendo por fin la gravedad de su falta, Natsuki bajó la mano al suelo donde la máscara yacía abandonada, volvió a portarla pero mucho antes de recuperar su forma humana, se alejó hacia la arboleda… que futuro terrible le esperaba si aquella mujer a la que había escogido, no podría vivir con la persona que era durante 29 días del mes, ese matrimonio estaba destinado a fracasar… curiosamente lo mismo pensaba una sombra que en silencio observaba el giro de los acontecimientos a su favor.


	10. Viaje a Fukka

_**Saludos mis muy apreciados y apreciadas lectoras, bueno como por cosas de la semana pasada me había atrasado en las publicaciones y mañana tengo una evento familiar en la noche, cumple 15 años una prima mía y me voy de fiesta XD, creo pertinente dejar de una vez la publicación ya que es mejor para no continuar rezagando la historia jeje y como están tan divinos y divinas regalándome sus comentarios, me rompería el corazón hacerlos esperar demasiado. Espero entonces este capitulo sea de su total agrado n.n**_

_**Danza entre Lobos.**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Viaje a Fukka**_

Aun rondaba por su mente lo que sus ojos vieron aquella noche, tan nefasta para ser recordada en sus pesadillas y olvidadas en el alba, allí donde tenía que fingir la fortaleza que no tenía. Transcurrido un año, aquellos incontables sueños donde la ninfa del bosque aparecía ante ella, habían cambiado para ser reemplazados por la bestia a punto de devorarla, extendiendo su corrosiva garfa y ella, ella nada podía hacer ante este hecho. Un monstruo con sentimientos, la persona que veía cada mañana en el campo retirando las malezas ¿Era acaso producto de su imaginación? Tan contradictorio que la bestia, que el solicito muchacho del campo y esa condesa de fría mirada, todas esas personas eran una… alguien a quien llamar Natsuki. Shizuru luchaba cada día con las ideas encontradas en su mente, la persona gentil y el animal colérico a punto de despedazarla.

Pero eso carecía ya de importancia, dio la última mirada al que fuera su hogar desde el nacimiento, la mansión de mármol blanco que sus antepasados construyeron para que habitara en ella, los bosques cuyo aroma no olvidaría nunca, el roble donde pasara horas de siestas y amenas lecturas de sus escasos libros, el mausoleo… ahora pulcro en la distancia y una forma espectral que se despedía con amargura, la bella Kiyohime también estaba ahí para despedirla. Una mano le fue extendida, fría pensó al tocarla y de nuevo se encontró con la esmeralda de sus pesadillas, soltó sus dedos enguantados, se apoyó en el soporte del marco que era la entrada del carruaje e ingresó en el para iniciar el viaje a Fukka. Ella tampoco dijo nada, pero pudo escucharla subir a un caballo que resopló y oyó los cascos alejarse para encabezar la caravana.

Veía pasar a los soldados de la corte de Kruger, su armada luciendo aquellas brillantes armaduras, sus capas negras, sus yelmos ya rayando en una broma de mal gusto, veía lobos por doquier y eso estaba lejos de animarla. Cerró el velo y la ventana del carruaje molesta, y yació allí en silencio aguardando finalmente el momento de su partida.

-Buenos días- Escuchó una voz femenina que no reconocía entre las familiares, en cuanto volvió la vista encontró unos ojos de fuego con un tinte ligeramente diferente a los suyos, una melena negra tan conocida y piel pálida que le permitió comprender de que lado de su nueva familia provenía.

-Buenos días…- Respondió más por diplomacia que por devoción antes de extraer su libro y encontrar en él la reseca hoja de aquel otoño, sus dedos rozaron la textura de la hoja, tanto cuidado en no romperla y llevarse algo de casa a donde fuera.

-Soy Nina, Kuga Nina… y es un placer conocerla al fin señorita Fujino- La dama acomodó su vestido negro con mandil blanco y un escudo de armas en él, más lobos ¿Acaso todos tenían una fijación con ese pobre animal?

Al parecer su compañera de viaje tenía algún raro interés en ella, en hablar. –Puede decirme Shizuru, sin más… concluyo que en poco tiempo seremos familia- Sonrió como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, sin sentimiento pero cortesía.

-Así es…- Nina no era tonta, sabia que pronunciar algo de la boda era como portar en las manos un arma de doble filo y seguramente Shizuru ya estaba cansada de ello, como cualquier mujer comprometida contra su voluntad, hablar de eso, era meter el dedo en su herida. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana cuyo velo estaba descubierto, sintieron el movimiento de los caballos arrastrando el carruaje. –Unos ojos como los suyos, solo los he visto antes una vez… un hombre magullado, desaliñado que aguardaba frente de la humilde puerta de mi abuela, en compañía de mi tío… a diferencia de sus ojos aun puros, aun gentiles… de él solo puedo recordar la desesperación y el desprecio que su rostro era incapaz de esconder- Nina recordaba muy bien la actitud desdeñable de aquel hombre.

-Habla de mi padre ¿Qué le hace pensar que deseo iniciar una charla sobre él?-

-Sé que no desea hablar ni un poco, pero debo saber… por el bien de mi prima ¿Quién es usted?- Nina miró con más interés a su interlocutora, la vio cerrar el libro y posarlo sobre su vestido, en el soporte de sus piernas cerradas muy juntas, como una dama lo haría, con refinación y sin el más mínimo error.

-Soy Shizuru simplemente y para mi, la Duquesa es una perfecta desconocida, me apetece aun menos hablar de ella- Por un breve momento aquella calmada expresión se disipó un poco en la faz broncínea de la castaña.

Nina sonrió al mirarla. –Eso lo comprendo, es una boda arreglada como cualquier otra… ¿Qué mujer estaría feliz de algo así?-

-Supongo que Natsuki ha expresado lo mismo al respecto- Shizuru supuso que si la enmascarada mujer y esa joven eran primas, algo más sabría Nina de todo aquello. –Un matrimonio concertado es lo menos halagüeño que pudiera pasar, salvo que usted entendiese mi postura milady-

-Puede llamarme Nina, yo no ostento un titulo tan prestigioso como el de Natsuki, pertenezco a la familia de su madre, una humilde mujer… pero dulcísima- La expresión de Nina se tornó aun más amable y melancólica.

Shizuru notó que la muchacha tampoco estaba dispuesta a abordar el tema de los matrimonios, pero la alusión de la madre de Natsuki atrajo su interés notablemente. -¿Cómo era su madre?-

-Muy hermosa, Natsuki y ella son como dos gotas de agua… cuando llegues al castillo, podrás ver su retrato en el salón principal…- La joven sonreía como pocas veces, sus ojos brillaban con solo decir aquello.

Pero Shizuru conocía la cara del monstruo tras la máscara ¿Cómo podía esa joven afirmar que fuera hermosa? Tal vez se hubiera fijado en su cuerpo, pero su rostro siempre oculto apenas dejaba ver la parte inferior de su cara, una barbilla definida y tan pálida como si nunca hubiera conocido la luz del sol. Aun así decidió no contrariarla. _–"Porque solo un retrato y no a la mujer"-_ Sus ojos rubí se ampliaron sorprendidos ante lo evidente. –Su madre… ¿Está muerta?-

Nina asintió con una expresión llena de lamento. –Falleció hace largo tiempo cuando Natsuki cumplió sus 16 años, una rara enfermedad se la llevó lentamente y sin que pudiésemos hacer nada…-

Shizuru le dio el pésame a Nina, sin embargo se cuestionó ¿Por qué Natsuki nunca habló de su madre? Tan poco sabia de la mujer que debía desposar dentro de unos días que bien no había mentira en sugerir que hablaban de una desconocida y eso la enfadaba un poco más.

Nina continuó hablando. -Ella era gentil con todos, sin importar su posición social, pero ese afecto no le era devuelto por los pobladores de Fukka, ni a ella ni a su hija…- La de ojos de fuego levantó la vista apesadumbrada. –Fueron crueles con Natsuki, y con Saeko… solo por ser la familia del tío Takeru- Negó con la cabeza, con indignación. –Temo mucho por Shizuru, no debe fiarse de esas personas… buscaran herir sus sentimientos de la misma manera, ellos no saben cuanto ha sacrificado nuestra familia por protegerlos-

-¿Protegerlos de que Nina?- Shizuru no se dejaba afectar por cuentos, pero la pelinegra parecía seriamente afectada y angustiada.

-De… la mald…- Fueron interrumpidas por el toque de la puerta, no se percataron del tiempo transcurrido o de la distancia recorrida. –Señoritas… por favor bajen, es momento de alimentarse apropiadamente-

-Lo siento, debía hacer de este viaje algo más ameno para Shizuru y solo la he preocupado- Dijo Nina antes de bajar del carruaje, la luz del sol cegó brevemente a la castaña, pero esta vez no estaba su prometida para extenderle la mano, si no otro caballero, un hombre rubio y condescendiente, alguien con los ojos muy puestos en su compañera de viaje, el capitán Wong.

Silenciosa y con la idea de actuar como cualquier mujer en sus circunstancias, comió sin prestar mayor cuidado de las personas o sus triviales conversaciones, pero todo ello era una artimaña para no tener que cruzar más miradas con Natsuki. Aun claro la indignación de la Fujino, era el escaso valor que mostrara la Kruger pues tampoco se había dignado hablarle, una explicación de todo ese asunto era necesaria y ella no daba muestras de buscar una salida al problema. Sabía de la dificultad que suponía atravesar sus barreras de desdén, pero nada podía hacerse en presencia de tantas personas, su familia no la abandonaba ni un momento, su padre no se despegaba del carruaje, arriesgándose al frío y la intemperie como los soldados, su madre y su hermano viajaban junto a su carruaje y la abuela Fujino departía con todos, sabia que su astuta Kaede recopilaba más y más valiosa información.

Tres días de viaje transcurrieron, pero Shizuru no tuvo la oportunidad de compartir más con la escurridiza prima de Natsuki, Nina había dicho más de lo preciso y expuesto mil interrogantes a sus circunstancias. Hasta ese momento y con la oportunidad de su soledad, resultaba sumamente peculiar una boda entre dos mujeres, aunque ello le resultara un alivio debido a sus gustos, estaba claro que tanta ceremonia tenía fines más profundos que los del mero compañerismo para toda la vida ¡Patrañas! El amor, esas cosas son absurdas… no existe el amor real, el matrimonio es una forma de adornar una mentira. Pero aun con todo, algo tenía de especial aquel para haber pagado un fortuna por ella. ¿Por qué ella entonces? ¿No habían más mujeres dispuestas a la tarea? Tal vez Nina lo hubiera aceptado feliz, a ella parecía interesarle demasiado Natsuki, más que solo fraternalmente. Shizuru no podía borrar de su memoria el brillo de esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, ni esa insoportable necesidad de proteger que escondía Nina en sus modos. Aquello no era importante más por el hecho de que habían más opciones que solo ella… tantas conjeturas y la fuente de sus respuestas estaba ahí fuera, a caballo y haciendo como que no existía.

Por un breve momento de debilidad retiró la pequeña ventana de madera del carruaje, apartó el velo y buscó con la mirada a esa que tan poco interés le mostrara, más sorprendida yació al ver las blancas capas de nieve sobre los arboles y el paisaje cristalino que ahora divisaba en el bosque, cuyos arboles sin hojas, invernaban a la espera de la primavera. Una escurridiza corriente de aire frío ingresó dentro del seguro transporte y le erizó la piel al instante, pero ello no fue un impedimento que una manta no pudiera sortear. Observó a sus escoltas, aquellos hombres no parecían verse afectados por las inclemencias del gélido ambiente, solo sus caballos habían sido guardados con monturas de lana, más tibias y cálidas, así como sus patas con algunos amarres del mismo material, aquello era un alivio, no quería que las criaturas sufrieran por las impertinencias de aquellas gentes. Con unos segundos más noto la ausencia de su padre, seguramente las bajas temperaturas eran algo más de lo que podía soportar a sus años.

-Shizuru parece preocupada- La gentil mano de Mizue, cerró la ventana esperando evitarle un resfriado innecesario a la menor. Aquel último trecho de su viaje lo compartía con su madre y aun así ambas yacían en silencio, una incapaz de hablar, la otra demasiado meditabunda para iniciar alguna conversación.

-No lo estoy, Madre- Musitó volviendo a buscar acomodo en la cojinería azul con bordes dorados. -Solo reciento las inclemencias de este incomodo movimiento- Desvió la mirada sobre el velo, aunque ya nada pudiera verse con la ventana cerrada.

-Si es eso, puedes usar estas mantas extras para hacerlo un poco mas cómodo…- Mizue intento con la delicadeza materna hacer el asiento algo mas amable para su hija, pero la tibia mano de Shizuru le detuvo y al mirarla con sus ojos grises, un par de lágrimas escaparon del encierro de sus ojos.

-Madre ya no estará para cuidarme cada día y se lo agradezco, todo su empeño por hacer de mi una buena persona, pero debo acoplarme a mi nueva situación… no debe sufrir por eso- Shizuru acaricio la mejilla de su madre y acomodó sus cabellos delicadamente sobre su oreja. -Ahora debo actuar como una mujer, como una esposa y así librar del deshonor a mi padre-

-Mi hija es mas fuerte que yo… pero no soporto la idea de su infelicidad- La mujer de más años, volvió a apoyar su espalda sobre el espaldar, estrecho con fuerza su vestido, casi deseando rasgarlo de la impotencia que la agobiaba. –Shizuru…- Volvió la vista con determinación hacia su hija. –Poco me importa el buen nombre o el honor de tu padre… Responde con sinceridad esta pregunta. ¿Quieres casarte con esa mujer?-

La castaña suspiró, sabia que no había una buena respuesta para esa pregunta, pero… dijo aquello que era prudente decir. –No, no esperaba casarme tan pronto… no esperaba que una desconocida fuera la persona escogida, en principio… solo lo he hecho por los lazos que nos unen y el bienestar de nuestra familia-

La madre contuvo otro par de lágrimas y abrazó a su hija con un anhelo protector. –Entonces Shizuru no debe casarse, no importan ya los predicamentos ni los problemas que esto acarree a la familia, lo resolveremos juntas- Miro a los ojos a su pequeña, una tenue sonrisa que se ocultó con prontitud.

-Aun así no deseo que mi madre me malentienda, yo ya he empeñado mi palabra y cumpliré con ella pese a todo- La Fujino no mentía en lo absoluto, ella no olvidaba las consecuencias que su negación ocasionaría para su familia, su padre sería ajusticiado o llevado a la horca, la responsabilidad de su madre y abuela recaerían sobre Takumi, así como las abundantes deudas que dejaría Satoru con su muerte, su hermana sería desposada por Reito Kanzaki con algo de suerte, pero mancillado su nombre correría un alto riesgo de ser repudiada por el caballero, sin su apellido prestante Mai sería otra mujer de baja ralea para la sociedad y dudaba que aquel hombre asumiera esa responsabilidad. –Es todo cuanto puedo hacer por quienes amo, madre-

-Shi…Shizuru- Con solo verla Mizue comprendía que nada la haría cambiar de opinión, que otra madre podría estar mas orgullosa que ella, salvo por la pena que cobijaba esa decisión, su pequeña era mucho mas de lo que pudiera soñar cualquier mujer y ahora esperaba e imploraba los mayores cuidados venidos de la mano de la Duquesa. –Entonces debo hablarle a Shizuru de algo que debe saber, algo que toda mujer próxima a desposarse debe comprender- Las mejillas de la madre se azoraron ante la temática que deseaba tratar, pero es que tanto temía la mayor que algún consejo debía darle en esos menesteres.

Shizuru sonrió ante la idea de ver a su madre explicando aquellas cosas, no es como si no hubiese oído de aquellas cosas en los labios de otras mujeres, pero era su madre la que hablaba así que asintió silenciosamente.

Mizue carraspeó su garganta para animar a su voz a salir, ¡Ya le había explicado aquello a Mai! No podía ser tan complicado con su otra hija, obviando el hecho de que ese matrimonio era ¿Entre dos mujeres? Rápidamente encontró una solución al predicamento. -Espero que esa joven, cuya edad es mayor que la tuya te trate bien, sin embargo, y aunque ignoro como debe llevarse a cabo entre dos mujeres, solo puedo decirte que… que la sensibilidad es la misma, la piel siente sin importar de… de quien venga la caricia, así que procura darle lo que esperas recibir, cuidado y ternura, lo demás nacerá simplemente, tú… tú escucha a tu cuerpo, tu sentir y todo estará bien, todo saldrá bien mi pequeña-

La castaña observó a su madre con nuevos ojos, sabía los detalles de los besos y otras tantas menciones inapropiadas de los modos, de algo tenía que servir el oír a las viejas señoras cortesanas de Tsu, pero lo dicho por su madre, era poético incluso e invitaba de algún modo a probar, a probar ese momento. –Gracias mamá- Se abrazó por impulso como pocas veces, eso necesitaba oír, que todo saldría bien, que no era tan terrible como se mostraba hasta ese momento y era un consuelo más que necesario.

Cruelmente aquel momento único entre madre e hija fue interrumpido por el abrupto descenso en la velocidad del carruaje, se hizo un alboroto fuera y ambas mujeres se apartaron, Mizue abrió la puerta obligando a su hija a yacer detrás de ella. Uno de los hombres aseguraba la correa y calmaba a los caballos con su ¡Oh! -¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?- Veía el revuelo entre los soldados, todos con sus espadas, rifles y demás armas en las manos, algunos apuntaban a lo alto de las copas heladas, otros sostenían las riendas. En cuanto puso un pie en la tierra helada tembló, pero ello no le impidió contemplar a su esposo que también salía del carruaje. –Vuelva dentro milady ¡Hágalo ya!- Le habló bruscamente el soldado, pero ella Mizue solo tenía ojos para ver la cara de horror de su marido.

-¡Disparen!- Ordenó Takeru con voz ronca y autoritaria aun sobre su cabello, apuntando el mismo una pistola de cañón alargado, una ola de estallidos resonó en el eco del bosque. El ardid del que fuese ese conflicto se incrementó, cuando un gemido gutural sobrevino en respuesta de la anterior marabunta de sonidos, los caballos relincharon y el soldado volvió para poder contenerlos. Una ráfaga de aire helado le caló los huesos a Mizue, cerró los ojos ante el dolor del frío que punzaba en su carne y al abrirlos vio correr a Satoru en su dirección, sintió el peso de su cuerpo envolviendo el suyo y sus firmes brazos mantenerla al nivel del suelo, el lo había visto, quien o que los atacaba.

Se escuchaba el movimiento de las alas de algo, el viento cada vez más fuerte y helado comenzaba a inmovilizarlos, escuchaba las voces distorsionadas y apenas el fuerte latido de su corazón era todo cuanto tenía claro. Los disparos no se detenían, pero ello suponía cuan rápido agotaban su munición los soldados, lo que los asechaba en cambio guardaba fuerzas para volver sobre la caravana.

-¡Manténganse Juntos! Si alguien huye… será presa fácil del Orphan ¡¿Entendido?!- Ordenaba Natsuki a los soldados que amenazaban con entrar en pánico, nunca habían enfrentado uno de tal tamaño y sus disparos apenas le hacían daño superficialmente. –¡Dañen sus alas! ¡Sus membranas son frágiles!- Indicó rápidamente el punto débil del monstruo que los atacaba, a la par que guiaba a su caballo en las cercanías de su padre, tenían que usar el espíritu del lobo.

Cuando aquella nauseabunda ave de rapiña, con tres ojos y una dura caparazón se acercaba, pronto era repelida a disparos. Pero ello no la contendría por siempre y menos aun con la presencia de Shizuru en la caravana, su espíritu era como un faro de luz intensa para aquel espectro, una esencia deliciosa que atraía a la criatura como la miel a las abejas. -Padre… tenemos que- La idea era insensata desde todo punto de vista, podían resistir y alejarlo, incluso eliminarlo por los medios tradicionales con algo de suerte, eso pensaba Takeru, no quería espantar a la familia, claro… más de lo que ya estaban.

-No es posible ahora, nada de cambios hasta después de tu boda… te casarás y todo estará bien- Dijo el lobuno reteniendo por el hombro a su hija, pero estaba claro que no le haría obedecer por esos medios. -¡Se lo he jurado a tu madre!- Las esmeraldas de Natsuki se abrieron bruscamente y pronto inclinó la cabeza. Solo en aquel momento tan inapropiado para charlas, la pelinegra lamentó en sus muertos haberse apartado de la carroza de su prometida, esta vez los disparos no repelieron a la criatura, el Orphan se aventuró en picada sobre la caravana, con su primer vuelo logró golpear la carroza de su prometida, destrozando la parte de atrás, los fragmentos de madera desperdigándose por el aire, los caballos asustados que se revelan contra el soldado que retiene las riendas, los animales que emprenden una carrera violenta sin nadie que guie su camino y la horripilante ave elevándose de nuevo, no sin antes volcar la segunda carreta.

-¡Shizuru!- Con un fuerte grito de guerra en su voz, la voz de su padre se hace un eco lejano, todo en lo que puede pensar es ella, tira de las riendas de su caballo con violencia y emprende una carrera contra el tiempo, solo porque sabe que el Orphan ira tras el cebo, ira tras la carrosa que se aleja con cada segundo internándose en el bosque gélido.

Muy pronto y como lo previno Natsuki, la negra ave se alejó de la caravana dando tiempo al grupo reponerse. Así como también los reclamos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, Satoru, uno lleno de astillas y cortes superficiales se acercó a Takeru, que reordenaba a su gente para superar la situación. -¿A que terrorífico lugar nos has traído?- Pero el pelinegro lo ignoró, tenía cosas más importante que atender.

Bajo de su caballo y analizó con prontitud los destrozos. En cuanto vio al primer soldado dio las ordenes pertinentes. -Vayan a la carreta de la munición y doten a todos los soldados en pie, tiren los suministros de la otra carreta y suban a los heridos a allí, provéanlos de mantas suficientes- Satoru seguía Takeru que señalaba los lugares y las reparaciones de emergencia por hacer. –¡Levanten eso! No podremos largarnos de aquí con esto estorbando el paso- Se acercó a la ultima carreta, estaba completamente inutilizable. -¡Sergei!-

-¿Mi lord?- Llegó a su lado en un pestañeo, con postura firme y la entereza de obedecer cada dirección. -Lleve a la señora Mizue a la carroza de la abuela- Volvió la vista sobre Akira. –Tú los protegerás con tu vida- La joven asintió ayudando a Sergei en la tarea de atender a la señora Fujino, la morena abrió los cerrojos con los que sellaron ese carruaje durante el incidente y se encontró con la mirada contrariada de cierto castaño. –Su madre requiere cuidado, por favor ocúpense de subir su temperatura… esta al borde de una hipotermia- Acomodaron a Mizue junto a Takumi.

-Pero que ha…- Intentó el muchacho, pero la puerta que se cerraba en su cara fue todo cuanto obtuvo por respuesta. Tras aquello Akira suspiro y Sergei tomó las riendas de los corceles, ambos aguardaron solo esperando las indicaciones de su comandante.

Takeru continuaba ignorando a Satoru que le seguía más que su misma sombra, algunos caballos estaban muy lastimados. Llamó a otro de los soldados, y le señaló la carreta que el Orphan había destrozado. -Haruno, deshazte de los caballos lastimados, no podemos esperar por más tiempo aquí… y usa esas ruedas para la reparación de la carreta de las municiones-

-¡Si señor!- Raudo el hombre se dispuso en la tarea, con dos disparos culminó el sufrimiento de los animales y aun más pronto empezó a retirar las ruedas con la ayuda de dos compañeros.

-¡¿Dónde esta mi hija?! Mi Shizuru- Reclamó un histérico Satoru, no sin antes sujetar con fuerza demás el brazo de Takeru.

-Mi hija fue en su búsqueda… eso debería bastarle- Respondió toscamente el lobuno ya exasperado por el parasito en que se había convertido ese sujeto, pero este no lo soltaba.

-¿Ha perdido el juicio?- Cuestionó el Fujino con los ojos casi desorbitados.

-Mírese a un espejo, hiede a miedo hombre- Takeru retiró de un manotazo la mano del castaño y se dispuso a volver a su caballo. –Suba en el asiento delantero de la carroza, no voy a quedarme a esperarle por más tiempo-

-¿Dejará a su hija a merced de ese monstruo? Y de paso a la mía, es… es usted una bestia- Satoru no daba crédito a lo que veía.

El pelinegro sonrió irónicamente antes de subir a su caballo. –Eso soy señor, el monstruo de Fukka…-

-Realmente es despreciable.. un hijo de…- Más le valió tragarse sus palabras, esa mirada le helaría la sangre a quien fuera.

-Satoru no sabe nada de mi familia… Natsuki es suficiente, vale más que 100 de estos hombres y no hay nada que pueda detenerla cuando va tras algo importante- Que tono orgulloso se escuchaba en los labios del padre.

-¿Qué sería eso?- Preguntó más por la curiosidad que otra cosa un incrédulo Satoru.

-Su hija, tontarrón- Takeru miró a los alrededores, notando que ya todo estaba dispuesto y todos listos para partir. –Ahora bien, si tanta es su bravura lo insto a buscarla en el bosque… si se pierde diré a su esposa que murió como un héroe, de todos modos lo devorarían los animales salvajes sin que lograra nada… o vaya allá y siga mis ordenes, aun tengo una sobrina, una sirvienta, una abuela, una esposa y un hijo a mi cargo, dado que usted es de lo más incompetente que haya visto en la milicia- Sin más palabras Takeru levantó su mano para indicar a todos que podían avanzar, ya estaban a pocas horas de Fukka y Natsuki… ella volvería como siempre, más que victoriosa tratándose de la bella Shizuru a quien debía rescatar.

Satoru observo una ves más el camino por el que se había desbordado la carroza donde su Shizuru iba, temía pero de nuevo sentía la impotencia de sus limitaciones, subió en la carroza donde el resto de su familia viajaba y por una vez a lo largo de aquel año deseo algo bueno. –Buena suerte… Kruger-

Así la caravana continuo avanzando por el sendero, más raudos y desconfiados, alertas los soldados y encerrados en sus miedos la restante parte de la familia Fujino… que terrible se antojaba Fukka para la nueva vida de su querida Shizuru.

-0-0-0-

-Solo un poco más- Estaba tan cerca de alcanzarla, unos cuantos metro y podría llevarla de vuelta, todo estaría bien, ella estaría bien. Tiraba sin descanso de las riendas, alentando a su corcel a acelerar un poco más su galope, sentía el viento helado sobre la piel y escuchaba los graznidos del ave que no perdía detalle alguno de la situación, siempre cuando estaba próxima a alcanzarle el animal descendía en picada interrumpiendo el paso por un segundo, uno valioso en el que la distancia se haría más corta, la alejaba de su anhelo, de ella y eso la encolerizaba.

Natsuki disparaba en respuesta, pero de forma prudente, delante de ella entre los arboles y a todo galope se alejaba más la carroza de su prometida, su mayor angustia era clara… muy seguramente Shizuru yacería en el suelo de madera, con fragmentos de madera sobre su cuerpo inconsciente, no tenia posibilidades de salir de ahí por su cuenta y el Orphan esperaba que la caja de sorpresas se estrellara contra algún árbol o cayera por el risco a un kilometro de distancia, solo para poder devorar el espíritu que manara de su cuerpo, solo por eso poco importaba para el monstruo si la joven vivía o moría, su alma era lo más valioso en ese momento.

Continuó la carrera contra reloj, era el Orphan o el risco, aquello no se antojaba muy halagüeño y las opciones se le hacían pocas con el risco tan cerca, a su estilo tendría que ser… si la viera su padre, tantas veces le dijo ¡Nada suicida Natsuki! Pero que le iba a ser, así era ella, Kamikaze por naturaleza. Unos escasos metros les separaban, otro vals de la tarde le aguardaba y una razón para darlo todo la animaba. El ave negra descendió de los cielos, desde las copas de los arboles, cortando las ramas a su paso, destrozando los troncos cual rayo al intuir la proximidad entre esa intrusa y su víctima. Natsuki centró sus oídos y sus ojos, el Orphan se puso delante por un breve momento, el caballo desaceleró solo por instinto y la pelinegra soltó las riendas, apoyó sus piernas en el lomo de Iperion, dio un paso sobre la cabeza de su leal y saltó con todas sus fuerzas disparada por el impulso…

El tiempo se cristalizó, entre los escombros y la osadía que suponía retar las leyes naturales, Natsuki se elevó sobre el temible monstruo, contempló en el aire el increíble tamaño de aquel ser de pesadilla, así con sus dedos en cada gatillo y sin dilación realizó dos disparos precisos. Pronto recordó la fuerza de la gravedad que la atraía hacia el suelo, soltó sus preciosas armas, sabía que Takeru se enfadaría mucho por eso, estiró los brazos lo más que pudo… sus dedos alcanzaron una barra de metal y su cuerpo se estiro ante el golpe de sus botas contra el suelo. Se tragó la justa queja, mientras intentaba que sus manos no se soltaran de la carroza, uso la fuerza de sus brazos para jalarse a si misma y escalar sobre los restos de madera, uno se rompió incapaz de soportar su peso y casi termino adornando el pasto de invierno, fue una suerte tener la otra mano adherida a otro pedazo mas firme. Con la mitad del cuerpo colgando volvió la vista atrás, la horripilante ave se había estrellado contra el suelo y su caballo, audaz continuaba galopando tras la ella. –Lindo caballo, te conseguiré una hermosa novia por esto- Musitó antes de continuar su ascenso sobre la carroza al notar que los árboles se hacían menos abundantes en el recorrido y más frecuentes las formaciones rocosas ¡El risco!

Natsuki logró alcanzar la parte superior del carruaje y se introdujo en él por el hueco que había hecho antes el Orphan, contempló a su amada inconsciente en el suelo y la sostuvo en sus brazos, le hubiera gustado retirar aquellos rebeldes mechones de su rostro, pero tristemente no tenía tiempo. Ahora contaba un serio predicamento ¿Cómo salir de ahí? Podía sentir el brusco movimiento que causaban las rocas en las ruedas y los caballos desbocados que corrían hacia su inexorable muerte, segundos, solo eso para caer al abismo. Natsuki levantó a Shizuru a pesar de su pose encorvada por el escaso espacio, se concentró un instante, las gemas de sus botas brillaron y luego todas en conjunto, sus brazos se llenaron de vello blanco cada vez más espeso y su cuerpo incremento su tamaño hasta destrozar la poca madera que quedaba sobre su cabeza. Con una fuerza que destrozó el suelo bajo sus pies, dio un salto aun mas intenso que el anterior, con sus brazos y su espalda guardó a la castaña de cualquier herida entre los fragmentos de madera que salieron disparados, así tras un breve vuelo volvió a sentir el frío de la intemperie y grujió la roca cuando sus pies volvieron a posarse sobre el suelo.

Sacudió los restos de madera de su ropa y miró nuevamente a la joven dormida en sus brazos, curiosamente se la notaba tan apacible así como si no se acabara el mundo en derredor suyo. Nuevamente el instante perfecto fue interrumpió por el graznar de la horripilante ave, que terquedad aquella que hacia imposible cualquier momento de calma. Natsuki depositó a Shizuru en el suelo, solo unos segundos serían suficientes, retiró su abrigadora capa y envolvió con ella a la dama, luego se irguió y dedicó una mirada asesina al Orphan. Pasó a un lado de la joven, mientras escuchaba el destrozo en el fondo del precipicio, silbo a Iperion y este se puso delante de la mujer inconsciente. –Buen chico- Acaricio el lomo del caballo, el animal no le temía pese a su ahora atemorizante aspecto, Natsuki nada tenia que envidiarle a un hombre lobo en ese instante.

La lobuna observó al Orphan arrastrarse lentamente, cegado por su anhelo y necesidad de devorar el alma de Shizuru, el solo pensamiento le enfadó aun más. Sus disparos habían destrozado las alas del monstruo pero no su instinto, así que lo haría rápido para volver junto a ella. Natsuki extrajo de su cinto una espada que solo empleaba en ocasiones especiales, contaba con que iba a dolerle y era una pequeña compensación por los golpes. Sus pasos se aceleraron en un segundo y en un pestañeo llegó junto al monstruo en la arboleda, evadió justamente un chorro de acido, ese que era el último recurso del monstruo y clavó su espada en el ojo más grande del ave, un chillido espantoso resonó afectando por fin el sueño de la castaña, así que Natsuki se apresuró, giro el filo dentro del ojo y hundió la hoja hasta atravesarlo completamente, así el Orphan se evaporó en una estela de brillos verdes. La pelinegra volvió a su estado de calma, su cuerpo recuperó las proporciones humanas que le caracterizaban… limpió entonces el filo con un movimiento rápido de su hoja, envainó la espada y volvió junto a Shizuru, cuyos somnolientos ojos se abrían a la luz del sol que las copas de los arboles ya no escondían, la vista le resultó hermosa en el marco de esa mujer enmascarada que tan bien conocía.

-¿Nat… Natsuki?- Musitó helando de frío, pero este pasó pronto al verse rodeada por los brazos de la pelinegra, su piel ardía y era la calefacción perfecta para la ocasión.

-Ahora todo esta bien- Musitó Natsuki con su voz grave, ayudó a Shizuru a subir a Iperion, subió también y la rodeo con sus brazos a la par que tomaba las riendas. –Vamos a casa… allí tendrás una rica tasa de te ¿Te parece?- Su voz ahora estaba llena de ternura y Shizuru se sintió segura en ese abrazo reconfortante, aunque no comprendía porque sentía tanto agotamiento o donde estaban. La castaña concluyó que eso no importaba, ese olor a pino era un calmante natural para ella.

.

.

.

Las esperanzas de muchos decayeron con el paso de las horas, aguardaron pacientemente el arribo de Natsuki y compañía, pero solo cuando el sol se ocultó entre las montañas, el gran portón del castillo Kruger se abrió para darles paso. Un grupo de soldados acudió raudamente para asegurarse del estado de la Duquesa y su joven prometida, pero ella insistió en llevarla a descansar por su propia cuenta, llegó a la puerta principal donde toda la familia Fujino y su padre aguardaban, el lobuno sonrió satisfecho por el desenlace de los hechos y Satoru, él por primera vez dio las gracias.

-¿Cómo esta mi pequeña?- Peguntó Mizue hecha un manojo de nervios, como madre angustiada le aterraba el hecho de que su hija estuviera inconsciente en brazos de Natsuki.

-Solo esta dormida, la he revisado con total cuidado y no se ha hecho daño milady- Musitó Natsuki observando a Shizuru dormir apaciblemente. –El camino de vuelta ha sido largo, solo por eso le pido me permita llevarla a un cómodo lecho en el que pueda reponer sus fuerzas por completo- Sonreía aunque con gesto agotado.

-Pero…- Refutaba aun temerosa Mizue.

-Hija, deja que las chicas descansen.. ¿No ves lo agotada que se ve Natsuki?- Intervino la abuela, sabía que su nuera podía ser terca algunas veces. –Ve con cuidado muchacha, que hoy nos has devuelto el alma al cuerpo-

-¿Y el monstruo?- Cuestionó Satoru aun confuso por los hechos.

-Ya no incordiará más señor- Respondió Natsuki antes de subir las escaleras y caminar por los pasillos hacia su habitación.

-Que pocos modales- Se quejó el castaño, esperaba un relato más largo del rescate.

-Lo eliminó, eso es todo cuanto necesita saber- Le palmeó el hombro un orgulloso Takeru, antes de invitar todos a tomar camino de sus aposentos, ya habían cenado y cada quien necesita descansar, después de aquello no hubo quien pudiera rehusar la oferta, esperar en semejantes angustias los había dejado exhaustos a todos.

Lejos de la vista de aquellos curiosos Natsuki depositó a Shizuru en su cama, le cobijo con las mantas, inclinó su cuerpo sobre ella y le dio un corto beso a su frente. –Se me iba el alma de solo imaginar perderte… no vuelvas a asustarme así Shizuru- Sabía que no podía oírla en sus más gentiles sueños, pero tenía que decirlo. La Natsuki fuerte se había ido y de ella quedaba la mujer angustiada que hubiera muerto del puro espanto ante lo ocurrido, sus emociones no eran de acero cuando se metían con lo que le era más preciado. La pelinegra tomó asiento a un lado de la castaña y retiró el casco del lobo de su cabeza, lejos de ocurrir una transformación monstruosa como las anteriores, un tenue brillo inundó el espacio, con ello Shizuru se removió un poco en su cama, entre dormida entre despierta, vio una forma lumínica de mujer tornarse una esfera pequeña, y de la esfera formarse un pequeño ser… sin prestar mayor atención se dio la vuelta para continuar durmiendo, no es como si no hubiese visto fuegos fatuos antes, sabía que no hacían daño a nadie. Pero pronto un bulto tibio y pequeño se acomodó en su regazo, sabiendo conocida la sensación, abrazo al pequeño lobo, su Durhan que tanto extrañaba en sus noches mas recientes y volvió a sucumbir en la profundidad del mundo de los sueños.


	11. Cotidiana Fukka

_**Mis dulces saludos para todos y todas, tal parece que no puedo mantener ante ustedes los capítulos que ya están listos, por lo que heme aquí queriendo de nuevo ocupar un momento de sus imaginaciones y lecturas. Espero desde la profundidad de mi corazón que este sea un capitulo de su agrado y dimensionen las curiosas costumbres de la familia Kruger, de la que al fin vamos a conocer un poco más. Ya veran que para padres raros no solo existe Satoru, Takeru tiene sus lados mmm... poco ortodoxos jajaja, sin más aquí con ustedes el capitulo.**_

_**Danza entre Lobos.**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Cotidiana Fukka**_

Aun lo recordaba, esa increíble sensación de paz entre sus brazos, tan tibios e impregnados de su aroma, abrió sus ojos azules y la contempló dormir como tantas veces en la lejana Tsu. Aunque los escenarios fueran diferentes, estar junto a ella era siempre lo más importante, se levantó de la cama con lentitud y con muy sigilosos movimientos, prodigó un beso a su tersa mejilla… en su forma lo más parecido era una lamida y así los ojos de la señorita se abrieron para mirarle, eran las más bellas gemas carmín, era la más dulce sonrisa que podría recibir.

-Ara, Durhan ha sido un buen madrugador- Con la mano que pareciera tan grande, sintió el roce cariñoso que rosaba sus orejas pequeñas y blancas, ladeó la pequeñez de su cabeza y lamió la mano afectuosa. Entonces la castaña le miró con fino interés. –pero que sucio esta mi bolita blanca- La bella joven se irguió en la cama, para yacer sentada y solo por reflejo la criatura blanca se movió a un lado, antes de sentir las gentiles manos levantarle y apoyarle en un regazo. –Alguien necesita un baño con urgencia- Rió ligeramente y solo por ese gesto el cachorro levantó la cabeza para mirarla. –Si… hoy vamos a bañarnos…- Gruñó ante la idea, antes de correr con sus torpes patitas por la cama inmensa y esconderse bajo las sabanas. –Ara, no imaginaba que mi valiente Durhan temiese a un poco de agua- Con esas breves palabras escuchadas, asomó la cabeza bajo las sabanas. -¿Acaso no me hará caso esta vez? Mi Durhan que ha viajado desde la lejana Tsu para meterse entre mis sabanas… teme… teme al agua- Susurró cual arrullo la doncella mientras sonreía enormemente. –No le anima tampoco la idea de comer mi bistec-

Ante semejantes negociaciones salió de su escondite con paso inseguro y las orejas gachas, como no obedecerla, como no querer que le mimara otro poco y así fue, volvió a yacer en sus brazos, a sentir las caricias en su redonda pancita y no pudo sentir más alegría. Shizuru levantó la vista contemplando todo a su alrededor, sabía que aquel no era ya su hogar, todo cuanto recordaba era ese siempre fresco aroma a pino con rosas, una mezcla extraña. Volvió la vista sobre la mesa de noche, de nuevo una flor aguardaba por su despertar, de nuevo Natsuki plantaba un regalo silencioso para ella.

La joven se puso de pie, siendo seguida por el pequeño y audaz lobo que no la abandonaba ni a sol ni a sombra, era ese un silencioso consuelo, pues hasta aquel viejo libro de su padre se había perdido en algún trecho del camino a esa extraña morada. Shizuru observo los lujos de los que ahora estaba rodeada, cada detalle del cuarto delataba la realeza de la que provenía su prometida, pero era como todo un sitio vacío sin ella. -Natsuki- Musitó a la nada y la pequeña bola blanca levantó sus orejas alerta, deteniéndose en su vagabundear cerca de los pálidos pies de Shizuru. –Es tremendamente frío todo aquí- Las gemas rubí volvieron a posarse en su lobito. –Solo Durhan hace de este lugar un hogar- El cachorro movió la cola de contento, que más podría para alegrar a su ama, que más podría lograr el alma humana que albergaba esa forma… que más que esa sonrisa que se robaba el aliento.

Shizuru levantó a la criatura en sus brazos como a una pluma, caminó por primera vez explorando el cuarto de la que fuera señora de aquel palacio, hasta encontrar el cuarto de baño, el que lo parecía se antojaba extraño… debió descender por unas largas escaleras, a través de un pasaje salido detrás de una puerta muy adornada con figuras lobunas y cadenas, talladas en la antigua madera de un roble, realmente era el esmerado trabajo de un escultor. Fue una grata sorpresa encontrar una fuente natural de agua tibia, aquel gran cuarto de baño que más bien pareciera unas termas instaladas dentro del castillo, atraía poderosamente su curiosidad. Sus ojos carmín contemplaron las curiosas salientes rocosas, rocas vulcanizadas que preservaban la temperatura del abundante torrente de agua, aquel sitio incluso contaba con una pequeña cascada y una apropiada adecuación de mármol en los alrededores, así como estatuas que asemejaban a una estructura moderna. Durhan comenzó a removerse en los brazos de su dueña, inquieto por el agua o puede que algo más, logró después de mucho esfuerzo el soltarse de Shizuru, cayó al suelo bruscamente, gimió y con una patita ligeramente lastimada corrió a esconderse… _"Esa agua no… es… es sagrada"_

-¡Durhan!- Expresó con molestia. –Ven aquí- Ordenó Shizuru con expresión seria. El lobito emergió de su escondite tras una de las esculturas, pero pronto escapó de su dueña obligándole a seguirlo. Pese a que cojeaba, el pequeño Durhan logró ascender por las escaleras, atravesar el cuarto y rasgar con sus pequeñas garras, frente a una puerta caoba que yacía cerca del gran lecho que componía la cama de Natsuki. Shizuru abrió la puerta de lo más común, ausente de tallados, sin embargo se encontró con una tina de tamaño inupersonal, aquello se le hizo más acogedor, le recordaba su cuarto de baño en Tsu. La castaña pensó que aquella sería una de las excentricidades de su prometida y notando que su mascota se sentía más a gusto en ese lugar, lo levantó en sus manos, hasta acunarlo nuevamente, con las patitas y la panza hacia arriba, tal cual se sostiene a un bebe con un brazo. –Durhan malo…- Señalaba al cachorro con una expresión molesta, mientras ponía su dedo en la rechoncha pancita del animal, pero entre los movimientos del cachorro y la patita magullada, la nacarada faz de Shizuru pronto se llenó de compasión. –No debe preocuparme de esa manera, mira esta patita lastimada- Después de un suspiro resignado, la castaña ingreso en aquel cuarto y para su sorpresa, encontró todo dispuesto para un baño con rosas... ara que detallista ¿Acaso Natsuki le había espiado secretamente mientras tomaba uno de sus baños florales? La idea no le resultó desagradable pese al sonrojo que inundo sus tersas mejillas, pero pronto atisbó un atuendo propicio para después del baño y ello no le agradó tanto.

-¿Hasta la indumentaria pretende escogerme?- Musitó indignada, aquello si que no iba a permitirlo. Las tiernas lamidas de Durhan le distrajeron de su disgusto y procedió a depositarlo en el suelo, comenzó a desnudarse con calma, Shizuru notó entonces que el cachorro se cubría la cabeza con las patitas como quien pretende no mirar, encogido como una bolita blanca y claramente apenado. –Ara… mi Durhan es todo un caballero fufufu- En su perfecto traje de Eva, aquella Venus del Nilo se encorvó para tomar en sus brazos al pequeño animal, con sus dedos puestos entre las patas delanteras y la redonda panza de Durhan, la castaña impidió todo posible escondite del cachorro, por lo que la criatura gimió angustiada. –¿Aun te duele la patita?- Dijo tiernamente para llevarlo a las tibias aguas de la tina, aquella agua sería para el lobito un alivio al dolor.

El espíritu humano que yaciera encerrado dentro del felpudo y tierno animal, muy al contrario del dolor físico de una pata coja… se removía ante las texturas que le prodigaran sus agudos sentidos y la vista que otorgaban los ojos azules del lobo que habitara. La desnudez de Shizuru se antojaba un deleite a la vista, pero era insoportablemente culposo para Natsuki. Usar su forma más frágil y compacta había sido un absoluto error que no le previno de las gentiles intensiones de la castaña, así que solo por respeto y con suerte, cerró sus ojos a la vista del mundo terreno y por ende de aquella amada mujer que obsequiara la prenda de su desnudez a la vista.

Una Shizuru ignorante del dilema que hubiese procurado a su mascota, se ocupó de enjabonar y lavar al pequeño cachorro dejándolo tan blanco y limpio como siempre, curiosamente la motita blanca no desprendía pelo, solo se encogía con sus pequeños ojos cerrados y ello le resultaba aun más enternecedor. Era peculiar que la joven Fujino no se cuestionara como llegó a su lado la preciada mascota, sin embargo ella sabía que Durhan era un ser sobrenatural… mas toda una vida de ver espectros y seres que la mayoría de las personas no pueden, le había hecho más lapsa con las leyes naturales, así que tener a la criatura a su lado era un regalo y carecía de importancia cuestionarse nada más.

La joven vació la tina y la volvió a llenar, era una suerte que el hogar de Natsuki contara con una compleja red de tuberías y surtiese cada habitación del castillo con el tibio líquido. Shizuru se introdujo a si misma en la tina y procedió a bañarse adecuadamente, sin embargo ver titiritando de frio a su mascota, le llevó instintivamente a tomarlo y abrazarlo contra su pecho. Si Durhan hubiese podido, se hubiese enrojecido de la vergüenza y su pelaje tornado carmín, sin embargo la apacible voz de la castaña le distrajo de los pudores que los animales comunes no tendrían por que entender. –Hueles… a Natsuki- Musitó Shizuru y ello petrificó al animal que más entendido temió ser descubierto o bien, descubierta… más la inmovilidad le duro poco cuando una tibia gota le mojó el hocico, luego otra y al levantarlo para mirar a las altura del rostro de Shizuru, contempló su llanto. Con el corazón encogido e incapaz de soportar por más tiempo el silencio, escaló con sus patitas por el pecho de la joven triste, aulló y lamió sus mejillas, pretendiendo secar aquellas lágrimas. La gentil risa de Shizuru se escuchó en la soledad del cuarto de baño y una amable caricia sobrevino sobre el animal. –Durhan me recuerda lo bello de mi vida, incluso… a ella- Sin decir más y considerando la limpieza concluida después de otra sesión de jabonosa, mujer y cachorro salieron de la tina, Shizuru envolvió al lobito en un toalla y ocupó la misma labor con su cuerpo húmedo.

Salieron del lugar, la bolita blanca envuelta en la toalla fue depositada en la cama, a la par que la castaña se deshizo de la toalla y cubrió su desnudez con la ropa que estaba dispuesta para ella, era sin lugar a dudas un vestido abrigador, pero le costaría un poco adaptarse a las mallas internas que cuidarían del frío polar de aquel invierno. El toque de la puerta, aunado a una voz interrumpió el pequeño ritual de embellecimiento que ocupaba Shizuru peinando sus cabellos ocres. –Shizuru-Ojousama, por favor baje a desayunar, sus padres y el señor Kruger le esperan-

La Fujino no tardó en acudir al lugar con la pronta guía de su servil, una que caminaba detrás de ella pero le guiaba por el complejo entramado de pasillos del castillo y aprovechaba la oportunidad para mirarla de forma inapropiada. Durhan gruñía a cada paso, notando los ojos lujuriosos que posaba Margueritte sobre su ama, mas nada podía hacer la criatura o el alma de Natsuki ante este hecho salvo ¿Morderla? Durhan no tardó en clavar sus pequeños colmillos en el tobillo de Tomoe. –Ahhhh... ¡Sueltaaa!- El alborotó obligó a la de ojos rubí a volver la vista atrás, contempló incrédula como su servil bamboleaba al canino intentando zafarse de él y este se aferraba con más ahínco a la bota de la mujer, hasta que un descuido fue suficiente para arrojar a la criatura contra una pared. El aullido adolorido del cachorro estrujó el corazón de la castaña, que rauda acudió a su encuentro y lo tomó en sus brazos. –Puede adelantarse Margueritte, sabré ubicarme en lo posterior- Musitó con voz rencorosa, mientras sus cálidas manos acariciaban a la mascota con vehemencia protectora. –No deseo verla en lo restante del día...-

-Pe..pero Ojousama ¡Me ha mordido!- Se defendió la de pelos disparejos.

-Sus razones tendría... ¡Es un cachorro! ¿Qué dañó podría hacerle con tan pequeños caninos?- Refutó más que indignada la castaña. –Lejos de mi vista... ¡Ya!- ¿Cuánto deseaba golpearla? Mucho, quizás demasiado... sin embargo no podía darse ese lujo, no era apropiado en alguien como ella. Solo procuró revisar a su bolita blanca que se lamía la patita, una y otra vez. No sabía la Fujino, que bastantes golpes había acumulado una pierna y una pata animal en tan poco tiempo. Después de un rato más de concienzudos mimos, la castaña prosiguió su camino en dirección de la sala comedor del castillo.

Un silencioso grupo encontró Shizuru en la mesa, tomó asiento y buscó con la vista a su escurridiza prometida, pero no estaba entre los presentes. -Espero puedan disculpar la ausencia de mi hija, empero le he ordenado adelantar unos tramites importantes ante el registrador esta mañana… él auspiciará la boda y era indispensable llevar el edicto del rey, empero estará pronto entre nosotros- Musitó Takeru para justificar a Natsuki, no sin dejar de mirar al cachorro con reproche.

Se alimentaron en silencio y Takeru se ofreció a llevar al cachorro a la cocina, para que recibiera los alimentos debidos mientras las mujeres comenzaban a hacer los arreglos de la boda, esas cosas siempre quedaban mejor en las manos femeninas que las de un hombre, no había como competir con el buen gusto de las señoras. Una vez allí, después de que Shizuru se desprendiese de la mascota con cierto recelo, Takeru posó a la criatura sobre el mesón en el cuarto de cocina. -¿Podrías volver a la gloriosa forma que posees? Estando en casa aquello no hace falta-

Dicho aquello el brillo del fuego fatuo emergió del pequeño ser y la forma lumínica de una mujer, dio paso a la Duquesa, a sus ropas y a la máscara del sello del lobo. –Ahora mismo no hay otra forma en la que pueda acercarme a ella sin que me tema- Dijo bajando de la mesa de un salto y así se escuchó el tintineo de los grilletes y joyas cadena en su ropa, mas no gruño por el malestar en su pierna que todavía resentía los acontecimientos de la tarde anterior y la aquella mañana turbulenta.

-Debes encontrar la forma… o te quedarás así por siempre- Insistió un preocupado Takeru. –Dudo que quieras usar esto el resto de tu vida- Sujetó entre los dedos el hocico de metal, sin retirarlo de la cara, pero tras un breve forcejeo Natsuki se desprendió, retirando el rostro junto con la pieza de metal.

-Padre no lo entiende…- Musitó por lo bajo con voz tosca, mientras su puño golpeaba el mesón.

-¿No lo entiendo?- Frunció el entrecejo. –Al jardín ya… Kuga- Ordenó molesto Takeru, antes de salir por la puerta trasera, la que ocupaba la servidumbre habitualmente.

Unos minutos más tarde, padre e hija yacieron en los inmensos jardines, en un amplio espacio de granito donde una fuente adornaba el centro del lugar, así como las enredaderas de rosas blancas crecían contrariando las leyes la naturaleza, en aquella helada del invierno naciente. Las huellas sobre la nieve y los dos mirándose a los ojos, ambos con dos sables en las manos y los copos blancos cayendo a su lado desde la inmensidad de los cielos.

-¡Posición!- Gritó Sergei desde la comodidad de las columnas que ornaban los alrededores del jardín. –¿Listos?- La pregunta sobraba, el aura de las dos bestias estaba llena de competitividad. –¡Ahora!- El rubio hizo un ademán con la mano que daba comienzo al duelo.

-Llevo la misma marca ¿Cómo no entenderlo?- Takeru lanzó una estocada al costado de su hija, pero esta interpuso su espada desviando el ataque.

Natsuki dio un paso adelante y estiró con fuerza la punta del sable hacia el hombro de su padre. -¡No eres mujer!- Sin embargó Takeru giró sobre si mismo, como el torero que evita el envite de un animal. Así la punta rozó la nada, dejándola desprotegida, Natsuki quedó con el brazo extendido y la espalda expuesta, lugar que aprovechó Takeru para golpear fuertemente con su empuñadura, la pelinegra cayó de frente sobre el suelo frío y el padre miró con reproche los descuidos de su hija.

-Controla tu ira… o perderás la razón- Dijo aún dándole la espalda a la menor, pero esta se puso de pie ante la vista preocupada de Sergei. –La belleza no lo es todo Natsuki- Respondió un crudo Takeru.

-Mi corazón no es suficiente… ¿No puedes entenderlo?- Musitó antes de ir corriendo sobre su padre, pero la que era su espalda pronto se convirtió en su delantera y una espada se le interpuso chochando así sus hojas. El eco de aquel sonido atrajo la atención de las mujeres al interior del castillo, la primera en acudir fue la más cercana en lazos, Nina miraba abrumada los acontecimientos ¿Por qué peleaban?

-Entonces admites tu flaqueza- Gruñó Takeru mirando con desdén a la menor, mientras aún yacían unidos los filos.

-¿Por qué yo debo pagar las deudas de Naraku? Fue él quien actuó egoístamente, quien nos condenó ¿Por qué debo pagar lo que no he hecho?- Increpó Natsuki usando su fuerza para obligar a su padre a retroceder, logrando que sus pies resbalaran lentamente sobre el granito y la nieve del lugar.

-Pregúntaselo a la diosa- Murmuró el Kruger completamente calmado. Takeru usó la fuerza de su hija en su contra, inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás pegando su espalda al suelo en un segundo, de tal manera que la unión de las espadas desapareciera, Natsuki resbalara hacia adelante por el esfuerzo y antes de que su rostro se estrellara contra el suelo, el padre le encajó su bota en el vientre con fuerza. Tal golpe logró elevarla y luego, simplemente se escuchó el sonido de los metales colisionando contra el suelo. Natsuki dio una vuelta en el aire por el sitio donde fue golpeada, luego cayó de espaldas y resbaló sobre el suelo de granito, no sin emitir una queja de dolor, pero su espada no abandono su mano en ningún momento.

-¡Natsuki!- Se escuchó la voz a coro de dos mujeres, que contemplaron la escena de la caída de la joven, castaña y pelinegra se miraron confundidas, molestas por la atención demás que mostraba la otra. ¿En que momento arribó Shizuru?

La aludida sorda a las preocupaciones de las dos mujeres, se puso de pie nuevamente con la mano acariciándose el vientre, pese a que Sergei le susurraba el darse por vencida y reposar en el suelo. –No hay respuestas… solo… solo preguntas en el aire, pero nunca entenderás padre… lo que significa temer a quien eres- Dijo por lo bajo de tal modo que solo él pudiera oírla, levantó la espada y ejecutó otra estocada que fue evadida, luego un corte diagonal que Takeru evitó por los pelos, así sobrevino una ola de ataques venidos de una Natsuki cada vez más rápida y precisa, impecable en su técnica de esgrima.

El combate continúo durante unos minutos a la vista del grupo cada vez mas numeroso de espectadores, la abuela Kuga también había hecho acto de presencia y se guardaba para sí sus preocupaciones, no recordaba ningún practica entre padre e hija tan encendida de emociones como aquella, por lo que simplemente reprochaba en silencio la conducta del padre que no sabe enseñar a su hija con solo palabras... como eran de tercos, si su querida Saeko viera aquello se la miraría tan enfadada con los dos. Nina y Shizuru por su parte no pudieron acercarse más, Sergei les había impedido el paso con los brazos extendidos y una clara negación de su cabeza. Los únicos que parecían disfrutar de la paliza mutua que se estaban dando las dos bestias, eran Satoru y la señorita Margueritte, quien escondía su disfrute interno en una muda sonrisa.

La batalla llegó a su clímax con prontitud, cuando el choque de fuerzas sobrenaturales entre las dos espadas hizo que la de Takeru se rompiera y un par de gotas carmín adornaran la nieve. El metal disparado clavó algunas esquirlas en el padre, quien sin dilación aprovechó el momento de estupefacción de su hija, para demostrar la superioridad que los años le habían dado, no era la bestia más antigua de Fukka en vano. Con el restante fragmento de su espada, empleándola cual espadín con rápidos giros enredó la espada de la menor, ello rompió la postura y forzó la muñeca de Natsuki hasta arrancarle un gemido. Rota la postura Takeru jaló y pronto la espada cayó lejos de alcance, dejando completamente desarmada a la pelinegra, así el lobuno acercó el peligroso filo al cuello de su hija, pero sin lastimarla. –Quien tiene la idea del fracaso en su mente, ha perdido la batalla mucho antes de empezar… lo mismo pasará con tu matrimonio, dime pronto si debo desistir de los preparativos. Porque no voy a empeñar el honor de la señorita Shizuru, cuando tú no estas lista para la responsabilidad-

-Yo… yo la amo- La respiración de Natsuki se agitó, solo ella pudo oír la oscura intensión de su padre y más rápido comenzó a perder la calma, con la adrenalina en las venas y el estupor incrementando ante la posibilidad de desprenderse de Shizuru, gruñó cual animal herido… de nuevo perdía el control de su espíritu del lobo, las gemas brillarían en unos instantes, pero un golpe en las costillas le arrebató el aire y le obligó a arrodillarse en la nieve, tosiendo. Takeru previno la situación y se adelantó a los hechos con aquel golpe que interrumpió la ruptura del sello mágico. -Entonces demuéstralo- Dijo antes de caminar hacia los establos, el Kruger no podía quedarse por más tiempo, alguien tenía que cuidar del lago maldito.

Natsuki se quedó sin aire y con el orgullo seriamente afectado, de rodillas en el suelo mientras escuchaba el sonidos de las botas de su padre alejándose. Tensó la mandíbula molesta con su debilidad, con las circunstancias, con la diosa, con todos. Pero entonces, cuando sentía que nada podría consolar su vergüenza, una tibia mano se posó en su hombro. –Natsuki ha dado lo mejor de si… eso es admirable- La voz que pareciera tener el don de la calma, relajó muy pronto las angustias que sentía y al levantar la vista encontró los ojos carmín que ya no le miraban con miedo, solo con tierna preocupación.

-Shizuru…- Casi suspiró el nombre en sus labios y la castaña le extendió su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. El solo roce de sus dedos hizo que su corazón latiera presuroso y agradeció en su fuero interno que su hermosa amatista no pudiera oírlo. Una vez de pie, sintió la necesidad de sentir de rodearla con sus fuertes brazos y sin que pudiera controlar su voluntad se vio abrazándola, Shizuru se miró sorprendida los primeros instantes, pero los siguientes se dedicó a disfrutar el breve momento.

En cuanto se separaron ambas se miraron a los ojos, como quien olvida a la multitud que les contempla con opiniones encontradas, como quien deja de mirar que a sus pies donde antes estuvo la sangre encantada de una bestia, ahora nacen pequeños capullos de rosas rojas, plantas que florecen en apenas segundo formando un camino de flores. Sienten la imperiosa necesidad de concluir aquel perfecto instante con un beso y mientras sus rostros se acercan para hacerlo realidad, un contacto intruso hace respingar a Shizuru, quien se aparta de la bestia y abre sus ojos a la realidad. Una innecesaria manta ha sido puesta en sus hombros y un 'preocupado' padre la abriga en sus brazos, robándose así la oportunidad dada por el destino.

Natsuki desvía el rostro azorada. -Gracias- Musita quedamente antes de dar la espalda y hacer el camino largo que la lleve a su cuarto. Había visto a Shizuru desnuda, estuvo a punto de besarla de nuevo, en verdad… ¡Necesitaba una ducha urgente!

.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron entre las frecuentes intromisiones de Satoru y Tomoe a cualquier momento de soledad entre las jóvenes, poco o nada podían hablar con la constante presencia de la Familia Fujino en el castillo, realmente parecían multiplicarse por todos lados. Shizuru fue dispuesta en otra habitación, pues los protocolos dictaban que solo a partir de la noche de bodas, ella podría compartir el lecho con su prometida y la castaña no pareció molesta por este hecho, pues siempre contaba con la fiel compañía de su mascota en las frías noches. Natsuki estuvo atenta a todas las necesidades de la familia, sobretodo las de la abuela Fujino que parecía ser la única de su parte y fue así que en una de las curiosas ocasiones en las que depositaba un te en las manos de la anciana, que al fin pudieron cruzar un par de palabras sin la intromisión de nadie.

-Natsuki es amable… Natsuki será una buena esposa para mi nieta- Musitó Kaede antes de que la joven abandonara el salón, esto logró el efecto deseado, la aludida se detuvo en la puerta y apoyó su mano en el marco, sin saber si enfrentar la mirada rubí de la sabia abuela.

-Espero serlo… espero poder serlo de la mejor forma- Estrechó con sus manos la madera del marco, mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza hacia el suelo. Algo la afligía y ello fue evidente para la mujer mayor.

-Así será…- La anciana contemplaba la firme y atlética espalda de la joven y sabía que una carga muy pesada tenía en sus hombros, que sufría más de lo que fuera justo para una jovencita de su edad. –Pero hay algo que lo impide ¿Es acaso que son las dos mujeres? ¿Natsuki teme al que dirán?-

La pregunta obligó a la aludida a volver la vista sobre la mujer de cabellos casi blancos, algunos cabellos castaños todavía se notaban en la melena, que seguramente en antaño fuera tan hermosa como la de Shizuru y sonrió al pensarlo. Caminó dentro del salón, en la cercanía de la anciana y con voz grave musitó. -Las personas ya no pueden herirme con sus palabras, he oído todo cuanto tenían por decir y me he acostumbrado a ello- Tomó asiento en un sofá frente a la Fujino.

-¿Qué podrían decir de Natsuki?- Kaede levantó una de sus cejas, esperando develar el misterio de las gemas esmeralda, cuya máscara no escondía completamente.

-Que soy un monstruo Milady… y no mentirían en verdad- Natsuki bajó la vista sobre las manos que escondían sus guantes, unos de los colmillos presionó en sus labios sin herirle pero esto le recordaba lo que era y sufría por ello.

-Todo cuanto pueden ver mis cansados ojos, es a una jovencita preocupada por llenar las expectativas de quienes ama, no veo a un monstruo, solo a alguien que debería preocuparse por vivir su vida de una manera más libre- La sonrisa de la mujer adornó en su rostro, como si trajera desde el pasado, la hermosa faz de su juventud.

Natsuki abrió sus ojos con un dejo de incredulidad ¿Cómo le había leído con tanta facilidad? Pronto se calmó y devolvió la sonrisa a la abuela Fujino. –Mi libertad es Shizuru, su sola presencia apacigua lo peor de mí… por eso creo que yo la necesito mucho más de lo que ella a mí y es egoísta- Desvió la mirada a un lado, tensando ligeramente la delineada barbilla.

-El amor es egoísta fufufu- Rió libremente Kaede antes de sorber un poco de su preciado te, en un ademán que recordaba tanto a su nieta y la pelinegra no pudo evitar sentir agrado por el acento de la anciana, todo de ella le recordaba a Shizuru y en el fondo, ansiaba llegar a un punto de su vida en el que pudiera vivir junto a ella, completar sus últimos días sobre aquella tierra. –Natsuki tiene completamente sobrevalorada a mi Shizuru, ella no sabe cuanto necesita a Natsuki todavía, ambas se necesitan, ambas tienen fuertes sentimientos por la otra-

El corazón de Natsuki dio un salto ante las palabras de la mayor y un gran sonrojo inundó su rostro, siempre era una suerte tener una máscara en la cara, no se notaba tanto su bochorno. Aun así, susurró su más sincero deseo. –Sueño con ese momento- Estrechó sus manos con nerviosismo.

-Aunque pueda tardarse en notarlo… ¿Natsuki esperará?- Un dejo de preocupación inundó la cara de la mayor, pero la pelinegra no lo notó, pues contemplaba tímidamente los azulejos del suelo marmolino.

-Toda mi vida Kaede-sama- Expresó con firmeza en la voz y la mirada que se alzaba para cruzarse con la rubí de la anciana llena de determinación.

-Dime Kaede, o abuela… en unas horas lo seré- Con una expresión llena de ternura palmeó el hombro de Natsuki. –Y anda, ve fuera, te espera una sorpresa… un pequeño regalo para tus últimas horas de soltería- La Kruger miró sin entender a la abuela pero ella le instó a obedecer sin remilgos y así fue, por lo que no pudo escuchar las susurrantes palabras de la abuela Fujino. –Si tan solo fueras unos años mayor y yo otros tantos más joven... le haría ver su suerte a mi nieta- Negaba con la cabeza, perdiendo de vista la espalda de su futura nieta.

Natsuki llegó a la salida principal del castillo y como le indicó la abuela subió a un carruaje que aguardaba por ella, nada más entrar un castaño le abrazó efusivamente. –Ku..Kuga ¡Que alegría verlo!- Masashi Takeda lucía diferente en unas ropas más decentes y sin tierra encima, eso de labrar la tierra cambiaba el aspecto de las personas.

-¿Chicos?- Natsuki observó a sus antiguos y leales compañeros de trabajo, tenía previsto traerlos después de la boda y darles una vida digna, ello requería preparativos que estaban en marcha. Pero al parecer ellos se adelantaban a los acontecimientos con la colaboración de cierta anciana y su padre, aunque ella no lo sabía y era en verdad una gran sorpresa.

-¡Hey amigo!… no estarás asustado por la boda- Interrumpió el breve silencio Yuichi que sonreía a más no poder. Masivas palmaditas de ánimo en los hombros de Natsuki sobrevinieron después de esas palabras. –Hace falta mucho valor… eso es admirable siendo el más joven de nosotros- Musitó Sakomizu con una sonrisa confidente, del grupo solo Yamada y él conocían las mieles y hieles del matrimonio, así que no restaban méritos a la valentía de su noble amigo.

-Y mira nada más... con la bella Shizuru, los grandes señores de Tsu se deben estar mordiendo un codo de la pura envidia- Afirmaba Sainoyi con una sonrisa picara en los labios. –Eres afortunado- Añadió antes de recibir un abucheo general, por la tacita valoración de la hermosura de una mujer, que estuviera prometida a otro.

Tras el breve silenció que se instaló dentro del carruaje, una tímida voz pudo ser escuchada nuevamente. -Si te arrepientes puedo tener un caballo listo para la huida- Decía esperanzadamente Masashi, que parecía embobado con los labios de la pelinegra, aunque para él continuara siendo impropio mirar con esos ojos a otro 'hombre', estaba claro que aquello no podría controlarlo ni en mil años.

-¡Takeda!- Un golpe le vino a dar en la cabeza, Yamada autor intelectual y ejecutor de la agresión, negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez. ¡Que descorteces se habían vuelto los malandrines!

-So…solo bromeaba- Se sobaba el de ojos verdes con una mueca de dolor y una disculpa muy sincera sobre Natsuki, aunque ella intentaba no soltar prenda de la carcajada que se alojaba en su garganta, ella misma iba a golpearlo por tremenda insinuación.

-Esas bromas no se hacen ante un hombre a punto de contraer nupcias- Afirmó Sakomizu acomodando sus lentes, en verdad era impertinente el muchacho. –Luego se arrepiente y ¿Quién le explica el embrollo a la señorita Fujino?-

-Tranquilos muchachos… yo quiero casarme con ella, no tengo dudas al respecto- La voz clara y segura de Natsuki tomó por sorpresa incluso a los casados. Incluso ellos se sintieron temerosos un día ya tan lejano en la memoria, pero inolvidable, recuerdos de los momentos previos a sus bodas, los dos quisieron salir corriendo, pero luego de afirmar el si, las cosas fueron mejores y no había arrepentimientos sobre la mujer elegida.

-Entonces hagamos de la primera copa un brindis en su honor… pocos se muestran tan valientes al borde del abismo… err… la boda, como sea… ¡Por Natsuki!- Tate levantó el puño animoso y expresó en voz alta el pensamiento general. Las risas no tardaron en acudir al grupo dentro del carruaje, así pronto los caballos emprendieron su camino en dirección conocida del poblado de Fukka.

.

.

.

-¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? Enviar a mi prometida con hombres de esa calaña no se me antoja un buen regalo… _"Al menos no para mí, sé de las infidelidades de los esposos, pero ni siquiera nos hemos casado y ¿Pretenden adornarme la frente tan pronto?"- _Desde lo alto de uno de los balcones del castillo Kruger, Shizuru y Kaede, observaron la partida de las carrozas hacia las luces apartadas del lugar. Los candelabros y lámparas brillaban dando vistas del poblado de Fukka a unos cuantos kilómetros, allí donde las gentes humildes departían con un carnaval en honor de las deidades y claro, allí en los bares donde atendían a los hombres y forasteros hasta muy altas horas de la noche. Shizuru sabía que tales sitios no era de lo más recomendable para alguien como su prometida y porque negarlo, algo le molestaba de aquellos lugares... las mujeres de cascos ligeros, si iba a desposarse quería hacerlo con dignidad.

-Ara ¿Son celos lo que delata mi preciosa nieta?- La abuela sonrió divertida al ver la clara faz de su Shizuru contraerse con molestia.

Pero dos eran expertas en jugar con las palabras y las ideas. -Para sentir celos abuela, se necesitan razones y sentimientos… no existen los segundos- Molestia disfrazada en la tenue mueca de ironía y en la voz suave que desdeña una situación, esa era la fría Shizuru que Kaede estaba acostumbrada a ver, pero que sabía falsa. -Natsuki puede hacer lo que le plazca, a fin de cuentas… este compromiso es un arreglo meramente económico que beneficia a las dos partes, no puede pretender que me deba o le deba absoluta lealtad, sin embargo quiero cuidarme de las habladurías-

-Shizuru se muestra humilde ante la voluntad de su padre… eso es tan extraño en ella- Afirmó una suspicaz la mujer mayor, mientras continuaba mirándola. –Que Shizuru admita el haber sido comprada es aun más cuestionable e inaudito- La anciana abría sus ojos intentando encontrar a la joven que conocía y que recordaba, pero había un aire diferente en su nieta más pequeña, una cara oculta que se mostraba aterradora y fría, calculadora más allá de los limites normales.

-No fue de una manera diferente abuela… ¿Acaso debo adornar el nombre de las cosas?- La máscara Fujino, un arte aprendido por generaciones enteras había pasado a las manos de Shizuru a través de las enseñanzas de Kaede, sin embargo la anciana se sorprendía de los usos que podía darle la castaña y de su efectividad frente a alguien de más experiencia ¿O era tal vez que a Shizuru le dolía lo suficiente para esconderlo con tanto esmero?

La Fujino mayor, abandonó la confusión momentánea y sonrió a su nieta. –Dadas las circunstancias y lo inevitable de la boda, una abuela debe dar un buen obsequio a su nieta- Kaede se dio la vuelta y se adentró a paso tranquilo en el pasillo, con ello pudo atraer y distraer la mente de su descendiente, o bien darle una excusa para no alargar esa espinosa conversación.

-¿Ara? ¿Un obsequio? No imaginaba tales sorpresas- Shizuru agradeció silenciosamente el no tener que decir más, era contradictorio, fingir con su abuela no era una costumbre, sin embargo lo hizo, después de todo sería absurdo que sintiera celos por Natsuki ¿Verdad?

-Es evidente mi querida Shizuru que una mujer merece un festejo digno la noche antes de su boda, así que vendrá conmigo, las chicas se han esmerado por hacer de este momento algo memorable- La gentil risa de Kaede, se escuchó más distante cuando la castaña volvió la vista sobre los caminos, había perdido de vista el carruaje hacía algunos minutos, sin embargo hubiera deseado que la Duquesa estuviese de vuelta, charlar tal vez, un cortejo, algo que le dijera la verdad sobre sus peculiares nupcias y tal vez, sus sentimientos.

El hogar de la familia Kruger se antojaba amplio y basto, un espacio demasiado grande para dos bestias, tan lleno de pasillos y habitaciones, cuadros y esculturas por doquier, nada tendría que envidiar aquel sitio a un museo. Se elevaban grandes columnas del mas denso y esculpido granito para soportar el peso de la roca, espesas cortinas de un azul rey ornaban los amplios ventanales de al menos 4 metros de altura, así como las chimeneas eran frecuentes en cada uno de los cuartos principales. Pese a todo, el castillo contaba con detalles propios de los tiempos en que vivían, un sistema eléctrico alimentado por el constante cause de un rio cercano, sistemas de acueducto instalados con la más fina tubería de cobre y enchapados de plata, cavas subterráneas para el almacenamiento de los más exquisitos vinos e incluso una armería debidamente surtida con las más variadas espadas, cañones y pistolas que jamás se hubieran visto. En principio supusieron que era alguna excentricidad del aire coleccionista que impregnaba todo el castillo, entre los cuadros de artistas tan variados como famosos de distintos siglos, recordados y desconocidos, algo apreciado por la castaña, pero Satoru realmente comenzaba a dudar que las tuvieran de adorno. Una grata sorpresa para la hermosa prometida, fue encontrar una inmensa biblioteca en la que yaciese incontables volúmenes, colecciones y muchos más libros de sus autores preferidos, al menos no se aburriría cuando su familia ya no estuviera en el palacio blanquecino.

Tanta era la inmensidad, que la extensión de una semana había sido insuficiente para explorar el castillo Kruger en su totalidad ¿Pero que eran los castillos si no grandes y solitarios? Fríos, con sus amplias y altas paredes blancas, grandes salones para alojar a muchas personas, pero el sitio hacia largos años que no se empleaba para las finas ceremonias ni festejos de la aristocracia. En las eras que corrían, no tenía porque alabarse a las castas nobles, no sin el animo de un favor o un deseo con la monarquía imperante, sin embargo Fukka era de uno de los pocos lugares que se preservaban feudales a pesar de los siglos transcurridos, allí reinaba la familia Kruger. La razón de ello era claramente ignorada por la familia Fujino, tan oscura e intrincada la verdad, que aun no se dejaba ver ante los ojos ignorantes de los castaños de Tsu. Mas ello no importaba a Shizuru, simplemente se ocupaba de maravillarse y contemplar cada lugar con ojo critico, era un sitio hermoso, una obra de arte que solo ella podía apreciar, los demás estaban demasiado absortos en la cotidianidad de los preparativos... que a ella fastidiaban.


	12. Noches Lunares

_**Saludos mis queridos y mis queridas lectoras, la vida es cruel que me ocupa y me deja sin el tiempo que quiero para dedicar a escribir como ansío pero, por lo menos puedo poner el siguiente capitulo en compensación por su espera y esperar que les guste… por otra parte, para mañana tendrán el que sigue en compensación por mi ausencia del miércoles. Sin mas demora espero que me regalen sus opiniones y sea entretenido para todos.**_

_**Danza Entre Lobos **_  
_**Capitulo 12 **_  
_**Noches Lunares**_

Paso a paso, con la apacible y falsa expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro, se dejó guiar a uno de los inmensos salones, uno de tantos, otro más. La castaña se topó con todas las féminas reunidas y ya muy animadas sorbiendo de sus copas, el vino traído desde su hogar en Tsu ¿Así eran entonces las despedidas de soltera de las mujeres? Shizuru no imaginaba semejante detalle de sus amigas, sirvientes, su madre y su abuela, así que por primera vez en aquel día, preludio de su boda, sonrió con sinceridad. Fue recibida con aplausos, la bebida le fue tendida y tomó asiento frente a las chicas.

-Mañana juro por mi honor, que haremos de Shizuru la más bella... ni los pinceles podrán retratar su hermosura o los hombres resistirse a sus encantos- Una voz llegó desde la espalda de la festejada, con un tono ligeramente embriagado, varías miradas de reproche le fueron dirigidas a la recién llegada. –y también juro no tomarme mas de un par de tragos- Lo dicho robo carcajadas a los labios de las mujeres en general, aquello ultimo era una vil mentira.

-¡Midori! Eso no podría pasar ni en mil años...- Mizue rio descaradamente mientras la pelirroja soltaba un mohín sobre actuado. Sus curiosos ojos felinos se posaron brevemente sobre Shizuru, era fácil notar que la chica no se divertía, solo era cortes y recatada, ocuparía su paciencia hasta encontrar el momento para marcharse a su cuarto, pero era tan buena su actuación que ninguna de las presente lo notaba.

-Su autocontrol es pésimo Sigiura-san- Apuntó Mai con una sonrisa amable.

-Una debe confesar sus debilidades ante las que confía y esta bien, quizás serán más de un par de copas- Sonrió de forma jovial. –Es momento de los regalos de nuestra doncella, hoy debe tener uno de sus sueños reparadores de belleza, porque mañana será agotador... por ende ¿Shizuru quiere recibir pronto sus regalos?- El granate parco de la mirada en la joven casadera, se volvió sobre el verde limón de Midori, un dejo de agradecimiento nacía de sus labios cerezo.

-Yo soy su abuela, merezco dar primero mi regalo- Musitó Kaede con voz autoritaria y nadie cuestionó ni un poco sus deseos. La mujer fue hasta una mesa donde todos los presentes reposaban y deposito una caja mediana en las manos de su nieta. Shizuru deslizó sus largos y finos dedos sobre la envoltura, procurando tratar con cuidado el presente, al abrirlo... oh, un exquisito corsé de color vino tinto, con sus ligueros y agarres se elevaba ante la vista de todas.

-O...oba-chan- La castaña no sabía que decir respecto a la prenda, con ello le causaría un paro cardiaco a la Duquesa y no estaba muy segura de desear aquello en su noche de bodas, por no mencionar que retirar la prenda era una tarea de titanes. Ara, ¿Estaba pensando en facilitar las cosas a su bestia particular?

-No podrán decir que falten incentivos para consumar...- Los labios de la anciana fueron cubiertos por las manos de Mizue, quien se notaba ligeramente acalorada por las circunstancias.

-Shizuru, ¡Mi regalo!- Mencionó Mai atinadamente e igual de nerviosa que su madre, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba si la abuela también le daría un regalo similar a ella para cuando fuera desposada. A la fecha la de cabellos naranjas evitaba pensar en su propia boda, porque había pasado a segundo plano después del incidente en Tsu y lo precipitado de las circunstancias, sin embargo... estar lejos de Reito aquellos días no había supuesto la carga que esperaba y ello, comenzaba a preocuparle un tanto. ¿Su hermana sentiría las mismas dudas que ella?

Otro paquete y otra apertura, un juego de tacitas de té saltaba a la vista de las mujeres. –Insisto fue mejor mi regalo- Sonreía ladinamente la anciana.

-¡Abuela!- Como sufrían con los comentarios de aquella mujer mayor ¿Serían gajes de la senilidad o realmente era tan... así?

-Creo que es momento de dar a mi hija mi presente ¿No les parece?- Mizue deposito con todo su amor una cajita, en las manos de Shizuru. Al abrirlo encontró el prendedor de la abuela Viola en la caja. –Necesitas algo viejo para la buena suerte y se que mi madre hubiera querido que tu lo tuvieras-

-Pero Mai... ella es "_la mayor e iba a casarse antes que yo"-_ Shizuru miró angustiada a su hermana, sin embargo de ojos lila sujetó su mano con dulzura y sonrió.

-Quiero que mi hermana sea muy feliz... jejeje y creo que lo va a necesitar, Natsuki-chan es un poquito gruñona- El animado grupo rió ante el comentario, de algún modo ya había asimilado que fuera una mujer y no un caballero el que desposara a la chica.

Una mujer le lacia melena blanca y arrugada faz, entró en la habitación seguida por su joven nieta, era el turno de la familia Kuga para hacer acto de presencia y dar sus regalos a la agasajada. –Si nos lo permiten, yo también desearía dar un obsequio a la señorita Fujino- La abuela de Natsuki miraba con dulzura a la joven castaña y ello hizo sentir contenta a Mizue y a Kaede. La anciana depositó en las manos de Shizuru un caja, que al abrirse, dejo ver un mameluco de prístino color perlado, así como unos zapatitos de un tamaño que delataba claramente no era para Shizuru. Los ojos rubí contemplaron la prenda con extrañeza, luego con dolor ¿Era acaso un mal chiste? Un matiz curioso del humor negro de la familia de su prometida.

-Es... de mal gusto mi Lady- Se adelantó a decir Mizue, antes de que los rubíes de Shizuru derramaran lágrima alguno. No, la castaña no deseaba un esposo pero con la boda junto a Natsuki, había renunciado completamente a esa posibilidad y era ese momento en el que recibir aquella indumentaria que se pone a los recién nacidos, que recordaba la crudeza de la soledad que sentiría en ausencia de sus retoños. Más no pasaron muchos segundos, cuando Shizuru se reponía y dedicaba una falsa sonrisa a la abuela Kuga.

-Será una realidad si las cosas salen bien- Todas se miraron desconcertadas mientras la señora hacia una reverencia y se daba la media vuelta para irse por el pasillo, pero apenas en un murmullo. –Será una linda niña... ya lo veo-...

-El mío- Intervino Nina intentando apartar los sentimientos contradictorios que inundaban la sala, de algún modo un mal sabor de boca continuaba inundando los labios de aquellas mujeres. Nina de Wong, quien pese a no haber tratado con las mujeres reunidas se mostraba sofisticada y cordial, sonrió para la tranquilidad del grupo y sujeto entre sus manos las de Shizuru. –Por la felicidad de una amiga, de una hermana... para Shizuru-san- Ella también deseaba aportar a la dicha de su prima y la de Fujino. Cuando la castaña abrió el regalo, encontró un artilugio muy curioso ¿Era un silbato? La pieza de plata y oro se antojaba una reliquia, muy hermosa y trabajada por algún hábil artista, pero era de lo más poco practico del mundo. Aun así sonrió y agradeció a la joven el regalo. –Es... para que siempre pueda oírte, siempre que necesites a Natsuki... usa ese silbato y ella vendrá enseguida- Tras la breve explicación, Shizuru sintió el fuerte deseo de usarlo en el acto, pero se abstuvo con el ánimo de no poner en duda lo dicho por Nina. ¿Cómo lo estaría pasando Natsuki? Ella estaba terriblemente aburrida.

-Yo te voy a predecir el futuro- Se levantó de su silla una vivaracha Midori haciendo una voz de ultratumba, que mejoraras los efectos de emoción y suspenso a su regalo. La verdad es que no sabía que regalarle a la castaña, pero de algo tenía que servir que fuera adivina.

Todas se miraron emocionadas y los gritillos femeninos no tardaron en acudir, las luces fueron apagadas, una mesa, un candelabro y la pelirroja poso su esfera de las 'visiones' en la mesilla. Primero acomodó unas cartas marcadas en la mesa, las barajó y dio a escoger a la chica un total de nueve cartas... las mismas que fueron puestas en un orden especial, por la mano de Shizuru pero bajo las ordenes de Midori. Algunas sorbieron de sus copas mientras la pelirroja hacia una serie de ruidos, que según ella la conectaban con el mundo espiritual, un par de inciensos, todas reunidas y la adivina levantó la primera carta, un silencio de expectación llenó el espacio.

La adivina enarcó las cejas por un momento, aquello era mera casualidad... esa carta significaba descendencia en el futuro de Shizuru ¿Realmente fallaría el matrimonio en el plazo de un año y la chica desposaría a otro hombre para dar a luz? Sería lo único probable, pero ¡No podía augurar el fracaso la noche anterior a la boda! –Shizuru, gozará de una excelente salud en los años venideros- Afirmó tranquilamente y Mizue sonrió estrechando entre sus manos los hombros de su amada hija. -¡Que buena noticia!-

Midori aclaró su garganta y continuó mirando la otra carta... esa, era imposible... ¿La carta del amor verdadero? Entonces lo de los hijos sería ¿Un desliz? Tragó saliva, ahora como adornaría eso, ni modo, la verdad. –Existe una gran posibilidad de que... un momento, necesito... mmm- Levantó la siguiente carta, esperando alguna colaboración sobre sus adivinaciones. La carta de las confusiones y los malos entendidos, una carta muy peligrosa y temida en el argot de las adivinas. La de ojos verdes miró a una curiosa pero escéptica Shizuru. –Fujino-san debe tener cuidado con sus relaciones, realmente su matrimonio tiene grandes posibilidades pero... hay personas a su lado que no están de acuerdo e intervendrán para herir irremediablemente el lazo entre ella y Natsuki-chan-

¿Acaso la adivina le retaba? Nada que Shizuru Fujino se propusiese con vehemencia fracasaba, y aun si su boda no era un sueño hecho realidad, por su mano que no fracasaría. –La escucho... Sugiura-san- Kaede sonrió, no importaba lo que estuviese haciendo Midori, le gustaba las tornas que tomaban los hechos, esa mirada de reto... era algo muy propio de las mujeres Fujino y era algo para temer o para alabar... ello era mejor que nada.

Midori levantó dos cartas más, siendo ya descubiertas las cinco. –Algo que... esta por encima de nosotros interviene en las circunstancias del futuro y que deja las caras ocultas, alguien que se niega a relevar... más- En momentos como ese la pelirroja realmente parecía una adivina de verdad, lo que ella pensaba... es que nunca las cartas se mostraron con tanta claridad.

-Ara ¿Y eso significa?- Shizuru no quería mostrar interés en esas fanfarronadas, porque ciertamente la castaña no creía en el destino, simplemente suponía interesantes las historias de Midori y claro, eran menos aburridas que mirarse las caras y beber hasta que le diera sueño.

Midori obligó a Shizuru a extraer otra carta del mazo, algo poco habitual y Mizue la contempló extrañada, empero la carta volvía a ser incoherente, errónea, oculta. Repitió el proceso dos veces más y al final lo mismo pasó con las siguientes. Suspiró resignada, eran cartas marcadas ¡Era absurdo! Quería decir una linda historia pero todo la contradecía. Lo dijo sin más. -Que el corazón de la predicción no quiere ser revelado, porque sin importar cuantas veces tire las cartas, siempre emergerá una carta de velo oscuro... eso significa que hay una parte del destino que no esta definido todavía y que hace que las cartas del futuro no sean estables... el momento critico es el presente cercano, ese es el que lo define todo-

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?- Preguntó con curiosidad Mai, ella si que adoraba los servicios de Midori y no estaría demás pagar después por conocer su futuro.

La adivina respondió sin pestañeos, ni dudas. –Un año... eso es el presente cercano, con lo que pase a Shizuru durante este tiempo se definirán los años posteriores, su salud, su descendencia..."_el destino de todos"-_ Prefirió no decir más, lo vislumbrado, lo pensado en su mente bien parecería locura a los ojos de sus más solicitas clientas y era un lujo que no podía darse.

-No pretendo agraviar... pero esto es un timo- La voz aguda de la sirviente más leal a los Fujino se alzaba entre los susurros de las mujeres. La joven se cruzaba de brazos en un rincón oscuro y apartado de la fiesta, ella no tenía motivos para celebrar, aquello más le parecía una locura, una celebración fúnebre.

Midori frunció el ceño y levantó la vista. –Hay más cartas Margueritte-san- No se iba dejar difamar por esa mocosa peliverde. Levantó las restantes cuatro. ¿Por qué aquello parecía un rompecabezas? La carta de la pasión se tintaba tórrida, pero también estaba envuelta en la carta del amor verdadero, luego estaba la de las serpientes y en incluso ¡La calaca de la muerte! La pelirroja amplió sus pupilas sorprendida y atemorizada, tragó saliva discretamente antes de tomar un sorbo... un trago completo de su vino. Suspiró mirando a Shizuru, cuya mirada se delataba indiferente y sin embargo no apartaba la vista de ella. –Natsuki-chan... ella si tendrá complicaciones de salud, pero será una esposa que atienda a Shizuru con diligencia y cuidado, devota a ella... la pasión no será un problema, eso dicen las restantes cartas- Un tinte rojo acudía a las mejillas juveniles de las hermanas Fujino y Nina, Mizue miraba preocupada a Midori ¿Acaso sufriría alguna enfermedad la Duquesa? Pero Kaede, ella si que notaba los leves gestos angustiados de la adivina y eso no le gustaba ni un poco. El silencio se hizo tenso y espeso, algo le decía a Shizuru que debió salir con su prometida, quizás la fiesta de los chicos fuera más amena.

-Creo que haré un regalo extra a Shizuru, tal vez las visiones de mi esfera de cristal sean más claras, ¿alguna fecha que quiera vislumbrar la señorita?-

-Mañana sería buena idea, no todos los días alguien puede ver su boda con anticipación- Shizuru parecía más animada y tranquila, pues le había restado total importancia a las predicciones de la adivina, que después de todo era una farsante ¿O no? Siguió su juego y encontró más divertido continuar gozando de la imaginación de la mujer pelirroja.

Midori sonrió, podría dar una versión general de una boda y salir bien librada, con un cuento de hadas sería más que suficiente y en ello era una especialista. Pero cuando puso las manos sobre la esfera y mucho antes de encender la luz eléctrica dentro del cacharro de cristal, el artilugio comenzó a funcionar sin su autorización y las imágenes más intimas de dos cuerpos en el lecho nupcial emergieron a la vista de todos, con audio incluido.

-¡MIDORIIIIII!- Mizue cubrió los oídos de su querida Mai cuyos ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas, Kaede soltó una carcajada en toda regla, Shizuru desvío la mirada profundamente abochornada ¡Era el peor regalo de todos!, Tomoe quiso devolver el estomago, Nina... prestaba más interés del que quisiera intentando adivinar cual de las dos formas femeninas sería propiedad de su prima, las sirvientas ocuparon gritillos de protesta capaces de dejar sordo a quien fuese y Midori... ella tomó la esfera, la cubrió con su pañoleta del pelo, pero como los gemidos seguían oyéndose por todos lados, arrojó el artefacto al suelo y solo entonces se silenció. Fue así como las luces se encendieron, la pelirroja se miraba abochornada, con mechones rebeldes desperdigados por toda la cara tras haber usado el implemento para el cabello en el menester de ocultar los sucesos, estaba agitada y con mala cara.

Mizue soltó de su extraño agarre a la pelinaranja y una vez libre, Mai tuvo la ligera impresión de escuchar una voz, más bien el eco de una voz, la risa aniñada de alguien más, alguien se reía sin recato ¿Una broma tal vez? Ello era improbable sabiendo que solo ellas estaban en la sala y ninguna sería tan cruel... salvo Midori, que tenía un muy raro sentido del humor. Mientras las demás mujeres reclamaban a la pelirroja sus métodos, burdos, vulgares... pervertidos. Los ojos lila vagaron por la extensa sala, buscando la fuente de aquella risas que solo ella parecía escuchar, nadie reía y su hermana se marchaba sin una despedida, la entendía muy bien. Jajajaja... de nuevo esa risa, alguien se partía de la risa y era ya en verdad molesto. Entonces le parecía ver unos luceros negros en una cara morena, una jovencita de salvaje cabellera negra, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, se reía sin reparo y sujetando su vientre. Mai quiso atraer la mirada de la madre, para ayudarse en la ardua labor de increpar a aquella desconocida, pero al volverse una nada quedaba en la ventana abierta, cuya ventisca helada a nadie preocupaba... todas estaban acaloradas por los recientes hechos y sin embargo ella juraría haber visto a esa 'niña' en aquel lugar.

Shizuru se puso de pie y caminó lejos de la vista de todos, con una cara de indignación tal que no había nadie en su sano juicio la detuviese, caminó durante al menos veinte minutos por los extensos pasillos, hasta detenerse y notar muy a su pesar que... estaba frente a la habitación vacía de su prometida. ¿Por qué se traicionaba de esa manera? Logró atisbar en las imágenes de la esfera el rostro de sus fantasías más intimas y secretamente su cuerpo había reaccionado, estaba completamente avergonzada... no pudo evitar sujetarse el pecho con la intención de apagar los acelerados pálpitos de su corazón.

-¿Ojou-sama?- La tímida voz de Tomoe intervino en su penoso momento de charla introspectiva. Solo Tomoe había tenido el valor de seguirla, si fuera preciso consolaría la pena bochornosa de su joven ama. Sin embargo la mirada que le dirigió el objeto de sus adoraciones le heló los huesos. ¿Era lujuria lo que contemplaba? Pestañeó y al volver a verla, la serena mirada de siempre estaba alojada en la bella faz de Shizuru.

-Le escuchó Margueritte-san- Musitó con su calmada expresión de siempre, volvía a ser dueña de si misma, una Fujino de abolengo.

-Yo... yo no pude darle su obsequio- Tomoe pudo por un momento estrechando entre sus manos una caja adecuadamente decorada con tonos violetas.

Shizuru frunció el ceño una milésima de segundo, pero ello no pudo verlo Tomoe tras el velo de la oscuridad disminuida por la redonda luna, casi en el cenit del cielo. –Me honra Margueritte-san... no quería incordiar con algo así, dado que conozco lo modesto de su forma de vida, sería egoísta- La castaña sabía que ella de todos modos le daría el presente, pero debía mostrar preocupación, después de todo, la chica había sido leal a su familia desde la más tierna infancia.

-De ninguna manera Ojou-sama- Musitó la peliverde con un brillo esperanzado en sus ojos turquesa. –Mi obsequio es para su seguridad...-

-¿Mi seguridad?- Aquello si que atrajo la atención de Shizuru.

Tomoe se ocupó en llenarse del valor suficiente para hablar, lo que trataría después de todo era un tema muy delicado, que todos, ciegos de vista y corazón había preferido obviar ¡Pero ella no! ¡Haría todo por su ama! Así que procuró usar un tono delicado para hacer un preámbulo adecuado a su presente. -Yo... yo he visto el horror en sus ojos "_amados"_... esa mujer realmente podría herirla y eso sería insoportablemente doloroso para... "_mí"_... su familia-

Shizuru miró sorprendida a la chica, temió que se refiriera exactamente a... los accesorios corporales de Natsuki, esa terrible imagen todavía la atormentaba en sus memorias, pero así fue. –Esa... esa bestia se ha mostrado horripilante en su presencia y temo, temería profundamente por su bienestar cuando... cuando la luna llena de mañana este en el cielo... y la noche de bodas...- El sonrojó inundaba las mejillas de Tomoe.

-¡Basta!- No quería escuchar eso... pasaba del deseo al estupor, Natsuki no era su fantasía soñada pero algo le decía que era incapaz de lastimarla.

Pese a la negación de su ama, la peliverde no quiso callar, por primera ocasión no acató los deseos de su adorada ojirubí. -¡Quiso atacarla! ¡Yo quería defenderla! Hubiera sido tarde mi llegada... si su mirada no le hubiera persuadido... pero ella no puede controlarse, sus enojos son peligrosos Ojou-sama... fatales si usted esta cerca-

Los iris rubí miraron asustados la puerta, el cuarto que la siguiente noche compartiría junto a Natsuki. No sabía ya en que creer, salvo aquello que vieron sus ojos esa noche funesta en Tsu... las falsas imágenes de Midori, una maestra del engaño solo eran una estúpida esperanza a la que aferrarse. Los hechos eran claros, las manos de Natsuki le harían daño al menor roce de sus garfas y se estremeció al imaginar las heridas en su piel. Tomoe comprendió ante la estupefacción de su ama que ese era el momento perfecto para revelar su regalo. Retiró la envoltura, la funda, dejo caer la caja y el sonido atrajo la atención de Shizuru, el brillo mortecino de un filo gélido fue contemplado por sus rubí espantados. –¿Una daga?-

Tomoe asintió, estrechando en sus manos la empuñadura del arma. –Shizuru-sama debe... defenderse si es preciso-

-¿Ha perdido el juicio? ¿Me insinúa matar a Natsuki?- La idea de manchar las sabanas con su sangre le revolvía el estomago, pero a la par las garfas de la pelinegra en su piel, torturaban a su instinto de auto preservación.

Tomoe hizo un ademán de silencio con sus dedos, enfundó la daga, se las ingenió para abrir la puerta del cuarto de Natsuki ante una abrumada Shizuru que no cabía en su asombro. Con sigilo la peliverde depositó la daga convenientemente debajo de la almohada, tras la tarea bien realizada salió del cuarto y volvió a ponerse de pie frente a su adorada patrona. La incapacidad de la castaña para detenerla había delatado su más secreto temor y es que a ella, le aterraba el monstruo en que podía convertirse Natsuki.

-No milady... si usted osara rechazarle podría pasar lo peor... por favor no rechace esta medida de seguridad- Que convincente manera de hablar, que voz profunda y suave rozaba con el aliento de Tomoe, en el oído de la castaña... que cruel semilla de duda sembraba en ella.

Cavilaba, y era probable. ¿Si se negara a yacer con ella perdería el control otra vez? ¿Era eso posible? Conocía por su mirada que la pelinegra guardaba para sí, sus deseos en el silencio de sus finos labios, pero... una vez casadas no tendría razones para contenerse en su presencia. La castaña se obligó a preservar la calma, aunque las piernas le temblaran ante sus atemorizantes imaginaciones, miró con reproche a la mujer frente a ella. –Si Tomoe vuelve a hacer semejantes insinuaciones... desistiré de sus servicios y será devuelta a la casa de mi padre, así que le sugiero recordar su lugar en mi presencia o la posición de mi prometida ¿Esta claro?- Confusa, molesta y abrumada, la castaña se apartó del lugar con dirección de su cuarto, una vez más. –Ara, ¿Y donde esta mi Durhan?-

El tono de reproche con el que le hablaba su diosa terrenal le hirió a profundidad, pero silenciosa guardo una sonrisa en la oscuridad. Su ojou-sama no había retirado la daga del lecho nupcial, aun quedaba la esperanza de que usara el arma... y para ello necesitaba muy poco, un error por pequeño que fuese y la bestia moriría a manos de la bella, la graciosa amatista de Tsu. Muy satisfecha con la tarea, tomo rumbos diferentes y era preciso dar noticia de sus avances el señor al que servía, Satoru estaría más que complacido.

-Esta chiquilla, es de cuidado- La voz semi infantil de la presencia antes vista en la sala y ahora oculta en el pasillo, pronto se disipó como el eco, a la par que se desvanecía la forma etérea, se hizo la soledad en el lugar para no dejar rastro alguno de su oportuna mirada vigilante. La diosa contemplaba las circunstancias sobre las que los hilos del destino eran tejidos, pero poco o nada podía intervenir. Once... once bestias había tenido Fukka en el pasado y aquella sobre la que guardaba esperanzas, tenía más complicaciones que todos sus antecesores, la doceava bestia debía romper la maldición o un terrible mal sería desatado sobre el mundo... y comenzaba a dudar que pudiera lograrlo.

.

.

.

En el poblado de Fukka el bullicio de los bares en una zona poco recomendable para los caballeros decentes, una muy cohibida Natsuki seguía con paso lento a sus antiguos compañeros de labores. El poblado estaba de carnaval y las alegorías a las deidades abundaban en sin número de mascaras, demonios y seres sobrenaturales, por primera vez la pelinegra no se sentía fuera de lugar en su propia tierra, ya que la suya con forma de lobo, a nadie contrariaba, ni delataba la casta de su familia.

-¡Aquí es!- Musitó Tate de lo más contento, y todos se animaron rápidamente.

-¡Una casa de citas! ¿Estas loco? Shizuru me mataría- Natsuki miraba con los ojos agrandados, aun bajo el antifaz, el imponente y colorido edificio que se plantaba frente a ella, con puertas vino tinto, un letrero sugerente y un par de doncellas, no tan doncellas guiñándole un ojo.

-Deja esos pensamientos locos para la noche de bodas Kruger...- Tate posó la mano sobre el de más baja estatura, sobre la mascara y le ayudó a girar un poco la cabeza, ellos iban pero para el bar contiguo al solicito edificio. Un suspiro aliviado escapó de los labios de Natsuki, aunque los demás soltaron una carcajada profunda.

-Natsuki me ha decepcionado- Musitó un lacrimoso Takeda, que entregaba un par de monedas de cobre a Yamada. –La inocencia de este joven es...- Iba a explicarse el de la coleta de caballo pero...

-¡Bakaaaaaaaa!- Increpó una enojada Natsuki al notar que habían apostado por su vergüenza y confusión, frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos. Los demás debieron empujarla dentro del bar y allí con un par de copas hacerle olvidar el incidente.

No es que la pelinegra de noble cuna se divirtiese demasiado, los demás hacían bromas a su costa y ella no podía apartar sus pensamientos de la mujer que desposaría el siguiente día. Tomaba del licor fingiendo alegría, pero algo muy remotamente interno le angustiaba... ella no sabía como dar placer a una mujer ¿Qué hacer en su noche de bodas? ¡Casi muere con un beso! La chica negó con la cabeza avergonzada por sus pensamientos, tenía a su suerte la bondad de la luna llena esa noche, de modo que no por sus garras heriría a la chica, ¿Pero y si ella no quería? El más tierno y angustiado mohín nació de sus labios, la lobuna reposó la cabeza en la mesa, con las manos sobre la parte trasera de su máscara.

-Heeeee... Kuguita esta pensativo- Intervino Sainoyi que ya había vaciado una botella de Sake como si aquello fuera agua. -¿Al fin le acosan los nervios prenupciales?-

-Déjalo en paz hombre... ¿Algo inquieta a Natsuki?- Sakomizu miraba con afecto casi paterno al 'muchacho'. Acarició su hombro y le animo a levantarse. -¿Le ha hecho daño el licor?- Quizás era demasiado joven para las juergas a las que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

Natsuki negó con la cabeza. Pero Takeda se le quedó mirando con un dejo de preocupación. -¿Algo le angustia mi Lord?-

¿Por qué rayos ese moreno le miraba de esa manera? Era de lo más incomodo para ella tener esos verdes ojos mirándola con semejante intensidad, pero también le sorprendía la rápida lectura del joven. –Lo van a cohibir...- Tate se acaricio la barbilla, notaba el sonrojo en las mejillas de su joven patrón y muy pronto una idea olvidada en el pasado distante de Tsu, le vino a la cabeza. -Kruger no ha conocido mujer ¿No es así?-

-¡Yuichiii!- Reclamaron los demás, esas cosas no estaba para ser dichas... aunque por las caras de Natsuki y el rojo de sus orejas, todos llegaron a la evidente conclusión... El Duque era virgen.

Sakomizu tosió escandalosamente para cortar el silencio que se hizo. -Creo que el joven Kruger esta angustiado por su desempeño con la señorita- El argodescendiente de las desérticas tierras del sur, agradeció profundamente la oscuridad de su piel para ocultar su sonrojo. –Es preciso que demos una instrucción precisa... nadie querría que un momento como aquel, se vea estropeado-

Todos los hombres cruzaron sus brazos entre ellos haciendo una pequeña rotonda, muy similar a la de los grupos deportivos para encubrir sus voces del escandalo del lugar y Natsuki se vio con las caras de sus compañeros en todas direcciones, no había a donde escapar. Yamada carraspeó su garganta antes de afinar sus posibles consejos y todos aguardaron silenciosamente por sus sabias palabras. –Los besos son importantes...- El grupo asintió mudamente mientras Natsuki pensaba... "_Estoy muerta". _–Las caricias deben ser muy cuidadosas Kruger-sama, ella es como una flor delicada... debe rosarla con tanta sutileza como el arco a las cuerdas del violín- Mencionó con voz ronca y suave, el hombre de aspecto Yakuza recordaba haberle oído tocar el violín al joven, así que era un consejo que el chico pudiera entender y en efecto Natsuki hizo un ohhh... en otras circunstancias, seguramente golpearía al que hiciera esas insinuaciones, pero notaba el gesto solidario de los demás y ello le contenía de muchas maneras. Tate y Masashi en cambio, miraron asombrados al interlocutor, no se esperaban semejante perlas de consejos.

-Pero no debe parecer sosos mi lord... la pasión es indispensable- Afirmaba Yuichi con seguridad y Natsuki estaba lamentando no haber traído nada con lo que tomar nota, rogaba no olvidar los consejos de sus amigos.

-Oye tú... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Takeda no recordaba haberle visto alguna novia a su amigo y necesitaba alejar de su mente, la idea del guapo duque en el lecho con su futura esposa. El rojizo en las mejillas del chico así como el desvío de miradas, pero... solo una chica, solo por una delataba devoción alguna. –¡Shihooooooo! Te voy a matar desvergonzado- Forcejeaba el moreno con ansias asesinas, pero bien que le tenían extendidos y amarrados los brazos en aquella cadeneta humana.

-A callar...- Intervino Sakomizu imponiendo el orden. –Natsuki... la virtud de una doncella es lo más preciado cuanto posee, su recuerdo de aquel sublime momento debe ser... inolvidable y divino, así que procura mucha delicadeza en el momento del clímax-

La pelinegra no le entendió muy bien, ser refería a... –Que no le hagas muy duro Kuga- Informó Takeda exasperado por las caras de su querido patrón, pareciera que le faltara la malicia masculina o fuera muy delicado... oh, pero como le encantaba eso del pelinegro.

Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron desmesuradamente. –¡Basta!- La pelinegra no soportaba más aquellas insinuaciones, deshizo la rotonda humana y se puso de pie dispuesta a salir del bar. Pero un par de chicos muy conocidos entraron por las puertas y levantaron la mano en señal de saludo. -"_Esta escases de suerte no tiene nombre"_- Se dijo a si misma antes de sentir como los otros dos, la enganchaban de los brazos con el afán de retornarle a la silla que momentos atrás abandonara.

-Si Kuga vuelve a hacer eso, me veré en la penosa situación de amarrarlo a la silla- El grupo miro con sorpresa al recién llegado, no era otro que Takumi y ese era el tono decidido de los Fujino, Natsuki no escaparía de allí, de eso se ocupaban todos. Al fin que la sorpresa de la noche aun no había llegado...

Volvieron las bromas subidas de tono, las copas y los decires en la mesa, Akira que había ido a recoger al joven Fujino, miraba a los demás departir, sus ojos rolaban entre el muchacho castaño y su ama, que evidentemente estaba aun sonrojada por hechos desconocidos. La tensión incrementaba, entre las silenciosas expresiones de Natsuki y la morena de ojos negros, estaba muy claro que Takumi sabía del genero femenino de la Duquesa, no así los antiguos jornaleros de Tsu... en cualquier momento la verdad sería develada, una indiscreción por pequeña que fuera y estarían en serios problemas, más Akira que Natsuki. La Okuzaki no deseaba bajo ninguna circunstancia ver develado su secreto, sentía esa atracción terrible por el castaño e incluso se sabia correspondida a pesar de sus indumentarias varoniles... pero ella no podía... ¿He? ¿Eso era música?

Todas las miradas se posaron en la puerta del bar, forasteros e hijos nacidos en Fukka centraron su atención en el peculiar grupo de mujeres, hermosas, sensuales... que con el sonido de las cuerdas y el pequeño piano al fondo del lugar, se animaban en los movimientos más sugerentes. Las copas cayeron de las manos, a la par que algunas mandíbulas y los vulgares silbidos incrementaron en volumen, cuando una, la más deseada de todas ellas ingresó al espacio con caminar sinuoso pero delicado. Natsuki no se percató de la situación, ella realmente no vio venir las oscuras intensiones de sus amigos cuando accedió a venir con ellos. Solo pudo hacerse una idea de aquello, cuando una mano muy cuidada cubrió sus ojos con un paño, uno muy oscuro. Tate sostuvo las manos de la pelinegra y Sainoyi le susurró al oído, sujetando firmemente sus hombros para que la duquesa permaneciese sobre la silla. -Aquí esta tu regalo de bodas-

Natsuki forcejeaba en su silla, pero pronto cada vello de su piel se erizo al sentir un pie... si, un pie desnudo en la pequeña abertura entre sus muslos y la silla. Luego un aliento, claramente femenino que tenía un dejo dulzón. -Nyaa- Con la voz mas sexy jamás escuchada, el aliento tibio le golpeó la oreja y se quedó completamente paralizada. Le quitaron el paño, la música resonó con más estrépito en el sitio y tras un par de pestañeos, pudo atisbar el lascivo verde que le miraba muy de cerca. -¿Así que tu eres 'el' festejado?- Con esa voz de arrullo sugerente, Natsuki tragó saliva como mejor pudo. Los gritos y las chiflas masculinas no tardaron en hacerse por encima de la música, pero la exótica joven de cortos cabellos rojos, posó su dedo muy lentamente en sus labios y como si de una orden se tratara, la marabunta de hombres, aguantó la respiración para no dejar salir el alma por la boca.

Los tambores resonaron en las manos de varias de las chicas que la acompañaban, vestidas de un modo tan similar, enfundadas yacían en atuendos arabescos y telas ligeramente translúcidas. Una flauta encabezó el ritmo rápido y cadencioso, las cuerdas se le unieron, finalmente el piano completo la melodía. Natsuki observó como sus compañeros la apartaban de la dama, lo agradeció silenciosamente, pero más pronto debió callarse sus buenos deseos, por Sainoyi y Yuichi la movían con silla y todo hacia el centro del bar con el animo de dar espacio a la bailarina.

Las delicadas curvas de la cintura de la joven comenzaron a moverse con cuidado, en un lento movimiento que a muchos recordaba momentos más tórridos, pero no había voces ni palabras, nadie quería perderse el baile de la gloriosa Julieth, como era el nombre artístico de la chica. Natsuki no sabía que hacer, sus compañeros la tenía bien sujeta y mirar a Takumi para que la auxiliara era una perdida de tiempo, ¡Su cuñado! No hacía más que mirar de reojo a su servil, era como si la bailarina no estuviera en la sala en primer lugar y por descarte ella tampoco. Sí volvía la vista al frente, era imposible eludir el maraquero sonido de un par de chaquiras en el bordado del sostén de la pelirroja, esas que se estremecían como todos cuando su cadera se desviaba en lo que parecían imposibles posiciones. Sí bajaba la vista al suelo, contemplaba de lleno las tersas y definidas piernas tras los velos translúcidos, que se movían cada vez más cerca de su asiento, esos muslos expuestos en medio de esa danza del vientre que por alguna razón comenzaba a afectarla.

Nada le quitaba la sensación de ser asechada a Natsuki, no podía ver otra cosa que a la felina dama moverse provocativa frente a ella, bien sujeto le tenía el casco Yuichi para la tarea. Muy pronto olvidó que tenía las manos libres, más rápido supo de ellas cuando Julieth, las tomó y las puso sobre sus caderas ¡Prácticamente la tenía sentada en las piernas! Hay de ella si osara soltarla, se caería con muy poco glamour del cómodo asiento, Julieth hacia un arco tirando hacia atrás su cuerpo, de manera tal que una tragedia aconteciera si sus manos no la sujetaran con firmeza y dando unas vistas formidables de su vientre, así como de las montañas en el horizonte que eran sus pechos.

La pelinegra sabía muy bien, lo que era el rencor de Julieth, ¿Cómo era que no la había golpeado por tener que bailarle así? ¡Ella la odiaba! En efecto era uno de los misterios de la vida, esa mirada verde claro que la recordaba, aunque rogaba no ser recordada por ella. Había pasados años sin verse y que vueltas daba la vida, el destino... porque mira la forma de reencontrarse, nunca pensó que se hiciera bailarina exótica.

Fue alejada de sus pensamientos a empujones, si, literalmente empujada de la silla para yacer de pie, junto a la danzante mujer, esperaban que bailaran, pero tropezo y enredó sus brazos en la cintura de la pelirroja, por puro reflejo anti-caída. Las dos verdes miradas se encontraron muy cerca, demasiado cerca... Los felinos ojos se ensancharon sorprendidos y un empujón de proporciones mayúsculas mandó a Natsuki sobre la silla, cayó sentada, el asiento se inclinó y ninguno reaccionó para atraparla. La pelinegra resintió el golpe a través del espaldar de aquella silla, que ahora ornaba el suelo de aquel bar tan poco recomendable. Los silbidos volvieron a exaltarse, ante el salvajismo que aparentemente pertenecía al número de la bailarina, incendiaba los ánimos y los brindis de la multitud.

-Levántenlo- Ordenó de pronto la pelirroja y se detuvo por un instante el sugestivo movimiento de sus caderas.

Temerosos de ser linchados por la interrupción, Tate y Sainoyi obedecen, una confusa Natsuki vuelve a toparse con esos ojos felinos incendiados de enojo. La mujer desliza una mano sobre la camisa de la chica, desde su vientre hasta su pecho, como bien podría hacerlo con cualquier hombre, pero ella si que conocía ese secreto, con una leve inclinación y retomando el movimiento de sus caderas, a modo de distracción, acerca su boca a la oreja de la pelinegra. -¿Qué hace semejante aristócrata en los bajos fondos de Fukka?- Le mordió el lóbulo y Natsuki se tragó un gemido, apretando los labios. –Podría pegarse la peste a su real majestad- Musitó con desdén, acercó su boca ante la expectación de todos que suplicaban la ocurrencia de un beso. La felina les satisfizo jalando su contemplaciones la camisa de Natsuki, pegó sus labios a los de ella, los las pupilas lobunas se abrieron abrumadas, pero ella pronto la empujó y esta vez sus compañeros la atraparon. La vio apartarse y brindar un danza aun más energética que las anteriores, el festín visual se lo daban todos menos ella... que miraba con amargura a la chica, detestaba lo que veía. ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Era realmente necesario humillarla con un beso? Absolutamente no, desvió la mirada sobre la espalda descubierta, ahora a quien se le pegaba como lapa resultaba ser su sirviente, ¡Era un desprecio público! Para un buen observador.

-Nao...- Susurró inaudiblemente, antes de retirar a empujones a sus opresores, lo cierto es que muy su festejo, pero nadie notó que saliera de la taberna, mucho menos que tomara rumbos del bosque, o que una luz intensa partiera la noche en dos. No quería volver ahí, no quería volver a saber nada de esa mujer, que tanta tristeza le había causado. El aullido de lobo fue oído en los alrededores, pero pasaba a segundo plano en medio de las comparsas y los murmullos ebrios de la muchedumbre.

-A..kira- Takumi observaba en plena tensión la escena, la bailarina literalmente le restregaba sus atributos al pasmado pelinegro, estaba sonrojado a más no poder y mucho sentía que le estaba afectando demasiado la situación. –¿He?- Respingó Akira al sentir las manos de Nao en su cintura y aquella fue la gota que rebosó el vaso para el de ojos grises, se dio la media vuelta nada más contemplar los ojos lascivos de la pelirroja sobre el cuello de piel canela ¡No se quedaría a verlo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser él quien recorriese su cuello? Takumi abrió los ojos espantado, acababa de imaginar sus labios en el grácil cuello de aquel, que fuera hombre como él. Tenía que irse ¡Pero ya!

-¡Akira es el hombreeee!- Vitoreaba Sainoyi preso de una borrachera épica, mientras apoyaba el brazo en un incomodo Takeda, esa plaga de pelo cobrizo que era su compañero de labores, lo tenía bien amarrado impidiendo salir tras Kuga, a quien se le vio seriamente afectado al salir del bar. –Suéltameeee imbécil- Un buen puñetazo mandó a dormir al chico y el moreno se apresuró a salir del bar, pero ni rastro de su amado amigo. -¡Rayos! Me hubiera gustado consolarlo- Takeda se lamentaba mirando el cielo, cuando sintió alguien atropellarlo por la espalda, se fue de narices y emitieron un quejido que no se oía de los más varonil.

-¿Fujino-san?- Musitó Masashi al reconocer la voz adolorida del otro que tenía sobre él, a sus espaldas y en una postura de lo más comprometedora. -¡Fujino!- Pero el otro no podía escucharlo, se contemplaban las espirales en los ojos grises del orgullo de Satoru. Incluso sentía esa... cosa se él ¡En las posaderas! El problema es que el delgado chico no se movía, tenia los brazos extendidos sobre la suave y plancha anatomía de Takeda. Quizás la ola del frío fuera del establecimiento lo había afectado demás, aunque hubiese tomado tan poco sake y puede que otro poco el golpe contra la pared que era la espalda del de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué diablos?- La voz, severa y molesta, con un dejo agudo que sospechaba femenino, espantó por entero al moreno. – Baka... ¡Bakaaaaa!- Gritó con enojo y una pisca de dolor aquella voz, ahora totalmente de mujer.

-Nooo... Akira-sannnn ¡No es lo que pareceeee!- Refutó Masashi, pero solo pudo ver las botas marrón que se alejaban para dar vuelta en la esquina de la callejuela, que pisadas tan fuertes eran aquellas. -¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!- Golpeaba la cabeza contra la tierra, esperando que una brecha se abra y se lo trague si es posible, se había lastimado la pierna y no podía moverse con el peso extra, Takumi no tenía cara de despertar y los chicos... oh, que miedo sentía de imaginar las bromas que le harían por ello. Bueno... Ellos, tardaron media hora más en salir, la multitud estaba muy entretenida con la agraciada Julieth Nao-san.

Fukka… de Fukka escuchó de su querido abuelo, que hacía algunos siglos era un lugar altamente turístico, que sus moradores vivían cómodamente, era fácil hacer dinero entonces… desde el más humilde hasta el más poderoso contaba con el placer de unas termas, Fukka era la cola costera más importante de Windbloom, muy rica culturalmente por su sin fin de festivales, así como rituales, era una tierra fértil en la que sus habitantes moraban cerca del volcán, aquel que aportaba ricos nutrientes a las planicies que colindaban con las cercanías de Artai, Cartella y de camino a la urbe de la capital de Windbloom… pero, seguramente de aquel cuento fantasioso que contaba su abuelo, poco ya quedaba, Fukka se antojaba desértico y solitario cuando viajó en el caballo de Natsuki, justo antes de caer en el sopor del sueño.


	13. Ósculo

_**Saludos queridos lectores, ya queremos pues empate con el foro por lo que al fin hemos llegado al mismo nivel con el siguiente capitulo, que como todos lo esperaban es la boda y bueno ya ustedes leerán como es la movida. Esperando que les guste de nuevo me disculpo realmente por carecer del precioso tiempo para comentar, aunque si he notado pues puntos en común sus opiniones, como podrán notar lo de la bola de cristal no tuvo desperdicio yo me reí escribiéndolo y espero pues que ustedes también pudieran. Créanme otra cosa a nadie le cae mas mal Tomoe que a mí, pero lamentablemente sin villanos no hay historia, aunque a modo de consuelo les digo... esa vieja las paga porque las paga XD Por otra parte se requiere un poco de paciencia se que todos queremos ver que pasa en la noche de bodas, pero ya llegará y para quien me pregunto que va a pasar entre Takumi y Akira, de antemano les digo que el capitulo 14 tiene un contenido interesante al respecto que espero en su momentos les guste... sin mas charlatanería de mi parte les dejo con el capitulo que espero y reitero sea de su agrado y me permita saber que piensan al respecto a través de sus muy valorados comentarios.**_

_**Danza Entre lobos**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Ósculo**_

En el profundo silencio de su habitación, en el submundo de un altar marino, con esculturas blancas de sus antepasados adornando el suelo de granito y el cálido vapor encerrado por las piedras volcánicas, pero ligeramente liberado por los conductos de ventilación, allí aguardaba ella por el momento sempiterno que conduciría su destino. Su cuerpo se sumergía en las aguas sagradas, calidas y vaporosas que entibiaban el frío invernal y limpiaban su cuerpo, incluso su espíritu.

De las aguas emergió la lobuna criatura, que bajo el influjo de aquella magia lumínica, lucía al fin su apariencia más humana, sus cabellos fueron tirados de adelante hacia atrás, por el movimiento salvaje de su cabeza, para que la melena no pudiera esconder su rostro, sus delineadas cejas, su respingada nariz o la esmeralda de una mirada brillante, en el marco de las finas pero andróginas facciones. La figura prodigiosa de Natsuki nacía del agua translucida, en su piel al desnudo se deslizaban las perladas gotas, algunas viajaban desde su rostro hasta su barbilla y de allí caían a la inmensidad de las no tan secretas termas.

Unos curiosos ojos escarlata le contemplaban en silencio, mirando por primera vez la amplia y firme espalda que una melena cobaltina apenas cubría, detrás de las hebras azulinas se dibujaba una enredadera de rosas blancas, unas florecidas, tan hermosas y vitales, que casi parecieran haber sido plantadas en la piel, lejos estaba de imaginarse que aquel fuera un tatuaje, porque juraría por lo más sagrado que las miraba alimentarse del agua y deslizarse suavemente sus pétalos ante las pequeñas corrientes de aire tibio en las termas... observó más de lo permitido en silencio, el marco de una cintura de guitarra y unas caderas que invitaban a los más delirantes momentos, el resto de la deseada anatomía se distorsionaba entre las hondas y el movimiento del cristal liquido. Se sabía intrusa, le acosaba culposa su consciencia, pero era mejor y por una vez hacer caso omiso de ella, cuan dichosos fuesen los dedos que tocaran los secretos de aquella mujer, su deseada Natsuki... quien dijese bestia de ella, era un perfecto mentiroso y por su nombre y su honor, le haría pagar la ignominia. "Nadie puede ver su corazón" Se lamentó volviendo a posar la vista sobre las marcas en sus muñecas y sus brazos, allí donde ya no reposaban los metales encantados, al menos no por ese día de doble luna llena... El día de la boda de la Bestia de Fukka, la diosa se preciaba en obsequiar un poco más de tiempo a la dichosa pareja.

Notaba con aun más fuerza lo inapropiado del momento, pero que poco importaba aquello cuando la miraba por entero desnuda, su aliento escapaba de sus labios delatores y algunas gotas de sudor bajaron por el cuello nacarado, a la par que tragaba saliva, acomodó el cuello de su vestido, donde las traicioneras perlas de sudor se perdían, absorbidas por la tela. Sabía que su idilio concluiría, aun más que ese momento sería corto para la memoria de quien observaba, pero eterno a sus recuerdos. ¿Sobrevendría un castigo por lo que contemplaba el fuego de sus ojos? Que inapropiados pensamientos atacaban a su mente en su presencia, pero la gloria de aquella contemplación valía todo precio todo castigo.

-Nat...suki- Que tímida forma de llamarla mientras estrecha en sus largos dedos una toalla.

La aludida la sabía a su lado desde que entró en el lugar sagrado, se supo observada pero no hallaba su mente el que pudiera ser grato de su aspecto ante aquellos ojos rojizos, volvió la vista atrás dando una vista clara de su rostro y su observadora contuvo el aliento. -¿Qué deseas de mí?- Ante la pequeña estupefacción de aquella dama volvió a ocultar su rostro en las sombras de su melena.

_-"Todo"_- Pero rauda se negó a toda posibilidad, aun si deseara tocarla con sus manos y constatar que aquella fuera real, debió guardar los modos. –Ayudar a mi querida prima, hoy le haremos lucir hermosa- Nina se volvió a ver a la tercera persona que descendía por las escaleras de caracol desde la alcoba. -¿Verdad abuela?-

La anciana de melena blanca asintió. –Sal ya del agua muchacha... o te pondrás como una uva pasa, no es bueno que mi querida nieta se aparezca en su boda con más arrugas que yo-

-Obachan... no sabes cuantas damas desearían llegar a su edad preservándose tan bellas- Musitó una sonriente Natsuki antes de obedecerla, recibió la toalla de las manos temblorosas de Nina y cubrió su cuerpo.

-Aduladora- Refutó la anciana mirando con ternura a las pelinegras, por las dos se preservaba aun viva, mas esas cosas no deben ser dichas un día lleno de bendiciones. Los ojos esmeralda de la abuela observaron a las dos jovencitas, notaba la tímida mirada de Nina puesta en el suelo, con ese dejo de culpa. Sanae no era tonta y conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de la menor, así como también la forma ignorante en que Natsuki adoraba a su pequeña prima, una hermana, era a todo cuanto podía aspirar la de ojos sangría. _–"Si la hubieras amado... oh Natsuki, ya serías libre de la maldición... pero la diosa tiene un terrible sentido del humor."_- Invitó con las manos a ambas mujeres a tomar las suyas, en cuanto sus dedos cansados sujetaron las manos de las dos, levantó sus talones del suelo para dar un beso a cada frente. Las amaría por igual todo lo que restase de su vida y a unas cortas horas del matrimonio de su Natsuki, la anciana sabía que desde el mundo de los espíritus, su Saeko les contemplaba con una sonrisa. –A ponerte hermosa mi niña, Fujino-san... quedará extasiada cuando te vea- Afirmó convencida Sanae con una sonrisa en su faz.

-No tardará en reaccionar ante los encantos de Natsuki, así que vayamos pronto...- Animó Nina, guardando para si la cruel envidia que sentía por la castaña de Tsu, aun rogaba a las deidades que esa mujer vislumbrara el corazón de la bestia, que esa en la que todos tenían puestas sus esperanzas, realmente mereciese tantos esmeros.

Transcurrió una hora, entre los cuidados de las dos mujeres, con aceites aromáticos que causarían gusto al olfato de la futura esposa de Natsuki, el trabajo de las uñas que fueron reducidas en tamaño y cuidadas con bases suavizantes. Una selección exclusiva de la lencería, realmente Natsuki podría lucir arrebatadora bajo las ropas varoniles que su padre le había seleccionado, a fin de cuentas era una dama y bajo la cascara de masculinidad que habría llevado toda una vida, resultaba necesario delatar sus secretos de mujer. Después vinieron las medias, los pantalones blancos y perlados, la camisa de seda blanca, el chaleco a juego con el pantalón y el gran saco que era ceremonial a todos los hijos de la familia Kruger, en la blanca prenda había sido tejido el lobo con hilos de plata, así como adornos de intrincadas líneas en las mangas del saco. Finalmente fueron puestas las botas metálicas, los brazales y el cinturón zafirino que usaba siempre. Sanae contempló al par, Nina le acomodaba el corbatín en el cuello a su prima y lo hacía como la diligente esposa que sería, pero del capitán Wong.

Queriendo interrumpir el momento, para no agravar el sufrimiento de la menor, se acercó a Natsuki, peino sus cabellos y posó una pinza con la forma de un relámpago para evitar que los mechones negros le cubrieran la cara. –Estas hermosa mi pequeña niña- Acarició la melena con ternura infinita. –Si tu madre te viera, estaría más que dichosa-

-Sin embargo... aun falta- Nina intervino poniendo algo de polvo en el rostro de Natsuki, e invitándole a morder las fresas para enrojecer otro poco sus labios. Mas la mano enguantada de la pelinegra le detuvo.

-No hace falta... como siempre, debo esconder mi rostro en la máscara- La fina faz se comprimía en una mueca de fastidio y molestia.

-Desentona con su indumentaria- Se escuchó una cuarta voz en la habitación, las mujeres se volvieron en dirección de la cama.

Allí estaba de nuevo la niña sentada en posición de flor de loto, una joven morena de largas trenzas deteniendo sus rebeldes cabellos, una cara que pese a ser alargada, aun guardaba un deje infantil, unos ojos dorados como el oro pero brillantes. La jovencita se puso de pie con prontitud, era surreal que no sintiese frío en esas fachas, tan solo ostentaba una banda negra en el pecho, que se anudaba en su cuello, y era sostenida por un par de amarras de oro que daban hasta la espalda, donde la funda de una arcana espada relucía. La prenda que hacia las veces de top dejaba al descubierto su vientre, en el que un cinturón metálico ocupaba dos amarras cruzadas por una hebilla dorada, sus pantalones también negros se ajustaban a sus piernas hasta un par de botas también de metal. La joven mujer, lucía las mismas joyas que Natsuki en sus muñecas y brazos, así como guantes negros en sus manos.

-Mikoto- Gruñó por lo bajo una Natsuki parca e indiferente.

-Sea bienvenida... su excelentísima divinidad- Respondieron a coro las otras dos, mientras ejecutaban una venía digna de una Diosa.

Mikoto no les prestó demasiada atención, simplemente se acercó a Natsuki y depositó en sus manos una máscara blanca, era de porcelana, delgada y tenía la forma exacta de su rostro, salvo por la joya en la frente de la reliquia. –Por hoy no eres un lobo, ni un guardián del abismo de los Orphan, así que procura apreciar mi regalo-

Natsuki observó con detenimiento la prenda de porcelana, no tenía orificios para sus ojos, apenas tenía el orificio de siempre en su boca ¡Pretendía que no viera nada en su boda! Pero casi como leyendo el pensamiento. –Es mágica, cuando te la pongas no la sentirás, aunque todos vean que la traes puesta, tu podrás percibir la brisa, los aromas, incluso el tacto, verás con absoluta claridad, no te pesará ni lastimará la piel... es por eso, que es un regalo- Pero la contemplación del artilugio ceso, igual que la voz, porque su portadora se había evaporado como si jamás hubiese estado allí. Pese a todo Natsuki se sabía observada y era mejor ponerse la mascara prontamente, que enojar a la joven y peculiar Diosa.

La abuela y Nina levantaron la cabeza una vez estuvieron de nuevo a solas con Natsuki, la observaron y sonrieron, la diosa se había ocupado en darle una mascara tan blanca y perlada como la ropa que llevase puesta la joven y de alguna forma, aunque su rostro careciera de emociones, ni sus ojos pudieran ser vistos, era lo más cercano a mirar su cara en ausencia de una máscara.

La pelinegra se observó a si misma en el espejo, era bastante mejor que la máscara de siempre, no tenía porque recordarle a Shizuru que se desposaba con una bestia, así que sonrió sutilmente y por un breve momento. La puerta fue tocada, preguntaron quien era, se trataba de Takeru. Nada más ingresar, apuró a las damas a ponerse ellas también presentables, no sin antes recibir un regaño por parte de la abuela Kuga. ¿Cómo se le ocurría vestir enteramente de negro el día de la boda de su hija?

-Luces esplendida- Musitó Takeru nada más verla, agradecido por primera vez de llevar su propia máscara, pues el llanto del padre que esta a punto de ver el momento más importante en la vida de una hija, asomó en sus ojos azules. –Saeko te contempla y sonríe dulcemente- Añadió con voz tierna, mas solo esas palabras atrajeron la atención de la menor, ella estaba enfurruñada porque su padre no le permitió yacer con Shizuru la noche anterior, claro estaba, en su forma de cachorro y una parte de ella lo resentía, pues muy poco pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche.

-Sigo molesta contigo... padre- Mencionó cruzándose de brazos, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, los nervios comenzaron a hacer mella en su inquebrantable temple ¡Dentro de nada Shizuru sería su esposa! Algo en verdad difícil de creer.

–Es de mala suerte... un mal albur, la verías en su traje ceremonial- Alegaba el mayor con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar. –A estas horas ya debe estar lista, y ayer las abuelas dejaron su vestido de bodas puesto en lugar visible, de modo que no es conveniente-

-Pero mírame padre... tengo una ojeras que- Natsuki estaba histérica, si bien la noche anterior había delatado una serenidad sobrenatural, ahora a unas pocas horas de contraer matrimonio estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-No se te ve con la máscara puesta- Decía lo evidente el mayor, se reiría si no recordase los mismos nervios que un día lo asolaron, cuando la dicha llenó su vida con su unión ante Saeko Kuga. Consolador le dio una palmada a su hija en el hombro. –Calma mujer...- Pero todo ello era vano.

-Y si se arrepiente y huye- Que terrible idea se antojaba aquella para esa angustiada bestia.

-De ninguna manera, tengo más de 30 guardias custodiando el castillo... no hay agujero por el que pueda escaparse- Indicaba el mayor con un claro pensamiento militar tras su estratagema.

Natsuki lo miró cara de ansiar golpearlo, ella quería que la castaña lo hiciese por propia voluntad, no porque un ejercito la aguardase si quisiera escapar. –Padre no me entiende, a veces... solo a veces me recuerda que es un hombre como muchos- Hay cosas que solo una mujer podría comprender del corazón de otra y en momentos así lamentaba que su madre no estuviese allí para aconsejarle.

-¿Qué intentas decir? Me funcionó con tu madre- Levantaba los hombros de lo más confundido, sin siquiera atisbar que su hija le estaba insinuando un insulto.

.

.

.

Aquel amanecer la naturaleza faltó a todas las leyes que impuso, ese día, a mediados del frío invierno, el sol se mostraba magnificente en los cielos azules, despejado de nubes y con sus rayos dorados entibiaba el ambiente. En la tierra, una fina capa de nieve con su prístino color blanco adornaba las copas de los pinos, blanqueaba el pasto, el mármol y los rosales encantados de los parajes más hermosos del castillo, allí con sus bastos arbustos plagados de flores, unas que olvidaban las estaciones y se florecían a la vista del que se dignara contemplarlas. Sorprendentemente en el alba, florecieron claveles purpura cerca de la fuente que pese a los grados bajo cero no se congelaba, liebres blancas jugueteaban entre los matorrales cuidados y con figuras humanas, igualmente cubiertas por copos de nieve, aquellas formas bien daban vistas de estatuas de hielo curiosamente esculpidas, aunque nadie hubiese posado un cincel sobre ellas. Todo estaba listo, listones perlados, rosas azules dispuestas en la bellísima decoración, figuras de Origami puestas sobre las esculturas hacían de lo formal, lo pintoresco, un detalle de la abuela Fujino para apagar la parsimonia y solemnidad de la fiesta, para disminuir la tensión que a muchos ocasionaba el evento... pero también era un llamado a la prosperidad para la pareja que esa tarde se desposaría.

Los salones estaban cuidadosamente ordenados con sillas y mesas, viandas de toda clase, así como suculentos jabalíes en cuyos hocicos caramelizados, una manzana adornaba, pavos, codornices, todo tipo de manjares para los gustos más exigentes, incluso alimentos marinos como langostas, camarones y pulpos en muy diversas preparaciones atraerían la vista de los hambrientos, o abrirían el apetito a los remilgados. Los vinos por otra parte, eran exóticos con muy variadas características y antigüedades, fermentados durante muchos años en la cava privada del castillo. La servidumbre contratada lucía resplandecientes blancos en su indumentaria, con fajines azules, aquellos hombres y mujeres aguardaban solícitos la ceremonia, una generosa compensación les aguardaba al acabar la noche y con ella la fiesta.

Pero otra historia transcurría en los pisos superiores, una castaña buscaba en su guardarropa sin hallar una prenda discreta para lucir bajo el vestido, ¡Habían robado toda su ropa interior! Buscó en la enorme estructura caoba que era su closet sin hallar ni un mínimo rastro de que lucir en la intimidad, aquello era en verdad una broma de muy mal gusto. Se apoyó en su lecho abrumada por las circunstancias y miró con desdén la caja que fuera el obsequio de su abuela, comenzaba a sospechar que la anciana de ojos rubí había tenido algo que ver con la perdida de sus más secretas e intimas prendas. Suspiró resignada antes de tomar el corsé entre sus manos y acudir al cuarto de baño para usarlo, con liguero, medias veladas y todo lo correspondiente. En cuanto salió luciendo aquella prenda bajo una bata de baño, se encontró con su madre, su hermana, su abuela y las señoritas de la servidumbre, todas parecían listas para hacer que ese día luciese aun más hermosa que todas las damas del poblado de Fukka, pues aquel era a fin de cuentas su gran día y estaba claro para todas que sus empeños no serían pocos... Shizuru suspiró resignada, sabía que las siguientes horas de embellecimiento, serían una media tortura.

.

.

.

Siempre existen los momentos de alta tensión y uno de ellos, es el instante en que se esta de pie en el altar rogando porque la otra parte no logre escabullirse de la seguridad dispuesta o que si lo logra, sea feliz con esa determinación. Así estaba ella, guerrera entre guerreras, la bestia temida por todos en Fukka, un ser sobrenatural al que nadie pudiera tomarle el pelo... una mujer que procuraba no mostrar el tenue temblor de sus piernas mientras yace de pie, alguien a quien cada segundo le parece una tortuosa eternidad. Se sentía extraña mientras todos la observaban junto al arco plagado de flores, con un clérigo ante un pequeño palco con un antiguo libro dispuesto sobre el atril. Miraba a las personas, que sorprendentemente eran demasiadas, desde las chismosas cortesanas de Fukka, hasta los señores de noble cuna de los otros poblados y reinos, incluso estaba allí su tío, el rey Taeki de Windbloom y su prima la heredera al trono, la señorita Mashiro de Blan. Concluyó pronto el motivo de su curiosa visita, pues para ellos de algún modo era mejor olvidar la maldición y a esa parte de la familia relegada al exilio de Fukka. Lo sabía, ellos estaban allí para dar validez a la unión, meramente un protocolo que obligara a Shizuru a cumplir su palabra y no dejarla allí tirada, solo por el riesgo de la horca para su familia.

Se mordió el labio y quiso encontrar aliento en el clérigo, craso error fuera aquel, el hombre al servicio del templo más cercano, solo estaba allí por la labor de auspiciar un boda legal, ya lo tenía seguro, que ninguna bendición divina daría a la pareja. Su cara todo lo decía, parca y fría como pocas, como si de un velorio se tratara.

Sus pensamientos fueron alejados de todas las hipocresías propias de la nobleza, de los títulos y demás ceremonias carentes de sentimiento. La música con el característico tono de las nupcias, le dio a saber, muy para su alivio, que Shizuru hacía su entrada triunfal desde la puerta principal del castillo, con un camino de pétalos rojos que hacían las veces de alfombra. A Natsuki le pareció contemplar a un ángel caminando lentamente hacia ella, realmente lucia prístina en aquel vestido de corte oriental, que no era otra cosa que un Kimono blanco con visos lila que brillaban a la luz del sol de la tarde. Dibujada en la tela yacían delicados pétalos de cerezo, su amplio pero entallado Obi, estaba sujeto por un listón de un lila tenue que contrastaba con toda la indumentaria, para realzar más el blanco si es que fuera posible. Lucía hermosa como pocas con una moña ceremonial, oculta por un manto tan blanco como la nieve, pero igualmente vaporoso que daba una pequeña vista del rostro perfecto de la bella Shizuru. En sus manos enguantadas con seda para el frío, la joven ocupaba un ramo de flores de cerezo, en la cuna de una flor de loto... Natsuki sonrió tiernamente al notar que la castaña no había despreciado el arreglo floral que hizo para ella y supo por primera vez, que nada podría salir mal junto a la hermosa amatista.

La contempló del brazo de su padre, ese que la entregó disimulando lo mejor posible su enfado, pero que poco importante resultaba eso cuando al fin pudo sentir las manos tibias de la otra, que pese a saberse en una boda arreglada le sonrió y susurró solo para que ella pudiera oírla. -Ara, Natsuki ya puede recoger su mandíbula del suelo-

La aludida se sonrojó hasta las orejas, una crueldad que la blanca porcelana de su máscara no las cubriese también. Tragó saliva y musitó todo cuanto pudo articular su voz y sus desatinadas neuronas. –Eso es porque luces muy hermosa- ¡Bravo! No le habían traicionado como tantas veces.

Shizuru se sonrojó tímidamente, pero el velo no le permitió a la otra contemplarlo y tampoco hubo oportunidad para decir más, el clérigo tosió con su voz grave, atrajo la atención de la multitud, incluidas las dos y comenzó a citar la celebre frase... _"hoy estamos aquí reunidos, para presenciar la unión..."_

Pero lo cierto es que ninguna de las dos podía ya escuchar la voz del hombre auspiciando su boda, Natsuki estaba en un mundo aparte donde solo podía sentir la unión entre sus manos, cada milimétrica textura, el calor manado de la joven a pesar del frío del invierno, mientras que la castaña estaba en exceso alerta observando todo cuanto le era posible tras el velo. Notó la presencia de sus majestades nada más caminar sobre la alfombra de flores, la tensión y la falsedad de lo que resultaba ser su boda, como un carnaval de máscaras en las que todos fingen un lugar y una falacia particular, bajó la mirada al suelo con la esperanza de ver acabado el escrutinio al que era sometida, esperaba silenciar los murmullos que sus agudos oídos podían percibir.

Vio las botas que parecieran de plata junto a la longitud de su vestido, después las piernas esculpidas pero enfundadas en el blanco perla, el cinturón de plata con el zafiro en la hebilla, el saco y el entallado chaleco que delataban una figura delgada bajo la tela, sus manos enlazadas, la serenidad que le prodigaba su compañía. El rubí se quedó helado al mirar el rostro de piedra, era una escultura de un rostro soñado, libre de una sedosa melena azulina, una larga coleta en la espalda estilizada pero firme... estaba hermosa, su bestia, no... su Natsuki era un manjar a la vista. Sintió celos de todas aquellas que miraran en su dirección, volvió sus ojos atrás, otros rojos como los suyos no perdían de vista el momento, más el llanto de aquella que elegía no estar cerca del altar, escondían un dolor cuyas lagrimas delataban, no era dicha, pero todos lo pensarían así, en la sonrisa que Shizuru sabía tan amarga.

-Acepto...- La voz grave le atrajo de nuevo, con la vista al frente, aunque de soslayo mirando la expectación de la gente, de su familia y de su padre que enterraba las uñas en la carne de sus manos. Pero siguió hablándole esa dulce voz. -Por favor... cuida de mí, porque yo Natsuki Kruger... te entrego todo cuanto poseo, mi alma, mi cuerpo como armadura para protegerte, mis oídos para escucharte, mis manos y brazos para abrigarte del frío... mi amor, que trascienda esta y cada vida que posea... te acepto y te guardo lealtad sincera, te tomo como mi esposa y juro... que he de cuidarte la eternidad misma- Shizuru trascendió por un momento el encanto de la mascara, como si por un instante pudiera contemplar la sinceridad de los ojos ocultos, de la esmeralda que la mirara con tanta intensidad.

-Shizuru Fujino, ¿Acepta usted por esposa al Doncel de hielo, Duquesa de Fukka Natsuki Kruger?- Cuestionó formalmente el clérigo mientras hacia los registros con su cuidada caligrafía.

-Acepto...- No estaba tan inspirada, ni sabía tan cierto el como hacer promesas, tan solo dijo cuanto podía empeñar en su palabra. -Cuidaré de Natsuki, prometo ser una esposa devota para ella y leal a nuestro juramento- Sintió el anillo posarse en su dedo, en principio frío por el metal y el ambiente, luego tibio y lustroso en su anular, mientras otras manos le entibiaban entre las suyas... contempló el rubí que hiciera juego con el collar que lucia y era regalo de la pelinegra y elevó el de los propios ojos sobre la mascara, mientras sus temblorosos dedos posaban la alianza en la mano que ahora se antojaba delicada, de ella... de su Natsuki, su esposa.

Vino la odiada pregunta, la de rigor, el sacerdote volvió la vista sobre la multitud que ocupó un silencio sepulcral como preludio a la tensión del eterno minuto de espera. -Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- El anciano buscó con el azul de sus ojos intromisión alguna, pero la quietud y las bocas cerradas fue todo cuanto pudo encontrar. Dubitativo alargó el momento solo por si acaso, notando el forcejeo del padre de la castaña, la angustia de una anciana y la frívola mirada del Duque de Artai puesta sobre la hermosa Shizuru. Así como otra doncella poco recomendable en las filas de atrás que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Natsuki, a su lado otra mujer que se antojaba un poco ebria, levantaba la mano saludándole y guiñándole un ojo ¡¿Habían prostitutas en la boda?!... era inaudito, rodo la vista por otros lugares, también percibió el llanto de otra morena que se ocultaba en las columnas de la entrada del castillo, así como a otro muchacho de cicatriz en la cara moviéndose con animo de hacer escandalo, pero el hermano de una de las contrayentes inoportunamente le tapaba la boca.

Habían tantos deseos de intervenir y tan pocos los osados para hablar que continuó esperando por otro minuto más. –Cualquier razón por tonta que parezca es valedera hijos míos- Animó sin mucho efecto, contempló el ceño fruncido del rey Taeki que se cruzaba de brazos indignado y tragó saliva, pero era su deber como sacerdote hacerlo... llegó el tercer minuto de silencio.

-Padre...- Dijo en voz baja Takeru, si el tenía los nervios de punta no sabía lo que podría ser de su hija. –¿Podemos proseguir?-

-No apure lo necesario, Lord Kruger- Dijo por lo bajo el anciano, acomodando su gorro para el frio y su túnica gris, con grabados purpura.

-Rayos... ¡¿No ve que nadie se opone?!- Gritó indignada y molesta Natsuki, en verdad sus nervios no soportaron mucho, en el primer minuto quería ya ahorcar al clérigo. La multitud en cambio respingó ante el corte de la voz, que despertó a más de un dormido en el asiento.

-Ara, Natsuki debe controlar mejor su temperamento- Shizuru acarició con suavidad el hombro de la lobuna y todos vieron, incrédulos, como la pelinegra se calmó en el acto e incluso ¡Sonrió!

Tras contemplar aquello, el hombre mayor comprendió que nadie en su sano juicio se opondría, ya fuera por la horca o más bien, por el miedo a terminar despellejados bajo las garras del doncel de hielo, así que aclarando su garganta, prosiguió. -No habiendo impedimento alguno para que las nupcias sean contraídas, queden ustedes como testigos de la unión, en presencia de su excelentísima majestad, Rey Taeki de Windbloom... ante quien yo, Joseph Greer, clérigo del Templo de Argos, valido y certifico esta unión por edicto real... cumplida esta su voluntad y la de todos hoy- El anciano tomó las manos de las jóvenes y las unió, enlazó entre las dos un manto blanco bordado en flores y depositó en la cuna de la tela, una rosa azul. –Ahora las declaro ma...- Raudo se corrigió. –Esposa y esposa- Concluyó con una gota de sudor en la frente, por poco y hubiera musitado una sandez en presencia del rey. –Ahora el... la Duquesa, puede besar a la novia- Ya los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada y que respiro haber concluido la boda.

Como si aquellas palabras fueran mágicas, Natsuki se hizo de piedra en su lugar ¡Tenía que besarla! Pero ninguna neurona se animaba a mover su cuerpo en pos de la importante tarea, y mirar a toda la gente que aguardaba expectante el momento no le ayudaba a coordinar mejor sus funciones motoras. Las abuelas les miraban impávidas, pero ambas mujeres se lamentaban no haberle dado un jugo afrodisiaco a la tonta nieta que hacía todo menos lo indicado para esas ocasiones, por lo menos Shizuru se había retirado el velo y eso ya era mucha colaboración para la pareja. Natsuki tragó saliva con resolución, dio un paso al frente, encerrando la cuna de la rosa entre sus manos unidas y la tela. Sin embargo de nuevo el valor le abandonó era tan terriblemente hermosa la mujer frente a ella, que... ¡Nadie dijo que tendría pánico escénico en una situación así! Notando el serio impedimento, Takeru que yaciera detrás de la menor, le dio un empujón a su hija con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido, la pelinegra trastabilló, inclino la cara y sus labios se plantaron en los de la otra que no se esperaba el rápido movimiento, el impulso les pudo a las dos, todos cerraron los ojos esperando la caída. Empero un pie fue puesto con fuerza como soporte, una mano agarró la cintura bajo el Obi y la otra mano terminó detrás del cuello expuesto por la moña de la castaña, mientras sus labios yacieron sujetos con fuerza y ternura.

Al abrir los ojos la multitud contemplo a la bestia de Fukka cumplir su promesa, ni un cardo, ni el frío, ni daño alguno sería sufrido... mucho menos una caída causaría daño alguno a la bella de Tsu, pues los fuertes brazos de Natsuki la acunaron en su pecho, idílica la inclinación de la doncella, majestuoso el lazo entre sus bocas, tras la sombra traslucida de la tela y la rosa azul cuyos rostros cubría, en el mudo gesto de su casto beso.

-Esa es mi sobrina- Se levantó exaltado el Rey, que orgulloso levantó el puño entre la gente, la voz se silenció y pronto fue apabullada por los aplausos y la música que se hizo sonar para dar principio a la celebración.

Con la atención dispersa sobre el rey, Shizuru mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo por segunda vez los suaves y carnosos labios de Natsuki, su cuerpo tan cerca, su calor, la firmeza de su agarre y los tibios dedos sobre su nuca, ya realmente la gravedad era lo que menos hubiese de importar... tan solo ellas dos y sus labios, que se movían suavemente sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo volvió a erguirse en vertical, sorprendente era la fuerza gentil que la volvía a la realidad, dulce y tierna la caricia que le era proferida a su sonrojada mejilla, más al abrir los ojos rubí, volvió a toparse con la blanquecina mascara de porcelana, aunque hubiera jurado sentir tibia y delicada la nariz de Natsuki en su mejilla. Un engaño tal vez, la piedra es dura y fría...

–Vivan Shizuru y Natsuki... ¡Vivan!- Se escuchó la voz grave de Takeru, antes de abrazarlas a las dos y levantarlas del suelo, sus largos brazos no parecían agotados por la tarea, sin embargo se notaba antinatural y solo por ello, el Lobuno las volvió a depositar en el suelo. Carraspeó la voz para aminorar su vergüenza o la segura mirada de reproche que le daba su hija tras la máscara. -Bienvenida a la familia, querida Shizuru... de hoy en más, puedes llamarme padre-

-Es un honor... Kruger-san- Respondió refinadamente la castaña, antes de percibir el abrazo conjunto de su madre y su hermana.

-Ha sido una boda de suspenso Zuru- Musitaba Mai de los más emocionada abrazando a la menor que se sentía asfixiada por su exceso de del... efusividad, según la pelinaranja tuvo de todo, romance, tensión, comedía y porque no... un final feliz.

Natsuki desenredó el velo de sus manos y envolvió la rosa azul en la tela, luego la entregó a su abuela de la cual recibió el segundo abrazo, la mujer tomó la prenda con añoranza, antes de dar un beso en la frente a su nieta y repetir el acto ante su nueva nieta. Shizuru contempló a la mujer sorprendida por el cariño percibido en el acto y agradeció en silencio el gesto.

-Bien echo Takeru... estaba yo próxima a empujar a Natsuki- Apuntó Kaede uniéndose a los abrazos y las sonrisas. –Le iba faltando valor para la tarea, debimos haberle dado algunas copas antes de la boda... un poco de desinhibición no le haría daño-

-¡Abuela!- Curiosamente fueron las dos voces de las recién casadas las que se oyeron a coro, Natsuki y Shizuru se miraron avergonzadas, pero ello solo logró que el grupo familiar soltara una carcajada limpia. Así prosiguieron los minutos recibiendo bendiciones, besos y abrazos de la multitud que hizo cola para felicitar a las dos jóvenes.

-Eres más de lo que se esperaba de todos nosotros... pequeña- Musitó Taeki mientras daba el ceremonial abrazo a su sobrina, las esmeraldas se miraron sorprendidas y el momento se prolongó un poco más ante los incrédulos ojos del Lobuno. –Gracias tío- Respondió de lo más contenta Natsuki.

Takeru observaba a su hermano y desviaba la mirada, él era el retrato del hombre que sería sin la maldición, él era una gota de agua a su lado, una copia exacta de él, después de todo... Taeki y Takeru eran gemelos... el Lord de Fukka miraba con recelo sus cortos cabellos negros, sus pobladas pero delineadas cejas, la piel pálida, la nariz pulida, los brillantes ojos azules, la mandíbula varonil y las facciones de un adonis... su hermano gozaba de más suerte de la que pudiera valorar, él no tenía que ocultarse, él era el heredero, ahora el Rey, su estrella había sido en verdad afortunada, en cambio la suya... gruño celoso del afecto que le prodigaba a su hija, tan maldita como él y se sintió triste.

-Hermano...- Hasta la voz era mejor, gruñía en su fuero interno antes de elevar la vista sobre el rey con actitud altiva. –Cuida de ellas, te lo suplico- Taeki inclinaba su cabeza con humildad, ante el que menor, tenía una responsabilidad mayor, al que le debía agradecimiento por su sacrificio.

-No tienes que decirlo... la vida me sea poca si con ello las mantengo a salvo- Musitaba el menor volviendo la vista sobre su única dicha, la Natsuki que recibía codazos y palmadas amigables de cierto grupo de campesinos leales, mientras su castaña esposa reía escondiendo delicadamente la risa con su mano. La sola imagen le hinchaba el pecho de alegría.

-Pero no olvides... que hay cosas que deben ser dichas, Takeru- El rey también observaba a las dos jóvenes, las manos que se unían y las sonrisas abochornadas que delataban ante las bromas pícaras de un par de ancianas. –Alguna vez, debes informarle sobre lo orgulloso que estas de ella... si no lo dices, no lo sabrá-

-No soy tan blando como tú, nunca tuve derecho a serlo- Fue todo lo tosca que puede ser una respuesta del Lobuno. Takeru le dio la espalda a su hermano, antes de caminar dentro del castillo y ocuparse en otros menesteres, como la comida y el vino, aunque banales fueran las excusas para no toparse más con Taeki, porque en el fondo continuaba temiendo que la envidia y el rencor, le consumieran por dentro, como había pasado cuando a él, lo desterró su padre, relegándolo al eterno cuidado del lago de los Orphan. El puño se posó sobre el granito de la mesa en el salón de la cocina y todos los sirvientes huyeron despavoridos, nadie pudo ver como Takeru estrechaba la mascara con fuerza, en un tonto esmero por erradicarla de su cara. –Tú no sabes lo que significa ser un monstruo... Taeki-

.

.

.

Lejos de saber las adversidades que soportaba en el fuero interno su padre, Natsuki se preparó para los protocolos propios de las bodas, entre ellos, el primer vals entre la pareja. Se inclinó caballerosamente y tendió la mano a su esposa, la castaña enlazo sus dedos dejándose guiar al centro del salón y al compas de la melodía, se deslizaron con pasos sincronizados, era un danzar prodigioso que robaba suspiros a quienes las miraban, por momentos olvidaban todos la naturaleza de la pelinegra, incluso Shizuru parecía embriagada de ella, su aroma y su cuidado. Bailaba, y de que forma tan sublime lo hacía, se la imaginaba torpe, pero de eso no delataba ya nada, no cuando su mano le sujetaba la cintura, no cuando sus dedos acariciaban los suyos y su sonrisa se observaba en el marco de la máscara de porcelana. –Natsuki se mueve como un cisne cuando danza- Shizuru no quiso esconder su admiración o su placer en ese momento, acarició el hombro que sujetaban sus largos dedos y se ganó con ello, un lindo sonrojo en la piel visible de la joven.

-Shizuru es un ángel cuando dice esas cosas, pero no debe reiterarlo, porque... podría creerlo- Natsuki no estaba segura de sus fortalezas, aunque le fuese natural moverse así, por los incontables años de instrucción con la institutriz, siempre temía fallar un paso ante la encantadora presencia de la dama con la que bailaba.

-Natsuki...- Musitó con pesar la voz de la castaña, quería afirmar que era verdad, sin embargo, una mano se posó sobre la suya en el hombro de la pelinegra.

-Ya es momento de que un padre baile con su hija- Satoru intervenía de forma inconveniente, Natsuki no tuvo mas remedio que entregar a su pareja, como bien dictaban los cánones, pues a fin de cuentas, ese sería el último vals entre padre e hija. Se quedó de pie dudando aun de su suerte, la hermosa Shizuru se movía elegantemente sin importar quien fuese su compañero de danza. La lobuna buscó con la mirada a su padre, se suponía que él debía también bailar con ella la ultima pieza pero no lo encontró, sin embargo la gentil mano de su prima le fue tendida, la querida Mashiro había comprendido su angustia y allí estaba para salvarle el día.

Acoplaron sus manos y se unieron a la pareja en la pista con un baile no menos refinado, a su ejemplo se unieron las gente y muy pronto el salón se llenó de la fiesta que a todos los embargaba. –La amas ¿No es así?- La suave voz de Mashiro atrajo la difusa atención de Natsuki, cuyas miradas se intercalaban entre su prima y su recientemente esposa. –Más que a nada en el mundo, con locura tal vez- Afirmó viendo como la castaña sonreía sinceramente a su padre, que ligera envidia le causaba aquello, ojala sus sonrisas fueran todas para ella.

-Pero dudas... de su sentir- Mashiro no era en lo absoluto tonta, a sus 18 años ya estaba casada y dentro de algunos años sería reina, la agudeza mental era una característica indispensable para un buen soberano, leer las emociones era de lo más útil en la corte y estaba claro que Natsuki resultaba un libro abierto para ella.

-Como no dudarlo, alteza, sigo usando esta máscara todavía- La maldición que solo puede ser rota con el amor verdadero, si la castaña no le amaba, ella por evidente lógica, continuaría siendo una bestia y cuando el tiempo se agotara en su reloj de arena, estaría condenada toda su vida, al igual que su padre a quien el amor le llegó muy tarde.

-No desesperes... te lo pido- Solicitó la joven estrechándole un poco la mano, para apartar la expresión angustiada de sus labios. –Los secretos del corazón de una mujer, solo otra puede conocerlos... entiende a la señorita, ahora debe estar confundida- Los ojos zafiro de Mashiro le fueron sinceros a Natsuki y solo por eso sonrió.

-Eres tierna en verdad- Los dedos de la lobuna se posaron sobre las mejillas de la de cabellos lila, para obsequiarle un pequeño gesto de cariño. –Me hará falta tu consejo este día y muchos de los días que sigan a este, en el lapso de un año- Cerró los ojos de esmeralda bajo el antifaz, sus pies detenidos pues la música había concluido.

-Entonces te enviaré cartas... que si bien son muy poco, ruego te sean de utilidad- Mashiro se levantó de puntitas y dio un beso a la fría mejilla enmascarada de Natsuki, poco después se apartó y caminó lejos de la pista, donde su esposo, un castaño de ojos azules aguardaba por ella. Sin embargo la aguda mirada de la heredera al trono, no paso por alto el dejo asesino con que le contemplaron unos ojos hechos de tinta sangre, complacida con su observación supo que no todo estaba perdido, porque la bella de Tsu, no era para nada indiferente a su prima y los celos, esos monstruosos sentimientos... delataban más de lo que la castaña quisiera mostrar. -_"Tal vez... realmente puedas quitarte esa máscara algún día, querida Natsuki"_-


	14. Tibio Invierno I

_**Hola hola, mi gente hermosa, lectores apreciados: Bueno verán se me fue como largo el capitulo, así que toco partirlo en dos, no me miren asía con esos ojitos de cachorritos bajo la lluvia, la moral es que se puede publicar prontamente, aunque con un espacio semanal para poder trabajarle a los escritos y no rezagarlos del todo. La buena noticia es que este es el que mas rápido publico así que al menos este... hay tela para rato. Por otro lado Voy a responder los comentarios, hoy hay tiempo gracias al cielo n.n**_

_**Besitos a todos y todas.**_

_**Danza Entre lobos**_

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Tibio Invierno I**_

Le buscaba con sus ojos grises entre la multitud, tras el bochornoso incidente en el bar la noche anterior y los malos juicios que él pudo hacerse de su indiscreta postura, no le había visto en lo largo del día, ni la boda, ni la fiesta parecía el lugar adecuado para encontrar al leal sirviente del Kruger y ello en verdad comenzaba a angustiarle. Takumi rogaba a las divinidades la oportunidad de una aclaración, pero tener pegado como lapa al impertinente y desdichado Takeda, solo agravaba sus circunstancias. Durante la ceremonia nupcial a cargo del sacerdote Greer, el otro de cabellos castaños y mirada limón, no paraba de tomar Sake y lamentar que se casara su amor, por un momento supuso que se tratara de su hermana, tan hermosa que era admisible la idea... sin embargo al escuchar de los lastimeros labios del muchacho un Natsuki lleno de sentimiento, se pudo aclarar las ideas. Mayor aun fue la sorpresa del castaño, cuando en sus delirios alcohólicos, el otro aludiera a su caballero en castas galas blanquecinas.

En otro tiempo de machismo y galantería, se hubiese incordiado por las confusas en indiscretas palabras de Masashi, pero ahora pese a que Natsuki fuera mujer, no quiso sacarlo de su erróneo pensamiento, porque por un momento sintióse comprendido y fue revelador para sus propios sentimientos, estaba loco, moría de amor por el diligente y silencioso Akira Okuzaki. De modo era, que buscaba por la extensión del castillo en la zona de los sirvientes esperando encontrarle y es solo cuando temió no hacerlo, y sus pasos cansados dudaron, que lo vio intentando levantar una enorme caja de botellas de vino para surtir las mesas de los invitados a la fiesta. Raudo acudió a su lado para prestar la ayuda necesaria y levantar la caja sobre una de las mesas de la cocina.

-Fujino-san- Musitó con voz ronca el moreno, mientras suspiraba cansado por las difíciles y agotadoras tareas de un día de festejos como aquel. -¿No debería estar en la fiesta?-

Takumi se permitió contemplar al muchacho en silencio, mientras las gotas de sudor bajaban por su cuello y de nuevo, maldijo la tentación que le suponía aquel hombre con tan poco. -Se me antoja sosa... _"sin usted en ella"_- Se calló para sí sus secretos pensamientos.

-Se debe a que quizás ha asistido a demasiados festejos de este tipo- Akira no le prestó mucha atención, todavía reservaba su enfado a la memoria del castaño, tan cómodamente dispuesto sobre Takeda. Entre tanto se ocupaba de mover los vinos desde la caja hasta unas cubetas de hielo, calculando números, la joven evidenció que tendría que traer más botellas desde la cava del castillo.

Takumi notó la voz cortante de su acompañante. -A ninguna boda, solo a las celebraciones de mi familia- Pero el Okuzaki poca o nula atención le prestaba, lo vio alejarse por un pasillo contiguo a la cocina y adentrarse por unas escaleras que descendían sobre el nivel de la tierra, le siguió molesto por su falta de cortesía y pronto se vio a solas con el muchacho, cuyos brazos se esmeraban en levantar otra caja. -¿Me permite brindarle ayuda Okuzaki-san?- Lo estaba ignorando, el castaño lo sabía, pero de que forma tan olímpica lo hacia.

Akira era orgullosa como pocas, no quería su ayuda, no quería nada de él, así se lo hacía saber con la pequeña hernia que se iba a causar tozudamente y en su empeño por levantar la mal habida caja. Suspiró con esfuerzo después de mover dos cajas y apilarlas, serían suficientes. Cuando pretendió salir del sitio con otra a cuestas, donde seguramente haría tres viajes por lo menos, sintió el firme agarré de la mano blanca de Takumi y entonces se encontró con la mirada indescifrable del muchacho.

-No me ignore, señor- Ordenaba como el patrón que fue en la mansión Fujino.

-No me ordene, yo solo sirvo a la Duquesa- Retiró el brazo con toda brusquedad y sus negros luceros miraron con reto al más alto.

-Por favor...- Suavizó su voz y la tosquedad de su mirada, hasta hacerla gentil sobre ella. -Le suplico me informe, la razón de su desdén- El Fujino realmente parecía mortificado, ante la idea de sus desprecios.

-_"Me has humillado"_... no ha hecho nada, Fujino-san- Desvió la mirada sintiéndose débil ante la intensidad de la grisácea que no paraba de sentir sobre su piel.

-Entonces ¿Por qué me habla con frialdad? ¿Por qué me niega escuchar mi nombre de sus labios?- Takumi dio un paso más cerca de él, se desconocía a si mismo en la osadía que suponía estrechar esa barbilla entre sus dedos.

Akira se apartó abochornada, no olvidaba su lugar y temía a la sensación eléctrica que suponía la piel del castaño sobre la suya. -Porque es propio de hombres, la sensibilidad que exige su señoría, solo podría encontrarla en una mujer- Procuró repudiar su peligrosa cercanía, puso la distancia de otro paso entre los dos y lamentó rápidamente, el dolor que acudió al rostro dulcísimo del caballero frente a ella.

-Lo he comprendido ya- Takumi retiró sus manos de él, de su piel deseada, aunque solo hubiese rosado su barbilla, mordió sus labios dolido, se sabía rechazado. ¿Qué esperaba? Akira no era ese tipo de hombre, tontas ilusiones que se desvanecen en el tono osco y el fastidio con que ha sido observado. -Lamento haber importunado su labor... no sabrá mas de mi persistente y molesta presencia- Lo dijo más para convencerse a si mismo, sobre no buscar al Okuzaki de nuevo, le dio la espalda y se alejó hacia la salida.

-¿Desea probar el vino? Es usted el más diestro de los dos en la cata de los mismos- Le pareció sentir premura en la voz del otro, se volvió a mirarlo, el pelinegro descorchó una de las botellas y se la tendió. Tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos para recibir el vino que le era ofrecido. -Solo lamento no haber traído un par de copas de la cocina- Afirmó el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios y así Takumi olvidó 10 años de etiqueta, plantando los labios en el pico de la botella. La bebida bajo por su garganta aliviando el nudo que sentía ¿Cómo podía aquel hacerle olvidar su promesa tan pronto? Alejarse era todo cuanto pretendía y sin embargo una pequeña oferta había desecho sus palabras en segundos.

Ambos bebieron de la misma botella hasta vaciarla y así con otras dos, sus mejillas se llenaron del sonrojo que solo pueden causar los licores con un alto nivel etílico, o era esa la excusa perfecta para dejar salir a la luz los pensamientos más ocultos. -Akira-san... usted me gusta, noto que hace tiempo lo sabe... que mis celos ante la señorita Julieth solo han confirmado a sus ojos mi sentir...- El envalentonamiento del licor hacía de las suyas con el castaño, o era que ya no podía escapar a sus torturados pensamientos. -Pero soy yo quien ignora, si solo soy yo... el que olvida las leyes de la naturaleza y del hombre mismo, en pos de su nombre...- Takumi apoyaba su mano sobre una de las cajas olvidadas y todos parecían haber prescindido de la idea de acudir por el más preciado licor a la cava. -¿Siente usted algo por mí?-

Pese a la ebriedad sentida, a causa de una que como ella no bebía por costumbre, Akira sintió helarse la sangre en sus venas y elevó la vista sobre el joven, cuya vergüenza y sinceridad le enternecía. Con dos pasos firmes no hubo ya distancia entre los dos, las manos morenas sujetaron el corbatín de gala que ostentaba el castaño, y jalando de él, lo inclinó a fuerzas para prodigarle un beso, uno arrebatador y ligeramente violento, con la pasión que supo ocultar durante meses y que el elixir de los dioses, le daba el valor de robar. Akira presionó entre sus dedos el rostro de Takumi, besando, mordiendo sus labios con ansiedad, el otro más alto no dudo en responder con la misma pasión a los deseos de su amado, con un jadeó que se escapaba. La breve apertura de sus labios, dio la oportunidad perfecta a la Okuzaki, su lengua irrumpió la barrera expuesta para explorar con ansiedad la boca entera del castaño.

Akira movió a Takumi hasta la pared más cercana, con fuerza tal que hizo estremecer al castaño. Los labios de la morena buscaron el cuello ahora expuesto del otro, mientras sus manos apresaban las de él, que se dejaba hacer a la voluntad del sirviente. El Fujino levantó la cabeza abandonase al bacanal de sensaciones que le prodigaba el pelinegro, entre lamidas y mordidas. -Mantente así, deja que lo haga yo... si osas tocarme, no voy a tomarte Fujino ¿Lo entiendes?- La voz grave que cual ronroneo le llegó al oído, obligó a Takumi a tragar saliva. Deseaba recorrer cada poro de su piel, a ser preciso con su boca, pero temeroso de yacer allí sin el moreno amado, asintió obediente a sus deseos, lo complacería solo por el placer de tenerlo... aún si solo fuese una vez.

Akira sonrió convencida de su promesa, si él no la tocaba, no tenía porque conocer su secreto y no habría ningún problema. Tranquila con sus pensamientos, dio un beso a la barbilla del castaño, mientras sus manos retiraban con maestría en nudo de su corbatín, los botones de su chaleco y camisa, hasta dejar el torso desnudo del chico. Bajo por su cuello, su clavícula, hasta su pecho, dejando en él un rastro húmedo que de tanto en tanto, entibiaba con su aliento. Lo observaba complacida, notaba el esfuerzo que hacía aquel hombre por mantener sus manos presas en su espalda, solo para matar la tentación y la oportunidad de tocarle, así como estaban también sus ojos cerrados. -_"Se le ve tan entregado... no se trata solo del deseo, tal vez, ¿Me quiere en verdad?"_- Se negó a si misma el pensamiento, y bajo sus manos hasta el vientre de Takumi, allí le estorbaba el cinturón que mantenía sujeto su pantalón.

Miró con enfado la hebilla antes de retirarla presurosa, pegó su cuerpo al del Fujino, no sin evidenciar la creciente excitación del chico, si bien parecía torturarle la prenda, mas al leve roce de sus caderas, Takumi movió involuntariamente la suya contra la de él y dudó, al no evidenciar la misma excitación en el otro. Asustado por las circunstancias abrió los parpados espantado, quiso encontrar los ojos de Akira, pero sus labios callaron cualquier pretensión de su habla. El castaño sintió la mano humedecida e intrusa sobre la más sensible extensión de su anatomía y un ronco gemido emergió de su boca, que celestiales caricias eran aquellas y que necesidad loca de arrebatarse sobre él, tomarlo, hacerlo suyo.

-Date la vuelta- Le ordenó la voz nuevamente, despertándole de aquel letargo en el que se había sumergido. Takumi comprendió las intensiones de su compañero y una aversión le llenó por dentro, temeroso se quedó estático como una piedra. Akira le beso el lóbulo para que pronto olvidara sus angustias y también animó más los envites de su mano sobre el Príapo de su casta. -por favor...- Le oyó suplicar y cualquier temor o repudió ante la idea de apartó de su mente.

Tembloroso retiró la mano de Akira tan solo para darse vuelta sobre la pared y apoyar las manos en su soporte, Takumi imaginaba dolorosa la entrega

-¿Tanto así lo deseas?- Pregunto la voz grave en su oído, mientras una mano acariciaba su espalda y retiraba lentamente su pantalón, dejándolo expuesto. La inseguridad en circunstancias como aquellas, realmente podían hacer mella en cualquiera, pero él se mantenía lo mas sereno posible, confiaba en que Akira no le causaría daño alguno, sentía los besos sobre sus hombros y la delicadeza con la que el moreno volvía a acariciarlo. -¿Te entregarías a mí sin reparo?- Preguntó otra vez con esa voz que le hacía perder la razón.

Susurró en el último momento, cuando pensaba que él lo tomaría finalmente. -Te... te amo Akira- Si hubiese sabido el castaño lo que causarían sus palabras, jamás las hubiese pronunciado. Su amante dejo de moverse, de tocarle o de besarle, se apartó un par de pasos y cuando volvió la vista atrás, lo vio alejarse corriendo por las escaleras.

-Que pude decir para que huyeras... ¿Tan horrible es ser amado por mí?- Se cuestionó el de ojos grisáceos antes de poner sus prendas en su lugar y tomar asiento en el suelo, esperaba que alguna deidad le compadeciera dejándole inconsciente, que la tierra se lo tragara, que el dulce sopor del olvido y las botellas que bebió sin contemplaciones en lo posterior, lo llevaran a un mundo en el que no volviese a soñar con esos ojos negros.

.

.

.

Entre bailes sin fin, viandas y bebidas, la feliz pareja departió con los amigos, la familia, por momentos pareciera que el matrimonio fuese realizado por el puro sentimiento nacido entre las dos, pero tan solo con el paso de las horas y la luna llena que pronto adornó el firmamento, la tensión de la castaña volvió a su lugar en su consciencia y las mórbidas palabras de Tomoe, retornaron como un fuerte eco en sus memorias. Estaban a un paso de su noche de bodas y la idea no se le antojaba halagüeña a la más oculta y temerosa Shizuru.

Lejos de saberse observadas mientras bailaban otra pieza, Natsuki y Shizuru danzaron para ser una vez más, el centro de atención, de las no tan secretas envidias de muchos y muchas. Entre tanto dos ancianas dialogaban un asunto de sumo interés.

-Realmente dudo que Natsuki-chan pueda consumar su matrimonio- Afirmaba Kaede observando a la pareja danzar, como si sus pies no rozaran la tierra, eran en verdad un contemplación artística a la vista, pero en ello se quedaba, les faltaba pasión.

-Por una vez, coincido con usted Fujino-dono- Asentía Sanae, ella también había presenciado el incidente del beso y más lejana se hacia la idea de ver a sus bisnietos correr por los pasillos, moriría sin verlos y eso era imperdonable.

-Las dos ansiamos ver a estas jovencitas como una pareja verdadera... pero ello no será posible sin la consumación de sus nupcias- Lentamente y con voz tranquila, la abuela Fujino enlazaba ideas ante la contraparte de la familia de su nuera.

-Por no decir que sería inválido el matrimonio- Añadió con preocupación la Kuga mayor. -Eso realmente sería una pena-

-¿Qué haría una abuela por la dicha de su querida nieta? Todo en verdad- Preguntó y respondió Kaede con una sonrisa pícara, sabía que se estaba introduciendo a su manera en la mente de la otra que aunque sabia, carecía de cierta experiencia para leer el trasfondo de las intensiones. -No puedo soportar la idea de ver el llanto en los bellos ojos de la pequeña Natsuki- Añadía pesarosa. -O los de mi nieta- Sanae asentía mirando a las dos muchachas con angustia. -Si el matrimonio fuera anulado ¿Cuan grande sería su pena?-

-Inconmensurable... estaría hecha pedazos- La Kuga fruncía el ceño sin percatarse de la otra mujer a su lado, miraba a las recién casadas con profunda preocupación. -Por no mencionar la deshonra...-

-¿Pero que hacer para brindar ayuda a Natsuki-chan?- Cuestionó para si misma Kaede. -Tengo una idea... pero es inapropiada, debemos desecharla-

-Habla mujer... es el corazón de mi nieta del que hablas ¿Habrá algo por hacer?- Se volvió la de lacios cabellos, y el esmeralda se cruzó intensamente con el rubí de la abuela Fujino.

-Debemos desechar la idea Kuga-dono- Kaede se mostraba trémula y dudosa de su posible solución, tan solo en apariencia.

-Cualquier idea es buen en circunstancias como estas...- Insistió la abuela Kuga con fiera determinación.

Kaede sonrió para sus adentros y entre sus ropas buscó un pequeño frasco, que pronto dejo a la vista de Sanae. -Un incentivo, una pequeña ayuda para que Natsuki-chan obtenga algo de valentía-

-¿Qué es?- Sanae miró con desconfianza el translucido líquido del frasco.

-En Tsu lo llamamos la flor de fuego y sus fines habrá usted de intuirlos- Lentamente y con voz de arrullo, Kaede depositó el frasquito en las manos de la Kuga. -Sin esto, se harán realidad nuestros temores... Natsuki no consumará la boda y esta será inválida, Shizuru deberá retornar con su padre a Tsu y tras nuestra partida, dejaremos atrás a un par de atolondradas doncellas, unas desdichadas...- Concluyó con un gesto de negación en su cabeza. -Pero Sanae-san sabe que su nieta es obediente a sus deseos y tomará cualquier bebida que ella le ofrezca, si lo hiciera yo... dudaría y nuestros esfuerzos serían en vano-

Kaede había sido absolutamente convincente en cada palabra, mas no contaba con las verdades que Sanae conocía, unas que daban más peso y valor a la inconcebible idea. La Kuga sabía que no solo las leyes de los hombres regían las nupcias de las dos chicas y aunque pudiera fingirse que las dos yacieran en el lecho, ello no podría ser oculto a los vigilantes ojos de la diosa. La maldición pesaba más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar y por el bienestar de su nieta haría lo imposible, ocuparía los actos más reprochables, así que sin dudar más, Sanae guardó en frasco en sus ropas y se alejó de Kaede sin pronunciar más palabras, se acercó a una mesa, vertió el líquido en el vino, lo revolvió ligeramente con una cucharita y se acercó a la pareja que volvía a la mesa nupcial, donde solo ellas podían yacer.

-Abuela... que dicha verte ¿Has visto a Nina?- Preguntó una curiosa Natsuki, desde los preparativos de la mañana no la había visto por ninguna parte.

-Esta con su prometido, en la parte externa del castillo... bajo su cuidado, ten por seguro que se encuentra perfectamente- Respondió sonriendo, aunque ella sabía muy bien, que la compañía de Sergei nunca sería consuelo para su nieta más joven.

Natsuki frunció el ceño bajo la mascara, de ninguna otra deseaba más un abrazo o una bendición, deseaba contar con la sonrisa de su prima, su hermana, en el momentos más importante de su vida y aun así, su querida Nina le negaba el placer de su presencia. -Ara, cualquiera diría que Natsuki no le basta con mi presencia- La voz parca de Shizuru causó todo el olvido posible en la mente de la pelinegra, que volvió la vista sorprendida sobre la rubí.

-Con Shizuru todo es suficiente... no necesito más, si esta a mi lado- Y no mentía, era apenas una vaga preocupación, notaba extraña a su prima y ello no dejaba de inquietarla un poco.

-Siendo así, es propicio que Natsuki lleve a cabo un ritual familiar... algo para la prosperidad de su matrimonio- Sanae encontró la oportunidad perfecta en la breve y posesiva charla de Shizuru. -Debe consumir sin dilación de esta copa y en silencio musitar un corto deseo, si mi nieta bebe hasta la ultima gota de la copa de un solo trago, entonces su anhelo se cumplirá- Aquellas palabras atrajeron la atención de la pelinegra e indirectamente la de Shizuru.

-Entonces yo también debo hacerlo- Afirmo la castaña, mirando con interés el contenido de la copa de plata. -Debemos compartir cada cosa ¿Nos es así? La mitad sería lo justo-

Natsuki sonrió y llevó la copa a sus labios, sorbió el liquido que tenía un sabor ligeramente extraño, pero que atribuyó a las numerosas copas antes bebidas, aquella sería la ultima, no deseaba llegar ebria e incapaz de dar un paso decentemente, aun menos cuando se supone que debe llevar a Shizuru en sus brazos hasta su cuarto. Calculando la mitad de la copa cerró los ojos y deseo con toda la fuerza de su corazón, solo una cosa. _-"Te suplico, por piedad concede mi deseo... permite que Shizuru pueda amarme como soy"- _Dio el ultimo tragó, y entregó la restante mitad a su esposa.

La lobuna se sonrojó al comprender que de compartir la copa, un beso indirecto se daría entre ambas y sonrió confiada, cuando la castaña imitó sus acciones sin cuestionarse lo mismo que ella pensaba. Shizuru bebió hasta vaciar la copa _-"Permíteme ser, lo que he prometido ser... déjame amarle, no quiero vivir con esta resignación"- _Vaciada la copa, la abuela Kuga sonrió, hizo una breves oraciones por las dos, dio sus bendiciones y se alejó entre la multitud, no sin haber sido vista en todo momento por Kaede.

-Tu abuela es un poco... extraña- Shizuru realmente notó el extraño aroma de la bebida y algo en su fuero interno, le recordaba las clases de hierbas con su abuela, temía en lo profundo de si, que Kaede volviese a hacer de las suyas.

-Pero es la mujer más dulce que conozco- Musitó con la tierna voz de una nieta que no para de ver la bondad en el corazón de su abuela.

-Ara, Natsuki pretende dormir en el sillón la noche de bodas ¿O son vagas impresiones mías?- Musitó Shizuru con un mohín enojado, antes de caminar en dirección de su hermana y su madre, dentro de poco no las vería y era mejor que aprovechara el poco tiempo en su presencia.

-¡Oi! ¿Shizuru? ¡Shizuru!... ahora... ¿Ahora que hice?- Natsuki se levantó para seguirla, no entendía el porque de aquella reacción, tal vez era oportuno no permitir más bebidas a su mujer en lo que restara de la fiesta.

La lobuna intentó seguirle el paso a la castaña, nadie mencionó que la Fujino fuera tan ágil en movimiento y delicadeza, ella en cambio, golpeaba hombros mientras intentaba pasar entre la gente y fue en medio de aquello, que sintió una mano atrapar la suya, jalarla a fuerzas entre la muchedumbre que se quejaba ante el torbellino que suponía el atropello de los fuertes hombros de Natsuki. La pelinegra apenas veía un cabello rojizo entre las ropas de hombres y mujeres que le pasaban por la cara, la mascara... hasta que al fin el movimiento cesó, en la oscuridad y tras el cobijo de una enorme columna del salón. -Nya... la pequeña bestia al fin cumple su cometido... ¿Cuánto le costó la castañita de Tsu? ¿Dos cofres? ¿Siete perlas negras? ¿Cuántos vestidos de seda occidental? ¿Cuánto por la honra de una mujer, su alteza?- Inclinó la cabeza a con sorna, burla intrínseca a cada mirada, gesto e inclinación.

-¿Nao?- Esa voz la conocía, ese enconó le era tan familiar que ya nada le sorprendía del atropello al que había sido sometida, pero algo en su estomago le molestaba y era la sinuosa cercanía de la otra.

-¿Cuántas conoces? Gatita- La 'araña' deslizó su mano por la mascara hasta sujetar la barbilla de Natsuki, con sus alargadas uñas, envilecidas y endurecidas por un tinte especial. -Tu familia trabaja igual en cada ocasión, cada descendiente maldito hace esto... de esa manera fui comprada y desechada, ¿Qué se siente pensar de la misma manera cuando ves el retrato de tu madre?- Casi escupió con veneno sus palabras, Nao Yuuki, por su honor y su nombre, quería ver el mismo sufrimiento en el monstruo de Fukka.

Ella la conocía, había sido la primera, la afortunada elegida por su caritativo padre, se había creído el cuento de hadas, había llegado a apreciar la gentileza con la que Natsuki la trataba entonces, pero la oscura verdad siempre sale a relucir en el peor momento... y solo por su maldita estirpe, había conocido el más grande sufrimiento. Solo por eso, quería torturarla de todas las maneras posibles y no había lugar más frágil, que la mente y el corazón de aquel ser horripilante.

-Eso no es...- Natsuki no había contemplado esa posibilidad, su amada y dulce madre, comprada. Sintió contraerse sus entrañas, ¿Ese era el sentimiento que le había causado a Shizuru? De serlo, era imperdonable.

-¿Verdad?- Nao sonrió, posando sus labios muy cerca de los de Natsuki, dándole a probar de a poco el aliento dulzón que en un lejano día, había entregado sin reservas. Más no la besó, ese desdén lo había ocupado ya la noche anterior, quería ver sus reacciones, conocer cuan grande era el poder que preservara sobre ella, aun si solo fuera por sus tontos e ilusos recuerdos. Mas contra todo pronostico, Natsuki desvió la cara a un lado, evitando así cualquier contacto entre las dos.

-No eres ella, fuiste libre de mí en el momento que lo elegiste... así que no pienses que te debo nada, Yuuki- Con la fuerza que poseía, la Lobuna apartó a la pelirroja de su lado, no le hizo daño, no más que a su orgullo hecho añicos con tan poco. Con paso firme se alejo de la columna, encontrando la luz de los enormes candelabros en lo alto del techo. Natsuki miró de soslayo a la joven cuya estupefacción no le dejaba reaccionar con rapidez. -A fin de cuentas, tú solo puedes ver a un monstruo... tus ojos están ciegos, por eso no estas en su lugar, ese que querías para ti-

-¿Y ella no esta ciega también? O quizás ve bastante bien, te mirará con miedo... nunca serás libre Kruger... nadie podría amar a un monstruo como tú- Respondió al fin la resentida pelirroja, el breve detenimiento en el andar de Natsuki fue suficiente para ella, Nao supo cuantas dudas escondía su monstruo personal y en lo futuro encontraría la forma de reclamar sus injurias con ello.

La Kruger hizo caso omiso en apariencia, pero más pronto olvido su promesa sobre no sorber ni una copa más. Se encontró solitaria en una mesa, con el codo apoyado en la madera caoba y la barbilla en su mano, suspiraba largamente, al menos la pelirroja no podría verla, había solicitado a los guardias el sacarla del castillo. No entendía como es que ella pudo colarse en su boda, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho y no tenía cara para mirar a Shizuru. ¿Era tan terrible todo aquello? Solo entonces la consciencia comenzaba a hacer mella en sus pensamientos, le torturaba la idea de ver marchar a la castaña, pero ¿No era eso egoísta ante ella, si su amor le fuera sincero? Su libertad estaba en sus manos, aun no era suya, el solo papel firmado aquella tarde no tenía valor, no todavía, ¿Entonces que hacer? Contempló el anillo en su dedo, era una hermosa joya de un raro zafiro plateado, una excentricidad de su padre muy seguramente. _"El zafiro del hielo plateado"_ un nombre tremendamente largo para una gema y sin embargo con solo recordar el tacto tibio de los dedos de Shizuru depositándolo en su anular, el malestar se evaporaba de su comprimido pecho. -Moriría sin ella- Dijo en susurros, era de valientes admitir las flaquezas y estaba claro que ella lo requería.

-Ara, Natsuki parece traicionar sus promesas después de unas pocas horas de pronunciarlas... ¿Por quién moriría sin reparos?- El aura terriblemente oscura de la castaña helaría los huesos a quien fuese, sin embargo para ese momento la Lobuna estaba lo suficientemente atontada como para no percibir el peligro al que estaba expuesta. Simplemente apoyó la frente en la mesa con desgana y musitó lo que Shizuru no imaginaba escuchar.

-Moriría sin ti, pero dejarte ir ¿No sería lo más justo?- Se la notaba tan desolada ante la pregunta que ella misma había formulado.

Shizuru miró con incredulidad a la desdichada joven, ¿Por qué de repente decía aquellas cosas? No era ese el momento para arrepentirse, aunque sonara tan tentadora su propuesta, marcharse no era una opción, el rey Taeki no permitiría semejante deshonra, sería cruel y vengativo con su familia, con su padre... argüía en su mente la castaña, porque nunca admitiría que marcharse ya no era, su más ansiado sueño. ¡Lo había prometido! -Tal parece que Natsuki se ha arrepentido de sus nupcias conmigo y desea devolverme a la casa de mi padre... ¿Pretende deshonrarme de esa manera?-

La pelinegra levantó la cabeza de la mesa en un respingo. Esperaba que la chica tomara semejante oportunidad en sus manos, pero contrariamente había desistido en un santiamén y el vuelco de su corazón no podía mentirle, lo había escuchado de sus labios, esas dulces palabras. Natsuki se puso de pie y tomó su mano gentilmente. -Jamás me alejaría de Shizuru...- Quiso alargar la prosa de su devoto amor, pero las luces de todo el salón de apagaron intempestivamente y algunos gritillos femeninos se escucharon, a ello le siguieron aplausos y estridentes silbidos.

La castaña sujetó la mano en las sombras. -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Es el momento... según las costumbres de Fukka, cuando la noche se cierne, los amantes deben ir a su lecho nupcial, para consumar la boda...- Natsuki tragó saliva, le quedaban unos escasos minutos para llevarla a su cuarto, conocía el camino de memoria, cada pasaje a ciegas, era tan fácil y tan difícil pensar en lo que acontecería.

-Llévame entonces- Ordenó una Shizuru en cuya voz había firmeza, la realidad en cambio era otra, estaba aterrada.

Natsuki obedeció en cuanto pudo reaccionar, levantó a la dama en sus brazos, cruzó a través de la gente, las escaleras y los pasillos, hasta yacer frente a la puerta de su cuarto, el cual estaba abierto para facilitarle la tarea. Una vez allí depositó a Shizuru con suavidad en el suelo y la dejó vagar libremente por su cuarto con apenas la tenue luz de luna colándose a través de los ventanales. La lobuna cerró la puerta y después apoyó su espalda en la pared más cercana, ¿Acaso había bebido tanto? Sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo, creería que un mareo, pero pronto supo que una ferviente ansiedad la consumía.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo sintiendo un repentino temblor en sus piernas que incapaces de mantenerse firmes sobre el suelo ya no fueron un buen soporte, así mismo un agudo cosquilleo le sobreviene en el vientre y cerró sus labios al sentir su boca tan seca. Apoyada en el suelo levanto sus manos para contemplarlas, pero solo pudo ver el borroso tono de sus guantes blancos, la sensación eléctrica en los dedos que habían sujetado a su bella esposa y el creciente latido que retumbaba en sus oídos, hasta impedirle oír otra cosa. Cerró los ojos, pestañeo un par de veces hasta que pudo enfocar y ver la forma de sus enguantados dedos, pero todo su cuerpo se antojaba sediento y no sabía de que, solo comprendía que cada segundo sin tener alivio era una tortura. Buscó para encontrar la fortaleza en sus piernas, pero la sensación de no poder levantarse sin empeorar su sentir continuaba allí. Cada fragmento de tela sobre su piel le generaba un extraño malestar, se asfixiaba a falta de aire en cada poro y con sus desesperadas manos deshizo el nudo de su corbata para no sentir la insistente presión de la seda en su cuello. Busco con la vista algo con lo que pudiera apaciguar su sedienta garganta, pero la copa servida sobre la mesa central de la habitación no pudo aplacar ni un momento su necesidad, su desesperación... cuanto daría por apagar el ardor inclemente en el pecho y en la carne, por no sentir aquella insoldable debilidad en sus rodillas o la mirada distorsionada, ¿era ese el infierno? Su piel calcinándose desde dentro y ¿Sin poder hacer nada?

Las cortinas se movieron ante las tenues corrientes de viento que transgredían los ventanales abiertos, ese el frío que en otro momento sería inoportuno apenas aplacaba el fuego creciente, mustio extintor de su pasión a flor de piel. Depositó lentamente el cristal vacío de sus manos, ante la atenta mirada sangría que le observara silenciosamente en todo momento, Shizuru tampoco era inmune a los efectos de la droga que corría vertiginosamente por sus venas, pero si que conocía sus misterios y sus consecuencias, estaba consciente de sus síntomas lamentables. El sonido de los pasos metálicos sobre la alfombra y la distancia entre ambas se acortaba peligrosamente, entre sombreas y luz por cada paso que daba, con las cortinas movidas por el viento, con el brillo de la luna sobre su traje casi de plata, se antojaba deseable y a la vez amenazadora.

-No debe acercarse más, se lo ruego- Musitó la melodiosa voz de la castaña en cuanto pudo recobrar el habla, la dama sabía que si le permitiera su contacto bajo el influjo de la droga, muchas cosas estarían perdidas, Kruger no podría controlarse.

-Si... si desea que duerma en el suelo... lo haré- La voz grave jadeaba, sufría, su mano buscaba el apoyo de la madera de la mesa para mantenerse en pie y la cabeza inclinada buscaba la iluminación en la blanca alfombra del suelo.

-_"Natsuki... ¿Por qué eres tan gentil cuando te desprecio?"_- Shizuru mordió su labio sopesando las circunstancias, el solo sonido de la voz de la criatura más temida, estremecía cada fibra de su cuerpo. _–"Pero es solo por la flor de fuego... nada más"-_ Sin embargo no podía quitarle la vista de encima. -¿Qué hace Kruger-san?- Trató de mantener las distancias verbales y las físicas aferrando sus manos a los soportes de madera del dosel de la cama.

Natsuki intentaba con gran esfuerzo no escuchar la hipnótica voz que en ese momento, le resultaba especialmente perturbadora a su cuerpo. Sin embargo la pregunta había nacido de Shizuru en cuanto le vio arrojar al suelo su largo y pulcro saco, el que planeaba ocupar como lecho según su palabra. Pero desprenderse de aquella indumentaria, le liberó ligeramente al no sentir su peso sobre sus hombros, solo por lógica simple, era razonable que con menos prendas ajustadas, pudiera percibir a libertad el frío que ingresara entre las cortinas azules. –Solo... siento que me asfixio... Fujino-san- Con sus temblorosos dedos buscaba desesperadamente deshacer los botones de su chaleco, retiró con malestar los brazales y el cinturón, cuyo peso solo le atormentaba un poco más y sin saberlo, con cada prenda que adornaba el suelo de la habitación, mayor era la contradicción de la castaña de Tsu al observarle.

Deseo, aquel era el nombre de las sensaciones que les invadían y atormentaban, Shizuru le compadecía porque la experiencia con aquellas peligrosas plantas le había hecho ligeramente resistente a algunas, pero verla usar todo su autocontrol solo porque su deseo y su temor egoísta eran todo su impedimento, le presionaba el pecho. Con sus descalzos pies camino para yacer a su lado sin tocarla y una curiosa pregunta manó de sus labios. –¿Es veneno acaso?- Natsuki levantaba la cabeza para mirar a su ángel enfundada en sus atuendos nupciales, ¿Por qué la luna se esmeraba en embellecer aun más sus rasgos a contra luz o por qué el inclemente viento volcaba sobre ella el extasiante aroma de aquella mujer? Sudaba irremediablemente ante el esfuerzo de no tomarla allí mismo y juraría que nunca en su vida sintió presión mayor que en ese momento.

Shizuru procuraba no mirarle, esos mechones en su mascara de porcelana, la camisa ligeramente desabrochada, dejaba a la vista por vez primera, una fragmento de sus femeninas formas. La dama tomó asiento a su lado sin atreverse a tocarle, pero su solo aroma era embriagador y la vista de las ligeramente húmedas prendas, una tentación apenas soportable. –No lo es- Dejó a su aliento salir de su boca en un suspiro largo, sin saber, las consecuencias de este.

-Nunca sentí desespero como este- Afirmaba con la voz jadeante y aun bajo la máscara el dulcísimo aroma de la ojirubí se introdujo con más fuerza en su sensible olfato, embotando sus sentidos y ahondando la urgente necesidad de tocarla. –Me has dado tu permiso para yacer aquí contigo... pero es cruel, no poder sujetar tu mano o probar tus labios de cerezo, eres mía pero no puedo tenerte, ¡Apártate entonces de mí! Porque mi control es poco y alguien ha osado llenarme de un veneno que no mata, pero destruye al alma misma en medio de la frustración- Dijo con voz derrotada, sabía que ya poco podría resistirse a sus instintos, unos que fueran también los de una bestia maldita y al levantar su cabeza cansada, buscando la mirada rubí, pudo percibir el miedo de esta, un temor que lastimara más que cualquier otra cosa.

En cuanto Shizuru quiso hacer caso a sus palabras, se levantó del suelo alfombrado en un respingo, asustada como estaba por percibir un fuego siniestro a la altura de los ojos en la blanquecina porcelana, dio un par de pasos atrás, sabía realmente que no podría huir a ninguna parte, pero imploraba que ella, la persona gentil que conocía, pudiera retener los malestares del brebaje de su abuela.

La lobuna se puso de pie y a su altura ligeramente superior, ansiosa pero deseando darse a entender. –Shizuru... no me desprecies por favor, no puedo soportarlo de ti- La fuerte mano de Natsuki sujetó a la Fujino por el brazo con animo de no dejarla ir, con la pretensión de probarle cuan capaz era de soportarlo todo por ella, pero lo que la bestia nunca imaginó, es que el más leve contacto le condenaría en el acto.

Una salvaje corriente de calor le recorrió por entero, sus pupilas se dilataron y temblaron, su rostro ardió como el fuego mismo, sentir la pulsión más intolerable, escuchar el rugido desde su interior cansado de mantener la delgada línea entre el control y la necesidad, lo supo de la parte más animal en su interior, que la sed sería saciada en el manantial de su cuerpo y que solo la paz llegaría si es que lograra al fin hacerla suya. Natsuki estiro mecánicamente su segunda mano para retenerla y como una epifanía del instinto mismo, supo cuanto debía hacer, mas no pensaba ya en el bien o el mal de sus acciones.

-Natsu...- Pero la voz suplicante de Shizuru fue acallada con un desaforado beso, con la ansiedad de los brazos que la apretaron a su pecho, con las peligrosas manos desde su espalda desanudaron la cinta violeta, retiraron el Obi y se introdujeron bajo la perlada tela de su Kimono. Shizuru forcejeaba interponiendo sus manos entre ella y Natsuki, sin saber que sus esfuerzos solo enardecían la lujuria de la bestia. El beso no le era para nada placentero, eran tan intenso que lastimaba su boca en la exploración intrusa de la que era objeto, las manos que la rozaban solo ocasionaban un mayor repudio, no quería ser tocada de una manera tan carnal, no había pensado en ello de esa manera, quería calma, ternura y toda ella le era negada mientras la otra joven le aventajaba entre besos sobre su cuello y mordidas que no se medían ni un poco en delicadeza. Shizuru sintió su Kimono caer al suelo, se vio a si misma arrojada al lecho que aun blando no aminoró suficiente su caída y gimió, más no de gozo o placer, si de dolor.

Sintió la mirada que la contempló por entero y solo entonces fue consciente de su indumentaria, del corsé ajustado a su talle tan ligeramente iluminado su tono vino tinto de la escasa luz en el lugar, los ligueros ajustados a sus muslos expuestos y las medias translucidas que delineaban sus tentadoras piernas. Maldijo por lo bajo a su abuela, quien todo había tramado para consumar su matrimonio ¿Acaso no pensó lo que sería de su noche de bodas? Envenenar así a la tímida chica en el altar había sido una tiranía. Tonta de Kaede, ¡Tonta! Que no conocía el oscuro secreto de la incontrolable persona que pudiera ser su antes apacible prometida. Le miraban las esmeraldas con lujuria y deseo, pero no con el amor que le habían prometido sus tiernas palabras.

-Natsuki... no- Pero de forma dominante le volvía a callar con sus labios, a presión y apretujada por el cuerpo de la Kruger sobre el suyo. Shizuru no cesaba sus esmeros por detenerla, no quería eso, no de esa forma, sus manos batallaban contra el firme vientre de la pelinegra y sus piernas se resistían a la brusca apertura que intentaban las fuertes caderas de la joven. Sentía el peso del brebaje en su sangre y una parte de ella deseaba ceder a la creciente humedad entre sus piernas, ese secreto fragmento ardiente de su piel que ansiaba ser acariciado, los turgentes pechos que ansiaban ser rozados y los labios que querían aplacar la misma sed. Pero como cualquier doncella, sus dulces ilusiones se fragmentaban en la burda forma en que acontecía la primera ocasión para las dos. Era esa ilusa jovencita en su interior la que batallaba por una mejor memoria de su primera noche juntas, así como la parte temerosa que temía recibir daño de la otra, que pareciera sumida en un limbo de éxtasis...

Shizuru ocupó su fuerza para golpear los costados de su esposa, pero Natsuki ni siquiera lo resintió, tan solo retuvo una de sus muñecas con fuerza avasalladora procurando interrumpir la molestia que le obstaculizaba el camino. La otra mano, con sus pálidos y finos dedos retiró sin dilación cada broche con premura, el que no pudo con habilidad lo rasgó con fuerza, retirando así del cuerpo de mujer el tejido que recubría su piel, dejándola expuesta y desnuda bajo el suyo, cuyo calor manaba por todas partes. La castaña tembló de pavor pero no desistió en sus esmeros, mordió con fiereza los labios de la otra que ciega de lujuria no se detenía, intentó apagar sus besos y aun con el sabor metálico en su boca no obtuvo más que una muda queja, una que al parecer incitaba otro tanto a la pelinegra. Shizuru comprendió el peligro en el que se encontraba, solo cuando sintió una indelicada mano acariciarle los muslos, el más oscuro horror llenó sus facciones. ¡La iba a tomar! Su mente viajó vertiginosamente a los confines de sus memorias y recordó el regalo que le fuera ofertado la noche anterior, asustada por la inminente intromisión de la que sería objeto, arrastró su mano bajo la almohada que soportaba su cabeza, sin encontrarla, el pánico la llevó a buscar con mayor desespero, moviendo sin cuidado su mano bajo la tela y las plumas. Llegó el filo lastimarla, pero ello no fue para nada importante, ubicada la empuñadura, la tomó rauda y sin contemplaciones extrajo la daga para interponerla entre ella y la mujer que tanto miedo le causaba.

Natsuki no podía despertar, estaba fuera de sí, ebria de locura y de pasión, ciega a cualquier vista, sorda pues el rimbombantes sonido de sus propios latidos no le permitía escuchar nada más, su olfato era bombardeado una y otra vez por el intoxicante, adictivo aroma de la castaña, sus cabellos arremolinaban aun más la deseada fragancia, su piel perlada de sudor a la vista hipnotizaba y resultaba imposible no desear más, no tenerla un poco más... pero en su mente todo era visto con otros ojos, con la mirada de la entrega apasionada que había soñado de ella... mas solo pudo despertarla de su ensoñación el aroma de un escarlata que no era suyo y el frío del afilado metal puesto en su cuello, cuya hoja le lastimó hasta hacer una pequeña herida. La Kruger enfocó la vista y sintió romperse su corazón al notar los cristalinos y lacrimosos rubí, así como la herida sangrante en la mano de la castaña, cuyo rostro sonrojado se contraía molesto y dolorido.

Ambas yacieron petrificadas ante las circunstancias. –Si mueve un musculo, yo no dudaré ni un instante clavar este puñal en usted- La voz temblorosa de Shizuru le llegaba como un golpe directo e incapaz de procesar lo que pasaba, entendió que todo por lo que había luchado estaba desecho entre sus manos. ¿Cómo suplicar perdón por su bajeza? No alcanzaría ninguna palabra o acto para borrar todo cuanto había hecho...

.

.

.

.

.

_**A liz:**_ Muchas gracias por hacerme saber que te encanta la historia y espero poder continuar haciéndolo de una buena manera, espero que este capi también fuera de tu agrado y prometo que la cosa se compone.

_**A Blueyes Redlips:**_ El lenguaje confieso que es muy similar al que empleo para hablar, lo cual me hace relativamente más fácil narrar este tipo de historia, pero ya sabes me hacen bromas por hablar "raro", así que es bueno saber que se puede apreciar que lo haga a nivel escrito.

_**A guest:**_ Si eso he notado, espero disculparas los inconvenientes por ello, pero te agradezco enormemente la persistencia por hacerme llegar tu opinión, la cual precio en sobremanera. Luego si a mi también me encanta este tipo de Natsuki, muy caballeresca sin perder su toque femenino de alguna manera y en Shizuru, es como pensar que si ella en una época moderna es tan sofisticada, lo ha de ser en épocas mas antiguas, así que es bueno saber que como se ha proyectado el personaje si esta en contexto con el tiempo y momento que se esta redactando, se que la duda de todos es en que consiste la maldición y cual es el peligro que anuncia la Diosa, pero todo ha de ser respondido a su tiempo, Espero sepan disculpar la espera.

_**A MK:**_ creo que todos coincidimos que lo de la bola no tuvo desperdicio y la boda pues debía compensar algunas cosillas, ojo me esmeré con el beso y la indumentaria de las contrayentes jejeje. Me alegra que te guste y ya veremos que opinión me obsequias con este.

_**A Nicoli**_: Creo que querrás matarme por que la boda no ha sido precisamente lo soñado, pero hey consta de dos capítulos, por lo que espero redimirme con este que sigue si? Por otro lado creo que habré dado un par de ideas a porque Nao le tiene tanto encono a Natsuki, aunque no lo dije todo esa es la verdad. Por ahora la inspiración no quiere colaborar por el agotamiento físico y mental que tengo del trabajo, pero aun así cada día que descanso siempre escribo, eso no lo olviden nunca n.n

_**A Dan_Han:**_ Bueno, bueno... tal parece que estas también por aquí leyendo, que bien, espero que sigas aquí animándote a leer porque es algo que resulta una de mis mas valiosas motivaciones para hacerlo lo mejor posible cada día.

_**Hey Ale One chan:**_ Cuéntame, tienes adivina propia o como es la movida? Jeje me sorprendió cuando leí el comentario y me dije, ora... me lee la menteeeee. Pero hey prometo que el siguiente capi lo compensa todo, vale?

A Dragon Duran: Bueno creo que seré vista como una mala persona, porque mira no más este capitulo, gomene, vas a ver como me redimo con el que sigue. Gracias a ti por leer, es maravilloso saber que lo has leído y es de tu agrado.

_**A RD:**_ Saludos, tu efusivo y expresivo comentario me ha llegado al alma misma, antes que nada te comento que lo publico aquí es porque conozco y entiendo las dificultades que supone leerlos en el foro y que si me tarde en publicar aquí era precisamente porque no sabía mmm como hacerlo jejeje. Por otra parte es un honor recibir tan enorme halago y saber que se ha generado la emoción y entretención adecuada en las líneas que se han escrito, es simplemente genial. Espero continuar dando momentos de diversión y alegría, eso es algo que me alegra a mi también.

_**A Shivaff:**_ No te me sobreesfuerces mucho me alegra que te guste pero tu salud y descanso están primero, así que ahora podrás leer los capítulos en horarios mas amables para ti verdad? Jeje me alegro que te guste y que valores mis esmeros, solo pienso que si es entretenido es bueno, porque así te olvidas de las tensiones del día a día y lograrlo, atraparte por así decirlo, me hace sonreír mucho.

_**A Lan 23:**_ jajaja si a todos nos cae mal, ya veras que el sujeto lo tiene bueno para interrumpir en los momentos más importantes.

_**A Inugami Akuma**_: Jajajaja dímelo a mi, yo lo pensé antes de escribirlo así que quien es perver aquí soy yo no? Jajajaja no si vieras pensé, ese beso tiene que ser épico y pensé, con lo tímida que es Natsuki, no se va a lograr, empero y si le dan un "empujoncito" pues ya ves, se me fue literal jajajaja y también me reí, además que muy puro el besito siendo que, les tapaba el manto de las nupcias. Ne... entre tu y yo, te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón tu cuidado por mí, ya me siento mejor y no sabes lo valiosa que ha sido tu silenciosa compañía en ese momento... muchas gracias por todo.

_**A Mafertrava:**_ Haber con calma ya casi hay ya casi jejeje.

A Soi Yo: Bueno que te puedo decir a tan animoso y valioso comentario jaja pues que si em ya viste cuanto se demoro el padre, mucho... osea tanto? Y la familia real pese a que no tienen mucho contacto saben lo importante que es todo esto, además que de que siguen siendo familia, y hasta el rey no pudo tolerar le tensión del momento. De que habrá mmm pues tendras que saber si hay de esto o aquello leyendo jeje. Y ya veras que las abuelas pueden ser peligrosas con sus buenas intensiones, dan miedo también. Me alegra que te hubiera gustado y haber que opinas de esto jeje.

_**A :**_ Ya veremos que tan atinadas eran las adivinaciones de Midori, algo problemáticas y sobre todo divertidas jajaja.

_**A Likan Murasame:**_ Tu sabes que los villanos pagan a cuotas o de últimos, lamentablemente. Solo puedo prometer que el castigo sea bueeno bueno.

_**A Teul Ehecatl:**_ Wow, con esto si que me he quedado sin aliento, alguien a quien admiro regalándome su opinión, eso si que no me lo esperaba de hecho sigo a la espera de la continuación y tengo pendiente la lectura de otra historia tuya que vi por ahí, de la cual espero dar buen parte jejeje cuando consigna leerla, porque se que esa la leeré de un solo tajo XD Sobre tu opinión respecto de esta historia, wow créeme que me sonrío de la pura dicha, daría saltitos por mi cuarto si no... bueno ya di saltitos, seamos honestas estoy mas que feliz por tu apreciación que me anima a seguir adelante. La fantasía es algo que nos hace falta a todos y creo que por eso mis historias tienen algo de eso... me gusta alejar mi mente a lugares inexplorados y así quiero transmitirlo a quienes leen. De nuevo, viniendo de ti tales halagos, pondré aun más mi mejor esfuerzo y espero que te guste n.n

_**A okisawa Hinari**_: Jajaja que emoción no es asi? Pero ne, este capitulo tendrás que perdonarme por aplazar lo que esperamos, aunque el próximo, prometo que me redimiré.

_**A MarceDhampir**_: Será una luna de miel turbulenta por lo visto XD

_**A Dinamox:**_ Me alegro de hacerte reir, que yo también lo hice mientras leia y escribia jeje

_**A Namazato:**_ Etto creo que la acción vista no será lo que esperaban o si?

_**A Setchan-1955:**_ Jajaja muchas gracias por tu apoyo Setchan, seguirá avivando la llama de mi inspiración.

Agradecimientos a todos y todas las personas que me leen, se bien que me han de faltar, pero también se que puedo hacer un libro con todas sus publicaciones, y me linchan si me tardo mas en publicar.


	15. Tibio Invierno II

_**Saludos queridos lectores y lectoras, como actualicé el otro y este deseo que sea semanal, ayer me la pase escribiendo hasta la madrugada, espero que mis desvaríos por la falta de sueño no haya afectado la calidad de este capitulo, también espero que sea de su agrado y me regalen sus valiosísimos comentarios. Por otra parte me solicita mi madre en la cocina así que los comentarios los tengo pendientes para el capitulo que sigue. Les mando besos y ojalá disfruten leyendo. Por otro lado este es mas largo de lo habitual, tiene aproximadamente 18 paginas, espero no aburriles jeje.**_

_**Danza Entre lobos**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Tibio Invierno II**_

La noche, oh maldita noche que le atormentaba, oh lamentable licor que no sabe hacer bien su labor y aun cuando muchas copas hubo apurado, no olvidaba, no perdía la conciencia. Un castaño, con el corbatín desfajado y la turbia mirada oculta en la sombra de su melena, cuyo rostro se perdía entre la multitud en el deambular que como alma en pena le impedía detener sus pasos por todo el salón, más lo prefirió así, yació alejado de todo cuanto le era amado incapaz de mirarles a los ojos. La zozobra le era cruel como pocas veces, la incertidumbre una daga lacerando sus entrañas, ¿Pero que hacer? Tres guardias estuvieron apostados en cada uno de los pasillos que conducían al cuarto de Natsuki, donde su hija... era mancillada, ultrajada y cuan vil era aquella mujer que no contenta con haberla comprado, ahora se llevaría consigo la virtud de su Shizuru.

-La aborrezco como a nada en el mundo... cada pena que me ha causado, yo he de multiplicarla mil veces- Musitaba con tono rencoroso, apostado en una solitaria columna de los jardines del Castillo Kruger. Solitario estaba, solo porque nadie en su sano juicio aguardaría fuera de la morada con el invernal frío que asolaba aquella tierras de Fukka, era de lo menos cuerdo.

Allí abandonado a su pena, Satoru elevaba la vista hacia la alcoba nupcial, estaba completamente a oscuras y es que intimar con la luz de los candelabros sería demasiado osado, atrevido y vulgar, una completa ignominia, pero con aquellas sombras ¿Qué terror estaría viviendo su pequeña? Estrechaba entre sus dedos una botella de vino, cerraba los parpados, tensaba la mandíbula y se mordía sin delicadeza los labios. –Si le hiciera daño... le mataré- Musitaba para si mismo, a la par que volvía a mirar el camino iluminado por antorchas ornadas en blancos y azules, carrosas llegaban sin cesar, la fiesta de la familia Kruger atraía a los aprovechados y a los esnobistas, eso era seguro. Satoru había contemplado el talante y el aspecto de muchos de los invitados, hasta los 'campesinos' tenían permiso para entrar, claro después de que el Rey debiera marcharse con su hija y su yerno unas horas atrás. –Esos imitadores de la aristocracia, viles mercaderes en la boda de mi hija... esto es inaudito- Se quejaba dando otro sorbo a su bebida, sin percatarse que en ese momento estaba más cerca de parecer un mendigo, en comparación con los burgueses invitados a la fiesta.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Animal!- La voz fémina de una doncella que era sacada a empujones de la fiesta, no tardó en llamar la atención del castaño. Envalentonado por las copas y extrañado por la circunstancia, pues sujetos de peores calaña había visto en la fiesta, se acercó a los guardias ¿Cómo osaban tratar con tal bajeza a una jovencita de la misma edad que su hija?

-¿Es que no saben tratar a una dama? ¡Parad el ultraje bellacos!- Se interpuso entre los hombres y la jovencita, que bajo tal protección se aferró a la espalda del Fujino.

-Mi lord... debemos escoltar a la dama a su carroza pero ella se ha resistido, ha querido volver sin invitación a la fiesta- Afirmó uno de los guardias cuyo rostro estaba lleno de arañazos y este delataba su enfado hacia la mujer pelirroja que el señor de Tsu protegía.

-¿Es acaso una broma?- Satoru levantó una ceja. -¿Cuál invitación señores? He visto ingresar a mastines más peligrosos que la señorita- Aquello era en verdad el colmo.

-Ha sido una orden expresa de la Duquesa- Se sirvió informar el segundo escolta, cuyo rostro delataba la marca roja de una mano en su mejilla y un labio aparentemente roto. –La 'señorita' no debe yacer más en la fiesta, solo importunaría a su alteza con su presencia... una mujer de tan baja ralea no debe juntarse con la Duquesa- Dijo con desdén.

-Aquí todos conocemos el precio de sus favores- Sonrió con sorna el rasguñado.

-Es una prostituta señor... permítanos llevarla lejos para que la fiesta de su hija no sea mancillada- Afirmó el abofeteado.

-Hasta las prostitutas merecen respeto señores, yo me encargaré de atenderla esta noche y si alguno de ustedes osará desobedecer mis deseos, el señor Kruger sabrá de estas majaderías- Dijo con total convicción un Satoru que no pareciera ya afectado por el licor, un brillo oscuro titilaba en sus ojos sangría y solo por mención del señor del castillo, los guardias obedecieron para volver a la entrada principal. No dejarían que esa traicionera chica volviese a ingresar, eso era seguro y ello no era ya un problema pues el señor Fujino se alejaba con la joven para adentrarse en los jardines menos iluminados.

Tras una breve caminata hasta la zona exterior del jardín y antes de llegar a las grandes murallas del castillo, Satoru le indicó a la mujer de ojos limón, el tomar asiento en una de las mesas al interior de una pérgola de madera y piedra, con grandes cortinas traseras. Al interior también habían sido dispuestas viandas, bebidas y gracias a la ventilación del quiosco, fogatas exteriores para calentar el gélido lugar.

La mujer no pudo preservar su silencio, pese a que si lo hizo cuando fue objeto de aquellas falsos insultos. -¿Es usted... el padre de la joven desposada este día?-

-Muy a mi pesar señorita- Musitó roncamente Satoru. –Si me dijera su nombre me sentiría honrado, yo soy Satoru Fujino-

-Nao Yuuki, pero ese es un nombre que aquí nadie podrá referir de alguna manera... he sido borrada de Fukka como si hubiesen olvidado que nací aquí... ahora todos me conocen como Julieth- Pero la de ojos verdes no parecía molesta por el hecho, tal vez le aliviaba saber que nadie podía recordar su nombre y solo su nombre artístico era una mejor opción.

Satoru escuchó las palabras de la joven, aquello pareciera imposible, como podría un lugar con las mismas personas olvidar un nacimiento, un nombre, una historia. Sirvió un par de copas, tendió un plato con fruta y carne a la joven. –Coma por favor, seguramente esos vándalos no le han permitido probar bocado-

Nao no lo había pensado, pero no probaba alimento desde el desayuno en casa con la compañía de la tía Midori. Sin decir demasiado comió de su plato por algunos momentos y sorbió de su copa un par de tragos que le ayudaron a calentarse, pues el frío había hecho un poco de mella en ella.

-¿Cómo ha podido dar semejante orden la duquesa?- Inquirió el castaño con fingido desinterés, era aquella una pregunta lanzada al aire que solo buscaba obtener algo de información.

-Un pasado desagradable mi Lord, es el tipo de cosa que no se apreciaría el día en que se contraen nupcias- La pelirroja no dijo mucho, pero si lo suficiente para atraer la curiosidad del castaño.

-¿Quiere usted decir que la Duquesa ha... ha contratado sus servicios?- Se atrevió a referir, no sabiendo que ello era una total indiscreción.

-No soy una prostituta... que mi danza vuelva locos a los hombres o que ellos puedan ver mi piel, no significa que hubiera dispuesto en bandeja de plata mis favores- Nao frunció el ceño e hizo el ademán de marcharse del sitio.

Una rauda mano evitó a la doncella una partida presurosa, Satoru le indicó tomar asiento nuevamente e inclinó la cabeza. –Le imploro me disculpe... usted realmente no parece ese tipo de mujeres, pero tampoco ha defendido su honra en presencia de aquellos forajidos, que además han resultado ser unos mentirosos-

Complacida por la actitud de tan distinguido señor, la Yuuki hizo caso a sus deseos, esperaba tal reacción pero un poco de teatro había ido perfectamente en ese momento. -¿Qué desea de mí señor? Me parece que esta muy inquieto, no me ha echado como todos los que me cruce en la fiesta solo por la mención de mi reputación- Nao miró con más detenimiento al padre de la sacrificada mujer cuya suerte había reemplazado, se adivinaban muchas canas en un rostro no lo suficientemente anciano. –El precio de su hija lo agobia severamente, un año ha pasado y usted parece haber envejecido diez-

Los ojos rubíes miraron estupefactos a la mujer -¿Es acaso adivina?- Existía la posibilidad, no creía mucho en esas cosas pero estaba claro que esa jovencita sabía demasiado para ser de preocupación. -¿Cómo sabe eso?-

-Porque mi madre padeció lo mismo que usted, vi en sus cabellos cernirse la blanca nieve de la edad... aunque muy pronto para ella.- Nao sonrió ladinamente, la expresión de ignorancia en su interlocutor le divertía en sobremanera, pero encontrar un aliado contra las bestias de Fukka, merecía cualquier sacrificio, después de todo, ella no tenía más que perder. –Yo fui la mujer seleccionada para desposar a la Duquesa antes que su hija tuviera tan infortunado destino, fui comprada de la misma manera, el mismo plazo de un año fue estipulado para la boda... _"incluso fingió quererme y protegerme, todas esas mentiras, todos esos sueños que fueron arrebatados con una estocada mortuoria y sus falsos besos, esos que todavía me corroen las venas"_- Los labios rosáceos se apretaron entre los dientes hasta hacerlos sangrar, con una mueca de rencor, el fino rostro que se descomponía colérico, incluso... demente.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Satoru comprendió que antes que él, otros habían vendido su alma a los demonios que ahora se miraban victoriosos a costa de su inocente hija. Veía la mujer frente a él, hermosa como pocas, humillada y rebajada a ser la comidilla del pueblo, deshonrada y marchita pese a su juventud. Temeroso miró el balcón de la habitación de la lobuna ¿Acaso sería el mismo destino para su hija?

Nao sonrió –Me parece que usted lo ignora todo de su consuegro, no sabe con quien ha desposado a su hija y es una pena que nadie tenga el valor para advertirle de ello-

-Si usted lo hiciera estaría eternamente agradecido-

-Señor Fujino, el agradecimiento es algo que no tiene valor en estos días... solo el oro y las joyas pueden comprarlo todo ¿No es así?- Nao no era tonta, no tenía porque revelar algo que tanto sudor y lágrimas de sangre le había costado. En su vida solo dos cosas tenían valor, la venganza y el dulce metal del dinero.

-Siendo así, creo que podemos negociar un acuerdo beneficioso para usted y para mí... obtendrá tanto dinero que no podrá gastarlo en toda su vida, por ahora me ofrezco a ser su benefactor... no me gustaría ver a mi aliada danzando ante los voraces animales de Fukka y sus alrededores- Satoru comprendió que una alianza con Julieth sería más provechosa, ya que ella contaba con algo de lo que él carecía y era... información.

-Solo un agudo negociador podría ver la trampa en sus palabras, mi Lord... empero yo me he visto rodeada de las personas de la más terrible calaña, así que solo podré acordar algo con usted, si antes me habla de cómo obtendrá tan jugoso botín- La pelirroja miró con interés al hombre frente a ella, sorbió de su copa. –Solo entonces le revelaré todo cuanto sé-

-Milady... ahora es bastante conveniente que mi hija haya desposado a esa criatura... enviudar resultaría grandemente jugoso para la ocasión- Musitó Satoru sopesando ahora ese detalle que antes paso por alto.

-No me tome por una tonta o peor aun, una ilusa, cuando enviude su hija, sin descendientes en su haber, es claro que la fortuna retornará a las manos de Lord Kruger y para dos mujeres es imposible procrear... empero sin hijos no hay fortuna esa es la ley de Fukka- nao extrajo una lima de su pequeño bolso y comenzó a cuidar de sus uñas, realmente se había topado con un idiota, por otra parte estaría lo suficientemente arruinado para haber vendido a su hija, hablaba con un donnadie.

-Una ley tan absurda no pudo haber sido aprobada por el Rey- Satoru miró abrumado a la joven ¿Le tomaba el pelo? No conocía ninguna ley semejante en el país.

-Fukka es un enclave, una tierra con un reinado propio, solo que dentro de otro reino, ¿Acaso no se ha preguntado por qué tienen una guardia, un ejercito completo? Realmente es usted muy inocente- Negó con la cabeza soplando un poco sus dedos.

-Tal parece que si me serás de utilidad- El Fujino comprendió que las reglas allí no eran las mismas y necesitaba saber como manejarse en ese lugar, a fin de cuentas no volvería a Tsu sin haber completado sus planes. _–"Ese matrimonio caerá por su propio peso, de no serlo... yo ayudaré un poco"-_

-La mitad del botín... eso me dará por lo que he de decirle, además de mi colaboración en todo esto- Apuntó la de ojos verdes antes de decir nada más.

-¿Qué?- Pedía demasiado, aquello era una suma de lo más extravagante.

-Eso o nada...- Concluyó su copa. –Tal parece que usted quiere vivir el resto de su vida a expensas de las migajas de la mesa del Kruger- La mujer guardó la lima dando por concluida la conversación, ese hombre no había valido ni su tiempo, ya sabía porque la joven Fujino había terminado en brazos de Natsuki _–"El solo pensamiento es horrendo"-_

-¡Esta bien! Tendrá la mitad- Se apresuró a decir Satoru, notando que no le quedaban más opciones.

-Tenga presente que estoy rodeada de gente peligrosa y si usted osa engañarme... tengo varios pretendientes dispuestos a cebarse en usted- Volvió a sonreír antes de ser ella quien volviese a servir las copas de los dos.

El castaño tragó saliva y luego asintió, sabía bien que meterse con ese tipo de mujeres era muy riesgoso, Satoru ya lo había hecho y mucho le costó librarse del peligro, fue entonces que conoció los servicios de Smith. –Ahora dígame todo cuanto debo saber-

-Antes que nada... para que la viuda sin descendencia obtenga la fortuna de su espos...a, no debe haber vivo ningún otro heredero, así que debe esperar a que Lord Takeru fallezca y eso será pronto-

-¿Pronto?- Satoru miró con interés a la dama.

-Las bestias de Fukka nunca han supervivido mucho tiempo... de hecho, es curioso que el Duque siga con vida- Nao decía aquello cual tip histórico, sin darle demasiada importancia.

-¿Acaso sufren alguna enfermedad?- Preguntó más que contento, sería como quitarse una piedra del zapato. -¿Acaso dijo bestias?- El ojirubí levantó una ceja tremendamente confundido.

-Nadie lo sabe, pero es así desde hace más de 400 años, cada Kruger que ha habitado este castillo, ha muerto a una edad temprana...- La pelirroja levantó los hombros con desinterés. –El Duque Kruger X es el que más tiempo ha vivido, según mi tía... cada uno ha muerto en desconocidas circunstancias y solo otro miembro de la realeza les ha reemplazado, ya que ningúno ha tenido descendencia hasta Lord Takeru, el único capaz de traer a semejante adefesio al mundo-

-¿Por qué?- No es que el castaño quisiera contrariar, era de lo más útil que el Duque falleciera joven, sin embargo se le notaba con una salud de hierro, de enfermedad no sería aquello.

-¿Los ha visto sin la mascara?- Ante la pregunta de Nao, Satoru no tuvo más opción que negar, ya quedaba en el olvido la ocasión en que la retiró la mascara de Natsuki aquel día de luna llena, en la mente del mayor, aquel rostro angelical no tenía cabida, solo podía ceñirse a la idea del monstruo que tocó su puerta un mes atrás. –Son monstruos, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se acercaría o traería un vástago a esta tierra maldita... así que lo lamento por su hija, ahora mismo debe estar viviendo una pesadilla-

El corazón del padre se contrajo de nuevo, había olvidado a su Shizuru con la extraña conversación, pese a todo era una suerte, no podrían concebir nada siendo mujeres y ya vería el modo de compensar a su hija el resto de su vida por cada difícil momento que le hizo pasar. –¿Qué son esas cosas?-

-Criaturas... malditas- Esta vez el tono burlón se apagó. –Hay muchos relatos sobre ellos, figuras de lobo que atacan el poblado en la noche... esa horrenda máscara solo puede recordar a los temerosos habitantes de Fukka, el terror y el miedo que ha sembrado la familia Kruger, porque solo el pavor que causan es la fuente de su poder... quien les teme no se sublevará nunca y todos aquí somos esclavos de tiranos sin corazón- La voz de joven estaba plagada de rencor y sus ojos anhelaban venganza. -Algunos creen que beben la sangre de las personas para obtener gran fuerza y agilidad, otros afirman que pueden desmembrar a un caballo de un solo zarpazo- Mientras Nao musitaba las creencias en el poblado, Satoru recordaba cada momento, dando peso de verdad a lo dicho por la dama, las garfas que cortaron la cuerda de su horca, las habladurías sobre como Kuga había levantado el tornillo de la prensadora él solo. –Sus tonadas hacen que de la tierra nazcan los cardos y las enredaderas, marchitan todo si así lo desean... por eso nuestra tierra es árida e incapaz de producir fruto alguno, solo esta tierra es fértil ¿No le parece particularmente conveniente? Nos matan de hambre, nos hacen temer... Fukka ya pronto parecerá un pueblo fantasma-

El Fujino sopesó las circunstancias, ciertamente no había visto cultivos ni sembradíos, solo los horripilantes bosques en los que fueron atacados por aquella extraña ave ¿Cómo había podido salir victoriosa Natsuki? –Los monstruos... están... ¡Están a su servicio!- Aun con esas extrañas habilidades, era imposible que solo una tonta joven pudiera derrotar a un monstruo de tal magnitud ¿Qué mejor forma de mantener el terror? Enviar monstruos de vez en cuando para mantener a raya cualquier revuelta, en verdad le había vendido el alma a un demonio. –Ahora se hace más difícil eliminarlos-

-No es así, he logrado negociar con las gentes humildes de Fukka, aquellos alejados de la gracia de los Duques, todos los relegados al olvido de sus monarcas... muy pronto nos levantaremos en armas, pero es necesario que su hija nos sea de utilidad-

-¿Mi hija?- Tras la alegría de la posibilidad que suponía derrocar a la familia Kruger, labor que financiaría sin reparos, escuchar la mención de su Shizuru en los peligrosos planes le hizo temer.

La Yuuki asintió enérgicamente. –Ahora ella es muy valiosa, con los votos pronunciados se ha iniciado el correr de las arenas del tiempo para esos monstruos... intentarán todo por librarse de su aspecto y preservar los privilegios de su noble cuna, seguramente Natsuki usará la belleza de la hermosa Fujino para obtener la que le ha robado la oscuridad-

-¿A qué se refiere?- Algo de aquello le sonaba más a un ritual propio de los cuentos de terror leídos en su juventud, pero con las cosas sobrenaturales que había visto, ya nada sería descartado por Satoru.

-¿Por qué piensa usted que han pagado tal precio por su hija? Me temo que los placeres que pueda ofrecer la señorita en el lecho no valen tanto...- Sonrió divertida, antes de negar con la cabeza. –La señora Kuga, la madre de Natsuki enfermó misteriosamente, la vi languidecer durante mucho tiempo hasta que falleció hace tres años ¿Acaso desea el mismo destino sobre su hija?-

-¡De ningún modo!- Aun con todo Satoru desconfiaba, le aterraba la idea de ver a su hila palidecer bajo el influjo de alguna enfermedad maligna. –Pero ¿Cómo puede asegurarlo? Que la Duquesa desea a mi hija para tan terribles fines- No podía ser tan buena actriz aquella joven, fingir aquella adoración ante Shizuru, tal falsedad solo podía aumentar su cólera con aquella familia.

-Una familia tan antigua, como honorable... ha sabido revelar esta información, créame que mi aliado esta tan interesado como usted en ver la caída de la familia Kruger- Afirmó Nao, antes de ponerse de pie. –Nos veremos en otra ocasión... por ahora esta al tanto de nuestros planes, una revuelta será el medio perfecto para derrocar a esos monstruos-

El castaño contempló a la joven que se alejaba de la pérgola con paso tranquilo, miró su espalda y quiso preguntar algo en extremo importante. -¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué la odias tanto?!-

Julieth se detuvo y miró de soslayo al castaño. –Eso no le incumbe... es suficiente con lo que le he revelado- La verde mirada se ocultó bajo el rojo de su melena. _–"La familia Kruger se deshace de todo aquello no le es útil... por tu culpa Natsuki, yo perdí a mi madre... algún día sentirás el mismo dolor que yo, porque yo voy a arrebatarte lo más valioso"-_ Una lágrima tintada de negro bajó por la pálida mejilla, pero nadie pudo ser testigo del dolor hecho llanto en el rostro de Nao Yuuki.

.

.

.

_Ambas yacieron petrificadas ante las circunstancias. –Si mueve un músculo, yo no dudaré ni un instante clavar este puñal en usted- La voz temblorosa de Shizuru le llegaba como un golpe directo e incapaz de procesar lo que pasaba, entendió que todo por lo que había luchado estaba desecho entre sus manos. ¿Cómo suplicar perdón por su bajeza? No alcanzaría ninguna palabra o acto para borrar todo cuanto había hecho..._

Shizuru contemplaba estupefacta la maldita máscara que inexpresiva escondía la faz de la otra, solo el cese de sus toscas caricias así como la inmovilidad de Natsuki, le daban una idea del despertar de la joven ante la toxica flor de fuego, una droga delirante que despertaba los más febriles sentidos en las personas y les sumergía en una idílica imaginación, en una turbia fantasía. Solo por ello no le había decapitado sin contemplación, aunque el instinto le gritara hacerlo y su rostro no ocultara el impulso que su mente mantenía a raya, oh... si su mente fuera débil una tragedia hubiese acontecido, eso lo tenía claro.

Sin embargo la solicitud venida de la voz de Natsuki, no la previno ni por un momento su lado más racional. –Hazlo, libérame de mis ataduras- La melena negra se deslizó ante la ligera inclinación que pretendiese esconder el rostro enmascarado, y sorprendida se vio la mejilla de la castaña, por el tibio roce de una gota, y otra, pronto una cascada nacería de las esmeraldas sollozantes que la Fujino no podía ver, más un aliento fue contenido y no precisamente por alguna de las dos absortas en el dilema. Las lágrimas de Natsuki atravesaban la porcelana como si no existiese y se posaban sobre la piel del rostro abrumado de Shizuru.

Los ojos de fuego y rubí se abrieron amenazando salir de sus cuencas y un tremendo nudo se formo en su garganta. _-"Natsuki me pide que... que... ¡De ninguna manera! No ha sido su culpa... sé que no, ella no hubiese actuado de la misma manera en otras circunstancias"- _Tras lo que parecieron eternos segundos, la voz de Shizuru se escuchó en el silencio del lugar. –Natsuki... Natsuki no puede pedirme algo como eso y si de alguna forma ha pretendido con sus acciones lograr el merito de una salida cobarde... ha elegido mal a su verdugo... yo solo quiero, que se levante y me permita cubrir mi desnudes-

Nunca le habían dicho cobarde, no a ella que enfrentara monstruos horripilantes desde la edad más tierna, pero eso era ¿No es así? A la par tampoco conocía una manera diferente para saldar la deuda que su locura había causado. Con el tormento de sus cavilaciones, obedeció mecánicamente los deseos de la mujer cuya arma ya no ponía en riesgo su existencia. Desvió la mirada para darle la privacidad que le había robado con sus rastreras manos y sus ojos impúdicos, abandonó el lecho cuidando como mejor le era posible controlar el temblor de sus rodillas y acudir por un par de artilugios médicos para limpiar el corte en la mano de la castaña. Al volver con una caja de madera sintió el temor de Shizuru a su cercana presencia, cuya daga aun reposaba sobre las sabanas, manchándolas del escarlata que había salidos de sus pieles.

-No... no conozco una manera diferente para la falta... la bajeza que he cometido esta noche... ¿Acaso suplicar tu perdón sería suficiente? ¿No es justo un castigo por mis acciones?- Temerosa de acercarse, la lobuna se postró de rodillas a los desnudos pies de la hermosa Shizuru, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por el blanco de la sabana. –Entonces suplico tu perdón... por favor, perdóname- Con su suave voz, postrada ante ella hizo lo que nunca antes en su vida, pedir la redención a quien amaba y daño había causado. Pero bien sabían las dos que sus meras palabras eran insuficientes y el silencio de Shizuru supuso en la mente de Natsuki, un tácito rechazo.

La Kruger se mantuvo a una prudente distancia, aunque el inclemente efecto de la droga en su ser no hubiera menguado ni un poco, el estupor de perder el control era por mucho superior, no aceptaría ver nublado su juicio nuevamente. –Por favor... al menos, deja que limpie esa herida... solo para eso he de acercarme, por piedad, deja que la cure-

El arrepentimiento en la voz de Natsuki no era suficiente para Shizuru, pero algo en su interior, más allá de la dificultad que le suponía esa lejanía que impuso con el arma, le decía que esta vez sus palabras eran sinceras. La castaña abandonó la mano cerca de la empuñadura y se posó sobre las de la pelinegra, quien con suma devoción, limpió y vendo rápidamente, para apartarse tan pronto culminó su tarea. Notando la castaña que la pelinegra se arrastraba lejos de ella hasta un rincón del muro. -¿Acaso la terquedad de Natsuki le impedirá limpiar la suya?- Shizuru no dejaba de cuestionarse si todo lo que haría su acompañante esa noche sería autocastigarse de esa manera ¿Tanta era su tristeza? Suspiró resignada, a fin de cuentas estaba bien ignorar los ruegos de su cuerpo ansioso por la toxina, y procurar el sueño que todo lo cura, esperando olvidar, pues sabía que ella no osaría tocarla por puro temor a su propia debilidad.

Empero en los minutos siguientes de reposo en el lecho, el enfado de Shizuru se fue apagando y la idea del llanto de la bestia no cesaba de atormentar sus pensamientos, su silencio además era perturbador, ni su respiración podía ser escuchada en el recóndito rincón en el que se había apartado a si misma ¿Tendría frío? ¿Quién en su sano juicio deja los ventanales abiertos en pleno invierno? Pero de nuevo su mente vagaba sobre la última mirada que le dio, ciertamente en esa postura la chica no se antojaba amenazante. _-"Si realmente dice amarme, ¿no es ya suficiente castigo el de su propia consciencia?"- _Reflexionó un poco más. _–"Ha sido todo a causa de esa bebida... o es tanta su urgencia por... ¿Yacer conmigo?"- _Cuanto más pensaba al respecto, más confusa se sentía Shizuru y más preocupada por el constante silencio que era apenas disminuido por el silbido del viento entre las cortinas.

Así pasaron otros insoportables minutos de incertidumbre, hasta que escuchó el sonido de los ventanales ser cerrados por alguna mano oficiosa, uno a uno. Posteriormente e incapaz de soportar su curiosidad, la castaña volvió la vista hacia el sitio del que provenían los sonidos, encontróse con una silenciosa Natsuki ocupando la chimenea, en la cual iniciaba una fogata, la observó en silencio hasta que se encontró de lleno con la máscara blanca. Natsuki dio dos pasos atrás, enredándose con el atizador de metal y tropezó hasta caer de sentón en el suelo. Shizuru no pudo contener sus risas, y por un momento, todo pareció olvidado, se levantó de la cama cubriendo su desnudes, a sabiendas de cuanto tentaba a la suerte.

-Lo... lo siento... no quería despertarte- Natsuki se levantó rauda del suelo, abochornada a pesar de la porcelana en su cara. –Pero no quería que pasaras frío-

-Ara, entonces Kruger-san ¿No lo ha hecho por su propia conveniencia?- Inquirió la castaña levantando una ceja, hablar así, tomar el control de alguna manera, era indispensable para cumplir su cometido, aun pese a todo, bajo la tela preservaba la daga en su mano.

-No me preocupa el frío... no por mí. Yo nací en Fukka y mi piel tolera muy bien las inclemencias del clima propio de esta zona- Natsuki le hablaba, pero por cada paso que la ojirubí daba cerca de ella, la lobuna retrocedía dos. –Siempre están abiertas mis ventanas, aun en invierno- Explicaba aunque de alguna forma intentaba ocultar su rostro de ella ¿Cómo si la labor no la cumpliese ya el artefacto en su rostro?

Shizuru frunció levemente el ceño. –Retira esa cosa de tu rostro- Secretamente, detestaba el artilugio porque a diferencia de la anterior máscara, esta escondía los ojos de su... esposa. La Fujino volvió a memorar sobre la promesa hecha una horas atrás, sabía que como cualquier mujer tampoco había cumplido su palabra ¿Y si esa extraña manera de hacer el... el amor, era lo verdaderamente real y no esas fantasías idílicas de los libros? Entonces habría amenazado a la joven, que estaba en todo su derecho de poseerla. Pero esa no era la manera ¿Verdad? No le gustaba imaginar que si fuesen los matrimonios, porque de solo pensar en sus padres, la idea se antojaba aborrecible.

Natsuki respingó ante la orden, porque aquello no era otra cosa que una orden. –Conoces lo que hay detrás y mi rostro... no te ha sido grato, por favor... no me pidas eso-

Los ojos rubí miraron con reto a la pelinegra, claramente no había añadido un por favor a su solicitud, pero ello no evitaba que la castaña sintiera magullado su orgullo. –Ara, Natsuki se niega a cumplir mi único deseo ¿No es un poco cruel de su parte?- Con un mohín de enfado en su clara faz, la hermosa castaña se acercó a paso sigiloso a su joven esposa. Natsuki no sabía lo que le subía pierna arriba e ignoraba que no cumplir la voluntad de Shizuru sería algo perjudicial para la salud.

-No... no es que no desee cumplir cada solicitud de Shizuru, es solo que... esta es perjudicial para ella- Un sudor frío le bajaba por la nuca y ya nada tenía que ver con el brebaje de la flor de fuego que se diluía lentamente en sus venas, el instinto le gritaba peligro por todas partes, pero no habían Orphans por ahí, de eso se estaba encargando su padre... solo estaba en su cuarto en su noche de bodas, con una Shizuru apenas cubierta por sabanas, que además le dedicaba una mirada atemorizante ¿Qué peligro podría ser ese?

Tan pronto como una mano estuvo muy cerca de sujetar la pieza de porcelana en su cara, se percató de que una batalla con dos Orphan furibundos, era un paseo por el jardín, en comparación con una Shizuru enojada. Sus ojos verdes solo pudieron ver la muñeca extendida a un lado, por la suerte de sus reflejos que le había evitado la victoria inmediata a la Fujino, también notó la sabana moviéndose por el abrupto movimiento y todo cuanto atinó a hacer, fue alejarse de la castaña a paso veloz. Shizuru no pensaba en otra cosa que obtener el artilugio blanco a como diera lugar, cegada por la idea de ver una vez más los ojos de jade, para volver a contemplar los transparentes secretos de Natsuki, ¿Por qué la privaba tan arbitrariamente de lo que más ansiaba ver de ella? ¿Acaso podría ese antifaz sin hocico esconder otra cosa que no fuera un rostro de mujer?

-Como Natsuki no cumpla pronto mi deseo, estará en serios problemas- Amenazó la Fujino señalando acusadoramente a la joven, quien supuso en su fuero interno, que aquel era el más extraño de los castigos que le hubieran proporcionado a sus faltas y sin embargo, ser perseguida por la castaña no se antojaba una mala idea, de no ser por lo inconveniente de perder la máscara que le regalara una Diosa vengativa.

Shizuru persiguió a Natsuki por toda la habitación, sin ver menguados sus esfuerzos, pero si atropellados por la larga sabana que se esmeraba por no dejar caer. Se vieron las caras desde los lados opuestos de la enorme cama matrimonial, la castaña pretendió rodear la cama, no sin intuir el movimiento de la pelinegra que se apresuraba a subir en el lecho para llegar al otro lado, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos escarlata gritó el nombre de su esposa y fingiendo tropezar con la tela blanca inclinó su cuerpo hacia el suelo, en el que esperaba caer dramáticamente y solicitar la colaboración de la chica.

Lo que no imaginó es que a una velocidad vertiginosa, que rayaba en lo surreal, la joven enfundada todavía en su atuendo nupcial, yació bajo ella y la recibió con sus brazos para abrigarla en su pecho, hasta que ambos cuerpos cayeron al suelo, recibiendo la Natsuki el golpe en nombre de Shizuru. La originaria de Tsu aguardo petrificada en el blando y cómodo cuerpo de su mujer, temerosa de que otra escena como la anterior se repitiera. -¿Estás bien?- Fue todo cuanto pudo oír de la suave y preocupada voz de Natsuki, que no movía ya ni un musculo de su cuerpo para prodigarle la calma que tanto necesitaba.

Shizuru agradeció en su fuero interno el haber dejado olvidada la daga en medio de sus persecuciones, porque su mente temió por un segundo, la idea de que el aditamento afilado en sus manos se hubiese clavado irremediablemente en la morena bajo ella, terrorífica imaginación la suya de haber portado la daga, la ojirubí cerró sus ojos con fuerza comprendiendo al fin, que no soportaba la idea de herir a la joven Duquesa. Natsuki notó el temblor en el cuerpo de su amada y pensó rápidamente que su repentina proximidad solo podría causar pavor a la doncella, pero en cuanto pretendió retirar su cercanía, las manos de su bella amatista estrecharon la blanca camisa entre sus finos dedos, silenciosamente le vio negar con su cabeza. –No te apartes- La escuchó decir a la par que levantaba el rostro de su pecho para buscar en vano sus ojos. Shizuru tensó la mandíbula molesta con el endemoniado aditamento, olvidando muy pronto su malestar, aprovechó la oportunidad que sin duda le daba el destino, estiró las manos rauda, mucho antes de que las de Natsuki pudieran impedirlo estando en su cintura y estando en aquella posición sobre su cuerpo, con los dedos arraigados a la fría porcelana, se escucho en el silencio de la habitación, como el lazo de la mascara de rompía y esta caía al suelo antes de romperse.

Los ojos hechos de esmeralda se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la idea de saberse descubierta, mientras que una fugaz pero fuerte ventisca se arremolinaba en derredor de ellas contra el rostro de Shizuru, el viento le obligó a la castaña a cerrar a fuerzas los parpados, dando tiempo a Natsuki para cubrirse el rostro con las manos y ver entre las hendiduras de sus dedos. La intervención divina le había salvado el cuello en el ultimo instante y Mikoto, había violado su regla sobre no intervenir en las acciones de los mortales, la Kruger lo supo en cuanto y de forma sobrenatural, la fogata de la chimenea se apagó para negar su fulgor a los ojos rubí. Mirada que buscó encontrar la imagen ansiada, pero los lánguidos rayos de la luz de luna eran insuficientes en su labor, apenas iluminaban lo necesario para saber que otra barrera de piel había sido interpuesta entre la ojirubí y su objetivo.

-Natsuki Ikezu...- Aquel "egoísta" estaba realmente teñido de malestar, la castaña se puso de pie abandonando la cómoda posición sobre el cuerpo de la pelinegra y volvió al lecho a tientas en la oscuridad, molesta apretujó la almohada, no sabía porque un creciente nudo en la garganta quería robarle el llanto. -¿Por qué no puedo ver el rostro de Natsuki?- Preguntó a la aparente nada y la caricia que le fue prodigada a su hombro solo la irritó otro tanto, se negó a mirar entrujando un poco más su rostro contra la almohada.

-Si Shizuru me ve tal cual soy en la luna llena, entonces... todas mis esperanzas estarán muertas, si pudiera comprender mi sufrimiento por no poder hacer realidad su deseo, sabría que mi amor por ella no se extingue... pero me pide que renuncie a la posibilidad de brindarle algo más en el futuro, la verdad y una salida... renunciar a estar cerca de ella sin su temor a mi aspecto, porque ese sería el castigo de una eternidad si Shizuru me viera- Las palabras plagadas de sinceridad en la voz de Natsuki le hicieron mirar, si es que fuera posible con semejante grado de oscuridad.

La Fujino se sorprendió al saber que no había ya manos entre ella y el secreto rostro de Natsuki, solo sombras crueles, ligeramente apartadas por la languidez de los reflejos de luz lunar en el suelo y sorprendida supuso que alucinaba la imagen de la mujer en sus sueños... esa cuyo rostro conocía y no conocía, la ninfa del bosque, la sirena del lago de hielo. Sombreados pero finos sus pómulos delineados en la difuminada oscuridad, cejas delicadas y negras como la noche, incluso más azabaches, apenas atisbaba la respingada nariz que por la forma de su sombra se antojaba hermosa y más maravillada estaba por el brillo esmeralda que había extrañado más de lo admisible a lo largo de aquel día. Shizuru se permitió a si misma soñar despierta, estaba cansada de la negación, de la expectativa que había puesto en esa noche y se atrevió a creer por un momento que su amor de fantasía y la persona a la que había desposado eran la misma mujer, el mismo objeto de sus más íntimos deseos.

Shizuru se puso de pie, alejándose de la comodidad del cuerpo de la otra que le sirvió como colchón. –Ve a la cama... reposa sobre ella- Ordenó con tono neutro y Natsuki caminó hasta el lecho sin comprender, pero más le valía obedecer, habiéndole negado a la castaña su único deseo.

Aun en la oscuridad, las esmeraldas que eran sus ojos le permitían ver todo con claridad, era una habilidad necesaria para enfrentar a los Orphan en el bosque, pero que para momentos como ese resultaba de lo más práctico. Su esposa se acercó a los despojos de sus atuendos de boda, tomó todas las prendas y las depositó con delicadeza sobre la mesa al lado de la copa, luego a tientas y en la oscuridad tomó el filo de la daga entre sus manos. La Kruger tragó saliva imaginando que todavía se atreviera a usarla, se llevó los dedos al cuello rozando con sus dedos la herida, contuvo una queja en su garganta aun considerando poco el daño recibido, si le castigara otro poco lo toleraría a cambio de su perdón. La vio volver con la cinta y la daga cada una en una mano, el arma filosa volvió a yacer bajo la almohada y la cinta... el lila de seda permaneció en las manos de Shizuru.

La dama dio la vuelta a la cama de doseles, con pasos lentos de sus pálidos pies sobre la alfombra, se puso en el borde del lecho muy cerca del espacio que Natsuki ocupaba, completamente rígida y asustada de tenerla cerca, la pelinegra odiaba que su autocontrol flaqueara de semejante manera, maldita sabana que pretende caerse para dar mejores vistas de los pechos de su esposa. Un respingo sobrevino en la pelinegra cuando los dedos de Shizuru exploraron su cuerpo en busca de sus manos. En cuanto la castaña las encontró, dirigió sus rubíes sobre la oculta faz de Natsuki y esta sintióse inmediatamente inmovilizada ante la penetrante mirada que le era dirigida. La Fujino elevó sus manos junto con las de Natsuki hasta el intrincado espaldar de la cama, compuesto por barandas y esculturas de la madera, sin saber a que se debía aquel extraño acontecimiento, las esmeraldas se perdieron en las hermosas facciones de Shizuru y sus labios dejaron escapar sus suspiros, y así el divino tacto de aquellos dedos, se detuvo algunos momentos después.

Muy tarde comprendió la lobuna, que su esposa le había inmovilizado más que solo con la vista, en cuanto quiso bajar sus manos sintió la suave pero firme atadura de la seda que componía la cinta lila. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y rauda forcejeó como acto reflejo, hasta sentir la presión del amarre.

-Cuanto más jales, más apretado sentirás el nudo- Informó la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras se disponía a ocupar su lado de la cama.

-Shi... Shizuru, ¿Realmente lo crees necesario?- Cuestionó Natsuki, comprendiendo que a ese ritmo no sentiría sus manos, ya que tras jalar con fuerza un par de ocasiones, el nudo le estaba estrangulando las muñecas. Natsuki obvió por completo que Shizuru era una mujer del campo y conocía ataduras muy eficientes.

La ojirubí cubrió su cuerpo con las abundantes sabanas y mantas, le dio la espalda a su recientemente esposa y procuró conciliar el sueño. –Oi... ¡Oi! ¿Shizuru? ¡Desátameeee!- Pero la aludida hizo caso omiso de las repetidas ocasiones en las que su nombre fue musitado por la joven amarrada.

Después de varios minutos de incesante parloteo y otros tantos de silenciosa resignación, la pelinegra comprendió que su amada castaña se había dormido, pues su prolongado mutismo solo podía significar eso. –Lamento... lamento que tuvieses que tomar estas medidas, me odio por hacer de esta noche la más horrible de todas...- Susurró a la nada, intentando acercar un poco más su cabeza hasta el espaldar y así disminuir la tensión en sus doloridas muñecas. Natsuki cerró los ojos, esperaba que el dios de los sueños se compadeciese de ella, entre el sudor y el cosquilleo al parecer sempiterno en su vientre y la cinta lila cortándole la circulación, la tarea de dormir se antojaba imposible. La lobuna solo podía denominar como algún tipo de tortura, la situación que estaba viviendo y la frustración sentida solo aumentaba su creciente malestar. ¿Cómo pudo convertirse su noche de bodas en semejante infierno?

Lo cierto es que Shizuru tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, las sabanas la asfixiaban, su cuerpo esperaba ansioso el continuar lo detenido y las palabras de Natsuki le taladraban la mente, realmente las había escuchado. Después de una hora de tenso silencio y cuando pareciera que Morfeo le llevaría a su mundo, la castaña escuchó extraños sonidos, la respiración de la pelinegra se agitaba intempestivamente.

De soslayo y moviendo con extrema lentitud su cuerpo, para no delatar su estado insomne, Shizuru logró ver lo que acontecía en el lado de Natsuki. La pelinegra yacía quieta en la cama, pero la delineada sombra de su pecho se movía presurosamente de arriba abajo, en un precipitado estado es asfixia. Asustada por la idea de alguna intoxicación con el brebaje consumido, pues la flor de fuego tiene una consistencia aceitosa y por ende, gran parte de la dosis había sido bebida por Natsuki, se dio la vuelta para ver más de cerca de su esposa en medio de las sombras. Acarició el rostro notando una elevada temperatura en la piel blanca, pero también la tibia humedad de algo que antes inundó sus mejillas. _–"¿Llanto? Ha llorado en silencio todo este tiempo"- _Elevó la mano hasta su frente y en ella notó el sudor, aquello era realmente preocupante.

-¿Natsuki?- Se atrevió a preguntar cerca de su oído. Pero ninguna respuesta le fue dada... Shizuru se apresuro a salir de la cama, necesitaba agua para enfriar a la joven.

-No... no te vayas, por favor- Pero la voz grave al fin le dirigió la palabra. –No me moveré, no te haré daño de nuevo, lo... lo juro-

-Ara, Natsuki juega con mi preocupación por ella- La castaña bufó con un mohín que imaginó, no sería visto por la otra atada en semejante oscuridad.

-Entonces Shizuru tampoco debe preocuparse- Natsuki volvió la vista a otro lado, sobre las ventanas cerradas. –Vuelve a dormir... por favor-

La castaña no pudo obedecer, ahora sentía culpa, tenía que hacer algo o realmente no podría dormir en toda la noche. –Solo conozco un modo de apaciguar el efecto de la flor de fuego- Susurró esperando no ser escuchada, se debatía entre el deber y su... desagrado por la idea, que para el momento era escasa.

Shizuru extrajo la daga bajo la almohada, se deslizó sobre el lecho y tomó asiento sobre la cadera de Natsuki, cuyos ojos amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas. –Shi... shi... ¿Shi...zuru?- Preguntó temiendo otro arranque de cólera.

-Quédate muy quieta- Shizuru enfocó la vista lo mejor posible dadas las circunstancias, acercó lentamente el filo al pecho de la pelinegra cuyo aliento contenía y al parecer no solo ella lo hacía.

-Pe... pero- Natsuki intentó persuadirla, ¿Acaso quería torturarla antes de... matarla? La hoja afilada estaba tan cerca de la tela y de su pie, que de respirar nuevamente la cortaría.

-¡Quieta!- Ordenó otra vez la de ojos rubí, posando esa mirada hipnotizante sobre la lobuna.

Natsuki cerró los ojos y se quedó tan quieta como le fuera posible, ¿Imploraría por su vida cuando horas atrás le había solicitado a la castaña su libertad? No, no suplicaría por eso, ¡jamás! Sintió el frio del metal en la piel, el corte lento y metódico, el sonido que todo lo rasga y pensaba cuan imposibilitada estaba que ya ni dolor era capaz de sentir.

-Listo- Escuchó la voz de esposa, parecía complacida, que decir. Natsuki solo sentía el aire frío en su torso, incrementado por lo que seguramente era la humedad de su sangre. Una ironía en verdad, no moría con el honor de un batalla contra un Orphan, lo hacia bajo las gráciles manos de la bella de Tsu. -¿Natsuki?- Preguntó Shizuru. -¿Acaso te hice daño?-

El sonido del metal que es arrojado sobre el suelo y repentinamente, los tibios dedos sobre su piel, dedos crueles que recorren el frío de sus heridas, realmente Shizuru quería torturarla no evitaba pensar la Kruger... un momento ¿Por qué no le dolía si estaba herida y sangrando? Esos dedos no lastimaban, de hecho no sentía ardor, se sentía bien... muy bien... y la humedad ¿No era sangre? ¿Entonces que era?

¿Qué hacían esos dedos en sus... pechos? Gimió, con un gritillo tan agudo y femenino que a ambas sorprendió. –Ara, no sabía que Natsuki tuviera sonidos tan lindos- Estaba claro para Natsuki que era urgente abrir los ojos, porque eso se escuchaba muy cerca.

-¡Shizuru!- Que hondo sonrojo, una suerte ser oculta por la noche. Natsuki no pudo reclamar, no cuando la cadera de la castaña se movía contra la suya, aun con el pantalón le parecía que algo húmedo se fundía entre las dos. -¿Shi... que hace Shizuru?- Abrió los ojos pero solo podía ver la melena castaña sobre su rostro, era una cortina que todo lo cubría.

Otro movimiento, más largo y profundo sobre la sensibilidad de la pelinegra le vino como respuesta, y en su oído con un aliento que le estremeció, volvió a escucharla. -Castigar a Natsuki- El rubí, intenso y febril se encontró de nuevo con la esmeralda estupefacta. Natsuki pensó que una leona le observaba porque no cabía mejor comparación, las hondas de la melena castaña caían libremente en el marco de ese rostro perlado por el sudor, de esos labios de carmín que tan cerca, más cerca, acallaron en los suyos cualquier queja. La lobuna al fin lo supo, no era sangre en su piel, era sudor, no eran heridas, era la textura del metal en su sensibilidad demasiado frío para causar ardor, no era una tortura... solo alcanzaba el cielo con las manos, aunque esas las tenía muy bien atadas.

El deseado pero inesperado beso vino de sus labios, de las manos que cuidadosas le atrajeron sujetando sus mejillas, acariciando con su el pulgar su barbilla y mandíbula, más solo de los ojos que supo cerrados y entregados a ese momento. Natsuki no pudo más que ceder ante su mujer por cuyo deseo no se extinguía, pero que había jurado controlar de una mejor manera, solo por no verla apartada nuevamente. Sintió los dedos de Shizuru en su nuca, acariciándola y llevando a ella mensajes eléctricos, gentiles, mientras sus labios le buscaban con dulzura, presionando a los suyos para abrirse paso en un exploración que abriría sus sentidos a un sin fin de nuevas sensaciones.

-Hoy Natsuki... será mía- Hablo la voz melodiosa pero más sensual jamás escuchada, mientras su boca, bajaba a besos por su barbilla, por su cuello, por su clavícula.

-¿Shi...zuru es... estás bien?- Pregunto Natsuki, sin evitar un jadeo delator. Lo cierto es que la mujer que se balanceaba sobre su cadera en movimientos que solo incrementaban su ansiedad, ningún parecido tenía con la recatada chica que conoció en Tsu. La Duquesa no entendía a su amada esposa, ¿Por qué del rechazo pasaba a esa dulcísima pasión? ¿Acaso le enseñaba una mejor forma de amar? ¿Era amor lo que sentía en el tacto suave que la castaña le prodigaba? Porque en verdad lo parecía.

-Per... perfectamente- La bella respondía interrumpidamente entre besos, a la par que sus manos le acariciaban el pecho, cuya turgente corona se antojaba una manjar para gustar con su boca, y así lo hizo, dotada por la sabiduría del instinto natural, del deseo inconmensurable... la castaña no pudo más que estrechar los rosáceos pezones de la pelinegra, uno con sus labios y otro con sus dedos. Un roncó suspiró se escapó de la prisión de la garganta de Natsuki quien no pudo reprimir un temblor en su cuerpo y arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada, realmente la castigaba y le regalaba la dicha plena, malditas ataduras que le impedían el poder tocarla. La pelinegra ya cruzaba las piernas a pesar de contar con el peso de las caderas y los hermosos muslos desnudos, que no cesaban ese movimiento capaz de enloquecerla.

Sin perder de vista las reacciones de Natsuki, Shizuru bajo su mano hacia el inoportuno pantalón que tanto le estorbaba a sus cometidos, más encontró una anónima resistencia en el cinturón de zafiro que sujetaba la prenda. Los dedos de la castaña buscaron diversos mecanismos sin que ningúno fuera efectivo, exasperada ante la circunstancia y lamentando abandonar los femeninos pechos que su boca recorría, se apartó para mirar más de cerca el objeto.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un cinturón de castidad?- Cuestionó de lo más molesta, la castaña sabía que un tesoro siempre yacería oculto por algún cofre, y una llave, eso era todo cuanto necesitaba. Infaustos sus esmeros le obligaron a volver la vista sobre su jadeante y excitada esposa. –¿Cómo puedo retirar esto?-

Natsuki intento recuperar la cordura, que tan perdida aparentaba estar. –Li...libérame y te lo... diré-

Shizuru no pudo evitar abrir la boca ante la condición expuesta. –Ara, Natsuki no esta en posición de negociar nada- Pese a su propia necesidad era una mujer orgullosa y quería que las cosas fueran de ese modo, de ningún otro sería. –Si se niega a darme tan conveniente información, entonces yo volveré a mi lugar, y dormiré tranquilamente... le aseguro a Natsuki que el efecto de la bebida, durará bastante más que unas horas-

Con semejante amenaza, la pelinegra no tuvo más opción que revelar el secreto, lo cierto es que no toleraba ni un segundo más aquella tortura, necesitaba su tacto, necesitaba que Shizuru le hiciera el amor sin reservas. –Pre...presiona el Zafiro y gíralo a tu derecha- Musitó desviando la mirada, con una expresión de vergüenza que Shizuru adivino en la oscuridad y sonrió.

En efecto, al pulsar y girar la gema, el mecanismo libero la prenda y cayo pesadamente a cada lado de la cama, viéndolo de ese modo era una aditamento con gran peso. La graciosa amatista no tardó en arrojar la prenda al suelo, volviéndose a escuchar el eco de los metales, más rápido aun retiró el pantalón, muy para su sorpresa, bajo sus dedos encontró la textura de una prenda completamente femenina completamente humedecida.

-No... no mires- Susurró más que abochornada Natsuki sintiendo sus mejillas arder, así como sus orejas, volvió a forcejear con la cinta que en ese estado de fragilidad humana suponía una amarra irrompible.

-Ara, ara... ¿Natsuki me ha devorado con la vista y pretende que yo no haga lo mismo?- Musitó con voz cantarina una Shizuru realmente divertida. Secretamente los ojos rubí bajaban sobre la obra de arte que se mostraba ante ella, la blanca camisa abierta en el torso y las vendar rotas en el lecho, las hermosas montañas que suponía aquellos pechos, las sombras a contra luz, que delineaban el tonificado abdomen de la joven y contrastaban con el brillo perlado de su piel. Las largas piernas cruzadas, que se esmeraban en ocultar la casta cuna de aquellos muslos portentosos, la cadera sensual con esa curva de guitarra... Shizuru se descubrió a si misma deseándola y de sus dedos nació la obra de la caricia más perfecta en el centro de la sensibilidad de Natsuki, un movimiento circular aun sobre la tela.

Shizuru se sintió atraída por el fruto expuesto en cuanto retiró la última prenda, ahora comprendía de muchas maneras el goce sentido por la pelinegra en cuanto la tuvo desnuda debajo de si, el deseo y la ansiedad se hacia insoportables. El aroma de la lobuna le atrajo poderosamente, sus sentidos inundados de ella bajaron los besos desde su pecho, por su vientre esculpido, hasta la montaña de la deidad venusina y finalmente, hasta el dulcísimo botón del éxtasis y la locura, de la pasión desenfrenada. La Fujino le acarició con su lengua, como lo hizo con su boca y sus labios con antelación. Natsuki atragantó en la mordida de los suyos, el sonido que la avergonzara aun más, tensó la mandíbula y jaló el amarre involuntariamente, arqueo su espalda y tenso sus músculos, sin embargo una hondonada eléctrica que amenazaba el subir por su espalda estaba próxima a llegar y solo en ese momento, Shizuru detuvo el ágil movimiento de sus labios y su lengua, sobre aquel hinchado botón para decir algo completamente inesperado. -Natsuki debe decirlo, debe pedirlo-

Argg... ¿Quería humillarla acaso? ¿Cómo se atrevía a detenerse en ese momento? Algo en su interior frustrado comenzaba a doler por la ausencia de las caricias que le envolvían, por la repentina soledad que sentía su cuerpo sin la tibieza de la hermosa Shizuru. Dadas las circunstancias y ante la expectante mirada rubí, la Duquesa a quien nada podía hacer flaquear, pronto se encontró llenando de gemidos y suspiros, de jadeos y suplicas su habitación, ante lo que era el interruptus que su amada le hacia en cada ocasión. –Por... piedad... detén mi suplicio, no lo soporto más- Se rindió. –Haz... hazme tuya- Susurró al final y eso fue suficiente al fin.

Shizuru escaló sobre el cuerpo de Natsuki, hasta encontrarse de nuevo la mirada esmeralda, le dio a probar su sabor con un beso, uno cuya pasión hacía palidecer a los anteriores, sus bocas se abrieron para hacerse más que amigas, sus lenguas se acariciaron y conocieron en una formidable batalla, con ligeros toques de fuego y hielo, un ósculo al fin, uno plagado de sentimientos e intensidad. –Yo también... lo... lo deseo Natsuki-

La sabana cayo del cuerpo broncíneo, resintiendo brevemente el frío en el ambiente, Shizuru se deslizó sobre la cama y tomó asiento sobre la cadera de Natsuki, cuyos ojos amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas ¿Qué hacía? Solo aquello que le dictaba su libido encendido y su corazón mismo sin que lo supiera. Abrió las piernas todo cuanto le fue posible, depositando así su intimidad sobre la de una pelinegra cuyo asombro por la belleza contemplada , y las sensaciones atisbadas, tembló al sentirse al fin una con ella. El sublime contacto, se hizo éxtasis en cuanto la picara mirada rubí se poso sobre la esmeralda y un cadencioso movimiento de cadera hizo de las delicias para las dos amantes en el lecho nupcial. El movimiento creció en experticia en cuanto Natsuki pudo sincronizar el suyo al de la castaña, y esta pudo sentirla con una asombrosa profundidad. Los húmedos néctares manados del torrente interior de las dos, se fundieron, así como secretamente lo hacia algo más que sus cuerpos en medio de la danza del amor, se acariciaban el alma sin saberlo, despertaban sus corazones en el anonimato de sus pensamientos, se amaban... en secreto.

Así la pelinegra imprimió ligeras curvas circulares a sus envites, obligando a Shizuru a buscar con sus manos un soporte en sus atléticos muslos, la sutil variación en la posición dio la sensación a la rubí, de que surcaba los cielos cabalgando una suave nube y es que realmente llegaba al paraíso mismo de la mano de su Natsuki. Raudas las dos, agitadas y jadeantes, con gemidos inocultables y sus corazones latiendo al unísono, se permitieron sumergirse en una ola gloriosa de temblores, hondanadas de placer nunca antes imaginadas, de corrientes eléctricas surcando sus cuerpos y hondos gemidos que como un coro las llevaron a la cima del éxtasis, al clímax que tanto ansiaban.

Tras el brutal estremecimiento de su cuerpo, Shizuru se desplomó sobre el torso de Natsuki y sus brazos se aferraron a su cuello, la castaña se esmeraba por recuperar el aliento al igual que su amante. Así permanecieron por largos momentos, hasta que la tímida voz de la lobuna intervino, al notar un ligero estremecimiento en el cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo. -Si tan solo pudieran cubrirte del frio mis manos... dicha como ninguna otra podría sentir mi corazón-

Tan enternecedoras palabras, sumadas al repentino frio que hacía en el ambiente, hizo que la de ojos sangría acercara sus manos al nudo y con un tirón aprendido, retiró la cinta lila de la magulladas muñecas. Pese a no sentir sus manos, a falta de la necesaria irrigación sanguínea, Natsuki se las arregló para tomar la sabana y cubrir la desnudes de su mujer, para luego envolverla con sus brazos, prodigándole a Shizuru un abrazo como ningún otro, tan apacible y protector, tan devoto como se le prometió en adivinaciones y lleno, de un sentimiento cálido que por primera vez comenzaba a creer.

Esa noche se amaron incansablemente muchas más ocasiones, se prodigaron caricias que rozaron al alma misma, se entregaron sin reservas, conocieron los confines secretos de las profundidades de sus cuerpos, marcando con tinta indeleble el nombre de la otra en cada fragmento de la piel, rasgando sin saberlo las murallas que tejieron durante los años de una vida entera, porque con el tiempo mismo, es de saber que la pasión y la emoción que las embargó, estaba relacionado con algo más que solo... la flor de fuego de Tsu, cuyo efecto había sucumbido tras el primer encuentro.


	16. La flor de Cristal

_**Saludos les remito a mis muy apreciados lectores, que espero sepan disculpar mi excesiva demora con la continuación de esta historia, empero ciertas circunstancias me fueron impedimento, que espero no se vuelva a repetir, pues ya me he repuesto en su totalidad. Espero no haberme hecho con el olvido de sus lecturas previas, o de su agrado, sin más que pueda decir para disculparme con ustedes, solo me queda ya agradecer a quienes deseen continuar su esmerada lectura y dejarles la continuación... que espero les guste. Chau.**_

_**Danza Entre Lobos**_

_**Capitulo 16**_

_**La flor de Cristal**_

El alba es el principio de todo día, cuando la luz solar acaricia una a una las lomas de las montañas, hasta llegar a los claros y bosques, las rocosas, los lagos y los riachuelos, así con su tibia luz se coloco el astro rey sobre el resplandeciente castillo de grisácea piedra. Pero sin percatarse de este hecho, las bellas durmientes en el lecho nupcial, se abrazaban en el reposo que daba principio a su vida de recién casadas. Shizuru de una manera natural, abrazaba a la pelinegra apoyando sus primorosos pechos en la firme espalda, mientras su mano reposaba en el vientre del que hizo delicias aquella noche y su sereno rostro, apacible como pocas veces a lo largo de su vida, surcaba entre sueños, el delicado aroma de pino y rosas que abundaba en la melena negra de su amante. Solo el trino de las aves invernales logró interrumpir su agradable descanso, las tupidas pestañas se removieron entre la somnolencia y la realidad del nuevo día, hasta que los castos parpados dieron paso a la exótica mirada granate, desvelando un brillo dulce en la mirada de la joven. Por acto reflejo, la bella de Tsu no tardó en estirarse en su lado de la cama, removió con delicadeza sus manos sobre sus ojos, asegurándose de despertarse de una mejor manera.

Vuelta a la conciencia por completo, tomó asiento en el borde de su cama y volvió la vista hacia la figura que la luz del día revelaba ante sus ojos. Rodó el rubí sobre la tersa curvatura de aquella esbelta cintura, sobre la cadera ligeramente cubierta por la blanca sabana que les abrigo del frío de la noche, e involuntariamente volvió ascender con su escrutinio sobre la espalda de marfil... un intrincado tatuaje atrajo poderosamente la atención de la castaña, aquel curioso dibujo yacía a la vista, y era un rosal, delineado tan sobrenaturalmente en el centro del lienzo que suponía la piel de Natsuki, tan real que estaba segura de ver cubiertos los pétalos por la nieve de fuera y los cardos de la enredadera, tan puntiagudos que seguramente lastimarían de tocarlos. Después de tan absurda imaginación sonrió divertida por sus juguetones pensamientos y continuó el recorrido placentero que suponía aquella escultura viviente, delineo los brazos con la mirada, atléticos y fuertes pero tan delicados como los de una mujer... así se sorprendió a sí misma la graciosa amatista, secretamente queriendo contemplar otro ángulo de la doncella dormida, pero cuando sus pies yacieron puestos para la labor de rodear los doseles del lecho, Shizuru pudo recordar la advertencia que Natsuki le hizo la noche anterior.

Curiosa como era, ansiosa por develar el secreto de la faz de la pelinegra, se mordió el labio con el afán de controlar su imperiosa necesidad de verla. –"Le he prometido mi mejor esfuerzo... tiene más valor recibir el regalo de esa confianza por sus manos, que hurtarlo mientras duerme sin tener consciencia de las consecuencias... si es por esto que no habrás de relatarme tu verdad, entonces prefiero no ver tu misterioso rostro nunca"- Shizuru se levantó de la cama y como la responsable esposa que debía ser, se adelantó hacia el cuarto de baño, para disponer el agua caliente que su pareja ocupara en la adecuada limpieza, así como un medio de distensión a sus preocupaciones. Lo cierto era que hacia todo ello para reprimir la tentación supuesta por su yo más receloso, que sigiloso y ponzoñoso intentaba saciar la creciente curiosidad.

En cuanto el agua caliente alcanzo la altura adecuada en la tina y su temperatura se hizo perfecta al termómetro que suponían los largos dedos de Shizuru, el sonido de la puerta le dio a saber que no estaba sola, pero el aroma que destilaba la piel de Natsuki, una fusión entre sus néctares, una combinación entre sus fragancias naturales y las de sus preferencias, la delató por completo. La Fujino sonrió bajo el velo oculto de su melena castaña y sintió en su hombro el posarse una mano, que la rozara como a la seda mas fina. –El día de hoy me ha parecido ver la figura de un ángel en mi ducha, perdona que me atreviese a tocarle temerosa de pensar que fuera una fantasía-

-Ara, ¿De que audaz libro ha extraído semejante halago?- Una risilla se escapaba de sus labios.

-Me temo que no soy tan diestra como los poetas de antaño, ni tan audaz para robar una cita de la biblioteca... solo he descrito lo que mis ojos contemplan, lo que mi sentir me dicta- Y los brazos protectores la envolvían en un gentil abrazo.

Permanecieron en el tranquilo silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que Shizuru sugirió entrar en la tina. La castaña permitió ingresar primero a Natsuki y al mirar de forma inevitable su rostro, encontróse con la forma lobuna de metal ya tan conocida, sonrió al ver el artilugio, solo porque en aquel preciado momento, comprendió que soportaría el anonimato de una cara, siempre que las puertas de glauco en sus ojos estuvieran a su alcance.

-¿No entrarás?- Levantó la vista una Natsuki contrariada por su soledad en la tibieza de aquellas aguas preparadas por su esposa.

-Solo puede entrar en ella una persona cada vez ¿Acaso Natsuki ha perdido la vista esta mañana? Fufufu- Sonrió divertida la castaña, aun cubierta por su sabana que no abandonaba ni un momento.

-Compraré una mucho más grande... quiero que puedan entrar al menos tres Shizurus- Dado lo evidente del reducido espacio, la pelinegra notó que era cierto, la tina muy a su pesar estaba diseñada solo para una persona.

-Ara... ¿y a qué se debe tal despilfarro de espacio?- Levantó una ceja, teniendo en su mente ideas de lo más poco recatadas y como se sorprendía Shizuru ante sus pensamientos, pues a causa de la noche anterior, un nuevo mundo de posibilidades había sido abierto a sus ojos.

-Necesitaremos mucho espacio en lo futuro... pero es un secreto- Hizo un ademán de silencio con sus dedos, empero la carcajada de Shizuru se atascó en su garganta, al notar las magulladuras y los cardenales en las muñecas de la joven Duquesa, ciertamente no recordaba haberla atado tan fuerte. El rubí ensombreció culposo ante la idea de haberle hecho daño y las esmeraldas miraron comprensivamente a su amor. –No es nada Shizuru... las marcas son más antiguas, no debes pensar que sea por tu causa- Se apresuró a aclarar Natsuki para no permitir ni un momento más de angustia a la hermosa joven.

-Natsuki miente muy mal... y eso no es correcto, aun cuando sus mentiras pretendan ser piadosas, debe prometer que no va a mentirme nunca- Negó con su cabeza, en una seria expresión.

-No le mentiré a mi persona más importante- Con el jade de su mirada llena de sinceridad y una voz tranquila, aquello fue suficiente para apaciguar las inquietudes en el corazón de Shizuru.

No deseando importunar a su amada, Natsuki se apresuró a enjabonar las partes urgentes para permitir que la doncella también pudiera realizar su aseo matutino, empero, las delicadas manos de Shizuru, armadas con una esponja, se prestaron a la tarea de enjabonarle la espalda. Natsuki respingo sorprendida y al mirar de soslayo hacia atrás, se encontró con una sonrisa teñida de picardía en los labios carmines, que tanto anhelaba volver a sentir. Mas contrario a lo esperado, quizás deseado, no hubo más que ternura en cada contacto que la peliocre le prodigó.

Tras unos breves momentos en los que Natsuki también se prestó a la labor de enjabonar a Shizuru, retiraron las impurezas de su piel y se envolvieron con batas de baño, las dos jóvenes marcharon al cuarto para disponer del abrigo de sus ropas. Natsuki había considerado ese detalle y todo el guardarropa de la castaña había sido trasladado la tarde anterior a la boda hasta su habitación, por tanto, esta yacía en un escaparate caoba de gran tamaño que había dispuesto para la dama, así como un tocador equipado con todo lo necesario para el acicalado femenino del que ella era tan ajena. Ambas usaron sus respectivas indumentarias y mientras la duquesa cerraba los broches y las cintas de su saco de cuero, escuchó la dulce voz de su Shizuru llamarle. Al darse la vuelta, pudo contemplarla en su vestido violeta de Tsu, con el mandil blanco de bordaros dorados y sus botas de tacón negras.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con los broches?- Musitó pudorosamente la castaña, curioso cambio dado que hacía un momento se habían contemplado desnudas a la luz del día y sin embargo lo encontró encantador. Shizuru le dio la espalda a Natsuki y esta con tacto delicado, procuró cerrar cada broche del vestido hasta la altura del cuello, donde finalizaba la línea de peculiar cierre. La Fujino se dio la vuelta, tiró elegantemente su cabello hacia atrás y sonrió ladinamente. -¿Cómo luzco?-

-Más bella cada día...- Musitó una atontada Natsuki, cuya mandíbula desnivelada logró arrebatar un sonrojo a su joven esposa. Shizuru no tardó en posar sus manos sobre el pecho de su Natsuki, ante la sorpresa de la misma y aun más rápido se ocupó de abrochar la chaqueta de cuero, así como abotonar los caprichosos botones de la camisa blanca de la pelinegra, después de todo, ahora solo ella poseía el derecho de contemplar el escote natural que se formaba en el pecho ajustado de su amante... tales vistas solo ella podría contemplarlas, claro esta, en sus espacios más íntimos.

-Gracias... nadie había hecho eso por mí- Susurró tímidamente aun sensible al tacto de esas manos apoyadas en su pecho, acaricio en envés de aquella mano entre sus dedos. –Me siento afortunada-

-Eso es porque Natsuki solo ha tenido una esposa y más le vale que así sea el resto de su vida- Advertía juguetonamente Shizuru, antes de pasar por el tocador para peinar sus cabellos y espolvorear un poco de su ajuar de maquillaje en su rostro. Ciertamente no es que lo necesitase, pero esa mañana quería lucir de alguna manera, más hermosa.

Natsuki por su parte, caminó en dirección de su mesa de noche y de los largos cajones inferiores extrajo los sellos de Zafiro, posó el collar en su cuello, otros en sus brazos, brazales en sus muñecas pese a yacer estas lastimadas, su cinturón que no dudó en recoger del suelo y sus botas. Aquel pequeño ritual tan poco ceremonioso fue secretamente observado por Shizuru, cuya curiosidad le obligaba a inquirir el uso de tan pesados e incomodos accesorios, pues resultaba desagradable imaginar el metal en las magulladuras de la pelinegra. -¿Por qué usas esas cosas? ¿Acaso no te lastiman la piel?-

-Estoy acostumbrada a ellas... sin embargo, son todo cuanto poseo para no cambiar de forma- Natsuki miró de soslayo los rubí curiosos que le contemplaban. -Yo luzco de esta manera, como las personas comunes a luz de la Luna llena y aunque ahora brille el día, la radiación lunar todavía me alcanza... por eso nos hemos desposado este día y no otro, para que mis manos fueran suaves al tocarte, y mi cuerpo no te resultara desagradable- Respondía bajando la mirada abochornada, por primera vez tímida.

Shizuru tomó asiento en la silla marrón del tocador. ¿Acaso la joven había perdido el juicio? Si la miraba un poco más, se daba cuenta que ni su voz ni sus ojos mentían y recordaba los aditamentos filosos de su anatomía, que aquella noche de pasión sublime no tuvo oportunidad de percibir. ¿Quién era ella para juzgar sus locuras? Alguna vez se le habló de las demencias y creencias de las personas, de los esposos... era simplemente el tipo de cosas sobre las que no debía cuestionarse demasiado, a fin de cuentas, ella misma carecía de cordura a la vista de muchas gentes. Los ojos sangría que saben ver más allá de lo que muchos pueden, el entendimiento y razonamiento de una manera diferente a lo que todos conociesen, hacían de ella también alguien peculiar, ver formas espirituales eran en verdad una novedad. –Si Natsuki se siente segura con esos aditamentos, que además le hacen ver bien... entonces yo no reprocharé sus gustos- Respondió rauda con la esperanza de no cohibir a su esposa, verdadero era todo, por cuanto compartirían toda su vida y no quería hacer de ello un calvario a pesar de su escepticismo. Natsuki sonrió ante tal muestra de comprensión, no esperaba que Shizuru creyese en los misterios de su familia, pero el que no se escandalizase era más que suficiente para ella.

Las recién casadas, bajaron sujetas de la mano hasta la sala comedor del castillo, donde la numerosa familia de las dos, aguardaba por ellas con una serie de conjeturas e incertidumbres a flor de piel. En cuanto les observaron bajar tan tranquilamente y con una complicidad que se ausentara antes de las nupcias, las más sabías concluyeron que la validez del matrimonio no sería puesta en duda. Mas solo por si acaso, Takeru había dispuesto discretamente que el notario de la corte de su hermano, se cerciorase de los hechos en el lecho, en cuanto las jóvenes abandonaran la habitación y tras el inicio del desayuno, recibió la esclarecedora noticia a través de una nota entregada por la servidumbre. Después de aquello, el padre no pudo esconder su sonrisa o su contento, si es que hacer un brindis por las recién casadas no lo dejara sobreentendido. La idea, comprobada por los ojos de los que saben, no estuvo toda llena de alegría, Satoru alegó un malestar digestivo tras algunos minutos de observar concienzudamente a las jóvenes, pero todos restaron importancia al hecho, entre risas y comentarios ligeramente subidos de tono, que saltaban más de un sonrojo a la dos mujeres.

.

.

.

Podía sentir el viento rozarle la cara, el arco en sus manos y las cuerdas vibrar bajo la rítmica y alegre melodía que emergiera de su violín. Existen siempre costumbres más fuertes e inherentes a las personas a lo largo de su vida y aquel, era un arte necesario para la pelinegra. Sonreía con los ojos cerrados, pues aquel concierto estaba destinado a la única persona por la que deseaba ser escuchada, Shizuru le miraba desde la comodidad de una de las columnas, sus ojos solo podían verla a ella y nada podría causarle una dicha mayor... si la miel eran los primeros días del matrimonio, por su honor y su nombre que prolongaría ese momento la eternidad misma. La castaña disfrutaba del sonido, de la vista y la pasión con la que Natsuki construía tal armonía, pero le gustaba aún más la idea de que la Duquesa buscara cortejarla todavía, con un detalle como aquel... tan único y mágico.

Los rubíes que eran sus ojos podían verlo, como la vida llenaba al sitio con cada acorde, cada rosa floreciendo contra los imposibles de la naturaleza invernal, con apenas el tenue roce del arco sobre las cuerdas, era una tonada prodigiosa la que escuchaba y sin embargo, lo más atrayente de aquel espectáculo particular no era otra cosa que la sonrisa en los labios de la morena. Yacieron así a lo largo de medía hora, solo entonces concluyó la melodía y los aplausos de Shizuru se hicieron escuchar en el eco solitario del lugar. Un divertida Natsuki realizo una venía concertina y volvió la vista sobre su más valiosa admiradora.

-¿Cómo lo haces? Todo a tu alrededor vibra, florece... brilla- Preguntó Shizuru desde su cómoda posición en las barandas de granito de la entrada principal, con su espalda apoyada en una de las enormes columnas.

-No todo en la vida tiene porque ser malo milady- La joven guardó el violín en su estuche y caminó hasta yacer cerca de ella, elevando su barbilla para contemplarla mejor, debido a lo alto del barandal. –Siempre pensé que mis circunstancias eran crueles, pero otras veces me di cuenta que eran también un privilegio... hacer que un arco y un violín den vida a la flora, es apenas el contraste con su contraparte menos halagüeña-

-Una intrincada respuesta, Natsuki me devela sus secretos a través de pistas y adivinanzas- Musitó la castaña con un dejo de reproche. –¿Duda de mi entendimiento?-

-Shizuru es la mujer más inteligente que conozco, arriesgarme a dudarlo sería... peligroso- Sonrió ladeando la cabeza, mientras apoyaba los brazos a la altura de su pecho, tras depositar la funda a un lado de las escaleras que sorteaban la breve diferencia de altura entre las dos. –El problema no es que Shizuru no crea en mis palabras, relatarle aquello no distará demasiado de los libros de fantasía que hubiese podido leer- La pelinegra dejó que su mirada se posara en un solo punto, lejano en el mármol del suelo. –Mi historia es larga y compleja, bastante de ella, son instantes olvidados que incluso yo ignoro, otros son simples cuentos que se han convertido en leyenda después de siglos de ser relatos a los viajeros- Los labios que suspiran con resignación ante la joven que la mira con curiosidad. –Pero no eres una viajera, ni una desconocida... todo quiero que lo sepas-

Natsuki tomó la funda de su violín, subió las escaleras blancas, se acercó a Shizuru y sujetó su mano, con sus miradas encontrándose acumuló el valor necesario. –Es más simple mostrarte mi historia, que solo contarla- Con sus dedos enlazados ingresaron en el castillo a paso moderado, la pelinegra guardó el instrumento en un estante de la sala principal y se dirigió en la compañía de su esposa hacia parajes desconocidos dentro de la enorme edificación de la familia Kruger.

Conteniendo la ansiedad Shizuru se dejó guiar por su joven esposa a través de los pasillos, que sorprendentemente no había recorrido en su deambular de los días anteriores, eran los espacios menos decorados del castillo, normalmente recorridos y habitados por la servidumbre, los más modestos, el lugar al que ningún noble osaría ir. En cuanto cruzaron miradas con algunas de las mujeres que limpiaban todo a su alrededor, Natsuki les dedico sonrisas gentiles... del tipo que ningún amo ofrecería a sus serviles, en cuanto volvieron a encontrarse a solas en su recorrido, la pelinegra encontró adecuado exponer la situación de las personas en el castillo. -Ellos sirven de día y al atardecer proveemos los medios para que puedan retornar a sus hogares...-

La castaña se lamentó de este hecho, no era su costumbre menospreciar los aposentos de los leales, mas cierto era que se había dejado cautivar por los decorados y la opulencia de la estancia dispuesta en el castillo para su familia, aquella era la perfecta fachada para que nadie estuviese interesado en adentrarse en el ala oeste del Castillo Kruger. -Suponía que ellos vivían en este castillo...- Shizuru pensaba eso y podría jurar que el resto de su familia lo hacía, aquellos sirvientes ya ocupaban sus deberes antes del amanecer, si eran discretos al llegar la noche, empero ¿Quién preparaba los alimentos de la cena, si la servidumbre se había marchado antes del crepúsculo? En efecto la mesa ya estaba servida a esa hora, incluso las copas de vino...

Natsuki negó con la cabeza. –Si tuviésemos habitaciones para la servidumbre, hubiésemos destinado un alojamiento de ese tipo para la señorita Margueritte, aun así, ella habita entre nosotros como un miembro más de la familia Fujino, es un trato especial que ella recibe, solo por estar bajo la gracia y la bondad de Shizuru- La pelinegra no ocultaba su descontento sobre la mujer y la de ojos rubí le miraba contrariada, sin entender los motivos de su disgusto sobre la diligente Margueritte.

-... la mayoría de nuestros invitados piensan que la servidumbre vive en el ala oeste del castillo, es la mejor manera de alejarlos... la gente resta importancia a las personas solo porque no tienen sangre azul, y aunque es cruel... ello hace que este sea un santuario familiar al que nadie vendría por simple curiosidad, solo los miembros de la familia pueden entrar... pero tu eres ama y señora de todo lo que me pertenece, para ti, no quiero secretos- Musitó Natsuki deteniéndose a mirar a su esposa. –Shizuru ahora es mi familia también- Una pequeña sonrisa y la de melena ocre evidenció el motivo de la abrupta interrupción a su caminata.

Una gruesa puerta hecha de roble, con bordes de metal y una gran cerradura yacía frente a ellas, Shizuru observó como una llave dorada era extraída del atuendo de Natsuki y con ella, el cerrojo se abría dócilmente al movimiento tenue de su mano, sin mucho esfuerzo la Lobuna movió aquella puerta maciza para darle paso. La Fujino encontróse con un salón prístino, hecho enteramente de mármol y cristal, un lugar digno de ser mencionado en sus libros de fantasía y aventura. La filigrana de plata en las cortinas, intrincados vitrales que formaban haces de luz coloridos con los rayos del sol, cada silla, cada marco, cada escultura estaba hecho de metales y gemas preciosas trabajadas por un orfebre consumado, era sin lugar a dudas una opulencia que hacía palidecer la riqueza antes vista en el castillo, cada detalle había sido dispuesto por un hábil artista.

Las esmeraldas le miraban con una sonrisa, Natsuki observaba las facciones de su amada sin encontrar algún dejo de avaricia, su Shizuru delataba una curiosidad, una maravilla inocente que aliviaba su alma y le ayudaba a confiarle cada secreto. La pelinegra atrajo la intensa curiosidad de su esposa y con su mano señaló un retrato de proporciones enormes, pero razonables para la amplitud del lugar, una pintura coronada en el centro del salón. –Ella, es mi madre-

Los rubí observaron la pintura, una doncella de negros cabellos como la noche, perlada piel, facciones dulces y delicadas, enfundada en un vestido blanco con velos azules, una delicada mirada jade, una hermosura obsequiada por alguna divinidad. Los labios carmín se separaron solo un poco y por un momento, espantada por ver en la mujer del retrato, la formas más parecida de la ninfa de los bosques, de la joven que constantemente acosara sus sueños. ¿Cómo osaba el destino hacerle una broma tan cruel? Shizuru sintió flaquearle las piernas y una rauda Natsuki le llevó a la comodidad de uno de los sillones allí dispuestos.

-¿Estás bien?- Con la angustia escondida bajo la máscara y una latente inquietud en su mente, la Kruger comenzaba a lamentar el haber llevado a Shizuru a ese lugar.

-Perfectamente- Sonrió la castaña. –Tal vez no están acostumbrados mis ojos a ver un blanco tan puro, solo me han fallado los ojos y los reflejos-

Natsuki palpó la mentira en la voz y en los ojos que no se apartaban del retrato, quiso preguntar si tal vez la conocía, pero era absurdo, su madre había muerto y era imposible que una doncella como su esposa pudiera... ¡imposible! –Déjame llevarte a nuestro cuarto, prometo cuidar este quebranto de salud- Los brazos quisieron entrever los espacios adecuados para levantar a la castaña de una forma cómoda, pero sus pálidos dedos le detuvieron.

-Es mayor el martirio de la incertidumbre Natsuki, por favor, muéstrame lo que has decido mostrarme... dime lo que no deseas esconder de mí o no tendré paz-

Con aquella mirada suplicante resultaba imposible no ceder. –Mi dulce Shizuru... no he querido causarte nunca zozobra ni penuria alguna... esta bien, verás y sabrás... todo cuanto yo sé- Ayudó a la dama a ponerse de pie con el soporte de su abrazo y se adentraron hacia el siguiente lugar del recorrido, pasando a través de las cortinas hechas de satín. El pasillo frente a las dos era bastante más sobrio, sin embargo una enorme hilera de pinturas aguardaba a cada lado sobre la pared gris, pero propiciamente iluminada por ventanales entre una pintura y la siguiente.

Shizuru observaba todo a su alrededor intentando guardar en su retina y su memoria cada rostro, empero de nuevo la cruda y dura curiosidad asoló su pensamiento. -¿Quiénes son ellos?- Uno tras otro, los rostros delataban algún parecido, aunque cada pintura guardaba un atractivo místico, una belleza digna de la figura de ángeles, resultaba inquietante que los ojos de aquellas obras inmortalizadas en los lienzos, estuviesen quizás demasiado vivos, para tratarse simplemente de una pintura.

-Los diez antes que nosotros...- Musitó Natsuki con voz sombría, mirando una de las pinturas en particular, la primera de la fila. –Mi padre y yo llamamos a este sitio, el pasillo de la derrota-

-Ara, cual es la motivación de un nombre tan... tan deshonroso- Shizuru que ya podía estar en pie por su propia cuenta, no se separaba de los cálidos brazos que le brindaban soporte y seguridad en aquel lugar tan... ¿Lóbrego?

-Todos ellos han fracasado... cada uno fue egoísta o temeroso, perdieron el coraje para luchar, tal vez la fé, otras veces pienso que fueron las circunstancias de sus vidas... de su fealdad- Levantó los hombros con desinterés.

-¿Fealdad?- Shizuru no daba crédito a las palabras de su esposa, si esos retratos estaban llenos de adonis.

Las gemas esmeraldas se fijaron sobre el rostro confuso de Shizuru. –Lo que ves, se limita a lo que perciben tus ojos, no tu corazón... yo puedo ver la monstruosidad de sus verdaderos rasgos...- La mano de Natsuki acarició la mejilla nacarada, obligando a la dama a que la mirara solo a ella, quizás como una muestra de celos. –Todos ellos, son como yo Shizuru, pasaron toda su vida con la apariencia vil de un demonio, su fealdad no esta en la verdadera forma de sus rostros y de su carne, ellos se veían por fuera... como bestias horripilantes a las que todos temían, se veían en la forma que pesan sus mayores temores y pecados, así como los de sus antecesores- Natsuki juntó su frente con la de la castaña y cerró los ojos con fuerza. –Vuelve a mirar, por favor... y no olvides que estoy junto a ti, nada te hará daño-

Shizuru suspiró largamente, antes de volver la vista sobre los retratos, era absurdo ¿Qué cambiaría que sus ojos no hubieran visto ya? Sin embargo, en cuanto los rubíes buscaron las pinturas, a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, las imágenes angelicales ya no estaban dentro de los marcos dorados sobre la pared, de hecho estaban vacíos y los dueños de las figuras vagaban translucidos como espectros silenciosos en derredor de las dos, eran tan altos y alargados que seguramente medirían dos metros, sus rostros amorfos no siempre tenían la forma lobuna que caracterizaba a la familia Kruger, algunos eran como ogros, o demonios, otros tenían la piel escamosa con formas de reptil, cada uno de los 10 espectros era claramente una rara combinación entre un animal y una persona. El más horripilante de todos, resultaba ser un hombre en cuya ropa colgaba el emblema de la familia real, con los anillos del mismísimo rey de Windbloom. Ni todas las joyas del mundo hubiesen podido engalanar, la joroba llena de filos puntiagudos y salientes negras en su espalda, su piel peluda de color azul y sus ojos rojos, sus largos cabellos negros se extendían como una maraña hasta el suelo, su rostro con formas bruscas y sus colmillos saliendo de su boca. Aquel hombre con sus enormes y desproporcionadas manos llegando hasta el suelo, se puso de pie ante Natsuki, levantó su mano hasta casi tocar la barbilla bajo la mascara de plata, pero la joven no se movió ni un ápice, a pesar de que Shizuru temblaba como una hoja al notar que el ser inmaterial no lo era del todo.

-Una mujer...- La gutural voz parecía mofarse de su descendiente más joven. -¿Acaso podrías tú lograr lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo? ¿Tanta es la desesperación de la diosa?- Prepotente a pesar de su apariencia, siseo con su lengua bífida muy cerca del rostro de Natsuki y la bella Shizuru no hacia otra cosa que contener las arcadas que la nauseabunda criatura le provocaba.

-Naraku... Naraku, solo una mujer puede comprender mejor el corazón de otra... tu que no pudiste entenderlo nunca fuiste condenado, eres la causa de todo esto, eso se lo recuerdo a todos- Natsuki volvió la vista sobre los otros lastimeros seres. –Nunca olviden que él, fue el artífice de nuestra desgracia... él no es compañía en su tormento, ¡él hizo de cada una de sus historias una tragedia! No lo olviden nunca- Ante tales palabras unos y otros rostros se miraron confundidos, como si hubieran olvidado la razón de su cautiverio en aquel pasillo dentro de aquellos retratos encantados, los gruñidos, los quejidos y antes de que Naraku pudiese plantarle sus garras en el rostro, fue retenido por otros nueve pares de manos llenas de garfas.

Los rubíes observaron como los monstruos se convertían en fuegos fatuos yendo y viniendo tras uno negro y maligno, una vez el espíritu maldito de Naraku fue recluido nuevamente en su retrato, la hermosa faz del hombre que fuere antes de la maldición emergió en el lienzo. Los labios de Shizuru silenciados por los hechos se abrían con la intensión de musitar sus conclusiones, pero pronto la confusión volvía a llenarla y callaba las voces de sus ideas. Todo volvió a la normalidad, cada fuego fatuo había vuelto a su morada, dando las vistas de los seres angelicales de minutos atrás. La castaña miró cada rostro con pesar, ahora podía contemplar la amargura en los ojos vivos de cada retrato, mas solo el hermoso rostro de Naraku delataba aun soberbia en el iris zafiro de su mirada.

-¿Que pudieron haber hecho para recibir tal castigo?- La tierna forma en la que Shizuru tocaba el marco del retrato de Yukito Kruger, estremecía la fortaleza de Natsuki al observarla.

-El tátara tátara tío Yukito, fue el segundo en portar la maldición... desdichado, renegó del destino que había sido elegido para él, tras sus años de gloria se encerró a si mismo tras los muros de este castillo- La lobuna tomó la mano de Shizuru para continuar su recorrido por el ala oeste del castillo, mas escuchóse un sutil lamento en cuanto los tersos dedos de la castaña dejaron de rosar el marco hecho de oro.

-¿Años de gloria?- Shizuru observaba con una profunda intensidad a su joven esposa. Tras ver los espectros atormentados de la familia Kruger, sus dudas se hacían cada vez más insoportables, lo cierto era que ver espectros no le resultaba una novedad, pero nunca antes vio unos tan... monstruosos.

-Él no siempre tuvo ese aspecto, supe que a la edad de los 20 años y tras la muerte de Naraku, él fue elegido para ser el siguiente de nosotros. No imagino cuan difícil fue para él, ser dueño de un reino entero, padre y esposo de una linda familia, con una vida idílica por vivir...- Natsuki negaba con la cabeza mientras abría la siguiente puerta. -... en cuanto adquirió la forma maldita que contemplaste de él, el reptil, ni su esposa ni su hermosa hija pudieron contener su desagrado... el Rey, Kaoru Kruger, decidió desterrarlo a Fukka y cuidar de su familia por él. No hubo sacerdotisa que pudiera ayudarle, ni los rezos de miles que convocó la corona pudo aplacar el peso de la maldición, así que simplemente lo abandonaron aquí y después de trece años, murió incapaz de soportar un minuto más su lastimera existencia-

-Quieres decir que... ¿Lo abandonaron a su suerte?- Shizuru no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Acaso eran unos desalmados? Aun las familias cuyos descendientes nacen con malformaciones, procuran una vida tranquila a esas personas por el amor que les tienen.

-Quiero decir que todos los que somos como él terminamos aquí, en mi caso... yo nací en Fukka, yo nací así... no he tenido que vivir lo que ellos en cierto sentido- Suspiraba abriendo la siguiente puerta.

-No comprendo... – Decía la castaña mientras le seguía y la observaba abrir otra enorme puerta como si no pesara nada, tras pasar, posó la mano sobre la madera e intento moverla, evidenciando que pesaba lo suficiente para requerir la fuerza de dos jornaleros por lo menos.

-Yo tengo la máscara en el rostro desde que puedo recordar, así que nunca he visto mi reflejo en un espejo... ellos en cambio sabían cuan hermosos eran, cual era el poder de la belleza y tenían el placer de no encontrar quien les despreciara por su aspecto... perdieron lo que para ellos era más importante, su aspecto, su prestigio, sus títulos, su familia, yo no tuve nada que perder sobre eso- Llegaron a otro salón, muy similar al primero, pero a diferencia del anterior, la pintura mostraba a un hombre rodeando entre sus brazos a la dama y ella a su vez en sus brazos sostenía a una bebita, que bien pareciese una muñequita de porcelana.

-¿Es el rey?- Shizuru se abrumaba al ver a la madre de Natsuki con el rey, eran una pareja en verdad linda y la pequeña criatura en los brazos de la madre, un manojo de hermosura.

Natsuki sonrió, acariciando el envés de la mano de Shizuru y con ello logró atraer su atención. –No... como te dije yo tuve lo más importante, ellos... mi padre y mi madre.. _"y ahora a ti"_-

-¿Y la niña?- La castaña miraba a la bebita, seguramente tenía sueño en ese momento, ya que fruncía el ceño, pero allí estaban sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, mirando el mundo con total interés.

-¿No es evidente? Soy yo Shizuru- Natsuki le miraba con un mal gesto frunciendo en sus labios.

-Pero... ¿No decías que has usado esa mascara toda tu vida?- La Fujino se cruzaba de brazos, ara que imprecisión de la información.

-Desde que puedo recordar Zuru, cuando era bebe... pues, de eso no tengo mucha memoria, como todos-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Entre sorprendida y disgustada, Shizuru se acercaba a su esposa con ganas de dar guerra.

Natsuki tragó saliva. –Zu... ¿Zuru?-

-Así me decía mi abuelo- Sonrió divertida por la cara de espanto que no podía disimular su Natsuki. –Es una tierna expresión viniendo de la ruda y dura Natsuki-

-Yo no soy... así- Ahora la pelinegra se cruzaba de brazos ligeramente molesta. –Ahora no voy a mostrarte la ultima parte-

-Ara, ara... eso significa que tendré que usar mis mejores armas para hacer ceder a mi esposa- Un brillo malevo se asomó en los ojos rubí de la castaña mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la Lobuna. La mujer deslizó sus manos sobre el chaleco de cuero que envolvía le torso de Natsuki y esta no pudo evitar un respingo ¿Qué pretendía la doncella? Sentía claramente un mayor peligro en la delicada caricia sobre su barbilla proveniente de la dama que del espectro de Naraku momentos atrás y eso era absolutamente extraño, pues no le temía a nada realmente. El delicado rostro de la castaña estaba ya a escasos centímetros del suyo, eso era suficiente para derretirle las piernas, terminó dejándose caer sobre la silla más cercana. ¿Acaso Shizuru tenía un raro poder sobre ella? Lo supo en el instante que se produjo esa suave caricia entre sus labios y los de la bella de Tsu, en el delicado tacto de sus manos envolviéndole, robándole el aliento con tan poco y fue entonces tan fácil dejarse hacer en el sabor exquisito de su boca.

Solo cuando el aire escaseo y se hizo indispensable respirar, ambas se apartaron. Shizuru con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas y ella con un ardor hasta en las orejas. -Esta bien...- Afirmo con voz jadeante. Natsuki se levantó como pudo y caminaron hasta la siguiente habitación.

Shizuru contempló que esta se hallaba en penumbra, ni la luz del sol podía atravesar los ventanales cerrados, ni candelabros había en el sitio para iluminar, así que se aferró a la pelinegra que al parecer conocía cada lugar sin necesidad de la vista. Se detuvieron, percibió como la mano de su esposa retiraba un manto y debajo de él un fulgor azul iluminó por entero la amplitud del espacio. Una vez sus ojos pudieron acostumbrarse, observo la maravilla de algo sorprendente, una flor de cristal flotaba en medio del salón, sin nada que la sujetara, fuente de la luz que proyectaba estrellas en las paredes, resultaba un artilugio mágico, tan cuidadosamente esculpida era la rosa, que sus espinas, sus hojas y su tallo asemejaban en todo a la flor...

-¿Qué es esto?- Shizuru oscilaba entre la idea de tocarla o simplemente observarla maravillada.

-La luz de mi esperanza- Natsuki sujetó entre sus dedos la brillante flor, mostrándosela más de cerca a la castaña. –Cuando Ellis se marchite, yo habré fallado como todos los demás... pero mientras brille con esta intensa luz, existe la esperanza de librarme de la maldición, no solo a mí... a todas las personas que habitan en este poblado-

-¿Qué es la maldición?-

-Una lucha interminable entre la oscuridad y quienes protegen el la entrada al mundo espiritual- Natsuki no tenía otra manera de describir la protección que le brindaba su familia a Fukka, incansables destructores de Orphans. -Una maldición es un castigo severo sobre todos aquellos que intervinieron o bien hicieron caso omiso de las circunstancias... alguien hizo algo malo, muy malo y... bueno- Natsuki se esmeraba en buscar las palabras adecuadas. –Hay promesas que nunca deben hacerse si no vas a cumplir tu palabra, hay sentimientos de ira y decepción tan grandes que pueden atraer infinidad de desgracias sobre todos... es...-

Shizuru sonreía ante la forma inocente en la que Natsuki refería el tema, era una forma muy vaga de describir las cosas, así que resultaba necesario preguntar. -¿La maldición es dolorosa para ti?- Extendió la mano para sujetar la rosa entre sus dedos, encontrando que era realmente de cristal, muy suave, frágil pero tibia.

-No, no me duele nada...- Natsuki se palpaba a si misma y no encontraba en su cuerpo nada que doliera, sus muñecas ya habían sanado.

-¿Entonces porque es una maldición? Se supone que son malas- Sonreía gentilmente, como esperando la explicación de un niño pequeño sobre cosas muy complicadas para ser dichas.

Natsuki tomo la rosa y la depositó sobre el atril donde un cofre de cristal la guardaría. Invitó a Shizuru a sentarse y se posó a su lado, sujetó sus manos, acariciando y entrelazando sus dedos. –Es una maldición porque temes lo que hay oculto tras esta mascara- Suspiró largamente. –Cuando otra vez el día se cierna sobre nosotros, estas suaves manos ya no estarán allí, solo unas garfas horrendas que no pueden abrazarte sin herirte, estar lejos de ti es mi castigo-

Ante aquellas lastimeras palabras, Shizuru no dudo en abrazarle con fuerza, deseando por todo medio apagar esa pena que no abandonaba su rostro. –Aun las rosas poseen espinas, aun una flor tan delicada puede lastimar a los animales que intentan devorarlas, si mi Natsuki tiene garfas en sus manos- La castaña levanto sus manos unidas y deposito un suave beso en las palmas de la Lobuna. –O colmillos en su boca- Esta vez dio un quedo beso a sus labios. –Entonces los necesita, como las rosas a sus espinas...- Acarició su mejilla. -... pero ello no evita que sus pétalos sean suaves, o que sean hermosas... como Natsuki puede ser dulce-

Entre caricias, delicadas como ninguna, se despojaron de aquellas banales prendas, una noche más para amarse, para entregarse, sabiendo que el tiempo era escaso y sus oportunidades en el futuro, serían absolutamente más escasas. Sin darse cuenta y bajo el sempiterno brillo de la flor, los pétalos de cristal se abrieron lentamente, como si fueran testigos de aquel momento, como si grabaran en su larga historia, un dejo de esperanza sublime, tan dulce, como el sentimiento que secretamente surgía en los corazones de las dos jóvenes...


	17. Trémulo

_**SALUDOS A TODOS Y TODAS.**_

Me doy un volada rápida, ya que voy saliendo del trabajo y no veo ninguna otra oportunidad de publicar, besos y esperemos que les guste.

_**Danza Entre Lobos**_

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**Trémulo**_

La señorita había prescindido de sus aposentos habituales, esa noche aguardó en el pasillo su retorno sin que la sombra de su figura o su desdeñable acompañante volvieran sobre sus pasos hasta el cuarto de las recién casadas y cuan desagradable resultaba la idea. Su plan había fallado, con el aborrecible costo de haber visto mancillada la virtud de su adorada ama. Pero ello no le quitaba ni un poco, la figura endiosada por la mente de Tomoe no se extinguía, solo la exponía en un altar aún más elevado por el sacrificio al que se había sometido y era por esa única razón que el objeto de sus deseos merecía ser rescatada de la horrible criatura que fuera esa mujer.

Sentada y enfada por las circunstancias, sopesaba los incidentes de los días anteriores. ¡Había sido una tonta! Su querida Shizuru no sería capaz de herir ni a una mosca, posar aquella arma en sus manos para el fin de matar a Kruger resultaba un desatino que le había ganado la sospecha y el malestar de su adorada Ojou-sama. Debía actuar con más prudencia, el haber alterado los brebajes de la abuela Fujino no tuvo el más mínimo efecto, se cuestionaba, con fuerza ¿Cómo había logrado contenerse Kruger? Puso el doble de la dosis, sabía que Kaede-sama intentaría ayudar a la pareja, después de todo había oído su plan con la antelación de un par de días, mientras cruzaba palabras con la señorita Mai en la cocina. Esperaba que el lado más salvaje de ese monstruoso ser saliese a la luz y solo por el instinto básico de supervivencia, su amada Ojou-sama ocupara el arma en su defensa, pero nada de ello había resultado ser como se esperaba, Tomoe se culpaba por no contar con el gentil corazón de su ama.

Una persona con tantos secretos, eso era la bestia y tenía por su honor que encontrar alguno para usar en su contra. La paciencia le era escasa en momentos tan desesperados como aquel, pero en su servilismo siempre constante debía aguardar junto a su patrón la llegada de una aliada más, alguien que alegaba poseer información considerablemente valiosa.

-Es molesto como pocas cosas, tener aguardar en un lugar tan vulgar como este- Satoru usaba un sombrero y un saco largo, unos lentes redondos de vidrio oscuro, yacía sentado a la diestra del ama de llaves, cubierta por una capa hasta la cabeza, mientras sorbía una copa de buen whisky. Las mujeres en tan escasos paños y tan sugerentes indumentarias, se movían de un lugar a otro con la pretensión de atender a los solícitos clientes que buscaban sus servicios para aplacar el frio de la soledad y otras cosas.

Tomoe se miraba contrariada por las circunstancias de las chicas del lugar, a la par se permitía observarlas secretamente con un dejo de lujuria. Ciertamente solo a su ama hubiese visto en tal escases de ropa, pero nunca con el seductor movimiento de aquellas féminas en pasarela, luciendo sus encantos para ser elegidas por los hombres que acudieran a la casa de citas y sabe el cielo que ella de haber podido elegir, hubiese seleccionado un par. –Por aquí caballero, señorita- Musitó una mujer de piel morena, que pese a su edad se preservaba una figura portentosa bajo los velos de sus escasas ropas, pero mantenía oculto el rostro en unas telas negras, como muchas de las chicas del lugar. Obedientes a las indicaciones, Satoru y Tomoe subieron por las escaleras hasta ascender por al segundo piso, pasando por los pasillos donde los sonidos de la lujuria y el placer escapaban tímidamente por las hendiduras de las puertas en las habitaciones.

Llegaron hasta el pasillo de la segunda planta, donde una puerta granate se mostraba al fondo frente a los tres caminantes. La mujer morena abrió girando la perilla y el crujido de las bisagras molestamente ruidoso, alertó de su llegada a quien aguardara por ellos dentro de la habitación. –Espero sea de su agrado... ella nunca recibe clientes de este tipo- Lo que pareciera una sonrisa tras el velo negro y una nota de complicidad tomó por sorpresa a Satoru y Tomoe. Mas nadie se atrevió a aclarar el motivo de aquella cita y la mujer se marchó silenciosamente por el camino que habían recorrido.

Los dos entraron y Tomoe cerró la puerta tras de sí, en el interior la hermosa Julieth les esperaba, les indicó tomar asiento en un par de futones dispuestos alrededor de una mesa en el suelo, con una botella de Sake en las manos vertió el contenido en los pequeños vasos dispuestos para la tarea. La habitación de la pelirroja contaba con un sin fin de comodidades que resultaba extraño encontrar en un sitio como aquel, una enorme cama, cortinas de satín por todos lados, vasos y cristalería fina, vitrales exquisitamente labrados... era la casa de Julieth.

-Así que a esto se dedica la señorita Nao-san- Afirmó con un dejo de burla el castaño, deshaciéndose del sombrero y los lentes.

La mirada limón se posó sobre sus invitados sin muestras de reproche u ofensa, ella estaba orgullosa de sus libertades y del poder que le confería el lugar, en ese lugar ella era ama y señora de todo. –Aprenderán que en cuanto se convive con el peligro, después resulta imposible apartarse de él. Este es el lugar más seguro de Fukka mi lord, ya que usted no intuye ni por asomo las terribles calamidades que ocurren allá fuera- Nao tendía el licor a sus dos invitados y Tomoe retiraba el velo de su cabeza.

-Los problemas sociales de este destartalado pueblo son si no la cosa menos importante, la que más me deja sin cuidado- Respondió Satoru sorbiendo del amargo licor, este era el mejor paliativo al frío del invernal Fukka.

-Debería preocuparle señor... porque para derrocar a un enemigo tan poderoso siempre es necesario contar con la buena fe de las multitudes. Esa gente a la que usted y los de su clase desprecian con tanta parsimonia serán la carta del triunfo cuando el momento llegué- Nao ladeaba la mirada, observando con interés a la silenciosa Tomoe Margueritte, no le iba negar a la chiquilla que tenía cierto encanto y algún placer podría darle a su vista. -¿Quién es ella y porque la ha traído?-

-Soy Tomoe Margueritte y estoy para servir a los deseos de mi amo y de sus amigos- La de cabellos disparejos no titubeaba, aunque por dentro las sensaciones y la desconfianza que le ocasionara Nao, fueran otra historia.

-¿Porque habría de sernos útil una mocosa como esta?- Julieth preguntaba sosteniendo en sus manos uno de los vasos llenos de licor de miel, su favorito.

-Porque ella permanecerá en el castillo cuando nosotros nos vayamos, ella nos mantendrá al tanto de todos los movimientos de los Kruger- Informó Satoru al ver como una muda Tomoe miraba a Nao relamerse los labios de forma juguetona.

La pelirroja asintió complacida. –Hay algo que deben saber de la familia Kruger, así que escuchen con atención porque no voy a repetirlo dos veces- La dama entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazante. –Porque verán, esa historia nos involucra a todos- Ante las palabras dichas Satoru y Tomoe se mostraron escépticos.

"_Hace mucho tiempo, muchas más lunas de las que podemos contar, existió en la familia real de Windbloom un heredero a la corona cuyo nombre fue conocido por todo el reino, un hombre cautivadoramente hermoso a quien la fortuna le sonreía en todo lugar y todo momento. El reino había librado la batalla de los diez lustros, cincuenta años de conflicto entre Artai y Windbloom, que solo fueron concluidos con la intervención de él y su ejército. En aquella época de festejos se le conoció como el demonio de las mil cuchillas y sus victorias sobre la familia Dai Artai aún son recordadas... pero su historia no trata de cómo llevo al reino a una era de paz e independencia, el joven príncipe tenía un lado tan oscuro como un abismo sin fondo._

_Naraku Kruger era vanidoso, orgulloso y un ser de frío corazón, pero ello no resultaba un problema, no hasta que vino a Fukka, fue como muchos hombres, alguien capaz de tomar la dignidad de una mujer y hacerla añicos. Sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, tomó la virtud de once doncellas y en cuanto dejaron de serle útiles, se deshizo de ellas. Algunos dicen que aquellas damas no encontraron consuelo en sus familias, ni en la sociedad que las repudió por haber entregado su amor a la persona equivocada... tan encandiladas por la gracia y el poder del príncipe Kruger, tan desechas y destrozadas tras su abandono, una tras otra dejaron reposar sus formas corpóreas y espíritus en el lago de Cristal a las afueras de Fukka, allá entre las montañas dentadas que separan las fronteras entre nuestro reino y el de Artai..._

_Sin embargo, solo la última de sus conquistas fue lo suficientemente grave para traer sobre él y su estirpe la ruina. Naraku posó sus ojos sobre la única mujer a la que debía guardar respeto, una sacerdotisa del templo del dios Gato, la más apreciada por la deidad. A ella le maldijo su inconmensurable belleza, la dulzura de su voz, cada inocente y gentil acto, eso la convirtió en el deseo del egoísta Naraku. Él sedujo con desvelo a la joven, como el reto último de la cúspide de sus victorias, pero tras obtener todo cuanto quiso de ella, que supiera entregarse con devoción férrea a él y a traición contra su fe, la flor que era se marchitó. Otros afirman que la dama fue la única amada por él, pero el vanidoso príncipe no cumplió sus promesas, no desposaría a una mujer de humilde casta como ella, ya que esto iba contra las leyes establecidas por la corona. En todo momento esas infaustas mujeres fueron engañadas, Naraku nunca tuvo entre sus planes honrarlas como merecían._

_Entonces la oscuridad llenó el corazón de la sacerdotisa, traicionada y con una deshonra insoportable sobre sus hombros, acudió al lago, allí donde perecieron cada una de las mujeres engañadas por el príncipe y cuyos espectros permanecieron encerrados. Conocedora de los secretos más antiguos, del vínculo entre los dioses y la tierra, realizó un ritual para despertar las memorias y el dolor de cada una de las víctimas de su más acérrimo enemigo. Cuando su lamento fue escuchado, Ellis ofreció su alma, su vida a la deidad que había ofendido, a ella imploró un castigo tal, que aquellos a los que las calamidades del mundo no tocaban jamás olvidarían._

_Tras la muerte de la última de las doce doncellas, una ola de oscuridad estuvo cernida sobre el reino entero, incluso más allá de los limites. Las sombras buscaron en cada lugar hasta encontrar al príncipe, desgarrando de él aquel aspecto cautivador, develando la verdadera forma de su mundano actuar, maldiciéndole con la mirada de una horrenda figura en el espejo y el rechazo de todos, incluso su familia. Después de contemplarse a sí mismo convertido en una criatura tan repugnante, Naraku volvió sus pasos hasta el lago de Cristal y allí lejos de apagar su soberbia, afirmó que enfrentaría al dios mismo y le vencería..."_

En cuanto la voz de la hermosa Julieth se apagó, Tomoe abrió la boca por un momento, pero no se atrevió a refutar, como si lo hizo Satoru. –¿Un cuento de hace 400 años? ¿Esto es tu valiosa información?-

-Comienza a impacientarme su incredulidad... ¿Acaso piensa que es Natsuki una doncella común?- Nao rió sin recato alguno. –Alguien capaz de levantar veinte veces su propio peso, alguien cuyas heridas sanan sin dejar huella, alguien con el pelaje fino de un cachorro de lobo en su piel... alguien que puede congelar las cosas con solo tocarlas y aun así duda...-

-¿Puede congelar los objetos?- El castaño levanto la vista, recordaba como todo se congeló aquel día en presencia de Takeru, allí en su casa de Tsu.

-Así es... _"y hacer cosas hermosas"_- La mirada limón se hizo sombría por un breve momento.

"_Tenían siete años y estaban las tres juntas, Nina, Natsuki y Nao, corrían sobre el pasto en derredor de la pequeña Natsuki, jugaban con sus manos y esta alegaba que la dejasen concentrarse, que no hicieran tanto escándalo, le sacó la lengua en respuesta. Después de un buen rato de lo que pareciera una extraña meditación Natsuki las interrumpió. -Nao... Nao... mira, mira una araña... dijiste que te gustaban ¿Cierto?- Su voz, a pesar de la máscara y ese tono grave, era dulce, muy amable. _

_La pequeña pelinegra y su prima, no le trataban como a la servidumbre, como lo hacía la gente con su madre, eran sus amigas, las únicas que tenía. Les gustaba jugar en el jardín y ese día, donde hacia tanto calor, Natsuki se sentó en el pasto durante un largo rato... después de mirarla ahí e impacientarse por la espera, vio con un par de gotas de sudor su frente, ella abrió sus manos para que pudiera contemplar su regalo... allí estaba, una figura de hielo con la forma de su animal predilecto... una araña. –¿Te gusta?- Preguntaba con sus enormes ojos esmeralda, brillantes y cálidos, tendiéndole al figurita translucida._

_-¡Mucho!- Tomo el fresco fragmento que pareciera de cristal. –Esta fríaaa- Su risa inocente e infantil, que divertido era y que refrescante._

_-Es hielo... hace dos días salió de mis manos y pensé que...- Natsuki guardó silencio intempestivamente, la miraba preocupada, pensando que tal vez se asustaría._

_-Wo... puedes hacer figuritas de hielo- Pero alguien como Nao no pensaba en las convenciones, era libre para ver la cara maravillosa de ese mal que aquejaba a la otra niña._

_-Eso creo- Levantó la vista dubitativa. –Pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿Sí? Papá podría enojarse- Se levantaba del suelo y la pequeña Nina se les acercó._

_-Lo prometo- Juntaron sus meniques, pese a la escalofriante garfa en aquella mano, esa que pese a todo jamás le lastimaba._

_-Vengan juguemos a las escondidillas- Nina se aburría, quería jugar algo más interesante._

_-Mo... mi arañita se derrite- Se quejaba con lagrimones a punto de salir, el calor de su piel sumado al inclemente sol comenzaba a desfigurar su juguete de hielo._

_-Te haré una cada vez que quieras- Sonreía contenta Natsuki, sujetando su mano con cuidado para que corriera a esconderse, antes de que la cuenta de Nina se agotara._"

Mintió de la misma forma que Natsuki lo hizo, una promesa, muchas de ellas rotas, era el momento de regresarle el golpe, uno definitivo. –De que nos sirve esa información, todos aquí piensan que es una leyenda y aun...-

-Hay que mostrar la cara del monstruo a las personas, el temor y la ignorancia son la mejor arma que tenemos y eso lo sabe mi señor, nuestro más acérrimo aliado contra la familia Kruger- Nao volvió a centrarse en el plan de su nuevo amo, el hombre que recogió sus despojos tras la muerte de su madre y la traición de la familia Kruger. –La gente de Fukka se levantará en armas Satoru-san... ya están al límite de la tolerancia, hambruna, heladas, monstruos atacando sus sembradíos y a sus familias en constante riesgo, el miedo que puede convertirse en odio... solo necesitan un culpable y me parece a mí que la bestia, 'el doncel de hielo' es nuestro cebo perfecto-

-¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros entonces?- Ciertamente no era necesaria su intervención, ese tipo de cosas caen por su propio peso o ello pensó Satoru.

-La división mi Lord, esa es su tarea. La maldición de la familia Kruger no es precisamente su aspecto desagradable- Nao sonrió malévolamente antes de sorber otra copa. –Ellos tienen otra responsabilidad más importante, más valiosa... en ella deben fracasar-

-Qué otra cosa podría serlo... su relato ha sido más que claro, su maldición es su aspecto- Cuestionaba el castaño con sumo interés.

-La ira mi Lord, el dolor, la mayor debilidad de una mujer es y será siempre, un corazón roto...- Aquello Nao lo decía por experiencia. -Si usted no lo sabe, ahora la señorita Shizuru quien es la esposa de la Duquesa, es el pilar que soporta la serenidad y la calma de Natsuki. Eso pude verlo en sus ojos la noche de la boda, sin embargo, esa tranquilidad de la que ahora gozan, es tan frágil como la seguridad que tiene la Duquesa en su aspecto... muy débil como habrá de imaginar-

Los blancos dientes del señor Fujino se mostraron en una torcida sonrisa, si la pareja se separaba y dividía, la Kruger más joven sufriría, su hija sería libre al cabo de un año, con el inevitable divorcio y con el tiempo, un golpe de estado tendría lugar. Siempre que se asegurara de llevar lejos a su hija, a mucha distancia del peligro, en su natal Tsu. –Soy todo oídos, me parece que una mujer con su experiencia sabrá encontrar la manera de vulnerar a quien mejor conoce- El Fujino no olvidaba la conversación previas, si ellas estuvieron prometidas alguna vez, seguramente Nao conocería las flaquezas de ese monstruo.

-Mi señor, lo que voy a referirle cualquier hombre sabe que causa mucho dolor y en esta ocasión será realizado por la sofisticada Tomoe Margueritte, ella debe sembrar la duda y la zozobra en la hermosa Shizuru... solo es necesario que revele un poco de información entre los sirvientes del castillo, de una u otra forma... nuestros relatos llegarán a los oídos de la señorita…- La pelirroja conocía el funcionamiento del voz a voz entre las castas más humildes, los susurros que indiscretos pueden llegar a destruirlo todo.

-En tanto ese monstruo este cerca de mi hija podrá ingeniar toda serie de mentiras- Se quejaba el castaño sabiendo que la pareja no se apartaba ni un momento, que a donde fuese Shizuru iba Kruger, era imposible sembrar alguna duda de esa manera.

-En ese menester está ocupado mi señor, cosas inesperadas obligaran a Natsuki a abandonar el castillo, solo en ese momento le pido Señor Fujino que abandone la morada de los Kruger, es necesario que la señorita se entregue al dolor de la soledad, pero no tema… será por poco tiempo e ínfimo su malestar, querrá volver con los suyos muy pronto… entonces cuando yo así lo indique, Margueritte hará lo que yo ordene, paso a paso y sin cuestionar absolutamente nada... a cambio, yo le entregaré en bandeja de plata aquello que más desea-

La mirada que intercambiaron la joven sirviente y la agraciada bailarina exótica, guardó una complicidad tal, que Tomoe no pudo ni por un momento negarse a la oferta que le era tendida... ambas conocían el dolor del amor no correspondido, venido del rechazo de la mujer a la que se idolatrara, para Tomoe un rechazo entre líneas ya que nunca confesó su sentir, para Nao, una falsa promesa y un corazón roto. Pero ella no era tan cobarde como las tontas mujeres que decidieron suicidarse por Naraku Kruger, ella tomaría en sus propias manos la venganza que la maldición no pudo. Ignorante del hecho Satoru cavilaba de una manera diferente las posibilidades, una revolución de las gentes más humildes de Fukka era el momento preciso para deshacerse con sus propias manos, del infausto Takeru Kruger y su despreciable hija.

.

.

.

En su soledad, en sus pensamientos, en cada labor que realizara día con día no evitaba sentir gran inquietud. Esa joven de cabellera naranja como el fuego mismo, de ese ímpetu contenido, esa piel nacarada, ese rostro que sabía turbar sus pensamientos y remover cada ápice de su aparente frialdad. ¿Qué removía la hermana mayor de la casa Fujino? Una herida tan profunda como la memoria más antigua escondida, guardada y encerrada en sus recuerdos. Si un dios pudiera tener un castigo por sus omisiones, el suyo, era recordar cada momento de su larga eternidad. Ella conocía cada matiz, cada ápice de la trágica historia de la familia Kruger y de todos los que fueron participes desde principio. Pero aún más de cuatrocientos años atrás, a ella, una Diosa, se le atribuían cosas injustas... como si en el fondo no hubiera perdido lo más valioso de manos de un simple 'principito' y su lucha, tan olvidada como la verdad acontecida aquel día.

Ella era el afamado Dios Gato, la cruel deidad que había sometido a la familia real a un infierno interminable. ¡Bah! Salvarles el cuello solo le había ganado falacias y un mal renombre. Mikoto, era el nombre de aquel ser, una diosa con la forma mortal de una jovencita yacía sentada en la cornisa de una de las torres del castillo Kruger, tan encerrada como las bestias lo estuvieron allí a lo largo de los siglos, tan aparentemente distante de cada hecho, tan sola. Desde lo alto de su posición, podía verlo y sentirlo todo en aquel lugar, pero no era ese su deseo, estaba cansada de observar y no intervenir, que prefería ocuparse en mantener el invierno, de otro modo los Orphans acudirían nuevamente y antes de lo anticipado.

Contempló con sus ojos dorados a su nueva distracción, la agraciada Mai Fujino, la hija mayor de la casa de Satoru, era cuestionable en verdad ¿Cómo dos hermosas doncellas con el corazón lleno de pureza podrían haber venido de un padre tan... tan indigno? Seguramente sería la bondad de Mizue lo que hubiesen heredado, o ello pensó Mikoto al ver como la madre se acercaba a la hija para cubrirla con un cobertor, pues el frío arreciaba y no se restaba culpas a si misma por ello. Eso no importaba, porque la de hermosos ojos lila se robaba su atención, haciendo que olvidara casi por completo su tarea. Molesta desvió la mirada a otra parte, tomó una bocanada de aire y sopló con sus labios largamente, el gentil aliento se convirtió en una ventisca que todo lo congelaba kilómetros a la redonda, el frío invernal de Fukka era su tarea, así como el despertar de los árboles y las flores dentro de unas semanas.

La pelinegra pensaba ya en los brotes que haría emerger, tan hermosos que seguramente lograría deslumbrar a la señorita Fujino con apenas una pequeña contemplación, haría de los arboles los más verdes y frondosos, del ciclo de la vida algo más interesante de lo que hubiese podido ser durante cuatrocientos años. –Eso... seguramente le gustará mucho- Sonreía para sí misma mientras los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer. –Pero... ella no estará para verlo entonces- Frunció el ceño mientras acercaba una mano a uno de ellos, tomó un copo, otro y otro hasta hacer una bola de nieve completa. Con su aguda visión observó a otra pareja transitar por el jardín, la señorita Nina siendo sostenida por el gancho firme del comandante Sergei, se notaba absolutamente aburrida y desdichada oyendo sus relatos de batallas y demás tonterías, pero... –Una diosa siempre puede hacer algo- Musitó para sí misma.

Rauda se levantó de la comodidad de su asiento en la cornisa, tomo las medidas precisas y con fuerza, arrojó la esfera de nieve. Si bien la esfera de hielo no impactó en Sergei, si lo hizo en la copa de uno de los pinos cerca de su caminata y de este se desprendió una pequeña avalancha, protector como era el hombre maduro, apartó a Nina de si y seguidamente fue bañado por la nieve de pies a cabeza. Mikoto contempló su obra con una sonrisa, luego una carcajada que de nuevo involuntaria fue escuchada por solo una persona.

Mikoto sintió aquellos ojos de un color tan bello, posarse sobre su delicada figura, una mirada de reproche que pronto se convirtió en una llena de preocupación. La diosa no comprendía el cambio, no hasta que notó la altura, o el hecho de que solo uno de sus pies reposaba sobre una punta de metal... en lo que a las vistas de todos pareciera un malabarismo suicida. Pero era ello más extraño, nadie podía verla salvo la joven... decidió evaporarse antes de que sus gritos incesantes crearan el suficiente escándalo, para hacerla parecer demente.

La joven Diosa reapareció a ras del suelo, mucho más cerca y bajo el cobijo de un matorral. –¡Madre! Insisto, había una niña en la cornisa- Alegaba más que indignada y angustiada. –Habrá caído de allí... cree en mi palabra por favor-

Pero Mizue buscaba con la vista y no encontraba nada, preocupada al suponer un resfrío y fiebre en su querida hija, no tardó en posar su mano a la altura de la frente de Mai. –Sin embargo no tienes fiebre-

-Por piedad... vamos a buscarla ¡Debe estar herida!- Una histérica pelinaranja jalaba hasta las cercanías del altísimo muro de granito a la madre, mas ningún rastro de la supuesta jovencita se encontró por los alrededores.

-Hija... comienzas a preocuparme, aquí no hay nada- Mizue contemplaba con sus grisáceos ojos a Mai, cuya angustia se mostraba sincera y Mikoto en su escondite comenzaba a sentir culposo.

-A qué se debe semejante escandalo ¿Están bien las dos?- Un alto castaño, con los mismos ojos que la chica asustada se acercó a las dos, llegaba corriendo a su encuentro. –A qué se debe semejante alboroto...- El chico tenía la mano puesta en su cinto, allí donde una daga extensible aguardara por pura protección y si es que acaso tuviera que batirse con algún animal salvaje.

-Takumi... ¿Acaso no lo viste? La niña que arrojo la bola de nieve, luego desapareció y seguramente cayó, debe estar por ahí lastimada- Mai alegaba en su defensa, mientras el joven buscaba entre los matorrales aledaños.

Niña... niña ¡No era una niña! ¿Por qué decía aquello la dulce Mai? Más importante aún, ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? Cualquiera a la luz de los hechos ya se hubiese calmado y desechado la idea de su existencia... empero, que ella no le olvidara, resultaba extrañamente cálido. Mikoto volvía a desear encontrarse con ella, sin embargo debía buscar la oportunidad propicia. Levantó la cabeza de los matorrales, observando como la hermosa Mai era conducida por su madre y su hermano a un lugar más cálido, donde el pasajero mal de sus alucinaciones cesara.

Mikoto volvió a formar otra bola de nieve en sus manos, aún tenía como dar la guerra, pero los ojos dorados volvieron la vista sobre la pareja a la que había perturbado con su juego y este se daba por concluido. Nina diligentemente ayudaba a su prometido a salir de debajo de la nieve y un muy sonrojado Sergei se inclinaba seguidamente para implorar sus disculpas por el empujón. Una mirada comprensiva le era devuelta en respuesta al rubio de ojos miel y así, los dos de nuevo con el gancho unido, proseguían su caminata en dirección de la cocina del castillo, alguien necesitaría con urgencia un café caliente. Con los ánimos muy bajos, la pequeña bola de nieve se deslizo entre sus dedos, para cuando la nieve se deshizo en el suelo, la jovencita de negra melena ya no estaba en ese lugar.

.

.

.

Cada día en la morada de la familia Kruger le fue un tormento, humillado y deshonrado por haber creído ciegamente en la idea del amor, por entregar más de lo preciso en un momento, solo significaba que su más grande error había sido su flaqueza al dejarse llevar por a esa absurda ilusión. Un hombre rebajado al lugar de un juguete, peor aún, un juguete despreciado por su titiritero. Akira había hecho bien en evitarle a lo largo de esa semana, un tiempo de dicha en la mansión que solo le recordaba la lúgubre sensación en su pecho. Incluso su hermana parecía dichosa en la presencia de aquella extraña persona que era la Duquesa, la dulzura y protección que delataba aquella dama con la pequeña Shizuru, la entrega de esa joven al sentimiento y la tacita correspondencia que le delataba su apreciada hermana, resultaba un alivio y un martirio en la memoria de su propio fracaso.

Era pues ya el momento de la partida y esa resultaba como un bálsamo a sus heridas, unas que supo ocultar bien en el silencio de sus labios, en la monotonía de las cenas, en la inexpresiva faz que uso cual máscara cada tortuoso día. Estaba hueco por dentro y aunque las más sabías sospecharan algo en el cambio de su actitud antes jovial, ninguna quería enlutar la dicha que embargaba al matrimonio, uno que pese a estar arreglado había resultado mejor de los que todos esperaban, incluso con el obstáculo de las rarezas de Kruger-san... era el momento de aprender que tales peculiaridades eran lo menos importante, lo relevante era el sentimiento que habían construido desde Tsu, cuando la joven aparentaba ser solo un jornalero más.

Pero ¿Cómo era posible que esas incontables tardes entre él y Akira no hubiesen surtido el mismo efecto? Él había podido sentirlo, que ese chico no era indiferente a sus miradas, a sus gestos o a sus detalles con él. ¿Tanto cambiaba las cosas el hallarse en ese castillo? Lo recordaba más tranquilo y relajado, como alguien de su edad a pesar de los difíciles menesteres que le ocupaban en Tsu, en cambio al yacer en su tierra natal, Akira se había vuelto frío, quizás demasiado eficiente en sus servicios para la familia Kruger y era por ello que una parte de él, renegaba y lamentaba hallarse en Fukka. El Fujino nunca quiso conocer sus desplantes en las tierras heladas de la familia de la Duquesa.

La versión más herida y orgullosa de Takumi, volvió a negarse las esperanzas que las dudas comenzaran a llenar en sus pensamientos. Ya nada tenía sentido, se iba y lo haría irrevocablemente. –¿Fujino-san?- La voz suave pero grave de la Duquesa atrajo su atención, la joven tendía su mano enguantada en un gesto amable de despedida. –Buen viaje- E inclinaba su cabeza con diligencia y ceremonia. -Por favor cuide de su apreciables, la dulce Mai, la tierna Mizue y de su venerable abuela, a quienes he tenido el placer de conocer y tomar cariño en este corto tiempo-

-El sentimiento es mutuo, al conocerle puedo estar tranquilo y saber que cuidará de mi hermana- Takumi olvidaba por un momento sus lastimeros pensamientos y observaba con alegría a su cuñada.

-Con la vida misma, señor- Sonreía Natsuki mientras estrechaban las manos como buenos amigos, una despedida que hacía tiempo mientras la servidumbre cargaba los carruajes con las viandas necesarias así como regalos.

-Si pudiésemos hablar un momento en privado se lo agradecería- Dijo repentinamente el castaño y de acuerdo a su deseo, se apartaron de las mujeres que también se despedían con sollozos en sus finos rostros, unos de dicha y otros de nostalgia por la partida.

-Lo escucho- Afirmó Natsuki cuando se hallaron lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados por nadie más.

-Es algo personal que quisiera preguntar... algo tan secreto que suplico pueda guardarme en confidencia- Takumi parecía nervioso, pero estaba seguro que no podría marcharse en paz de no saberlo.

-Adelante, responderé todo lo que me sea posible y sepa- La sincera mirada esmeralda infundió valor al Fujino.

-El joven Okuzaki...- Tragó saliva. –Sabe usted el motivo por el que se ha ausentado durante este tiempo, ¿Tras sus nupcias?-

-Claro que si, Okuzaki-san es si no la mejor entre nuestras líneas de defensa, alguien de absoluta confianza y se encuentra junto a mi padre defendiendo la frontera con Artai, algunas veces hay insurrecciones y...-

-¿La mejor? ¿Es acaso una mujer?- Los ojos grises se abrían desmesuradamente.

Natsuki deseo que la tierra se abriese para ser tragada por algún abismo. Lo suponía, que Akira ya le hubiese revelado aquella verdad al joven señor de Tsu, pero no era así y sus muy valiosas razones tendrían, después de todo ellos... se querían, era de lo más evidente. –Responda por favor. ¿Akira es mujer?-Takumi le había sujetado ya en sus desesperos la camisa.

La pelinegra poso su enguantada mano sobre la del castaño, tan solo como una pequeña advertencia. –Apacigüe su desconcierto, Fujino-san-

-Le ruego disculpe mi osadía, Duquesa- Takumi se alejó sintiéndose a sí mismo irreconocible y abrumado, frunció el ceño y contuvo un nudo en su garganta. Ella realmente había disfrutado de sus juegos, de hacerlo dudar de su hombría, cuan vil y arpía era... ¿Cuán cruel?

-Escuche mis palabras Fujino-san...- La pelinegra se acercó al muchacho intentando desenmarañar el problema que había ocasionado su indiscreción. –Ignoro lo que pasa entre los dos ¿Pero no es más correcto esperar una explicación prudente de ella?-

-¿Una explicación dice? Que podría decir una mujer en su defensa... si miente con tal... tal desfachatez _"¿A quién delata querer?_"- Takumi estaba lo suficientemente indignado para no escuchar ni razonar nada, tras cada pensamiento más hondo se hacia el juego y el engaño al que había sido sometido.

Natsuki comprendió que su error había causado más daño del que hubiese anticipado y no por su culpa se atrevería a soportar el sufrimiento de aquel par, prefería poner su nombre en tela de juicio. –Yo fui muy precisa al ordenarle que no develara su verdadera identidad, no hasta que yo se lo permitiese y ha sido por mi olvido al no servirme liberarla de esa promesa que... ella aun esconde el ser mujer- Se atrevió a posar su mano en el hombro del muchacho, que temblaba con la mirada oculta por sus cabellos castaños.

La lobuna no lo vio venir, el puñetazo que Takumi le encajo en la mandíbula y le mando al suelo. -¡Como se atreve! No ose tocarme, ni guardar en su nombre las bajezas de esa mujer- Dijo en voz demasiado alta, con una expresión de rencor en la cara. El castaño no era del tipo que golpearía a una mujer, pero ciertamente había visto a Natsuki ser un hombre por demasiado tiempo como para verla igual que a una dama, del cierta manera ella le resultaba un igual, otro hombre al cual tenía derecho a golpear o al menos alguien con quien desquitar su frustración.

En menos de un pestañeo un par de guardias, aparecidos de la nada, sujetaron a Takumi que no sabía recobrar la cordura. Lanzó un codazo al guardia de la derecha y una patada al de la izquierda, iba a lanzarse sobre Natsuki, cuando escucho la queja de una voz de mujer, un tanto grave y dolorida, que conocía muy bien.

-¿Akira?- Takumi se volvió a mirar en la dirección de aquella queja femenina, encontróse con una Akira ciertamente lastimada, por el filo de algún arma, magulladuras varias y heridas atemorizantes. El castaño miró más allá, evidenciando que un alboroto mayor rodeaba a los demás y resultaba la causa por la cual, ni sus hermanas, ni su madre había acudido a su lado tras semejante muestra de salvajismo.

Un grupo de soldados, cuyas armaduras marcadas con el sello de la familia real, se miraban moviéndose de un lado a otro, llevando a algunos heridos dentro del castillo, más particularmente a Lord Takeru en una camilla improvisada y seguido por el grupo de mujeres que antes estaban preparando su partida. Todo aquello evitó que alguien notase el momento del conflicto, sin embargo, el azar o el infortunio de su suerte, quiso que en la necesidad de informar a la Duquesa lo sucedido, la persona elegida fuera ella y otro compañero de batallas. Al buscarles y encontrarles en medio de su momento de cólera, la leal sirviente no dudo ni por un momento detener el ataque de Takumi sobre su ama, aunque no se encontrara en condiciones de batallar nada más en un buen tiempo.

Akira se levantó del suelo con muy mal aspecto, ciertamente esa insignificante patada no era ni por asomo la causa de sus heridas o de la mueca adolorida en su rostro. Natsuki cuya reacción fue más rápida la atrapó en sus brazos al verla tambalear. -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién te hizo esto?- Con una mano libre, la pelinegra no dudo en retirar el casco desgastado de la chica, el cual cayó al suelo y resonó en un molesto eco de metales.

-Su padre... está muy mal- Akira no ocupaba su aliento en responder las preguntas, solo de informar aquello por lo que se le había enviado. –Apareció uno venenoso... después siguió uno más grande y peligroso, luego otro, y un cuarto- La joven contenía las lágrimas de un dolor diferente, ese ocasionado directamente en el corazón tras escuchar a Takumi decir aquellas cosas. –Nunca vimos tantos... juntos-

-Calla por piedad, veré que te atiendan- La lobuna levantó a su morena amiga sin ninguna dificultad.

Pero Akira se negaba a callar, entre las heridas llenas de polvo y tierra, el cansancio y la falta de alimento, mientras vagaron por el bosque alejándose más y más de los Orphans. -... apenas hemos... lo... logrado escapar- Decía, mientras Natsuki corría dentro del castillo con ella en brazos. La fortaleza de Akira no se había desvanecido en fuerzas físicas a pesar del daño recibido, ella simplemente estaba demasiado triste para ponerse de pie sobre sus heridas. –Lamento... mucho mi derrota, le fallamos alteza, usted debía tener tiempo y no le dimos el suficiente-

-¡Baka! Cierra el pico y descansa- Dijo finalmente Natsuki, mientras postraba a la joven en la cama de su habitación y un par de mujeres ingresaban a sus espaldas, raudas comenzaban a quitarle la armadura, retirando pieza por pieza.

La lobuna se apartó de su amiga, volvió la vista sobre Takumi, cuyos incrédulos ojos contemplaban las formas naturales de la chica, enfundad en una camisa blanca ligeramente manchada por el escarlata de la sangre y el negro de la tierra. –Necesitan privacidad Fujino-san...- Natsuki dijo lo evidente, pero el castaño no reaccionaba, aunque ello detenía las labores de limpieza y desinfección de los sirvientes. –Una dama merece privacidad, aunque para usted ella no lo sea, le ordeno salir de aquí inmediatamente... ella es mi amiga ante todo- La lobuna sujeto con una mano el hombro de Takumi y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Solo cuando la puerta se cerró tras su salida, el Fujino reaccionó con el ánimo de volver dentro, lleno de angustia y culpa. Pero el fuerte brazo de Natsuki le detuvo, como si de una vara de acero se tratase. –Debo volver Kruger-san-

-Solo un esposo tiene el derecho a ver su piel al desnudo... dado que usted no encaja en esa descripción, le pido que se vaya-

-Ella esta... ¿Casada?- A Takumi la sangre y el aliento le cayó a los pies, tanto así que se deslizó paralizado hasta el suelo.

-Comprometida en matrimonio...- Natsuki escuchó a su espalda como las diligentes mujeres cerraban con llave la puerta, suspiró aliviada, sin importar lo que hiciera el Fujino por entrar no podría hacerlo. –Me gustaría dar mayores explicaciones a Takumi, pero mi padre también esta lastimado y debo atender las prioridades-

Shizuru venía de camino por el pasillo, su rostro estaba lleno de angustia y ello le hizo sentir frío el pecho a la pelinegra. Corrió al encuentro de su esposa, la cual le abrazo para prodigarle alientos, se separaron, vino un corto beso y luego se perdieron en el pasillo, seguramente con camino de la habitación de Takeru. Solitario Takumi permaneció allí en silencio, preguntándose qué había pasado ¿Acaso estaban en guerra con Artai? Se suponía que ellos cuidaban la frontera y de una guerra no había sabido nada en... siglos. Con la mirada perdida en la puerta blanca, el castaño yació allí a la espera de una posibilidad, una esperanza que le permitiera explicarse y recibir explicaciones de Akira, ello en verdad lo necesitaba con desesperación, empero la mayor urgencia resultaba ser que ella estuviese bien, de otro modo no tendría paz su alma ni su corazón.


End file.
